The Alliance ON HIATUS but will be updating soon
by TraceyJ
Summary: After WWII Aro discovers a super human race that has the ability to eradicate vampires, he enlists Carlisle to form a treaty. To seal the deal Aro requests the daughter of one member to become the mate of his most favored warrior-Edward. Edward/OC story; Bella/Jacob story. B &J will join later. Will update soon!
1. Chapter 1

All Characters from the Twilight Saga belong to Stephenie Meyer, any original characters and anyone from my original series TSAJ belong to me! So, don't take them without permission! So there! :P This is an Alternate Universe, and of course I've changed SM's characters' Histories!

Edward Cullen is the Volturi's highest ranking guardsmen, his family is respected and revered in the vampire world. When Aro discovers there is a super human race who has the power to eradicate vampires, he calls on the fourth brother Carlisle Cullen to form a treaty with this dangerous race. Edward pleases both his father and Aro in all areas except one...he's never found a mate. Carlisle and Aro decide to make this treaty more binding they demand lead council member Tom Robinson's daughter as a mate for Edward. He's skeptical, she's dating a human and refuses to break up with him...Tempers rage, sparks fly, and a battle of the wills begins. Can love be found in unexpected circumstances? *Warning! Edward is OOC (Out of Character) but you will see hints of the true Edward!!!*

**Prologue ( E POV) The year: 2000 Soundtrack: Monsters—Matchbox Romance**

I looked out into the horizon into the forests of Siberia as purple smoke and incense burned my senses. The fires were burning everywhere, the result of our destruction. Another ambitious coven had tried to raise yet again, another newborn army. They were patient, smart, methodical, waiting for centuries to strike. However, they did not take into account the ways of the Volturi. They, too have adapted with the times learning that if they wanted to stay in power, that they would have to change.

The Volturi came to the realization during the humans' World War II that a new race was among us. A race that could destroy a portion of our population, a race that would protect our food supply from us. This race, lived among our prey; was a part of it without fear of detection. This race also had access to technology that could wipe us all out. With this information, the brothers' decided to act. They enlisted their good friend and confidant, one who they knew they could trust, one who lived among the enemy virtually undetected and had built relationships with them. They came to my father, Carlisle Cullen.

Carlisle was considered the fourth leader of the Volturi in our world. This was due to the fact of the respect that the brothers' had for him. At first, they did not agree with his choice of diet, but as times have changed they have become more open. Their lust to remain in power more important than actual bloodlust and their attitude towards humans.

Carlisle chose to live in the New World, and would converse and advise when called upon. He created me, his wife, Esme, my sister Rosalie, and my brother Emmett.

From the time that my gift became known to myself and Carlisle the Volturi has been involved. Aro was enamored with me, he had a similar gift but needed physical contact. I did not. However, where my gift fell short his took over. I can only see what someone is thinking at the time, once Aro touches someone he can see every single thought the person has ever had. The two of us together are an unstoppable force. I have been in the Volturi guard since 1920, it took a couple of years for me to control my bloodlust. Aro was quite impressed with how Carlisle raised and taught me. My discipline and self control could only be rivaled by Carlisle himself. Because I was so valuable, Aro allowed me to live with my family full time, only calling me to Volterra when my services were needed. That was usually when trouble was brewing in terms of our secret being exposed.

I have been on many missions, all being the same only requiring me to travel to different parts of the world. There are always those that are arrogant enough to believe that they can dethrone the Volturi. The weapon is always the same, raising newborn armies. Newborn vampires are super strong, but wild and easily distracted. They are only after one thing, and that, is human blood. Newborns fighting much older, experienced vampires usually end with the newborns being destroyed. But, when you throw in mature vampires with gifts, then, the newborns are decimated. That, is why the Volturi has been in power for over a thousand years. Aro makes alliances and friendships with gifted vampires, he's a brilliant politician.

After the humans' World War II, Aro summoned Carlisle and asked him of what he knew of the "super human" race that he had heard rumors about. Carlisle knew of a couple of different races, one being from the Native American tribes, and other natives in Central and South America. Carlisle called them shape shifters. We had run into a group in 1935 when we lived on the Olympic Peninsula in Washington State. That particular lot transformed into giant wolves. Carlisle also met another breed in Brazil, they shape shifted into giant Panthers. Aro nodded and acknowledged that he did of course know of such a species that was much different from the werewolves that Caius would lead hunts for all over Europe. His exploits with Felix and Demetri had all but obliterated the werewolf population there.

He asked if we had heard of yet, another race. A race that was purely human, but possessing super human qualities similar to ours. They didn't shape shift like the natives, they were unbelievably strong, fast, and had weapons that could inflict harm on our species. The problem Aro saw with this was the fact that this race knew of our existence. The rebellious nature of some of the nomads and their making of many newborn armies had drawn their attention. Unbeknownst to us, these humans had destroyed several small bands of nomads themselves. This made Aro nervous he liked the balance of power. This new breed could render all of us extinct. He needed Carlisle to find this race and ask for a meeting. He wanted a treaty. Carlisle advised Aro that in a treaty, concessions are made on both sides. We knew this from experience, we had signed a treaty with the Quileute's of the Olympic Peninsula in 1935. Aro knew this, and said that was why he wanted Carlisle's help and experience.

Years have passed and after much investigation we have found that the super human race is much smaller than originally thought. But, no less dangerous. Carlisle has never met any of the leaders of this band, but has corresponded with them. He believes after some time there is now a trust building as this band realizes more and more of us are seeking alternative sources of food such as animals, blood banks, and synthetic blood. That is what Carlisle, Rosalie and I work on. The invention and continued procurement of synthetic blood that will not only satisfy like human blood, but also decrease bloodlust so that we may interact with our human counterparts.

I was seated on the ground overlooking the mountains as all of my subordinates were cleaning up the mess that we had made with the latest group of usurpers. My newest brother Jasper, an empath, and a brilliant strategist came sauntering up the mountain looking for me. We met Jasper and his mate Alice in Volterra in 1950. The human world was on the brink of yet, another war in Asia. Jasper had come to the Volturi reporting activities that he had noticed going on with a former coven member. His wife Alice formed an immediate familial bond with us, and wanted to refrain from consuming human blood. Jasper was not as enthusiastic, but was willing to give it a try. They returned to the United States with us and have been with us ever since. Jasper has struggled with the animal diet, but is doing well on synthetic blood. He is our guinea pig as well as I in our experiments.

"You did well little brother." Jasper smirked as he sat down next to me.

I nodded and turned to give him a crooked grin.

"It was your strategy Jazz. Your experience with newborns along with your military knowledge is invaluable."

He shrugged. "I'm glad I can put it to good use."

He sighed and leaned back on his elbows. "Emmett is supervising the clean up."

I nodded. My brother Emmett is absolutely huge, and loves a good fight. His strength is so much that the Volturi almost considers it a gift. He's the strongest vampire that the Volturi has seen in centuries, he along with Jasper now accompany me on these missions as Aro has found them pleasing.

I asked. "Have you called Alice?"

He nodded. "Yes. However, she knew how this mission would go, she wasn't too worried this time. She wants us all home ASAP."

I chuckled. I loved my sister Alice. She was the light of our dark world, having seen the atrocities of not only our world, but the human world. Alice always reminds us of our once humanity, and keeps us grounded in that fact. She is also gifted, a seer that the Volturi also calls upon from time to time. Because of our value to the Volturi, we are considered one of the most respected and revered covens in the vampire world.

Jasper cleared his throat. "So, I overheard Alec inform you that you needed to make an appearance in Volterra before heading home."

I took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes, apparently Aro wants to discuss something with me. Although, I'll admit I have no idea what it is."

Jasper grunted his acknowledgment. "I have to say, I don't know either."

Just then we heard Emmett's booming voice. "Hey you two! Let's get the hell out of here! We're done down here and I want to get home to my Xbox and Rose!"

We both shook with laughter. Only Emmett would worry about Rose and his video games in the midst of cleaning up after a horrendous battle.

I stood up as did Jazz. "Alright Em, we're coming."

We arrived in Volterra two days later. To our surprise the rest of the family met us there. It seemed Carlisle had met face to face with the current leader of the super human race, and the meeting went well. He was there informing Aro of the discussions.

Alice ran to Jasper as Rose did to Emmett kissing and hugging after their long separations. I smiled at the love that emanated from the four of them. Esme came to me and embraced me in a motherly hug.

"Edward, I've missed you so. How are you?" Esme said as she kissed my cheek.

I smiled and kissed her back. "I'm fine, mom. You know how committed I am."

She nodded her head and looked to Carlisle.

He smiled and embraced me as well. Although I noticed he was blocking me for some reason.

"Son, another job well done. You make me so proud. Aro is very very pleased."

I nodded and smiled.

Alice then came up and gave me a hug. "Welcome back big brother! I've missed you!"

I laughed. "I've missed you as well little sis."

I then looked up and caught the eye of Rosalie who was still embracing Emmett. She smiled and nodded. That was her way of letting me know that she was glad all went well. Rose and I have a difficult relationship. It has improved over the years, but we are not affectionate. The residual effects of an attempted match gone bad.

Carlisle had changed Rosalie in hopes of mating us, it did not go well. I felt nothing like that for her, and my attitude completely offended her. Two years later, she found Emmett dying from a bear attack and begged Carlisle to change him. He did, and they have been inseparable ever since. I was glad she found him, Emmett is the best brother anyone could ever have.

Just then Alec, one of Aro's young guardsmen came walking up to us.

He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry to have to break up the happy reunion, as it is well deserved. But Aro would like an audience with Edward before you all return to the United States. He also would like you to be present Carlisle."

I turned to Carlisle with my eyebrows raised. He smiled at me and nodded his agreement. He gestured for me to follow Alec.

We made our way down several hallways to the throne room where Aro, Marcus, and Caius received visitors. We walked in and found the brothers all sitting on each of their prospective chairs. They were made of mahogany wood with plush red velvet seating and gold emblems of the Volturi crest encrusted on the backs along with intricate wood carvings. Aro sat in the middle, as he was the leader of the coven, with Marcus on his right and Caius on his left. The room was large and circular, the floor and half of the walls were a white marble and many priceless pieces of art hung on each of the beige walls. Stone and marble statues along with a water fountain were placed in the back of the room.

Carlisle and I approached and both of us bowed our heads in respect. Aro smiled and clasped his hands together.

"Edward! My most favored warrior! You indeed, have outdone yourself again!"

I smirked and said . "Thank you sir. I live to serve of course."

Aro nodded. "Indeed you do. I cannot ask for a more loyal guardsman. You and your brothers are such a comfort to me."

He turned to Carlisle. "Of course Carlisle you are our most trusted friend. I cannot thank you enough for changing and raising such fine young soldiers."

Carlisle nodded. "Thank you Aro. You always know where our loyalties lie."

Aro smiled. "Yes."

Aro took a deep breath and looked me in the eye. "Edward, I'm sure you're aware of the mission your father has been on for us for quite a few years now."

I looked over at Carlisle and nodded.

Aro continued. "Well, after many years of trying to come to terms, and forming talks; your father has finally succeeded in acquiring a meeting with this super human race. I would very much appreciate you and your brothers attending this meeting."

I nodded my approval and asked. "Of course, Aro. However, will you not be present for this meeting?"

Aro and the brothers chuckled. "No, I will be leaving this up to Carlisle and you. Your father is an expert when it comes to dealing with humans. His treaty with the shape shifters was very cunning. I expect the same to come out of this new agreement."

I nodded. "Alright, what is it that you wanted to see me about? Certainly you have enough trust and faith in Carlisle to not need to speak to me of such a treaty."

Aro sighed and looked at Carlisle. Carlisle nodded. They both were blocking their thoughts from me.

Aro looked me in the eye. "Edward, you have always performed brilliantly. You have never given me cause for any concern. Except for one area."

I raised my eyebrows. "What are you speaking of?"

Aro looked to Carlisle. I heard my father sigh.

"In terms of finding a mate Edward." Carlisle said with concern.

I looked at him incredulously. "What?"

Aro raised his hands. "Hear me out Edward. I know in the eighty- odd years that you have been a vampire that you have not found anyone to your liking. I also know you have been exposed to every female in our population. Am I correct?"

I nodded. It was true, I've met every female vampire in existence and none of them appealed to me.

Aro continued. "I have decided, and your father agrees, that we want this treaty with the super human race to be binding. We outnumber them, but they have weapons that even we are not even aware of yet."

Carlisle added. "They are aware that we are working on alternative sources of food, and are also aware that those of us who partake of the other sources are of no danger to humans. They want what we want, to coexist in peace."

Carlisle put his hands on my shoulder. "Son, we all worry that you are not whole, and you know from our research that an unmated male is likely to fall off the wagon so to speak. Even the most practiced and disciplined of us."

Aro stated. "Edward, I cannot afford my most trusted and brilliant guardsman to lose control and risk exposure." "I also believe that you deserve some happiness."

I snorted and gave both of them a glare. "Are you suggesting that I will find happiness in an arranged marriage? With a human none the less! How is that supposed to work? Regardless of our efforts, humans are still our prey."

Carlisle sighed. "Well, this is a special human, she is of this master race. We have been in many discussions and research, the mating between our two kinds is possible."

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "How so?"

Carlisle chuckled. "Believe it or not, there are four couples like this in the world."

I looked up at him in shock. "What?"

He nodded. "Yes, I discovered the first couple about three years ago. They are very happy. Of course, these marriages were random meetings. Neither their race nor ours knew about it until we started digging together. These couples were afraid of the consequences from both sides. The vampires of course were not feeding on human blood. The animosity is much higher if the vampire feeds on humans."

Aro stood up and snapped his fingers. Demetri emerged with what looked like a photo album.

He flipped it open and started thumbing through it.

"We have been watching a particular girl for you Edward, for I'd say oh, about ten years or so."

He peeked up at Carlisle who nodded at him.

"I must say, she is quite lovely for a human." Aro chuckled.

I folded my arms across my chest and glared. "Who is she?"

Aro continued to look through the album not answering me. He raised his eyebrows at Carlisle.

Carlisle turned to me. "Her name is Amanda Robinson, seventeen years old. She will be a Junior at Bangor High School in Bangor, Maine where we have relocated of course."

Carlisle continued. "She is quite lovely. I've observed her myself. She's about 5'6" tall, slender, but muscular as all of their race is. She has long reddish-brown hair, not a far shade from your own, and has beautiful green eyes." "She's kind, considerate, and really shy actually."

I nodded just listening. I was too shocked to put into words at how I was feeling about this.

Carlisle started chuckling. "Her interests are music, she's quite the accomplished pianist; she loves to read, and she paints."

I nodded. "Well, her interests seem to be compatible. Is there anything else?"

Carlisle nodded. "She's also very good at karate, and likes to hunt."

I raised my eyebrows. "Likes to hunt? Well, that will be interesting!"

Carlisle and Aro both started laughing. Carlisle looked over at me. "She's very proficient with a gun Edward, she likes to go target shooting."

I shrugged. "Okay, why is this amusing to you?"

Carlisle looked me in the eye. "You need to understand this is not your typical human girl. I'll just leave it at that."

I rolled my eyes. I'm a ninety-nine year old vampire, a seventeen year old is not going to intimidate me.

Aro looked up from the album. "Would you like to have a look at your future bride?"

I shrugged. "What's it matter, It seems like I have no choice."

Aro laughed. "Edward, we wouldn't dream of arranging anything of the sort without your interests at heart, it's taken us years to find someone who we feel is very suited for you."

I sighed and held out my hand for the photo album. Aro smirked and handed it to me.

I started looking through it. Apparently these two have been very busy over the last decade. They have all sorts of pictures of her from the time she was six years old. She really was quite lovely, even as a child. The most recent picture was taken of her leaving school with a group of friends. She was laughing out loud. She had a beautiful smile.

I sighed and looked up. Carlisle asked.

"Well? What do you think?"

I pursed my lips. "She is quite lovely that is for sure. Umm..I can't say for certain, but I'd like to meet her. I'll admit she peeks an interest that I've never had before, I don't know why that is."

I turned to Carlisle. "Does she know about this?"

Carlisle looked down. "Ummm…as far as I know, No. she doesn't. That is up to her father to inform her. I'm guessing he won't until we get settled in and he meets you face to face."

I gulped. "I have to meet the dad's approval? I thought this was about the treaty! How much leverage are you letting them have?"

Aro shook his head. "Both sides have given concessions. This is one of our demands, we want a formal bond between the races. Believe me, it took two years to get her father to agree to this. The marriage is happening, end of story. The concession we gave to this Mr. Robinson is that he gets to meet and talk to you first before he informs his daughter. Once that requirement is fulfilled, then the betrothal will commence."

"What are the specifics of the betrothal?" I asked with a hint of annoyance.

If I was going to be betrothed, I do not want a long engagement. If this is going to happen, it's going to happen on my terms.

Carlisle answered. "You will spend your Junior year "dating" according to the normal humans. You do need to get to know her Edward, and she, you."

Carlisle continued. "You will then be legally married in the eyes of the humans next summer." He eyed my reaction to this.

I simply nodded, understanding the requirement for the façade.

"And what about "our" senior year?" I asked.

Carlisle looked at Aro. "Well, we have decided to leave that up to the both of you. If, you so choose to remain and let her finish, even though she's married that is fine. Or, if you so wish, you and she can leave the family for awhile to be on your own. We know how it is for newly mated vampires needing to be alone with their spouse. You could home school her so she'd have her diploma."

Aro added." I would also like you to bring her to Volterra so I and my brothers could meet her of course."

I gave Aro a disapproving look. "Are you sure that is wise? None of you are on the alternative diet one hundred percent of the time Aro."

Caius and Marcus who have been quiet through the whole exchange simply chuckled. Aro also found my new concern for my betrothed amusing.

Aro smiled and raised his eyebrows at me. "My dear boy, she will be in no danger! First of all, she will be your mate, no one would dare harm the mate of the highest ranking Volturi guard, even if she is a human! Second of all, she's not a typical human. Those of this new race are not appealing to us in that way, however, they are quite appealing in others as you will find out as soon as you meet her."

He smirked at me. "Having your gift with your wife near you probably won't be the easiest thing Edward. You're going to probably hear thoughts that you'd rather not. I ask that you keep your temper in check."

I nodded my agreement. Aro clasped his hands together.

"Well, now that is all settled, I believe you all have a plane to catch to Boston, and then on to Bangor, Maine! Good luck Carlisle! Congratulations Edward, appreciate this gift!"

Carlisle and I both bowed and walked out to the hallway to meet the rest of the family to make our way to our new home and meet my betrothed. Hmm…Amanda Cullen did have a nice ring to it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 Betrothed? Oh, I don't think so! ( A POV) Soundtrack: Blue October---Hate Me ( From Tom Robinson's POV)**

"AMANDA! Hurry up please!!! You're going to be late!"

I sighed, and finished brushing out my hair. Checked my face and decided it was as good as it was going to get. I had on a navy blue cashmere sweater with a white T-shirt underneath, it clung to my curves and looked very good if I did say so myself. My dark stonewashed skinny jeans also looked good. I sat down on my bed and put on some black boots, then trounced down the stairs.

This was my first council meeting. Two years ago my mother and father informed me that I, was special. We belonged to I guess what you would call a super human race. When we reach puberty, we begin to experience strength and speed that we never knew we would ever possess. They also informed me of some information that was quite disturbing. Apparently, there are creatures of this world that are real. Even though normal humans created legends and myths about them, my father informed me that they do indeed exist.

Our race, along with another race that my father called shape shifters, exists to combat that threat. I still find it all hard to believe. The world I enjoy living in doesn't condone such nonsense. Unfortunately, here I am getting ready to go to some council meeting that my father is the head of. Apparently, the enemy race as I like to refer to them, wants to coexist peacefully. My father has struck a deal with them and is meeting with the other members of our race to discuss the particulars.

"Alright, alright I'm coming." I mumbled as I descended the stairs.

I walked into the foyer to retrieve my jacket from the coat closet. My father was already in the car warming it up. My mother was busying herself with closing up the house.

"I still don't understand why I need to attend this meeting." I said with annoyance.

My mother looked up at me as she held the back door open leading to the garage.

"It's very important this time Mandy."

I turned to her. "Why?"

My mother sighed. "We'll discuss it at the meeting."

I rolled my eyes and stomped to the car where my father was waiting.

We arrived at the place where this council meeting was going to be held. It was a warehouse that a member owned and could assure privacy. I walked into the conference room with my parents and noticed a lot of people I was familiar with, but had no idea that they were all part of our "group." I noticed as we walked in everyone became quiet all of a sudden. I also noticed that there were three people sitting at the opposite end of the table. They looked human, but I could tell right away they were different. I didn't think they were a part of our group, so I was very curious. Were they members of the enemy race? Huh. They sure don't look like enemies to me, nor do they look like vampires. They all looked fairly young, one man, a blond was sitting holding hands with a woman with caramel colored hair. They were smiling and talking among themselves. The boy with them had bronze colored hair and was sitting with a stoic expression on his face.

My dad cleared his throat. "Sorry we are late everyone, you all know how teenage daughters can be."

Everyone chuckled including the two older guests. The wife made eye contact with me and smiled. I returned her smile, blushed and sat next to my mother at our end of the table. My father began the meeting.

"Let's begin by me introducing our guests." He gestured to the three of them.

"This is Carlisle Cullen, who is a lead member of the Volturi, he and I have been conversing for quite a few years now to come to an agreement between our two races. An agreement that we will disclose tonight."

My father gestured to Carlisle. "Carlisle, will you please introduce us to the members of your family that you have brought with you."

Carlisle nodded and smiled at my father. He stood and said. "Thank you everyone for attending, as Tom has said, he and I have been working on a treaty that we hope will be beneficial to both races and allow us and you to coexist peacefully. There are those of us who, in time, hope to become friends. I include my family in that gesture. Let me introduce my wife, Esme Cullen, and my eldest son Edward Cullen."

Everyone nodded. I pulled out my phone because it vibrated letting me know I had a text. It was from Blake Thurston, a boy that I had recently started dating. He was on the hockey team and was very cute. He had dark blond hair and light blue eyes. You wouldn't think that a jock would be interested in me, but he was to my astonishment. We happened to be in four classes including Music and Art together. We struck up a friendship, and then out of nowhere he asked me out on a date. My dad wasn't too thrilled about it, I had no idea why. He said Blake was a nice boy, but that I had other commitments, whatever the hell that meant.

**B: Hey, what are you up to right now?**

**A: I'm having to sit in some meeting with my parents, can't really talk right now.**

**B: Okay, Call me later?**

**A: Absolutely.**

I sighed and couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. My parents were too busy listening to this Carlisle character prattle on and on about some damn treaty. Whatever, I still don't understand my purpose here. I looked up as I put my phone in my pocket to see what was going on and noticed that the bronze haired boy, Edwin? Edward? Whatever his name was, was completely staring at me. He had a menacing scowl on his face. What the hell is his problem?

Carlisle finished his little speech and I noticed my father rose from his chair.

"Is everyone in agreement with what Carlisle and I have compromised on?"

I noticed everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

My dad sighed. "Well then, to solidify this treaty, to signify the bonding of our two races, I am announcing the betrothal of my daughter Amanda Sue Robinson to Carlisle's son Edward Anthony Cullen."

HELL?

I did not just hear that did I? No, there has to be something wrong with my hearing. Mom totally needs to get my hearing checked. My eyes almost popped out of my head. I turned to my parents.

"WHAT?"

My mother put her arm around me. "Honey, it's part of the treaty. This is the only thing that they demanded. A mate for their son."

Mate? What the hell am I? Some freaking animal? Some possession?

I said the only thing that came to my mind. "You have got be freaking kidding me!"

Everyone turned and looked at me. Usually, I'm a very shy person. Once I get to know people then, I'm quite talkative, and opinionated. However, when my life is being planned without my knowledge or consent, then the anger that usually is very slow to burn, is going to boil over.

"There is no way in hell I'm marrying anyone!" I said with rage.

My father turned to me. "Yes, you are. From this moment on Edward is your betrothed, in a few weeks when the treaty is ratified by everyone there will be an engagement ceremony."

I looked over at the offending party. He was sitting there with a smug smile on his face. Stupid smug vamp, I'll show him.

"Engagement ceremony? What the hell does that mean? Are we into some weird vamp Voo Doo or something now?"

My mother pinched my arm and said "Stop it Amanda! You're embarrassing us!"

I yelped. "Ouch! Damn it, that hurt!"

My father glared at me. "Watch your language young lady."

I narrowed my eyes and glared back. I swear I 'm living in the Twilight Zone.

My father turned to all the witnesses of my wrath, especially the Cullen's.

"I apologize for Amanda's behavior. I'm sorry Edward, she had no idea about the betrothal and of course that is my fault."

I snorted. "Why are you apologizing to him?"

My father turned to me. "Because you are being rude, and regardless of the circumstances your mother and I have raised you better than that."

I rolled my eyes. Me. Being rude to a vampire, and being chastised for it. This is most definitely the Twilight Zone. Maybe this is just a bad dream that I'll wake up from.

As I was continuing on my mental rant I noticed Edward was staring at me again with that same smirk on his face. It's like he knew what I was thinking. That smirk made me want to go over there and smack it off!

He stood up and bowed. What the hell planet is he from?

"Mr. Robinson, if it would please you and the rest of the council, may I have a word with Amanda?" He then gave me a crooked grin.

That just enraged me even more, the stupid vamp thinks he's going to flirt now?

Oh, and there is no way in hell I'm going anywhere with him!

My father eyed me warily. I'm sure my behavior is absolutely flooring him right now. I usually don't act like this. But, seriously, how'd he expect me to react? It's not everyday you find out your "betrothed." What year do these idiots think this is for crying out loud?

I was sitting in my chair fuming and giving the evil eye to anyone and everyone in that room when my father nodded his ascent to Edward. I really wanted to throw something.

The stupid vamp had the audacity to walk over to me and outstretch his hand. Did he really think I would take it? I looked up and narrowed my eyes at him.

This of course made him mad. He bent down and whispered in my ear sweetly.

" Take my hand darling, we are going for a little walk."

I whispered back. "Why would I go anywhere with you?"

He smiled again. "Because you do not want the negotiations to fall apart, and start a war do you?"

I gave him an incredulous look. "Shut up. You are so full of it."

He bent down further and growled. "Get up from that chair right now, or you will be sorry."

I turned to look at him, and the expression on his face said that he was not kidding. I hid the fear that I felt, and straightened out my emotions. I slid my chair back and got up to walk out with him, but I did NOT take his hand.

After we emerged from the building, he grabbed my hand and arm and threaded it through his, he even entwined our fingers. He took a deep breath.

"I understand you're upset. I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't shocked when I found out about this myself."

He looked over at me as we walked around the parking lot. I nodded and looked down.

He continued. "However, I think we should make the best of the situation. You are a beautiful girl, I definitely have no objections."

I continued to look at the ground, but rolled my eyes.

"You don't even know me, and I'm a human. How could you even be agreeable to this?"

He chuckled.

"I had my doubts, but talking to my father, and doing some research of my own I have found it is quite possible. You forget that all vampires were human once."

I cringed. I didn't want to know anymore. This whole idea is just degrading, sick, I don't know I have no words.

I looked up at him. "Wouldn't you rather be with a female vampire?"

He gave me his crooked grin. "Well, I've pretty much met all of the females of our species, and needless to say I'm single."

He bent down and leered at me. "Until very recently of course."

I shuddered.

He took my silence as his cue to continue. 'I'm assuming since no one gave you the courtesy of informing you of our betrothal, perhaps I'll enlighten you with all of the details."

"Oh yay, I'm just on pins and needles to hear the intricate details of the horror that is my life." I said with sarcasm. "Literally." I added under my breath.

Edward smirked. "Just so you know, I can pretty much hear everything you say. We have super senses you know. Secondly, I also know everything you're thinking, so you better not proceed with any of those crazy ideas that are floating around in your mind."

I stopped walking and narrowed my eyes at him. "What? You mean to tell me you're a mind reader?"

He grinned and nodded at me.

I fumed. "Oh this just sucks! A freaking mind reading vampire nuisance!"

Edward shook his head. "No, a mind reading vampire---what's the term Carlisle used? Oh yes, boyfriend I believe is the term."

I turned on him yanking my arm from him. "You are not my boyfriend!"

Edward grabbed my arm back and pulled me to him. I crashed right into his chest. He was tall, if I compared him to Blake, they were approximately the same height. I knew Blake was 6'2" I came to the same place on Edward as I did on Blake, right above his chin. He let go of my arm and encircled his arms around my waist.

He inhaled and nuzzled his nose in my hair. He pushed my hair behind my shoulder, and whispered in my ear.

"You smell delectable, it's a combination of sunflowers and clean linen."

I about gagged. "Boy, you sure know your way to a girl's heart Edward, telling me how much you want to drink me."

He chuckled and put his finger under my chin and made me look at him.

" You misunderstood what I meant. I'm not attracted to you in terms of food Amanda."

My mouth hung open. Is he referring to what I think he's referring to ?

I stuttered. "Ugh…Ummm…"

Edward was laughing at me now. "Wow! I've rendered Miss Amanda speechless. This is quite amusing, wait until you meet my brother Emmett."

I shook my head and recovered from my stupor. "I'm not meeting any of your family."

Edward narrowed his eyes at me. "Yes, you are. We all are enrolling in school, my sister Alice and I will be in your class. My brothers Emmett and Jasper along with my sister Rosalie are enrolling as Seniors."

"You can't be serious!" I said with anger.

He nodded. "Very. We've all attended high school before, it's not our favorite pastime, but we do what needs to be done for the façade."

He continued. "A façade that you need to be aware of, and participate in."

I scowled. "I'm not participating in your little charade."

He glared down at me. "Yes, you are. It's a part of the treaty; let me inform you of the details. First, my siblings and I will be attending high school with you, my father, a licensed physician and surgeon, will be working at the hospital. Your father of course, will continue with his law practice. Second, you and I are boyfriend and girlfriend as far as the humans know. We will date for this entire school year, this summer, we will be legally married."

He prattled on. "Third, you will be severing all ties with all your little human friends. Especially the boy named Blake…."

I interrupted. "Excuse me? Who are you to tell me who I can be friends with? Jamie is my best friend! Blake is my boyfriend! I am not breaking up with him."

Edward gritted his teeth. "Oh yes you are. You are my future wife, and you will not even be conversing with other males without my knowledge or permission, let alone dating one."

I fumed. "What year do you think this is Edward? What world are you living in? It's obvious you are not living in the twenty-first century, and since I am an expert on the twenty-first century; we are going to do this my way."

He gave me an incredulous look. He knew what I was thinking but encouraged me to verbalize it to him.

"We are going to have some rules established." I said as I made him release me from his grasp.

I ticked on my fingers. "Rule number one. I live my life as normal as possible. That includes having my friends and my boyfriend."

He seethed. "Wrong."

I ignored him. "Rule number two. If you are nice, I might consider being friends with you at school, as apparently I have no choice in this betrothal fiasco I'll consider getting to know you."

He rolled his eyes and began rubbing his hands through his hair.

"Rule number three. "We are not boyfriend and girlfriend. I'll do what I have to do for the treaty, but until I actually have a ring on my finger, I am free to do as I choose."

"Rule number four…."

"ENOUGH!" Edward interrupted as he raised his hands in anger.

"Apparently you need to be educated on the definition of a betrothal." Edward said with a smirk.

"It means an engagement Edward, I'm not an idiot." I sighed.

Edward pulled out his iphone and quickly connected to the internet. He went to the definition of a betrothal and showed it to me.

I skimmed it and looked up at him. I pursed my lips.

"Like I mentioned before Edward, we are living in the twenty-first century, this definition has to do with medieval Europe and India."

He grinned. "Maybe so, but in terms of the treaty, this is exactly what the Volturi wants, and exactly the same practice that we have in my world."

"Huh?"

He thrust his phone into my hand. "Here, read it a second time. I think you'll find that we are a little more than just engaged."

I read it aloud to let the words soak into my head.

"**Betrothal** (also called **espousal**) is a formal state of engagement to be married. Historically betrothal was a formal contract, blessed or officiated by a religious authority. Betrothal was binding as marriage and a divorce was necessary to terminate a betrothal. Betrothed couples were regarded legally as husband and wife - even before their wedding and physical union."

I continued to read. "Typical steps of a betrothal were:"

"Usually done by the couple's families with bride and groom having no input. Gee, that sounds familiar." I snarked.

"Negotiation of bride price or dowry"

"In modern practice these have been reduced to the symbolic engagement ring"

"Blessing by clergy"

"Exchange of Vows and Signing of Contracts

Often one of these is omitted"

"Celebration"

I handed Edward back his phone and shrugged my indifference at him. He raised his eyebrows and continued to read to me as if I were a child.

"In most cultures, the betrothed couple is expected to spend much time together, learning about each other. In almost all cultures there is a loosening of restrictions against physical contact between partners, even in cultures which would normally otherwise have strong prohibitions against it. The betrothal period was also considered to be a preparatory time, in which the groom would build a house, start a business or otherwise prove his readiness to enter adult society. A betrothal is considered to be a 'semi-binding' contract. Normal reasons for invalidation of a betrothal include:

Revelation of a prior commitment or marriage,

Evidence of infidelity,"

Edward raised his eyebrows at me. "You, dating the boy Blake is an act of infidelity. That could null the betrothal and end the treaty. Is that what you want?"

I smirked at him. "Do you really want me to answer that? Maybe I'll ask Blake to buy me an engagement ring…"

"You are not amusing me Amanda." Edward pouted.

"I wasn't trying to Edward." I said with indifference.

"Ha! There are a couple of steps that have not been done, so technically, we are not betrothed. You could say we are intended to be betrothed." I said as I pointed my finger at him and grinned.

Edward shook his head. "What do you think the engagement ceremony entails that your father was speaking of? That's when you will receive your engagement ring, the ceremony will be blessed by a religious official, and contracts will be signed. So, smarty pants as of right now you are correct. The term would be intended, but once the treaty is ratified we will be officially betrothed and you will have to abide by the rules that I establish."

I narrowed my eyes. "You mean the rules that my father and yours establish. Don't think I won't get my input either!"

Edward grinned. "We shall see….being that I am the groom, and am taking you off of your father's hands I have a large part in the negotiations, much larger than you do."

I seethed. "How do you know?"

He shrugged. "Because the Volturi has been around for at least a thousand years, the betrothal is ours so to speak, so we are calling the shots. To use a term from your generation."

I took a deep breath to calm myself and just glared at him. I turned to walk back into the building. I think I've had enough of Edward Cullen for one day. When we walked inside everyone was dispersing, I quickly found my mother talking to Edward's. They were laughing of all things. Plotting the destruction of my life no less. Edward was right behind me.

My mother turned to me. "Amanda, how was you and Edward's talk?"

"Enlightening." I deadpanned.

"It was very enjoyable Mrs. Robinson. We debated a variety of subjects." Edward said as he walked up behind me and put his arms around my waist.

His mother looked at us and beamed. I scowled.

"Hello Amanda. It's so wonderful to meet you. I'm Esme." Esme extended her hand to me.

I took it because I didn't want to be rude, and I knew she had nothing to do with this medieval fiasco.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen." I said sweetly.

Esme smiled a very warm inviting grin and said. "Please call me Esme. You will soon be one of my daughters, and I want you to remember that. Carlisle and I will love you as if you were one of our own."

I swallowed a lump in my throat. She was being very generous considering my behavior earlier and how I was scowling about her son man handling me at this very moment.

"Thank you Esme, I appreciate that."

She nodded and looked up at Edward. "I think it's time we head home, you do have school in the morning."

Edward groaned. "Oh yes, my favorite pastime. Repeating high school---again."

I snorted. I couldn't resist. "No one says you have to attend Edward. Heaven forbid you grace us lowly humans with your presence."

I heard Esme chuckle to herself.

Edward released me and turned me around to face him. "I'm attending to keep an eye on you. From our earlier discussion it seems my intended needs a babysitter so she doesn't break the treaty agreement."

I gave him a death glare.

He smirked and brought my left hand to his lips and kissed my ring finger.

"Until tomorrow my darling."

I cringed and said. "For God sakes please just call me Amanda."

He grinned and turned to walk away with his parents and said. "Sure thing darling."

I turned to my parents who watched our exchange.

"Are you sure you know what you are doing by matching the two of us up? There just might be a war anyway."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2 Let The Games Begin ( E POV) Soundtrack: Animal I Have Become---Three Days Grace**

I knew I was in for it from both Carlisle and Esme the minute we climbed into the Mercedes. Both of their thoughts were screaming at me and my behavior. They wanted me to take it easy on Amanda, and give her time to adjust. I couldn't help it; something came over me the minute she walked into that conference room.

I mean, I knew what she looked like. When I saw her picture in that album something hit me like a truck. I was smitten, and I hadn't even seen her in person yet. When I actually did see her in the flesh, it was like something in me permanently changed. The realization that I was looking at my future wife, and she was everything that I could ever want and she would complete me exactly the way everyone had hoped. I wanted her in every way. Now. Not tomorrow, not next week, now. She was mine, and if I had my way, she would be going home with us. I'd never felt this way about anyone, it's like the male testosterone in my body woke up from a long slumber, and it was coursing through me with an intensity that I've never known before.

However, my happiness was short lived when I heard her phone vibrate indicating she had a text. I could read her thoughts, and realized that she had absolutely no idea why she was there. That had infuriated me. Tom Robinson was supposed to inform her of the purpose of this meeting. She was supposed to know that she would be meeting me face to face tonight, obviously he didn't tell her.

On top of that, the text that she received was from a boy. Blake Thurston, the human boyfriend that Alice foresaw. She warned me I'd have to be careful, he was going to be a problem in the worst way. He had honorable intentions in terms of his relationship with Amanda. He was looking for something long term. It would be so much easier to get rid of him if he was a typical seventeen year old, lustful, perverse. But, Alice warned me that he was not, so I couldn't use that angle to endear Amanda to me.

Amanda….yes, what a surprise she is. Her personality is nothing of what I expected. Carlisle had said she was shy. I was inclined to believe that I would meet a beautiful, but demure girl who of course would be apprehensive about such an arrangement. I was fully prepared to profess my adoration and devotion to her. Explaining how vampires find their mates and that we mate for life, I would express to her how I would give her anything, do anything for her happiness. Behind the scenes I was pushing Carlisle for a short term engagement, and then I researched the idea of a betrothal compared to the modern day idea of an engagement. Lucky for me, Aro was insistent on the term of a betrothal. Tom Robinson is not aware of the differences right now. He'll get a rude awakening at the engagement ceremony that is for sure.

Tonight, what I had presented to me was a rebellious, mouthy, seventeen year old girl. A girl who had no idea of the supernatural world that she was now a part of. I read in her thoughts that typically, she is shy. However, the quiet, shy girl was gone due to her father's lack of responsibility. So, instead of being the love sick devoted fiancée, I'm going to have to be the forceful Volturi guard who does not relent until he reaches his goal. My goal in this situation is the completion of this treaty. A major aspect of this treaty being that Amanda Robinson becomes my wife, I would prefer to do this gently, but of course that all depends on her. Right now, it doesn't look like that is how it is going to go. So be it, I can play rough.

Carlisle pulled the Mercedes from the parking lot and headed for home. As we proceeded through town to our new not so humble abode, Esme broke the silence.

"Edward, I expected you to act more like a gentleman. What were you doing?"

I answered arrogantly. "I don't know what you mean mother."

Esme arched an eyebrow. "Don't take that tone with me young man. You know exactly what I mean."

Carlisle met my gaze through the rearview mirror. "Yes, Edward. Explain to the both of us exactly what you were doing."

I sighed. "Tom Robinson did not hold up his end of the bargain. She had no idea why she was there, so I thought it was my duty to inform her."

Esme took a deep breath. "Edward, you still could've been more understanding."

I interrupted. "I was fully planning on that, but she received a text from the human boyfriend in the middle of the meeting, she didn't even hear a word Carlisle said. Needless to say, I'm pretty sure I felt jealousy for the very first time tonight."

They both nodded.

I continued. "She's going to fight this to the bitter end Carlisle; I'm going to have to be forceful."

He sighed and looked up. "Be careful Edward. Please look at this from her perspective, she no longer has a say in her life. She was raised to believe she had complete control, and then tonight she finds out that she has lost that control."

I nodded. I understood, I really did to a point. But, her attitude just ignites the possessiveness in me, she is mine. The treaty says so, my instincts say so, and damn it, I've waited for almost a century and I'm not going to give her up! Especially to some feeble human.

"Carlisle, I thought when we found our mates that the feeling is supposed to be mutual. Why do I feel it but she doesn't?"

Carlisle nodded as he pulled the car into the garage. "Her realization could be blinded by the situation Edward. You could read her thoughts, she's angry at the situation not so much at you personally."

"Could've fooled me." I said with sarcasm.

Esme chuckled. "Edward, you didn't help matters, give her some time. Treat her as she should be treated. Once her anger dissipates she will love you as you love her." "Show her who you truly are Edward."

The next day was the first day of school. I was a little nervous, it had been quite some time since I had to play the role of Edward Cullen, seventeen year old high school student. Now, I had to add Edward Cullen, new boyfriend to one Amanda Robinson.

Until the engagement ceremony Tom insisted that Amanda should drive herself to school. He thought it would draw too much attention if we showed up together right away. He wanted us to "ease" into the dating façade for appearances sake.

I pulled into the student parking lot in my silver Volvo. Once I did start driving Amanda to school Emmett and Rosalie would bring his Jeep. Rosalie was not taking my betrothal very well. She could not fathom why I agreed to this, let alone why I actually found the girl attractive. Alice didn't care, she was excited about having a new sister, and me finding happiness. Jasper agreed with Alice, it would make his life easier if I was whole. Emmett couldn't wait to tease her and see what she could do in terms of strength and speed. He was secretly chortling about the events from last night. He thought I definitely had met my match. He loved the fact that she wasn't making it easy for me.

His thoughts were the loudest when I shifted the Volvo into park.

_Alright Edward, where is she? This is going to be fun!_

I scanned the parking lot for her mind. She wasn't here yet.

"She's not here yet, although she is on her way." I said with a grin.

Yes, Amanda was on her way mentally scowling how I'm going to mess up her small social circle. It made me smile.

Not a minute later she raced into the lot with her brand new blue BMW X3. I snorted. There is no way my wife is driving that car. If she wants an SUV that is fine, but those BMW's are not safe. Whether she likes it or not, that car is going back to the dealer after the engagement ceremony. I'll have to start shopping for a more appropriate vehicle after school today.

_Oh for Christ's sake, he and his band are already here! Damn, I wanted to beat him here and avoid him if at all possible! Grrr……_

I started snickering as did Emmett and Jasper.

"Whoa Edward, she's already annoyed with you, and you haven't even set foot in the school building yet." Jasper smirked.

Emmett rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

"Oh, this is going to be good!"

Alice sighed. "Edward, do what Esme asks and be a gentleman. I can see that will work so much better for you. You'll see the Amanda you were expecting last night. She doesn't enjoy being like this."

Jasper nodded. "It's true. She's very conflicted."

I nodded my head. I did decide to try and be understanding of her point of view. Her world has been irrevocably turned upside down, and it will take some time to adjust. My attitude could ease that adjustment.

The five of us were standing near my car. I was casually leaning against the driver's side door, holding a notebook and folder. I had on a light blue jean jacket, a long sleeved gray t-shirt that clung to my physique, along with black jeans that rode low on my hips. I usually didn't care what I wore, but Alice told me I needed to pull out the big guns to attract Amanda. She was a human girl of course and human girls are undoubtedly attracted to not only me, but all male vampires.

Amanda climbed out of her BMW with her friend Jamie, a tiny girl who rivaled Alice's size. Jamie had long blond curly hair and green eyes. When I looked over at Amanda again my jaw fell open. Amanda was wearing a short red and black plaid skirt, high black boots, and a white button up top with a vest that matched the skirt. Her hair was down and in large waves she also had a black headband in.

Jasper cautioned me. "Ease up there cowboy, I do not need to be releasing lust to over a thousand children on the first day of school."

I shook my head and gaped at her. That was not how a proper young lady should be dressed, I will be addressing her attire very soon. Now, if she wants to dress like that where I only see her….then, maybe we could compromise. A male voice brought me out of my reverie.

"Amanda!"

Amanda glanced my way, gave me a smirk and answered the boy.

"Hi Blake!" She ran up to him and embraced him.

Blake Thurston did not impress me at all. He was a typical human male. He was my height, 6"2"was in fairly good shape as he is a hockey player. He had short dark blond hair that was a little long on top, with blue eyes. Unlike my mess of hair, his would at least stay in place. I was jealous of him already.

He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. Yep, I was definitely jealous!

_Man, she smells good. She's looking fine today…..I'm glad we were friends first before she became a hottie. This way she knows I like everything about her._

I tried to control my growl. It wasn't working very well as Alice swatted my arm.

Emmett was snickering. "So, there she is. Amanda Robinson, soon to be Cullen. Dude, you have your work cut out for you. I don't think I've ever seen a human girl ignore you! On purpose even!"

I gritted my teeth. "Shut up Emmett."

Rosalie sighed. "She's not even that pretty, why are you even bothering Edward?"

I turned to Rose. "Mind your own business and keep your comments to yourself."

Jasper sighed. "Let's get to class."

We all headed toward the building. Blake had his arm around my wife, as she peered over at me smiled and thought.

_Close your mouth Edward before you drool venom all over yourself. I wore this for Blake not you!_

I almost ripped the door off of the school building. With that little stunt I lost all compassion for her situation. It is what it is, and she is mine. Starting today, little Blake is getting the boot.

I walked to my locker which was situated between Alice and Emmett. This school assigned lockers by sheer alphabetical order regardless of which class the students were in. Of course Amanda was further down the hall from us in the R section. Rose and Jasper's lockers were housed in the H section.

Unfortunately the boy was closer to Amanda than I was as his name began with a T. No matter. I threw my jacket into my locker and slammed it shut a little too forceful. Alice looked up and chastised me.

"Edward, I understand you're upset. This is the easiest way she can rebel from the whole situation. That is exactly what she's doing, rebelling."

She peered down the hallway and whispered at vampire speed. "Here she comes, Blake does have his arm around her. They only have two classes together, you are in all of hers including the two with Blake. Remember what Esme said, and also that Blake is innocent in this."

I nodded. She was right the boy had no clue.

Amanda and Blake meandered down the hallway heading to their first classes of the day. As they passed, Amanda peeked up at me to gauge my reaction. I leaned up against my locker, arched my eyebrows and gave her my crooked grin. I'm not going to give her the satisfaction. Her little façade with Blake is only going to be tolerable for so long.

Once they sauntered by, I heaved myself off the locker and walked toward my first class. It was United States History, the first of seven classes including lunch, which I shared with Amanda. I smiled to myself knowing the fact that Blake Thurston was not assigned to the same lunch period as us either.

As I walked down the hall the mental bombardment started in. Everyone whispering about the new kids, and how hot we all were. The female population ogling Jasper, Emmett and myself. Although several students noticed my intense gaze upon Amanda Robinson and were wondering about my fascination. Did I know her already? A few males were wondering if I would challenge Blake Thurston's claim, resulting in an entertaining fight. Hmmm…Entertaining in deed.

I approached the classroom just as Blake was leaving Amanda at the door. I slowed my pace as he lopped off to his own Psychology Class. Amanda entered the classroom and frowned. The classroom didn't have the customary desks, there were two person tables arranged into rows throughout the room. My smile grew wide.

Amanda walked to a table in the middle of the classroom and sat down. She began thumbing through her book bag. I approached silently. I noticed she stiffened when I pulled the chair out next to her and sat down.

She peeked up at me through her lashes and thought.

_I could smell you all the way down the hall. I suppose you are taking every class that I am, correct? Am I going to be stuck with you all day every day?_

I turned to her, nodded, and said in my most seductive voice. " We have lunch together too, unlike you and Blake." I grinned at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Let me guess, that isn't by coincidence is it?"

I smiled again and shook my head no.

She gave an exasperated sigh. Other students started filing in the room, and immediately everyone wondered why I was sitting with Amanda when there were so many empty seats still available. My actions were fueling the curiosity that was raging in the minds of Bangor High's finest.

I chuckled and leaned in to inhale her delectable scent, placed my left arm around her chair and pulled it a little closer to me. She stiffened but surprisingly didn't say anything. Her mind was even silent.

I said to her. "Apparently everyone is wondering how I know you already, that it's obvious I'm out to challenge Mr. Thurston, and they feel it's going to be quite entertaining."

I snickered. "I have to agree, it is going to be entertaining."

She turned to me. "What are you planning Edward?"

I gave her an innocent look. "Nothing. I'm only showing my affection for my betrothed. The humans can read into it as much as they like."

Amanda narrowed her eyes at me. "I am not your betrothed, I believe we agreed upon the term intended last night."

I leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Yet. The time is very short darling, you need to let the boy know its over." "Don't force me to be the one to enlighten him."

She nodded her head to my astonishment. I smirked at my little victory, and listened in to her thoughts.

_He does have a point. I can't get out of this, I barely got any sleep last night because of the row my parents' and I got into last night. It's not fair to Blake to lead him on when our relationship can no longer go anywhere. God, I just don't want to hurt him! _

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. I decided I did not envy Blake Thurston. We sat in silence as the teacher went over class rules and handed out text books. I rolled my eyes as I flipped through the pages. Amanda raised her eyebrows at me.

"What's the matter with the book?"

I frowned. "Half of this stuff is all wrong."

She turned to me. "How so?"

I shrugged. "These authors and researchers do not perform an in depth analysis. They add their own personal bias. They should write the facts and let the student come to their own conclusions."

Amanda shook her head and reached for her phone. She started texting Blake, in the middle of class, and right in front of me.

I reached over and took it from her.

She tried to grab it back and cursed under her breath.

"Give that back Edward!" she seethed.

I gave her my crooked grin and shook my head no. We were beginning to attract an audience. No matter to me, maybe Blake will get wind of the exchange, then I can inform him that he no longer has a girlfriend.

I opened the blank text message. I turned to Amanda.

"Let's see, how should we word this….How does one end a relationship in this century?"

I asked with glee.

"You are not texting Blake Edward!" Amanda fumed.

"People don't break up by text messages? I thought I'd heard that." I mused.

Amanda whispered. "Give me my phone back Edward, NOW!"

I grinned. "Why should I?"

"You will regret it, so help me you will!" She said between clenched teeth.

Still holding her cell phone, I grabbed the seat of her chair and pulled her even closer to me.

"Break up with Blake right after this class, or I'll destroy it." I said with authority as I gazed into her green eyes.

Amanda narrowed her eyes at me, her mouth was in a hard grim line. "NO."

I raised my eyebrows at her. "No, what? No you will not end your fake relationship with the boy, or no I won't break it? Don't test me Amanda."

"No, Edward don't test me." Amanda said with malice.

I chuckled at her. "Don't test you? My, I'm intrigued. I'm the leader of all the Volturi guard; you, are a human whose thoughts I can read, how can you threaten me?"

She smirked at me. "Well, if I'm such a lowly human why are you even bothering? Why are you making my life miserable by insisting on marrying me? It's obvious my race is some sort of threat to you supreme vamps, otherwise you wouldn't have made the concessions that you have, or be working on alternative sources of food."

She crossed her arms over her chest and raised her eyebrows at me.

I leaned down, putting my arm around the back of her chair and whispered in her ear. The humans in the class were going crazy with curiosity, trying to hear what we were saying and dying to know what was going on with the two of us. I was only hoping this exchange reached Mr. Thurston.

"It's true, your race is a threat. However you Amanda, have not been formally trained. You have no idea how to use the strength and speed you have. You are dealing with a century old vampire, one who is the Volturi's best of the best so to speak. Don't think for one minute that you can compete with me."

I continued. "If you were properly trained of course, you would be quite the little warrior. This is something I plan on doing after we are married."

She turned to me. "How do you know that I have not been trained?"

I laughed. "Don't kid yourself. Your father didn't have the guts to even tell you about our betrothal. He only told you about what you are because he had to."

She scowled at me. I knew I was right and grinned at her.

I sighed and held up her phone. The bell was going to ring in less than a minute.

"Now, back to the situation at hand here. Is Mr. Thurston planning on picking you up after class?"

Amanda narrowed her eyes at me. "Yes, what is it to you? Give me back my phone Edward!"

I gave her a smug smile and shook my head no. "I'll give it back, if you tell Blake its over."

She sighed. "I'm not ready to do that yet."

I narrowed my eyes and gritted my teeth. "Get ready. Now."

Amanda took a deep breath and tried to reach for her phone. I shoved it in my front jeans pocket faster than she could see.

"Fine, Edward. You want to play hard ball? I'm game." She threatened.

I raised my eyebrows at her, but then realized I wasn't getting anything from her mind. I furrowed my eyes in concentration.

Amanda chuckled. "Something wrong Edward?"

I composed myself. "No, why would you think that anything is wrong."

She smiled hugely. "Because you are trying to read my mind and it's not working."

I laughed. "So, you've learned to block me."

She nodded slowly.

I shrugged. "No matter. My family has mastered that trait, but, even they can't keep it up for long. I'll just bide my time Amanda."

The bell rang, Amanda and I both rose from our seats to proceed to our next class. Amanda whispered in my ear.

"Let the games begin Edward."

She gave me a mischievous smile walked in front of me putting an extra bounce and sway into her hips as she walked. I groaned internally, she was driving me insane!

The line to exit the room was backed up I walked up right behind Amanda, I placed my hands on her hips in a very possessive fashion, leaned down and whispered.

"Yes, let the games begin. You have no idea who you are messing with little girl."

She turned around and narrowed her eyes. "Neither do you. Now, get your paws off of me ."

I chuckled. "I don't think so. These hips are mine, and I can touch them as often as I like."

Amanda snorted. "You wish. Don't push me Edward."

I pulled her against me and growled into her ear. "Oh, I plan to do just that Amanda."

We exited the classroom, and there was Blake standing across the hall waiting for Amanda. She slapped my hands away from her hoping she did it quick enough that Blake didn't see. She was too late, he most definitely had and was giving me a glare.

I smirked at him hugely as Amanda walked up to Blake. I said loud enough so he would hear me.

"See you in English darling Amanda."

I then turned and walked toward our next class together to await my betrothed.

I could hear her cussing me out in her mind. Apparently she wanted me privy to those thoughts. No matter. If only Amanda knew what was in store for her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3 Gifts and Revenge Are Beautiful Things ( A POV)**

"Amanda, who the hell is that?""

Blake nodded his head toward Edward's retreating form.

I sighed. "Edward Cullen."

Blake narrowed his eyes still looking after Edward.

"Can you explain to me why he feels that it is appropriate for him to have his hands all over you?"

I took a deep breath. A part of me knows this is wrong, continuing with Blake as if nothing has changed, when in all actuality it has. But, I couldn't bring myself to end a part of my life that is normal. I really liked Blake, I could see myself falling for him eventually. I definitely wasn't in love with him, but I really liked him. He was sweet, we had a lot in common regardless of the fact that he was a jock. He treated me well and with respect, he was easy to be with.

Edward was nothing but a pain in my ass. A century old vampire who was definitely stuck in whatever century he was born in. 1901? That explains a lot! Women didn't even have the right to vote then! No wonder he's such a chauvinist. Well, he better reign in his manly ways because it's not going to fly. I bet, if Edward really wanted to, he could be quite charming. I actually had some hope last night when he began our conversation in the parking lot. However, it turned south very quickly with his smugness. He is definitely good looking, the problem is I think he knows it! Ugh stupid handsome vamp! If only I could get him to keep his mouth shut---permanently.

"Umm…I don't know Blake I guess he's interested. I don't understand why." I answered.

I looked up at him and smiled. "Don't worry about him, I can take care of myself."

He lowered his gaze to meet mine and smirked.

"I know you can. It just doesn't bode too well for my ego or my reputation when another guy is all over my girlfriend."

I nodded my head. "I need to get to class."

Blake sighed. "Yeah, you are right. Come on, I'll walk you."

The rest of the morning consisted of the same routine. Edward would sit as close as he could possibly get to me in class. We'd banter back in forth with threats of who would have the upper hand by the end of the day. Every time we'd leave a class, he'd make sure Blake would see his hands all over me. Blake would scowl and send him death glares. Edward would smirk right back at him. I kept reassuring Blake that I could handle Edward. Although, he was beginning to think that I couldn't.

Edward was so arrogant thinking I'd had no formal training. Pluh-eeeeeaaase! I'd been training since I was fifteen. Did he honestly think that my parents would tell me about who I am and then not help me channel the speed and strength? We had one thing in common with the vamps, we wanted to keep our secret. By exposing our secret we'd have to reveal theirs. Like the shape shifters, we have the abilities that we do because of the existence of vampires.

Little did Edward know I have some exceptional abilities. Not only am I unbelievably fast, but strong. I also have unparalleled senses. All five of my senses are very strong. So, for example this morning when I was walking down the hallway with Blake I heard Alice Cullen tell Edward to act like a gentleman. Vamps can converse at a high frequency and at speeds that normal humans cannot hear. Unfortunately for them, we can hear them! They don't know that though. We've been told stories of vampires having special abilities. Over the years our race has been able to figure out quite a few "gifts." My dad knew one of the ancients in Volterra can read minds, but he needs contact. Therefore, all of us have learned how to block our thoughts.

When Edward told me he was a mind reader, I was a little shocked. It's obvious he doesn't need physical contact. No matter, I was still able to block him. The beautiful thing is that I can let him read the thoughts that I want him too. Like when I was informing him what a jerk he was being to Blake. The bell rang for lunch to begin. Edward and I were leaving our Physics class still arguing over the lunch room arrangements and the fact that he still had my cell phone.

Unfortunately, Blake was still in class and was not around. Edward loved this and was persistently hovering over me as we walked to the cafeteria.

I scowled. "Have you ever heard of something called personal space Edward?"

"Jesus, get off of me!" I swatted his hand from my waist again..

Edward chuckled as we proceeded down the hall. "Get off of you? What does that mean?"

He grinned. "Unfortunately, I'm not actually "on" you."

"Don't be crass. What happened to your proper Victorian-age upbringing?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Oh, it's still there but in order to fit in I have to adapt to the times."

I chuckled and shook my head.

He furrowed his eyebrows. "What?"

I looked up at him and busted out laughing. "FYI Edward, none of you seem to be adapting to the times."

"What makes you say that?" He asked.

I arched an eyebrow as we approached the line outside of the cafeteria. "Look at yourself Edward."

He gave me a confused look. "What are you saying?"

I shook my head. "Nothing, now leave me alone."

I then jerked open the door and stood in line to eat my lunch. Hopefully in peace, and away from him.

Of course he didn't go away. He stood in line right behind me and picked up his own tray. I looked over at him and snorted.

Edward frowned and said. "Shut up."

I gave him a knowing smile and picked up a prepared chef salad with all the fixings and a Diet Pepsi.

Controlling Edward unfortunately had to rear his ugly head. He grabbed the soda off of my tray before I could say anything and put it back, replacing it with bottled water.

I turned and gave him a glare. He gave me that crooked grin that I suppose he's been told is sexy. Personally, I find it rather annoying.

I said through my gritted teeth. "What do you think you are doing?"

He nonchalantly picked up a few bagels without any cream cheese. Really? Everyone eats bagels with cream cheese or butter and jelly! Secondly, what teenage male eats bagels for lunch? Who does he think he's kidding? Can he make it even more obvious that he's weird?

"Soda is very dehydrating, it's not good for you." He said smugly.

My eyes widened as I cupped my hand around my left ear. " I'm sorry, did you say something?"

I then put the water back and placed a fully loaded Cherry Pepsi back on my tray. That'll show him.

I scooted as quickly as possible down the line to the cashier to pay and to make my escape.

My plan was foiled because he was right behind me, he had also put an extra bottle of water on his tray. If he thinks he's going to make me drink it he's got another thing coming.

I gave my Id to the cashier and she swiped it before Edward reached us. I gave him a smug smile, turned and walked toward my friends.

I forgot how coordinated vamps are. He was able to pay, reach for my elbow, and balance his tray all at once.

"Where do you think you are going?" He whispered.

I turned to him. "To go sit with some friends."

He looked over at the table I was heading for. Jamie and Nicole were patiently waiting for me to ditch him. I hadn't seen them all day and I can just imagine that they were biting at the gills to find out about this situation.

He returned his gaze back to me. "I told you. You need to start severing ties with all the little human friends."

I gritted my teeth and said. " I don't have to do anything until the engagement ceremony, so leave me alone."

He reached out and grabbed my elbow again as I tried to walk away.

"I'm warning you, it's better to do it now than later."

"Whatever Edward, you're not my boss."

He gave me a smirk. "Technically, not yet, but I will be soon."

I thought an obscene amount of profanities at him. Which, didn't even phase him, he just shrugged and practically dragged me to the table where his family was waiting.

He set his tray down and then took mine and set it right next to his. He pulled out my chair and gestured for me to sit.

I narrowed my eyes at him and thought. _I will get my revenge you stupid vamp!_

He chuckled and whispered my comment to his family at vampire speed. I heard it perfectly. One of these days I'm going to shock the hell out of all them when I play my card. Now is not the time though.

They of course were all chuckling. All except the blond, she was staring daggers at me. What was her problem?

I sat down and began eating my food ignoring all of them, including Edward.

Edward sighed and said. "Amanda, these are my siblings" He waited patiently for me to look up and acknowledge the fact that he had said something to me.

I sighed. It's not his siblings' fault that I'm stuck with him for the rest of my days. Whether I like it or not I'm joining this god forsaken coven, maybe I could acquire an ally in this god awful mess. Hell, maybe someone will help me torment Edward!

I looked up at all of them and smiled. Edward continued. "Amanda this is my sister Alice, my brother Jasper, my sister Rosalie, and my brother Emmett."

"Hi. Nice to meet you." I said

"Hi Amanda! I'm so excited we are going to be sisters!" Alice, the tiny vamp said.

"Nice to meet you." The big guy next to her, I think his name is Jasper said.

"Humph, whatever." The blond girl said.

I narrowed my eyes at her. Does she think I like this anymore than she does? Blondie better change her attitude or she and I will have a throw down! She doesn't scare me at all. I'm sure all I have to do is break a few of her nails and she'll wail like a baby.

I then heard someone laughing really hard. I looked toward the end of the table and Emmett, the huge one was just beaming.

"Hey Amanda! How's it going with Eddie here?"

I smirked. "Do want me to be honest? Or give the politically correct speech that I'm supposed to?"

He howled with laughter smacking the table. My tray popped up several times off the table.

Edward scowled at Emmett's laughter. Hmmm… I think I may have found my ally.

Emmett stopped laughing and rested his elbows on the table grinning at me.

"Well, little sis I'll be more than happy to dish the dirt."

I raised my eyebrows. "Really? What kind of dirt do you have?"

We were having this conversation as we sat at opposite ends of the table, no one sat near us so our conversations were private.

He rubbed his hands together. Edward threatened Emmett's jeep if he spilled anything. It didn't phase Emmett in the least.

"Well first of all, just so you know…..

He was interrupted by the Wagner twins, Danielle and Denise. They were the perfect image of the typical high school popular cheerleaders, prom queens, homecoming queens, etc. They were each about 5'7" very slender builds with legs that went on forever, long dark brown hair and piercing blue/green eyes. They were your typical mean girls, at the top of the high school food chain so to speak. They could be really cruel, and several times I had intervened because I couldn't stand their antics.

Fortunately, they listened to me. I was immune to their ire because their dad worked for mine. Mr. Wagner was almost disbarred because of some shady dealings, he was lucky my dad thought he was a good lawyer and it would be a waste of his talent if he were to be disbarred. The twins know that they wouldn't be wearing their designer clothes or their Jimmy Choos if it wasn't for my dad. Otherwise, they would be wearing Faded Glory from Wal-Mart. I owned them and they knew it.

The perfect revenge for Edward popped in my head and I immediately blocked him. He caught a glimpse before it disappeared and turned to glare at me. I gave him an innocent smile.

"Hey Amanda, who are your new friends?" Denise asked while she eyed Edward.

"Where's Blake Amanda?" Danielle asked with suspicion.

I smiled up at them angelically. "Well, due to circumstances _beyond my control_," I sneered at Edward.

"Blake has C lunch so he is in class." I turned back to them.

"What can I do for you girls?" I asked sweetly.

Denise smiled seductively at Edward then gazed upon me. "I was just wondering since you do have a boyfriend, if you'd introduce me to your friend here."

She gestured to Edward.

The Cullen's were all whispering at vampire speed the Wagner twins oblivious to it all. I snickered to myself. If nothing else, it's going to be very entertaining to listen to them talk at those speeds never suspecting that I can hear every word they say! Stupid vamps!

_Em: Ed, dude, you have your hands full with that one!_

_Ed: Yes, I know. However, she's only a seventeen year old girl._

_Al: Edward, you need to tone down your chauvinistic tendencies, let the girl eat and drink what she wants!_

_J: Edward, you are going to make your life a lot harder than you have to if you don't listen to Alice and Esme._

_R: Smug little human! Keep her away from me Edward!_

_Em: Chill, Rose…think of the positives here. She's going to give Edward all sorts of fits and it's going to be entertaining! I would think that you would enjoy that!_

_J: Lust alert, Lust alert! Heading your way Romeo! _

_Ed: Oh good grief! _

_Al: *giggle* *giggle* The twin on the left is completely undressing you with her eyes Edward!_

_Ed: I know, I'm trying to block some rather disgusting fantasies right now. Oh, hell no! Alice, did you catch that from Amanda?_

_Al: Umm….I'm only getting flickers…she hasn't made a decision yet._

_J: Ed, what did you catch? Because she's definitely annoyed with you and I suspect a plot!_

_Ed: I didn't catch it all, unfortunately I think it has something to do with the bimbos here._

Huh, if he only knew. Life is going to be so much more tolerable. Their conversation took less than two seconds.

"Oh my!" I placed my hands on both sides of my cheeks and made an o with my mouth.

"How rude of me! By all means I'd love to introduce you!" I smirked at the Cullen's.

"Denise and Danielle Wagner, meet Edward, Emmett, and Alice Cullen. The blonds are Rosalie and Jasper Hale." I said with enthusiasm.

The Wagner's gave seductive smiles to the boys and slight nods to the girls.

Rosalie scowled at them. _Freaking human females, God, go away!_

I turned to the Wagner's. "Don't mind Rosalie she's a little bit of a crank."

Rosalie said at vampire pitch. _Edward, you better adjust her attitude real quickly before I rip her throat out._

_Ed: Touch her, and it'll be your throat that'll be ripped out. For someone who claims to want to protect our secret so much, you surely don't try when you are around humans Rose._

_Em: Ed, don't threaten Rose. You know how she is, giver her some time to adjust._

The Wagner's ignored Rosalie. Danielle said.

"Well, it was surely nice meeting all of you, we better get back to our table."

Denise winked at Edward. "I will definitely be seeing you around later, handsome."

Edward looked up at Denise and glared. She composed her features and hurriedly walked away.

I started laughing, even snorting as I laid my head down at the table trying to control my self. I was shaking so hard from my laughter and I was pounding my fist next to my tray. I had tears spilling all over my cheeks.

I sat up and looked at all the Cullen's. "What?" I said as I continued to wipe the tears from my cheeks.

Edward leaned forward and said. "What are you planning Amanda?"

I gave him a shocked expression. "Moi? What makes you think that I would be plotting _anything?_ I'm a lowly human whose mind you can read. You are the lead Volturi guard for goodness sakes, you figure it out! Tell me, does the Volturi have an intelligence division?"

Everyone at the table started laughing, except Edward of course.

Edward leaned back in his chair arched an eyebrow as he placed his hands behind his head.

"I believe I warned you not to mess with me little girl."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I believe I expressed the same warning to you. You have no idea of my world Edward, and I know a lot about yours!" "By the way, stop calling me a little girl! I'm a woman Edward, or have you not noticed that fact?"

Edward leaned forward and looked me dead in the eye. "Is that a threat?"

I smirked. "No. it's a fact."

Edward grabbed the seat of my chair and pulled me extremely close to him. Our plastic chairs' seats touching. He placed his arm on the back of mine and pulled me into what looked like a lover's embrace and whispered in my ear.

" Oh yes, I've noticed the fact that you are indeed, a woman. Who will soon be my wife, with wifely duties I might add." He grinned at me hugely then composed himself and continued.

"Whatever you are planning with the bopsey twins better end right now. Don't forget we have a betrothal ceremony in a few weeks. By the way, the treaty has already been ratified by the Volturi, and half of your race. It won't be long until you are completely mine."

I shoved him off of me. "You are so lucky we are in public, otherwise I would thrash your sorry ass."

I then picked up my tray, smiling at Emmett, Jasper, and Alice. I said.

"I'm glad there are a few of you who I'm sure I'll get a long with."

I then looked at Rosalie. " Leave me alone and I'll leave you alone got it?"

"You are not in any position to tell me what to do little human." She sneered.

I stared daggers at her. "Oh no? Well then, why am I being forced to marry into your coven if I and mine weren't in any type of a position? Just because I have a heartbeat doesn't mean that I'm not as lethal as you are blondie ."

As I continued I placed both of my hands on the table and leaned forward looking dead center into her blue eyes.

"I'm willing to coexist with you, but the minute you threaten me, it will be on."

Rosalie stood up to say something, but Emmett was faster and grabbed her arm. At the same time Edward stood up and grabbed mine.

"Let's go Amanda." I gave him a glare, in return he tightened his grip.

"I said NOW." Edward narrowed his eyes at me and dragged me out of the cafeteria.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4 Your Amanda? No, Try MY AMANDA! ( E POV)**

I gripped Amanda by her arm and dragged her out of the cafeteria. I'm to the point I don't give a care what the humans think or say. I'm sure this will get back to Mr. Thurston, so be it. All of this needs to stop. Amanda is most definitely exhibiting the fact that she is every bit of seventeen.

I dragged her to the boy's locker room by the pool. I knew it was empty during lunch and would remain so until the last period of the day.

I slammed the door shut and turned around. She was seething in anger and standing in the middle of the room.

"What the hell are you doing Cullen? I thought the idea was for you to blend in, and you most definitely aren't doing that." She screamed.

I chuckled. "We never fully blend in Amanda. It's irrelevant anyway, I highly doubt that everyone is going to come to the conclusion we are vampires from our dramatic exit."

I smirked at her. "They all are beginning to think that you had an affair on Blake this summer with me. Apparently, I want you so bad I didn't go home and I'm out to get my prize."

I laughed. "They don't know how close they are."

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Shut up Edward! Everyone knows I spent all summer with Blake."

I walked over to her in two strides and backed her up to the door leading to the swimming pool. I was virtually on top of her with my hands on either side of her head. She was looking back at me with a fierce determination on her face, unyielding.

"Amanda, your time is very short. You need to end it with Blake or I will force you to. It will not be pleasant if you force my hand." I said exasperated.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

I brought my hands down to my side and balled my hands into fists to maintain some type of control. She really tests my patience in all ways. I am tired of having to constantly play the hard-core Volturi guard. I've lived that way for almost a century, I was looking forward to exploring the real me with her. The guy who loves to play the piano, compose music, and spoil his wife with anything and everything she could ever want or dream of. I want to take her around the world and experience everything anew. I know she loves Art and Music, there are so many places I'd love to share with her. If she'd just give this a chance.

I want her to let me love her, really love her. No one could ever love her like I do. I'd prove to her we were really meant to be. Unfortunately, I have a very short temper. There's been many times that Emmett and Demetri have had to literally throw me out of interrogation rooms. Internally, I chuckled at Amanda's comment about the Volturi intelligence division, yes, we really do have one. Demetri and Felix leading that, then calling on myself, Emmett, and Jasper to assist in interrogations. Felix and Emmett are a sight to see.

"Do not pick fights with Rosalie." I pleaded.

Amanda crossed her arms over her chest and looked up at me.

"I'm not out to start anything. She's the one who started it with her nasty little attitude. I did nothing to her. This situation is beyond my control, if she has a problem with it she can run to the Volturi and our council. I'd gladly pay her airfare."

I nodded my agreement, it's true. Rosalie did start it.

"Just leave Rose to me and Emmett alright?" I asked as my anger started to cool.

She nodded. Finally! An agreement!

I backed away from her and grinned.

"Well, I suppose we need to attend French Class now don't we?"

I grabbed her hand and pulled her to me encircling my right hand around her thin waist I held out her right hand and my left and entwined our fingers. I then bent down and whispered into her ear.

"You know, French is a very romantic language. What do you think of Paris for our honeymoon?"

She stiffened and tried to pull away, but I held her firmly against my chest. I let my right hand slowly rub circles on her back. Her eyes widened as she stomped on my foot.

I winced. She definitely has that super strength, but she didn't cause enough damage to make me move.

She said between clenched teeth. "Keep your hands off of me."

I chuckled. "What? We are just dancing, imagine this is our wedding, or say a five star restaurant in Paris I could take you to?"

She didn't say anything, she just looked up and glared. I replied..

"Fine. You win this round, let's go to class."

She turned and walked ahead of me to her locker.

When the final bell rang for the end of the day Blake was waiting for Amanda outside the classroom. Amanda walked over to him and gave him a chase kiss on his cheek, which sent my jealousy into overdrive. Blake saw the fury on my face and smirked at me. I turned to walk to my locker trying to maintain control, and not go over there and pummel him through the cement wall.

I was climbing in the car when I heard the voice of one, Blake Thurston.

"Hey, Cullen!"

I chuckled to myself. The feeble human cannot be serious. He was going to threaten me to leave Amanda alone! Poor boy, I'm going to have to enlighten him.

I nonchalantly turned around and arched an eyebrow at him. The human walked right up to me and got into my face.

"I'm only going to say this once, pretty boy. Leave my girlfriend alone. If I see you touching her, or talking to her again, I am going to beat the crap out of you."

I gave him a crooked grin. "Really? I would very much like to see you try."

Blake raised his eyebrows at me. "Try? No, I will."

I shut the driver side door of the Volvo and crossed my arms over my chest.

I sniffed. "What makes you think that Amanda is your girlfriend?"

Blake bellowed. "She is my girlfriend! From what I've heard today you can have almost any other girl in the school! Why do you want _my _Amanda?"

It was a good thing that Alice, Jasper, and Emmett had arrived because I would have thrown him across the parking lot if Jazz hadn't calmed me.

His Amanda? No, if anything she was _MY AMANDA!_

I laughed at him. "Your Amanda? My, we are quite possessive aren't we?"

I grabbed my chin thinking. "Tell me, how would Amanda feel about your possessive attitude?"

He shot back. "How does she feel about you man handling her? Have you ever heard of something called sexual harassment?"

I pushed off of the Volvo and walked right up to him boring my eyes into his.

Emmett and Jasper right behind me talking to me in their thoughts.

_Chill out Edward! He's not worth exposure here. _Emmett said.

_Let it go Edward, he has no idea what is going on. Give the kid the benefit of the doubt._

Jasper said as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

I gave him my most menacing look. The look I use on prisoners that we capture and get information out of during interrogation. Fear was starting to register with him.

"I think it would be best if you realize something Blake Thurston. Amanda is not yours."

He began to say something in anger but I interrupted him.

"Threatening me with a sexual harassment claim will get you no where. Because, it's not sexual harassment." I smirked.

Blake gave me a confused look. 'What do you mean it's not ?"

I smiled hugely and noticed Amanda walking our way. Blake caught my gaze and noticed her as well.

"Blake my friend, you can't harass something that already belongs to you."

I called over to Amanda as I was opening the car door.

"See you later darling."

Everyone else also climbed in the car and we pulled out of the parking lot. Leaving Blake standing there mouth agape. His thoughts a mess of confusion, not understanding my cryptic message.

( A POV)

That sneaky son of a gun! What the hell is going on? I walked out of the school thinking I was going to miss Edward and the gang, to find Blake in Edward's face! Blake must have threatened Edward saying it was harassment, because I heard Edward's little comeback, totally throwing Blake off his game. I should be upset that Blake is over there confronting a dangerous vampire. However, the Cullen's all survive on either animals or the synthetic blood that they have invented.

I would never admit it, but I have to say the invention of the synthetic blood is sheer genius. It satisfies them, and allows them to be around humans all the time. In fact, the crazy stuff gives them back their human eye color. Edward's are a beautiful green, the jerk. Rosalie's and Jasper's are differing shades, but gorgeous blue, Alice's are a pretty blue/green, and Emmett's are a chocolate brown. They look somewhat more human.

I walked to my truck with Jamie, she had been bombarding me with questions since she caught up with me after school. Blake turned around and noticed us, he came running over to me.

"What the hell is Cullen talking about Amanda?" He said through clenched teeth.

Jamie turned to me with an arched eyebrow. "Something is up Mandy, and you aren't telling us."

I was stuck. I didn't know what to say…..I mean, I can't tell them the truth. They'd want me committed. I could see it now.

"Oh, well, guys see……Ummm, well, the Cullen's are vampires, and I'm of this super race and yeah, well my dad signed a treaty with Edward's dad, and in this stupid treaty my dad kind of promised me to Edward. To be his wife. It's a betrothal, and umm…yeah, I just found out about it last night….and ummm…..yeah, Umm…I'm way stronger than any of you, I could crush your skull like nothing, I'm way faster too, faster than any of your cars…..I can hear, see, taste, smell anything and everything in the environment. I know of all sorts of weaponry that can kill vampires, .

Nope, not going to tell them that!

I decided to play dumb. "What do you mean Blake? What did he say to you?"

Blake shook his head. "He said something along the line that I or you could not turn him in to the principal because he can't harass what already belongs to him."

Blake flailed his hands in the air. "What the hell does that mean?"

I bit my lip and gave them both sheepish eyes. "I'm not sure. See, our parents are in some type of business deal, and for some reason Edward believes he has these rights to me."

Blake and Jamie both gave me suspicious looks. Jamie said.

"Mandy, he thinks he owns you It's like he doesn't understand that women are now equals.. I think you better have your dad talk to his or something."

Blake nodded. "Yeah, talk to your dad, because if you don't then I will. If it doesn't stop I'm going to kick his pretty little butt, and his pansy Volvo too."

I sighed. "All right. I'll talk to my dad tonight."

After school I had my voice lessons. When I arrived home I found an unfamiliar black Mercedes Benz in our driveway. I wondered who that could be, but shrugged it off thinking it could be a council member with all this treaty mumbo jumbo going down. Well, until I turned off my radio and could hear the voices inside.

I walked in the back door to find my father, Carlisle, Esme, Edward and my mother sitting at our dining room table intensely conversing about me. It looked like Edward and my father were getting ready to exchange blows. Carlisle, Esme, and my mother trying to keep the peace.

I walked in and everything all of a sudden went quiet. I knew what they were talking about, so why they all shut up was beyond me. Edward was complaining about my behavior today to my parents.

"What's going on?" I asked as I threw my book bag by the door.

My mother answered. "We are discussing you, Amanda."

I snorted. "If that is the case then why are you having the conversation without me?"

My mother sighed. "Amanda….you are not making this treaty easy for anyone."

I ignored her and walked right over to Edward. I stretched out my hand.

He raised his eyebrows at me. Esme was chuckling.

"What?"

"You know what."

I said as I snapped my fingers two times and motioned with my hand for him to give me something.

He arched an eyebrow and smirked. "Are you insinuating that I have something that belongs to you?"

"I'm not insinuating I'm demanding my cell phone back. N-O-W!"

He chuckled and reached into his jeans pocket. What he laid in my hand was nothing resembling a cell phone, but a scrap piece of metal and plastic.

I was furious. "You destroyed my cell phone!"

I threw it a little too hard and it went sailing through the dining room window, shattering it.

My mother was appalled. "Amanda Sue! That was my window.!"

My father bellowed. "You just lost a month's allowance young lady."

I ignored him, I was too busy saying some pretty rude, and mean things to Edward in my mind. I was too preoccupied to worry about my parents.

Edward looked over at the window and then turned back to me with eyebrows raised.

"Well, I think you'll be able to handle family baseball games. What do you think Carlisle?"

Before Carlisle could reply I said. "I'm not playing baseball with you or any where near you, I hate sports!"

Edward crossed his arms over his chest and gave me an amused look.

"Oh is that so? Just like you hate boys who play sports hmmm….?"

My father interrupted before I could slam Edward with a smart come back.

"Sit down Amanda, we have some items to discuss."

I walked to the other side of the table so I could get away from Edward and plopped in a chair. I sat next to my dad, Carlisle, and across from Esme. Edward sat next to Esme, and my mother sat across from Edward.

I sighed and fiddled with a string on my vest.

My father tried to continue as if nothing happened. "Now, where were we?"

Carlisle said. "Yes, the Volturi has ratified the treaty as we agreed upon. Everything is done on our end, how are you doing Tom?"

My dad nodded his head. "We are ahead of schedule I'm assured that everything will be in place by the end of the week."

This was so boring, all this land exchange, technology exchange crap. I cleared my throat. Everyone looked at me.

"I was wondering if we could discuss how Edward is going to replace my phone."

Edward snickered. "Actually, we were discussing not only that, but that I am replacing your vehicle as well."

I raised my eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

My dad sighed. "Edward was gracious enough to bring a consumer's guide report on your X3. It doesn't have a very good safety rating Amanda."

I turned to my dad in shock. "You went with me when I picked it out!"

He nodded. "Yes, I know. I assumed because it was a BMW that it was fine."

Edward smiled. "The X3 does not do well in side or head on crashes. Sometimes the airbags do not deploy. Of course, it is also an SUV, which means if you turn too sharply you could roll.'

I pursed my lips and didn't say anything.

Carlisle said. "Edward is pretty much in charge of all the family vehicles, he approves our purchases, while Rosalie services them."

I pouted like a child but asked. "Do I even get a choice in this matter?"

Edward chuckled. "Yes. I'll give you a list of approved vehicles, you can choose anything you want from that list."

I twirled my finger in a "whoopee, yay" sign while I rolled my eyes.

Carlisle smirked at me. "Trust me, Amanda the list is quite extensive."

I smirked back at him. Like Emmett, I couldn't help but like both Carlisle and Esme. It seems I only have a problem with my future husband and one sister-in-law.

My dad cleared his throat. "Amanda, Edward informs me that you are leading Blake Thurston on. They had a confrontation after school today."

He continued. "Amanda, you need to let Blake know that you are no longer available to date. I warned you about this before."

"So, how long have you known about this dad?" I sneered.

All three of the Cullen's looked expectantly at my father.

He looked down and sighed. "They first approached me two years ago."

I stood up knocking the chair to the floor.

"Two years! Two God forsaken freaking years! I WAS FIFTEEN!"

My dad nodded. My mother sighed.

Carlisle interrupted my rant. "Amanda, it took two years to come to the table. It's not like we were going to take you away from your family that young."

I nodded. My life is so out of control I need to get out of here.

I took a deep breath and said. "It was nice to see you again Carlisle and Esme, I think I'll go do some homework."

I turned to leave, but my dad grabbed my arm.

"Wait, one last thing. You need to break it off with Blake, Amanda."

Edward leaned forward. "Now."

I turned and glared at him, then looked up at my father.

"Just give me some time please."

Edward blew out a breath. "You're out of time…"

Esme interrupted him. "Edward, this really is none of your business. Let Tom and Amanda discuss it."

He turned and glared at his mother. "What? None of my business? My mate is consorting with another and it's none of my business?"

Carlisle chastised him. "Edward."

My mother got up from her chair and hugged me. "Mandy, do the right thing for Blake please…"

I sighed. "Alright, I will."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5 Controlling Edward vs. Charming Edward ( A POV)**

The week progressed with the same routine. Edward threatening me to break up with Blake, my parents constantly harping about it, and even Blake himself noticed something was off. Edward agreed to keep his hands off of me as long as I promised to end my relationship by Friday. However, I had forgotten that Saturday night was the annual back to school sock hop. It was a Bangor High tradition held by the Student Council every year. Almost everyone went, it was a fifties retro night. They played all fifties music and you couldn't even enter the dance unless you were dressed in fifties style clothing. It was also traditionally, girl's choice.

I was at my locker after school on Thursday gathering my things to head to my piano lesson when Denise Wagner walked up to me.

"Hey Amanda, I have a question." She asked with a smirk.

I looked up at her. "Yes?"

She cleared her throat. "So, are you going to the sock hop with Blake or dare I say Edward?"

I chuckled. "Umm…I haven't really thought about going this year." It's true, I had so much more on my mind.

"You don't have to, you are going with me. Even if I have to smack Cullen up side the head with my hockey stick---or I could hit him with the puck…."

He mused as I'm sure he was fantasizing about how to hurt Edward. Unfortunately, nothing he was imagining would work.

I smiled at Blake as he walked toward me. It was sunny today so the Cullen's were not in school. Ah, I've always loved the sun….but now, I adored it!

I knew I had promised to end it with Blake by the end of this week, but maybe I could go to the dance with him and then tell him after one last night together. Yes, that would work perfectly!

Denise brought me out of my thoughts. "So, if you are going with Blake, then you don't mind if I ask Edward?"

I laughed out loud at that one. If she only knew, she was going to be asking the deadliest soldier in the Volturi. If she even knew what that was----freaking vampire royalty or whatever.

"Sure, I bet he'd love to go with you." I said with glee.

She smiled and asked. "Do you have his number?"

I nodded my head. Oh boy do I!

I fished out my new iphone that Edward replaced with strict instructions that I was not allowed to text. It wasn't even on my plan! I couldn't do anything about it either since he bought it, and was paying the bill for it. I had unlimited access of phone service, and even internet and email, but no texting. The jerk. I could not believe my father let him buy the phone and pay the service. When I asked him about it, he said we'd be formally engaged in a few weeks and it wouldn't matter anyway. He said the same thing about the new car Edward was buying me. I had to drive my mother's BMW sedan even though Edward wasn't happy with that, but he said it was better than the SUV. He originally wanted me to not have any transportation stating he'd take me anywhere I wanted to go, yeah right. My father refused saying until I dealt with Blake I needed to drive myself, which in turn earned me glares from Edward.

I pulled up his number, trying to hide the fact from Blake that he'd programmed himself in as number one, and my emergency contact number. She programmed it in her phone and said her thanks and walked down the hall already dialing. My revenge on Edward complete.

I turned to Blake. "Do you have a costume?"

He nodded. "Yeah, My grandfather still has his old letterman sweater. It's literally from 1959! Has a big 59 on one of the sleeves and everything! He played hockey for Bangor too you know. I have plenty of white T-shirts, and of course I'll get some Chuck Taylor's and roll up a pair of my tighter jeans."

I nodded. "Sounds good to me."

I said goodbye to Blake telling him I'd see him tomorrow. He'd asked if I wanted to see a movie Friday night, but I dodged that bullet not knowing what was going on at home. I also knew I was going to have to deal with a very ticked off vampire once he got a call from Denise Wagner.

I pulled into my driveway, parked mom's car and walked into the house. No one was home. Mom is dad's secretary so when I was home after school or lessons, I was usually alone.

I smelled him as soon as the back door closed.

"Where are you Edward? I can not only smell you, but I can hear you pinching the bridge of your nose."

I walked to the refrigerator pulled out a can of Pepsi, and popped the can. He then appeared and took the can away from me and started dumping it in the sink.

I took hit form him before it could spill. "Hey!"

"I told you soda is not good for you." He said.

"Well, get used to it, because I like it." I said as I took a sip in front of him.

He gritted his teeth. "Want to explain to me why I received a phone call from one Denise Wagner asking me to a sock hop?"

I tried to play innocent, I was blocking him. I'm really good at that now. Don't mention it to Edward, he's a little sore about that particular subject.

I shrugged and smirked. "Did you accept?"

He shook his head. "No. I told her I was going with you."

He continued. "Which better be the case since the dance is on Saturday and you are supposed to end it with Blake by tomorrow? By the way, do you know what you're going to say?"

I took a deep breath. "I invited him to the dance Saturday." I looked down.

I heard Edward growl. "WHAT?"

I said in a whisper. "You heard me."

He moved in even closer and had my back pressed up against the kitchen sink.

"Why are you doing this? You're being cruel Amanda. God, I even feel sorry for the boy! The boy that wants to attempt to kick my butt because he thinks I'm just some jerk that wants to take his girlfriend away!"

He started running his hands through his hair and sighed. "You really are a child aren't you?"

I sneered at him. "Yeah, I guess you could say that. I'm seventeen and you're what? Ninety-nine? Cradle robber."

He pursed his lips. "Are you at least planning to tell him after the dance?"

I swallowed and nodded. "I thought I would give him one last date."

Edward crossed his arms and nodded his head. "Alright, I'll allow this, in fact I won't even attend I'll give you one last night of freedom."

I looked up in surprise. "You're serious?"

He nodded and then smirked. "However, there will be some rules."

I raised my eyebrows at him. "Rules?"

He nodded. "Oh yes. Listen carefully."

"First, you will have a curfew which will be exactly fifteen minutes after the dance ends. 12:15am by my estimation."

"Second, his hands better not go any lower than your waist, and they are only allowed to be on your waist while you slow dance."

"Speaking of slow dances, no cuddling up to one another, there needs to be a respectable distance between the two of you."

I interrupted. "What do you mean by a respectable distance?"

He grinned. "Here, let me show you."

He moved to the middle of the kitchen floor and stretched out his hand. I took it and he pulled me a little closer to him but I was not touching his chest. He put my left hand on his shoulder and then placed his right hand on my waist, and then took my right hand in his left.

He raised his eyebrows. "See what I mean?"

I snorted. "You can't be serious Edward! Who the hell dances like this?"

He furrowed his eyebrows. "This was how everyone danced in my era. Especially with those who were mere acquaintances."

I chuckled and shook my head. "Edward, Blake is a little more than just an acquaintance."

He stated. "If you want to dance with him at all you'll agree to these terms."

"Fine." I huffed.

"Anything else dad? Or wait----grandpa? Oh no wait you're more like my great-grandpa!" I exclaimed.

Edward shook his head. "Very funny."

I shrugged. "I certainly thought so."

He shook his head smiling. "Lastly, since I'm giving you an extension, and I'm being most generous by letting you attend a dance in public, with a boy, you have to agree to my requests in regards to the engagement ceremony."

I eyed him suspiciously. I knew he was letting this go a little too easily.

"What are your requests?"

He grinned. "The particulars are not important right now. You'll find out soon enough."

"I'm not stupid Edward, what do you want?" I asked.

He sighed. "I want to make the betrothal completely official, I want it blessed by a member of the clergy."

I raised my eyebrows. "Which clergy?"

He shrugged. "My human family was Episcopalian, as is Carlisle. I wanted an Episcopalian priest to honor both sets of my parents."

I nodded. "Okay, that sounds reasonable." I looked up at him.

"I can't believe I'm going to ask this."

He turned to me. "What?"

I took a deep breath. This is not a subject that I necessarily want to discuss, but oh well here it goes.

"Are you going to want an Episcopalian wedding next year?"

He smirked. "Why Amanda Sue Robinson are you actually bringing up the subject of our wedding freely without coercion?"

I sighed. "Just answer the question."

He looked down and pursed his lips. "Actually, I was going to leave that to you and Alice."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. "Oh really?"

He nodded. "Yes, I do believe it is tradition that the bride is in charge of everything. Of course, I'll pay for the entire thing, and you'll never get Alice to keep her hands out of it, but you can do whatever you want. I'll just show up in the tux I'm supposed to wear."

I was speechless. I was beginning to wonder if Edward was bi polar. There's Controlling Edward, and Charming Edward. I was actually starting to like Charming Edward.

Friday night Edward insisted on me spending time with him---alone. My father agreed, so needless to say at 6:00pm sharp Edward was ringing the door bell. I answered it and sighed.

"Hi. Is this okay?" I asked if my attire met his approval.

He raised his eyebrows and nodded. "Ummm Hmmm."

I had on a pair of dark jeans and a long sleeve orange baby doll top. I can't stand a lot of the "trends" with the really low rise jeans and the really tight T-shirts that let everything you have hang out. Gross! These baby doll shirts are going to be the new rage, so I'm starting early.

I took my jacket out of the coat closet, and before I could put it on, Edward had it in his hands holding it for me.

I arched an eyebrow. "Are you serious?"

He sighed. "Yes, of course."

We said goodbye to my parents and were out the door. Edward insisted on opening the door to his Volvo for me, and assisting me in the car. I raised my eyebrows at him in surprise. I guess I am getting charming Edward tonight. This ought to be interesting.

He drove me over to his house where a huge lobster dinner was waiting for me. It was even lazy man's lobster, which means that all the lobster meat was removed from the crustacean so that I didn't have to make a mess of myself by breaking the thing apart.

We sat and talked while I ate. He asked me about my piano and voice lessons and if I'd painted recently. I was surprised he knew anything about my interests. He then asked if I'd looked at the list of cars he gave me. I said no, I hadn't and he said we could look online and then go to a few dealers next weekend if I wanted. I asked him about his life before me, he shrugged and said it was something that I really didn't want to know. He did share with me that he'd never tasted human blood before.

I noticed that no one was home which would be unusual with all the vamps that lived here. Edward said that Carlisle was working, Esme was in Vermont looking at another house to restore, Emmett and Rosalie went to a movie, and Jasper and Alice were shopping in Portland. He then offered to clean up, and asked me if I wanted a tour of the house. I agreed and he walked me around. The house was huge, it was more mansion than house. It had three stories, eight bedrooms, gully gourmet kitchen, ten bathrooms, family room, game room, living room, three studies, one for Carlisle, Esme, and then Jasper had his own. The basement housed all their private documents, and their research lab. Edward shared with me his love of music and composing. Needless to say I was quite jealous of the grand piano that graced the front room to the right of the foyer. The outside of the house was dark brown with cedar shingles. The Cullen's lived in the woods, but the back of the house was all glass and faced the Penobscot River. The house was also high on a mountain.

The last stop of the tour was his room, he actually acted very shy about it. I had never seen this side of Edward before, he was like a whole different person. I was thinking that I could almost agree to be a companion to this Edward. He was such a gentleman, sweet, thoughtful. I was shocked when he told me the lobster came from The Lucerne Inn. I know for a fact that they do not do carry outs, and they don't have "lazy man's" lobster on their menu. I confronted Edward about that and he just shrugged and said he called in a favor.

We were on the third floor outside his door. I could tell he was nervous. He ran his hands through his hair.

**Soundtrack: The Sound of Heaven Pulling Down----Blue October ( E POV)**

"Umm. Well, this is my room." Edward said nervously. Then, he opened the door and ushered me in.

I walked in and was in awe. It was a beautiful room. The first thing I noticed was the huge sound system that was placed to the right inside built in white wood shelving. On down from the stereo system and ipod docking station were shelves upon shelves of books, Cd's, tapes, and record albums. I snickered when I pulled out a vinyl record album of Aerosmith.

I held it up next to my face, raised my eyebrows and said. "Aerosmith? Really Edward? I would have never guessed it."

He shrugged. "It was the eighties, music was pretty good."

He smirked. "Not as good as the fifties and sixties, but pretty good."

I chuckled. "I actually like a lot of eighties music."

"Really?" He asked. I turned to him after I replaced the album and nodded.

I turned around and noticed he didn't have a bed.

I pointed my finger to the beige leather couch. "No bed?"

He laughed. "I thought you said you knew everything about us."

I looked up. "You don't sleep, I just thought you'd have one for…."

I stopped. I thought he'd have one in here for after the wedding. I wasn't about to voice that though. To my embarrassment he caught on.

He sighed and gave me a sheepish grin. "I've already thought of that, one will soon be on order for you Amanda."

I nodded. "So, after the wedding this will be…."

He interrupted. "Our room. Yes, it will. He gestured to a doorway off to the right.

"That door leads to the bathroom, the other one…"

He gestured to the other side of the room. "Is the walk in closet."

I nodded. I then turned around and noticed his laptop on a desk, and then a large funny looking TV attached to the wall.

"What kind of TV is that?"

He chuckled. "It's the newest thing that's the rage in Asia. It's called a plasma screen, they haven't hit the markets here yet. We special ordered this from Hong Kong."

I pursed my lips. "You seem to special order a lot of things."

He smiled at me and nodded. "Yes, we definitely do. Amanda, if there's anything you ever want, all you have to do is ask. I'll give it to you."

I didn't know what to say to that. I am pretty much in shock of his whole demeanor right now.

I smiled sheepishly at him. "Thanks, Edward but I won't require that of you."

He walked over to me eyebrows furrowing. "You don't understand, I want to. I want to give you everything."

I blinked. A lot. I swallowed a lump in my throat. For the first time ever I could see into those eyes, I mean really see into those eyes. He meant every word he was saying.

I composed myself, nodded, and smiled. That's all I could do, I think I might be going into shock.

After the tour he asked me if I wanted to watch a movie, I agreed and we decided on Amadeus. It was about the life of Mozart. While we watched the movie, we also commented upon it and all sorts of his music. It was surprising how much we both had in common.

After the movie he took me home, again being a complete gentleman. Helping me into my coat, opening doors and walking me to the door. I was expecting him to kiss me, I mean he's been so forward with his hands lately I was just expecting it. I didn't know how I felt about it, especially since this date was really on the sly. I hadn't spoken to Blake yet. To my surprise, he looked down at me, smiled and took my left hand in his and brought it to his lips. He kissed my left ring finger.

"Goodnight Amanda. I had a wonderful time getting to know you tonight."

I smiled up at him. "Thanks, I had a good time too."

His smile grew wider. "I'm glad. Enjoy the dance tomorrow night."

I nodded expecting him to remind me of my rules, to my astonishment, he didn't say anymore. He turned and walked to his car.

I walked into the house and shut the door behind me leaning back against it I blew out the breath I was holding.

My father and mother both looked up from their pursuits. My mother was reading, my father was on his laptop.

My father asked. "So, how did the date go? Obviously you both are still alive."

I chuckled. "Yes, we both are still alive."

I shook my head. "I don't get him dad. The Edward I was with tonight, I had never seen before. I…..I could almost tolerate being his wife if he acted like that all the time."

My dad raised his eyebrows. "How did he act?"

I pursed my lips. "He was a complete gentleman, sweet, very thoughtful, actually treated me like a person and not a piece of property."

My mother spoke up. "Amanda, have you thought about the fact that maybe Edward is just as scared as you are? You don't know his history, and he might not be processing his feelings for you correctly."

She continued. "I've had extensive talks with Esme, he's truly in love with you Mandy, but, he has no clue as to how to properly express it. You have to remember the kind of life he was living before this betrothal. He's the Volturi's highest ranking guard, he answers only to Aro, the leader of the ancients. When it comes to Volturi business, even his own father has to relent to his wishes."

She raised her eyebrows at me. "He is of a different generation than you, women were much different in his human time. To be honest, he's been too busy existing in coercion, corruption, and war to learn about new human traditions, especially those that pertain to women."

She took a deep breath. I didn't realize I was going to get the Patty Robinson lecture tonight.

"His mother and sister have been constantly lecturing him, educating him. I'm sure tonight he was putting some of those lessons in play." She smirked.

"Obviously he's a fast learner."

I rolled my eyes. "I didn't say I was in love with him, I said that I could live with him."

My mother didn't say anything she just nodded. "UmmmHmmm."

She sighed. "You also need to take responsibility for your actions in this too Amanda."

I raised my eyebrows. "Oh?"

My father interrupted. "Yes, you have held on to Blake Thurston way too long, it's not fair to him, and now that you know that Edward loves you, how cruel is that?"

I looked down.

"I can't imagine having to watch your mother go around with someone else. However, that is what Edward has endured." My father said.

My mother added. "Don't forget the fact that he is used to everyone, I mean everyone bowing to his will. You haven't."

I arched an eyebrow at her wondering what she was inferring.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not saying I'm condoning a lot of his actions, you had every right to back him off; however think about it from his perspective. There's always two sides to a story."

My father interjected. "He was expecting you to be apprehensive, and shy. He was planning to be a gentleman from the beginning. However your outburst and refusal to give him a chance, sent him over the edge. His family has been working very hard at trying to reign him in. I'm glad it seems they are succeeding."

My father changed the subject. "By chance did the two of you discuss the engagement ceremony?"

I nodded. "We touched on it. He said that he wanted it blessed by an Episcopalian minister because that is what Carlisle considers himself, and I guess his human parents were too."

My dad nodded but didn't say anything. He had that look in his eye that he knew something was up but didn't want to tell me.

I let it go. How bad could it be? I'm sure when I'm not at school I'll be required to wear the engagement ring that I know is coming. I'll be required to spend every waking moment with him too. If, he decided to be charming Edward I can live with that and make an effort to have a happy existence.

Yes, I mean an existence. No, I am not going to be changed into a vampire, it's impossible. My blood is poisonous to them. However research has shown that because I will be married to a vampire and living with one full time, that I will never age. I'll be forever stuck at seventeen. Just like my husband. However, the minute Edward dies, I'll age to my chronological age, and if I should be dead, (because I existed longer than what a normal human body can) then I'll die too. If I should die before Edward, then what I have been told is that chances are he'll either be a complete shell, or look to find a way to end his existence. Happy thoughts huh? Apparently this is common place among vampires who lose their mates. Mate. Gahhh.. I prefer the word companion.

I yawned. "Well, I need to get to bed. Big day tomorrow, I have to break Blake's heart."

My mother turned to me. "I'm sorry Amanda, it's for the best."

I nodded and trudged up the stairs.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6 Saying Goodbye… ( A POV) Soundtrack: Already Gone---Kelly Clarkson**

Because this was probably going to be one of the worse days of my life, Saturday went by way too fast. Before I knew it, it was Saturday evening and it was time to get dressed for the Sock Hop. My mother and I looked online and found a costume store that was open year round and picked out a cute fifties outfit for me. Since I knew Blake's costume was fairly simple, mine was the same.

I chose the stereotypical pink poodle skirt. It was a Pepto-Bismol pink with a black poodle that had a black leash that ran all the way around the skirt. The poodle's "fur" was raised wool, and the collar was outlined in clear rhinestones. I had a black high waist thick belt that had three snaps. I wore plain white polo shirt, white bobby socks, and of course the black and white saddle shoes. My mom curled my hair in banana curls and pulled it back into a large pony tail. She then tied a sheer pink scarf around my pony tail. My make up consisted of light pink blush, neutral eye shadow, mascara, and red lipstick. I wasn't crazy about the lipstick, but apparently it was the "in" thing in the fifties.

Blake arrived, politely conversed with my parents for awhile, and then we were off. We pulled up to the school, Blake was a gentleman like always. He dropped me off at the school entrance and had me wait while he parked the car. He came sauntering up in his grandfather's crème letterman's sweater. It had a crimson B on the left lower pocket, on the right arm was a hockey stick emblem and then on the left arm were the numbers 59 indicating his grandfather's graduating year. Blake had on a white T-shirt and dark blue jeans that he had cuffed, exposing his white socks. He completed the outfit with black and white Chuck Taylor tennis shoes. He slicked his hair completely back with hair gel. The hair did it for me, he looked like he walked out of a 1959 high school yearbook.

He smirked at me as he approached.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?"

I blushed. "Yes, too many times."

He chuckled as he reached into his front jeans pocket.

"If you don't mind, can I add something to complete your outfit?"

I looked down at my self. "What? Am I missing something?"

Blake shook his head as he held out a silver chain with his class ring on it. Oh God.

"May I?" he asked with hope in his eyes.

I swallowed the lump that was forming in my throat and nodded.

He clasped the chain around my neck and said. "My dad said this was the customary way that a girl wore her steady guy's class ring in the fifties."

I smiled understanding what his hidden meaning meant. God, I am the worse person on the face of this earth. I really should have listened to everyone, this is going to be bad. Very very bad.

When he finished fastening the clasp, he examined it on me. He smiled.

"It looks good on you."

I half way smiled, and said

"Ready?"

He nodded his head and raised his arm. I took it and we walked into the gym where the sock hop was in full swing. We danced to several fast songs such as Chuck Berry's Let's Do the Twist. Doing a really good job of actually doing the twist! Everyone participated in the stroll, where I saw Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale for the first time. I knew they were there, but didn't make a big deal out of it. I was sure they were acting as Edward's watch dogs.

After the stroll the DJ decided to slow things down and played Unchained Melody by the Everly Brothers. Blake of course extended his hand to me.

"Dance with me?" He asked as he smiled.

I smiled back and nodded. I took his hand and he led me out and onto the dance floor. He pulled me into his chest expecting to dance the way we always had; with me snuggling into his chest with my arms around his neck while his arms hugged me tight and wrapped around my waist. He was stunned when I stiffened and maintained my distance. I placed my hand on his left shoulder and took my right in his left. He instantly placed his right hand on my waist.

He cocked his head to the side. "Going a little overboard with the fifties traditions or something?"

I looked down and shrugged. I couldn't look at him, I don't know how long I'm going to last. This is just so wrong.

He lifted my chin with his finger. "Amanda, is there something bothering you?"

That did it. I couldn't lie anymore, I just couldn't do it. I nodded my head looking at my feet as the tears started to roll down my cheeks.

He pulled me close and I couldn't bring myself to care. I wrapped my arms around his neck and clung to him for dear life. He wrapped his arms around my waist and tried to soothe me as we danced.

After the song ended I was still clinging to him bawling hysterically. He rubbed circles on my back and crooned to me.

"It's okay Mandy, It's all going to be okay. I promise."

That just made me cry even more.

"Mandy, let's go outside alright?" Blake said as he steered me off the dance floor.

I nodded, turned and walked with him still burying my face in his shoulder.

We walked outside to the front of the school and went to sit on one of the wood benches that were off to the side.

As we sat down Blake pulled me into his side and wrapped an arm around me. He tried to wipe the tears away from my cheeks with the other hand. He smiled and rested his forehead against mine.

"What's going on Mandy? Things have been weird lately. It can't be that bad can it?"

I sniffled and nodded my head that it was that bad.

He sighed and said. "Whatever it is, you can tell me. I love you. I'll be with you through it, no matter what. You can count on me."

That was the first time that he had said he loved me. It wasn't just bad, it was so much worse.

I had no words, I couldn't say anything after that declaration. I started balling, and balling and balling.

He held me and waited patiently for me to get it out of my system. When I stopped crying he helped me wipe my tears. He kissed my forehead, both my cheeks very slowly, and then, he went for my lips.

His lips were warm, and soft and I got caught up in it for a moment. He was deepening the kiss begging entrance to my mouth when I pulled away.

"I'm so sorry Blake." I said as a fresh round of tears started.

He cocked his head to the side and pulled me to face him.

"Tell me what's wrong Amanda."

I took a deep breath and wiped the tears away. I'm sure the mascara is running all over my face. Who cares?

I reached behind my neck and unclasped the chain with Blake's class ring on it. His eyes widened.

"I don't understand, I want you to keep it Mandy. I wanted it to be official tonight."

I held it in my hand, examined it and replied.

"I can't accept it Blake. I'm so sorry."

"What?" He asked incredulously.

"Does this have something to do with your dad? Will he not approve?"

I sighed. "Well, yes in a way."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "I don't get what is going on here Mandy."

I sniffled again. "I know. This is my entire fault. Ummm..Blake I really like you, I think I could love you. Please don't think any of this is your fault. You've done nothing wrong, and in normal circumstances, my parents would most definitely approve"

Blake narrowed his eyes at me. "Then what is the problem? Please don't give me the age old line "It's not you it's me crap."

I cupped the necklace and ring in my hand, and reached for his. I placed them in his palm.

" No. I won't feed you that line of bull. If I had a choice in this matter, I would proudly wear your ring Blake."

He clenched his teeth. "Choice? Are you trying to tell me you don't have a choice?"

I looked up and smiled at him. "Blake, the situation is beyond complicated and I will not go into the specifics. I wanted to give you one last wonderful night, and I've ruined it. I'm so sorry."

Blake was getting impatient, and angry. "Will you just tell me what is going on and stop beating around the bush?"

I blurted out. "Blake, we can no longer see each other. I'm on the verge of becoming engaged."

He fumed. "WHAT THE HELL? ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

I bit my lip. "Very Blake, I don't know what else to say."

He stood up facing me. "How long?

"What?" I asked.

He bellowed. "How long have you been engaged?"

I held up my hand. "I'm not officially engaged yet, but I've only known for about a week."

Blake started pacing in front of the bench. "To who?"

I blinked. "To who what?"

"Aghhhhh! Don't play dumb Mandy! You know what I'm asking!" Blake screamed.

I looked down and wrapped my arms around myself. This is where it's going to get ugly.

I closed my eyes and mumbled. "Edward Cullen."

Blake threw his hands in the air. " I KNEW IT! DAMN IT, I KNEW IT! THAT IS WHY HE IS IN EVERY CLASS WITH YOU, WHY HE FOLLOWS YOU EVERYWHERE! WHY HE IS SO DAMN COCKY AND THINKS HE HAS A RIGHT TO YOU!"

He stopped pacing and turned to me. "The fact of the matter is, he's the one who does have those rights now doesn't he?"

He kneeled down in front of me. "Why Mandy? Why would you accept his proposal? What is really going on here?"

I turned away and noticed Alice and Jasper standing off to the side. No doubt they came out to witness the show.

I shook my head. "It's too complicated."

Blake grabbed the top of both of my arms. "Don't say that damn it! You at least owe me an explanation! After all the time we shared, you owe me that!"

I squinted my eyes shut as new tears started to run down my cheeks. I nodded my head.

"It's an arranged marriage Blake, for business purposes."

He let go of me and sat back on his heels eyes wide in shock.

"What did you say?"

I repeated my statement. "It's an arranged marriage."

He threw his head back and laughed. "You can't be serious."

I sniffled and wiped the tears away. "Do I look like I'm kidding?"

He sneered. "What kind of man sells off his daughter for business purposes? Is that even legal?"

I shook my head but didn't answer.

Blake blew out a breath. "Seriously, what century is your father living in? Are the Cullen's a part of the mob or something?"

I snorted. Oh, if he only knew!

He sighed and gathered both my hands in his. "Do you want this Mandy? I mean, do you even like the guy?"

I took a deep breath. "It doesn't matter what I want, it has to be done. I'm willing to make the sacrifice for the greater good. It's part of who I am."

Blake narrowed his eyes. "That's a load of bull!"

"No, it's not. I will not and cannot get into any more specifics Blake. I'm sorry we're over."

Blake's expression softened. "No, we don't have to be over. Lets….." he trailed off.

"Let's run away together and get married." He whispered.

I heard a distinguishing growl come from where Jasper was standing in the shadows.

"What? Are you crazy? I asked.

Blake was desperate. I can't believe I did this to him. I'll never forgive myself for this.

Blake smirked. "Yeah, maybe I am. Crazy in love with you. What would Cullen do if we came back to school on Monday married?"

Before I could answer a familiar voice echoed.

"It's simple, I'd kill you."

Blake and I both looked up to see Edward approaching us.

He was wearing a white button down shirt and a dark pair of jeans. His hair in it's usual disarray. He casually strolled up to us and glared down at Blake. Blake rose to his full height and glared back at Edward unflinching. If nothing else, Blake Thurston is the bravest human I'll ever know. Most humans would never be this close to a vampire whether they knew of their existence or not. Blake's self preservation instincts must be in overdrive, but outwardly you would never know it. Especially with this particular vampire. Oh yes, I am quite aware of what Edward does for the Volturi.

Blake sneered to Edward. "This is a private conversation Cullen, take a hike."

Edward chuckled and shook his head.

"I believe this conversation is over. Amanda has explained to you that she is no longer available. She is taken, I'm sorry she didn't inform you sooner. If I would have had my way, you would have been informed on the first day of school."

Blake folded his arms over his chest. "Why are you okay with this Cullen? It seems your family is medaling in your life just as much as Tom Robinson is medaling in his daughter's."

Edward gave him a crooked grin and gestured toward me with his head.

"Look at her Thurston, would you refuse? You'd be thanking your lucky stars if you were in my position, would you not?"

Blake didn't answer. He just stared back at Edward they were literally eye to eye.

I stood up and moved in between to separate them. I turned my back on Edward and took Blake's hands into mine.

"I'm sorry Blake. I never had any intentions of hurting you."

Blake smiled and nodded. "I know you didn't. Thanks for telling me the truth."

I smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He pulled me into a tight hug and whispered in my ear. "I love you. I'll always love you. Please remember that."

I pulled out of his embrace and nodded.

I felt Edward's arm reach around my waist and pulled my back to his chest. I cursed at him in my mind.

He said. "Well, now that is all said and done I think it's time you head on home Thurston."

Blake narrowed his eyes at Edward. Edward chuckled again. "Stop with the menacing looks Blake, you don't scare me."

He continued. "You no longer need to concern yourself with Amanda, I can guarantee she will be well taken care of."

Edward then bent down and kissed my cheek once and then made his way down to my neck to one up Blake in terms of familiarity. He then added.

"And loved."

Blake took a deep breath, wiped a stray tear from his eye, and walked out of my life---forever.

I was fuming, Edward had promised that he would not be here tonight. He promised that he would let me have one last night with Blake.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I yelled.

"Alice had a vision. It wasn't necessarily clear, but she was under strict orders from me, that if she saw anything that could threaten our forthcoming nuptials, then she was to call me." He said nonchalantly.

"Thanks Alice." I sneered.

She walked over and stood right in front of me.

"Mandy, I'm really sorry about that. I know we've started to become friends, and you are probably questioning my loyalty to you."

I nodded looking at the ground. She sighed and put her hands on my shoulder.

"Mandy, this treaty is serious business. Regardless of you and Edward's relationship, this treaty is going to save thousands of lives. I have seen that it's going to be a long road, but you and Edward will eventually get there."

"Get where?" I asked with disdain.

She took a deep breath and rubbed her temples.

"You will be happy together."

"Whatever." I scoffed.

I turned around to walk back into the building to call my mother to come and get me when Edward grabbed my arm.

"Come on, I'll take you home." He prodded.

I jerked my arm away. "No. I want to ride home with my mother."

Edward stalked up to me. "I am taking you home, well actually I'll be taking you home later. We need to talk."

"I don't want to talk to you tonight Edward." I seethed.

"Too bad. We are going somewhere alone to talk. Whether you like it or not. I'll throw you over my shoulder if I have to." He snarled.

"Wanna bet?" I challenged raising my eyebrows.

Edward narrowed his eyes. "You wouldn't dare Amanda. You would draw a lot of suspicion if you were able to exhibit the kind of strength you would need to fight me off."

"Aghhhh!!!!!" I screeched and stomped my foot. The jerk off was right.

Just then my friend Jamie walked out the door. She looked at me and then at Edward.

"Mandy, where's Blake?" She asked with worry.

"He went home." I stated.

"Why? Did you two have a fight?" She enquired.

Edward snorted. "No, they did not. However, they are now no more."

Edward then walked up beside me and pulled me into his side. Placing his arm around my waist. He was really starting to get handsy. I swatted at him, but it didn't deter him. Apparently he was out to alienate all my friends tonight.

Jamie's eyes opened wide with shock. "Mandy? What is going on?"

Edward answered. "Mandy is no longer Blake's girlfriend. She is now mine."

Jamie arched an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips. "Seriously? Edward why don't you let Mandy answer me herself? God, you are such a chauvinist! Grow the hell up!"

She turned to me. 'Is what he is saying true? You just dumped Blake?"

She gestured toward Edward with disgust. "For him?"

I nodded I couldn't look at her.

"Why Mandy?" Jamie asked.

I shook my head. I didn't want to have to go through this again. I looked up at Edward with pleading eyes. He sighed and rubbed my back.

"Jamie. That is really none of your business." Edward stated flatly.

Jamie huffed. "Oh no? She's my best friend! She is my business!"

Edward flashed her a menacing look. "No. Amanda is no longer your business, she is mine, and mine alone. Come along Amanda we have other things to do besides argue with a petulant child."

He pulled me closer to his side and we started walking toward his car.

Jamie called after me. "Snap out of it Amanda! I swear he's brainwashed you or something! I can't believe you! It's like I don't even know you anymore!"

I sighed and turned around. Edward dropped his arm.

"You're right. You have no idea, and it's best if it stays that way…." I said to her.

She shook her head and walked into the building.

Edward and I walked to his car, he opened the door for me and helped me in.

I said to him. 'What did Alice see that you felt you had to come and interfere?"

He sighed as he placed his arm on the back of my seat as he backed out of his parking spot.

"Blake was very serious about the whole running away together scenario. I showed up to prevent it, in reality I was saving his life." Edward said as he pulled the car out of the school parking lot.

"Would you really have killed him if we would have taken off?" I whispered.

"Yes. I would have. You are mine, call me selfish, chauvinistic or whatever, but no other man is going to know my wife in anyway."

I rolled my eyes. "I would not have gone with him you know."

"Alice was not quite so sure, granted the outcome was very fuzzy. However, better be safe than sorry…everyone wins. Blake gets to live and move on with his life, you and I will get married and live happily ever after."

"What part of this situation reminds you of Cinderella? Because I'm having a hard time finding the similarities. You are definitely not Prince Charming." I huffed.

"Oh, I think I could emulate him in a variety of ways if given the opportunity." He looked over at me and smirked.

"Amanda, I want it to work. You are making this a lot harder than it has to be. I really meant what I said last night, I want to give you everything, I want you to be happy."

He continued. "We have a lot in common, if you drop this rebellious charade of yours we really are quite compatible." "We could go to the opera, ballet, symphony, art shows, there's a whole world of music and art that I know you are dreaming of being a part of. Let me make those dreams come true."

I swallowed and remembered what my mother had said. I really hadn't given him much of a chance. I just spiraled off into a tizzy because of what I thought it represents. I turned to him.

"Alright. I'll give this a chance. We'll spend time together, get to know each other. However, you are going to have to do this the twenty-first century way. I am not a possession Edward. You will stop calling me and I quote "yours" all the time."

I continued. "You will ask me my opinion, you will ask me out in advance on dates. You will not just assume anything."

He nodded. "Fair enough."

We pulled up to my house. Edward was opening my door faster than I could blink.

He held out his hand. I raised an eyebrow at him.

He sighed. "I have a request if I may."

I nodded. He said as he helped me out of the car.

"I can't help the fact that I was brought up in an era where women were highly treasured and respected. I know in your mind you think it's degrading, when in all actuality it's not. Women in my time were revered. Esme has always insisted on all three of us being gentleman, so not only are you dealing with her influence, but my human mother's as well."

He closed the door to his car and we leaned up against it. He was still holding my hand. He kissed it gently and then continued.

"Amanda, I want to treat you like you should be treated. Like a lady, a queen. I have no desire to squash your dreams or independence. There is nothing wrong with opening doors, helping you into chairs and cars, holding your coat or any other item for you."

"It's really a shame that society has turned away from these former values. Life was so much simpler and I feel, better in my time. Can you really argue with that?"

I sighed. "No, you do have a point."

"Thank you." He smiled.

"Now, that we are officially together. May I kiss you Amanda?"

I snorted. "You are asking permission?"

He nodded. "Yes."

I sighed. I still didn't know how I feel about it, but he is right we are now officially together.

"Yes. You may kiss me Edward." I relented.

He then turned to face me and bent down his lips lightly pressed mine at first. They were cold, and hard. I felt him lean in closer to me, then he wrapped an arm around my waist and then threaded his other hand in my hair. Pulling me a little more forcefully to him. He then deepened the kiss tracing my bottom lip with his tongue. I slowly opened my mouth not quite sure if I was ready for this yet He plunged his tongue into my mouth and before I knew it he had me pinned against the back of the house. I had no idea how we ended up back there. He continued the kiss my lips they were molding to his, I will say his breath was pleasant. I pulled away needing air.

I looked up at him breathing heavily. "Whhhaat was that?"

He snickered. "That, was our first kiss. Was it as good for you as it was for me?"

"IIII…don't know. I think my brain lost some function."

Edward laughed. "Hmmm….interesting. Let's see if it happens again."

He then bent down and kissed me again. The same thing happened, after awhile I lost all my ability to think. I wonder if he's using some weird vamp voo doo or something on me because that second time I was deepening the kiss. What is wrong with me?

I'm beginning to wonder if Jamie is right. Has he brainwashed me?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7 Secrets ( A POV) Soundtrack: First Time---Lifehouse**

The gossip was in full swing Monday morning when Edward and I pulled into the parking lot. Everyone was whispering how I had dumped Blake for Edward. I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

"If they only knew what was going on around them." I said to Edward as we sat in his Volvo watching everyone stare as they passed by.

He chuckled. "Yes. If only…" He turned to me and smiled.

"Ready to attend another day of higher learning fake girlfriend?"

I laughed. "I don't think I'm a fake girlfriend Edward, I'm actually your girlfriend now."

He shook his head. "No, you're much more than a girlfriend. You're my fiancée, unfortunately most of the feeble human's do not know that though."

I rolled my eyes at him. He climbed out of the car and walked around to my side and opened the passenger door for me. Edward explained to me that even though we had a rough start, he had the utmost respect for me. He wanted to treat me like a lady, and though it's not customary now, he insisted on my compliance. So, there I sat like an idiot waiting for him to walk around the car at a human pace so he could open it. He also insisted on helping me into and out of the car. He could be so quirky.

Unfortunately, or maybe I should say fortunately Edward's persistence kept my human friends at bay. It saved me a lot of trouble. They basically ignored me, and now that I was with Edward publicly, they were even more upset with me for hurting Blake. They didn't understand what had come over me since the summer. Some were wondering if Edward had brainwashed me. A few were even concerned that he was controlling and possibly abusive. Of course, we both heard those conversations either in their minds, or hushed whispers. Edward thought himself so far above the average human, that he really didn't care what they were thinking, until they accused him of being abusive, or me for not being pure. I had to reign him in a few times in the hallway.

The first incident happened as we were walking to History. Edward met me at my locker and insisted on carrying my books. I blew out a breath and relented. If I could have charming Edward, and not controlling Edward, I'll let him do whatever he wants, within reason of course. Everyone was watching us, and as we walked it was like the parting of the red sea. I am not one for attention, so I blushed profusely and looked at my feet the whole time. Edward was carrying both of our books and had his arm casually draped around my shoulders.

We were almost to our class when I heard Jake Sims call me a two- timing tramp. I had every intention of just ignoring him; however, Edward did not. I noticed he stopped and was debating what he should do. I then looked up at his face, it was full of rage. He removed his arm from me, turned around and walked right up to Jake.

"What did you say?" He snarled at Jake.

Jake's eyes widened not believing Edward heard him. Every student in that hallway stopped what they were doing. A human could hear a pin drop.

"I didn't say nothing man,." Jake answered while smiling.

"Yes, you did. You had the audacity to call into question Amanda's character and reputation."

Jake shook his head. Of course Edward's early twentieth century language isn't going to register with a kid born eighty-two years his junior.

"Huh? I have no idea what you're talking about. Dude, you're freaking out over nothing."

Edward narrowed his eyes at Jake. "Nothing? Do you think Amanda's reputation means nothing to me?"

Jake stuttered. "NNNoooo….."

Edward interrupted him. "No? You don't think that I care about Amanda's reputation? How about I teach you an overdue lesson in manners?"

Jake put his hand up and gestured in front of himself. "Yess….I meant Yes. You do care about her reputation."

Edward moved in even closer backing Jake into his own locker.

"You're right, I do care about her reputation, it is spotless and it shall remain that way. If I hear you, or anyone else attempting to blemish my sweet Amanda's honor, I will be forced to deal with you or them. Am I clear?"

Jake swallowed and said. "Crystal."

Edward nodded and then gave a menacing look to the rest of the hallway. He replaced his arm around my shoulder and steered me to History. As we entered the classroom I sighed and looked up at him.

Edward turned to me. "What? Do you honestly think I was going to let him get away with that?"

I shook my head. "Edward, they are all going to talk no matter what. Let them."

He scowled at me. "Absolutely not. I will not tolerate untrue tongue wagging about your reputation. He's lucky I didn't kill him. Jasper was suggesting I challenge him to a duel."

I snorted. "A duel?" "You mean, like what they used to do in the South during the Civil War and Colonial times?"

Edward nodded. "Yes, Jasper was screaming at me in my mind that I had every right to challenge him, and he would act as my second." "Although Emmett said he wanted to be my second. He then went on about how I shouldn't bother, he suggested I drag him to the river, torture him, and then sink the body."

I covered my face with my hands and shook my head. "Oh man, you guys really need a lesson in humanity and pop culture."

Edward quirked an eyebrow. "Pop culture?"

I nodded. "I need to speak to Alice, she's much more skilled in human relations than you three."

Edward sighed. "Well, yes. She and Rosalie have spent a lot more time in high school than Jazz, Em and myself."

He looked over at me. "The Volturi has kept us very busy over the past few decades."

I nodded.

Later, after school in the parking lot the next incident happened. We were walking to Edward's car hand in hand, approaching Alice and Jasper when Edward abruptly stopped and growled. I mean he growled fairly loud. I dropped his hand and quirked an eyebrow at him.

"What?" I asked. I hadn't heard anything in terms of talking so he must have heard someone's thoughts.

He grumbled. "How dare he! That, is just plain rude! And none of his business!"

Alice raised her eyebrows and chastised. "Ed-waaaard….."

He threw both of our book bags on the ground and did an about face to walk towards Landon Combs. I quickly caught up to Edward even though he is like eight inches taller than me and his stride is twice as long as mine. I heard Emmett bet Jasper that I could at least keep up with Edward in a race. Jasper took that bet.

I placed my hand on Edward's forearm. "Edward, what are you doing?"

He kept walking and said through clenched teeth. "I am going to simply explain to Mr. Combs that I will not tolerate such perverse and rude musings of my fiancée. Nor do I appreciate him wondering about our after wedding activities."

I grabbed his arm more forcefully and made him stop. I could hear Emmett and Jasper laughing at this unexpected show of force on my part. Edward raised his eyebrows questioning me.

"Edward, did he say it out loud or in his thoughts?" I asked with eyebrows raised.

Edward composed his face and whispered. "He's insinuating that we are doing such things before marriage! That's scandalous!"

I covered my mouth and snorted. He really was stuck in 1918.

I pursed my lips. "Edward, you're going to have to let some of this go, you can't risk exposure here. You can't threaten him about his thoughts because he will wonder how you knew what he was thinking."

He scowled. "Right. Drat. Human façade and all." "Do you think anyone would miss him if he suddenly disappeared?" He gave me his crooked smile.

I laughed. "Edward! Don't you dare!" "See what I mean? You DO need to attend high school to get back into practice. You do know that this is the year 2000, American social culture is much different from what you remember."

We walked back to his car. Alice smirked at me.

"Good job Amanda." She nodded.

I smiled my thanks to her. I had decided since I was stuck with Edward for eternity that I would like to limit controlling Edward's appearances as much as possible. I enlisted the help of Esme and Alice since he was very close to them. They gave me pointers on how to deal with him.

The next couple of weeks passed. We attended school together, and spent time getting to know each other. I also spent some time getting to know the Cullen's in general. I really did get a long with everyone except Rosalie. Edward told me that he and Carlisle told her that if she couldn't be pleasant than she was to accept my offer of the both of us just ignoring each other.

The weekend before our engagement ceremony Edward asked me what I wanted to do. I said that I wanted to see a movie. He was okay with that and told me to choose one. On our way to the theatre I asked him.

"What was the last movie that you've seen in the theatre?"

He thought about it. "Hmmmm….I think it might have been Return of the Jedi in 1983."

I looked over at him. "Are you serious?"

He glanced over while he was driving and grinned. "Yep."

I chuckled. "Are you a Star Wars fan?"

He nodded. "Yes, I like Science Fiction."

I shook my head. "Well, you're in for a treat, theatres have changed a lot in twenty years."

We decided on seeing the movie Meet the Parents with Robert De'Niro and Ben Stiller. It was very funny, we both laughed a lot. I couldn't help but laugh at the irony of our situation. Edward was really starting to open up and show me his true self. He of course was devastatingly handsome, but there was more to him than that. He was thoughtful, smart, and could be really funny. He laughed and agreed with a lot of my snarky comments about his lack of twenty-first century knowledge. We both played the piano and loved music and art. I was beginning to consider him a good friend and trusted him. I knew he was sincere when he said he wanted to make me happy.

Before we knew it the engagement ceremony was upon us. It was being held on a Saturday in the Cullen's backyard. Friday after school I found myself in Alice's room looking over her own drawings for a fashion line. I was sprawled out on her bed flipping through the album she had them in.

Alice gracefully walked into the room holding a large crystal glass it had a piece of celery sticking out of it and a lemon twist on the edge. She took a sip out of the straw and set it down on her desk. I arched an eyebrow at her.

"Are my eyes deceiving me or are you drinking a Bloody Mary? I thought vamps didn't drink anything human?"

Alice chuckled. "Ummm….well, it is a bloody Mary not just the bloody Mary you're thinking of."

I grimaced. "Oh for Christ's sake Alice! You mean to tell me you're drinking human blood right in front of me?"

She snorted. "No! I don't drink human blood! Not even from blood banks! Edward has a new batch of synthetic finished, and I'm thirsty."

I sat up. "Should I leave?"

She shook her head. "No. That's the beautiful thing about Edward's invention. I can sit here and drink this while you drink a soda."

She threw me a Cherry Pepsi. I caught it and sat it down on her nightstand. I knew better to open it, she'd kill me if that sprayed all over her new duvet.

I snickered. "Why does it look like a Bloody Mary then?:

She shrugged. "I didn't want to gross you out. Also, it helps with the human façade."

I rolled my eyes and continued flipping threw her album. I heard her slurping her drink and cringed.

"Alice, for goodness sakes stop the slurping. It doesn't matter if it's synthetic blood or soda pop, that is just rude."

She giggled and sat her glass down.

"Alright, I have something to show and ask you."

I turned over and raised my eyebrows at her.

She pursed her lips and started wringing her hands together. This was interesting, Alice is never nervous.

She took a deep breath. "Ummm…have you thought about what you are going to wear tomorrow night?"

I snorted. "Yeah, jeans, a sweater, and either loafers or boots."

Alice raised her eyebrows at me and gave me a look. "You have got to be kidding me."

I shrugged. "What?"

She sighed. "Amanda, this is the betrothal ceremony! It's a pretty big deal! Hasn't your father said anything to you about it?"

I shook my head no. "He's been very secretive and cryptic about it."

It's true, he has. I had no idea of what this crazy mess was going to entail. No one gave me the courtesy to tell me what was going on.

I looked over at her. She was biting her lip and shaking her head mumbling so low I couldn't understand her.

I sat up. "Is there something I need to know Alice?"

She stopped looked up and smiled. "Uh, no. Just that the attire you were planning to wear will not be appropriate, but no worries! I have something!"

"What exactly would be appropriate?" I asked.

Alice smiled and walked over to her closet. I heard her ruffling around in there hearing all sorts of different material being shoved about. She finally emerged with a long black, thick leather garment bag.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What's that?"

Alice walked over to her bed and laid it out. She unzipped it and pulled out a gorgeous ivory vintage dress. It was made of silk and lace, it was long sleeved with a scoop neck and the lace hung off the bodice like ice sickles, The dress had an empire waist and around the waist was a thin silk ribbon. The rest of the dress would lay flat and reach the floor. It had a short train and I noticed there was a loop for the person who wore the dress to place around their wrist to keep the train from dragging.

I gently stroked the material. "Alice, this is beautiful. Is it vintage?"

She looked up at me, a hint of sadness in her blue/green eyes. "Yes, very vintage. This is an original, not a copy."

I gave her a confused look. "I don't understand."

She sighed. "It's from 1900." She looked down and fidgeted. She took a deep breath again and looked me in the eye.

"This was Edward's mother's wedding dress."

I gasped. "It's Esme's?"

She shook her head no. "No, it's his human mother's. Elizabeth Masen's."

I nodded. Edward had finally told me about his human life, sharing his memories of his human parents and of course the time period that he remembered so well. I knew Edward had inherited all of the Masen money, as he should. I knew he still owned the home in Chicago, and that he had some possessions here with him; and others were in a special storage unit. Other valuables were in lock boxes all over the world. I didn't realize he would give his mother's wedding dress to Alice.

I smiled at Alice. "Wow. That's awesome that he gave you this Alice. What are you going to do with it?"

Her mouth fell open in shock. She rolled her eyes and said. "For as intelligent as you are Amanda, sometimes you can be so oblivious!"

I took offense to that. No one calls me oblivious! I'm just the opposite!

"What? I am not oblivious Alice!" I seethed.

She sighed and looked back down at the dress. "Yes, you are. This dress is meant for you Mandy, you are expected to wear this tomorrow night."

I was shocked. "What?"

Alice nodded. "Well, we don't have much time, all I have to say is my brother and your father must have major faith in my tailoring skills."

I gritted my teeth. "Alice, there is something going on, and you know what it is, tell me."

She sighed as she helped me try the dress on. "This isn't just a quote "engagement" ceremony, it's a betrothal ceremony. Very old fashioned. The ceremony itself is older than all of us."

She continued as she buttoned up the back of the dress. "You know what the definition of a betrothal is right?"

I nodded. "Oh yes. Edward made sure he educated me the first night we met."

Alice turned me around. "Wow. Perfect fit! I really don't think I need to do anything to this."

I whined. "Alice…."

Alice took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling. "It's a betrothal ceremony Mandy that is all I'm going to say. Maybe you should talk to Edward."

I huffed. "Fine."

Alice helped me remove the dress, she showed me that there was a pearl head piece that went along with the dress and asked if I wanted to wear it. I nodded my ascent which in turn, caused her to go into full hair style fashion mode. I sat in her bathroom for three hours as she tried to decide on the perfect hairstyle for this fiasco.

I sighed loudly as she was finishing up her practice run.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Alright, alright I'm done. I think this is the one we are going to go with. What do you think?"

I looked into the mirror and gasped. I swear my hair looked like I walked right out of 1918. Alice had curled it in large bouncy curls then pinned them up into a sleek shiny arrangement on the top of my head. The pearl headpiece draped around the bun. It was beautiful.

I nodded. "It's beautiful Alice. I agree."

She smiled and nodded her head. "Glad it meets your approval."

I turned around and took her hand. "Thanks Alice. Really, I'm thankful you have been so accepting of me. Thanks for putting up with my bull."

She snorted and whispered. "Trust me, I know it's going to work out in the end. Hey, I'll admit it I've thoroughly enjoyed watching you take on Edward. Life will most definitely not be boring around here!" She giggled.

I snorted and nodded my head. "Well, that all depends on which Edward decides to show up. It will most definitely be entertaining for all of you if controlling Edward makes his appearance."

Alice laughed out loud. "I love how you've deemed Controlling Edward, and Charming Edward." "To be honest, Charming Edward is the true Edward, Controlling Edward is the Volturi guard. Believe me controlling Edward does have a purpose, and when there is trouble you'll want him around. My suggestion to you is to shut up and listen to him if anything like that happens, especially when you're in Volterra."

I turned around and glared at her. "What?"

Alice stopped and swallowed. I said through my teeth.

"Volterra? When am I going to Volterra?"

Alice blew out a breath. "I don't know. I'm sure not for some time. Eventually, the brothers want Edward to bring you there to meet them. I'm positive it'll be after the wedding. It's just for a visit."

My anger was getting the better of me. First, the betrothal ceremony is more formal than anyone has let on to me. Secondly, sometime in the next couple of years Edward and I have to make an appearance in Volterra. The capital of the vampire world, meet the vamp royalty for crying out loud. Okay, I'm just pissed now.

I rose up from my chair and turned to Alice. I pulled out the head piece carefully and then ripped all the pins from my head scattering them all over her bathroom floor. I turned and stalked out of her bathroom and her and Jasper's bedroom heading straight up the stairs to Edward's. I knew he was in there, setting up the bed he ordered. Why he needed it now was beyond me it's not like it was going to get any use for quite a few months.

I didn't even knock, I just burst through the door to find Edward putting bed rails together.

"When were you going to tell me that you had to take me to Volterra?"

He raised his eyebrows at me and shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe a few days before or something."

I shrieked. "Are you kidding me? A few days before? What the hell?"

He turned to me. "Amanda, I don't know when we will be going. Aro will summon us sometime after we've been back from our honeymoon. It's just a visit to make sure everything is going well with the marriage and treaty."

I gritted my teeth. "Why do we have to go?"

He looked up at me. "Because, Aro will want to make sure that your dad is sticking to his end of the deal. By seeing us, he'll know that's true."

He sighed. "You need to know something. If there is trouble, I could be called to duty."

I sauntered over and sat on the couch. I crossed my legs and looked over at him.

"What does that mean exactly?"

He sat down next to me and took my hand in his. He rubbed circles on the top of my hand as he spoke.

"It means that if my services are needed I will be called away, where, I don't know. Wherever there is a problem. I'll need to deal with it."

He continued. "Your role, will depend on the situation. Most likely, you'll stay here with the family. If, there is a danger to you, I won't stand for it and you will come with me and stay in my apartments in Volterra."

I raised my eyebrows. "Why would I be in danger? I can take care of myself."

Edward's nostrils flared. "Don't argue with me Mandy. Yes, you most definitely can take care of yourself. I'm not going to question that, however you don't understand the mind of a vengeful vampire. I've made many enemies over the years and the first thing they will do is try to hurt me through you."

I pursed my lips and nodded.

I looked up at him. "You're mother's dress is absolutely stunning."

He arched an eyebrow. "You've tried it on then?"

I nodded and gave him a glare. "Care to explain why I'm just finding out about having to wear it the day before? You're lucky it was a perfect fit."

Edward gritted his teeth. "What? You just found out about the formality now?"

I nodded. He stood up and started pacing. Edward was running his hands through his hair.

"Mandy, your parents were supposed to inform you weeks ago! I've dropped hints to you! Not that it's your fault, it' not. But, damn!"

He stopped pacing and faced me. "Your dad is seriously screwing up this treaty by not informing you!"

I raised an eyebrow. "What is he not telling me Edward?"

Edward crossed his arms and pursed his lips. "Just that it's a traditional betrothal ceremony, it's a pretty big deal that is all."

"Are you having it blessed like you said?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yes, the priest will be there."

My stomach then decided to rumble. Edward looked up and smiled.

"Time to feed the human! We can't let that strength decrease now can we?"

He wagged his eyebrows at me.

I rolled my eyes and rose up off of the couch. "Get a grip Edward."

He snickered and followed me out of his room and down the stairs to the kitchen.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8 Betrayal (A POV) Soundtrack: Behind These Hazel Eyes ---Kelly Clarkson**

The next day I woke up as my mother called for me from downstairs.

"Amanda! Get up! You need to eat and then it's time to start getting ready!"

I rubbed my eyes and looked over at my alarm clock. It read 12:30 pm.

"Holy Crap!" I squealed as I tried to disentangle myself from my bed sheets. I wasn't very successful as I fell out of my bed flat on my face landing at the feet of Alice.

She giggled. "Good morning! Well, it's more like afternoon."

I peeked up at her from under the sheet as it was completely wadded around me and part of it was over my head. I blew my hair out of my face. She bent down and helped me out of the mess.

"Amanda, go downstairs and get something to eat, and then get into the shower." Alice charged.

I sat up and threw the offending sheet on my bed, stuck my nose in the air and proceeded to walk down the stairs trying to maintain some of my dignity. My mother was in the kitchen making me Belgian waffles, Esme and Rosalie were sitting at the kitchen table. I raised my eyebrows at Alice silently wondering what in the heck Rosalie was doing here.

Alice smiled and shrugged. She then proceeded to walk to our refrigerator and pulled out a dark blue Tupperware pitcher.

"Patty, where are your martini glasses?"

My mom nodded and pointed to the top cabinet with her spatula. Rosalie rose from the table and reached for three glasses and handed them to Alice. She walked by me and rolled her eyes. God, she is such a witch!

I said to her. "Rosalie, are you sure you're a vampire? I mean, I'm thinking you're more of a witch. You should check out Salem down in Massachusetts."

She turned around and walked right up to me and got into my face.

"What did you say little human?"

I smirked. "You heard me."

She glared and pointed her manicured finger at me.

"You are so lucky that you have this ceremony tonight, otherwise I would rip your throat out." I laughed.

"I'd love to see you try. You have no idea of what I could do to you blondie."

My mother and Esme said at the same time.

"GIRLS!"

Esme walked up to Rosalie took her arm and pulled her down into her chair at the kitchen table. My mother said.

"Amanda, that was uncalled for. Apologize right now."

I turned to my mother. "What? Pfffttt…. I don't think so! Not when she's sitting here in my house and rolling here eyes and disrespecting me."

Esme turned to Rosalie. "Is that true? Did you roll your eyes as you walked back?"

Rosalie looked down and examined her finger nails and shrugged.

Esme said sternly. "Apologize Rosalie. We've raised you better than that, you do not insult anyone in their own home."

Alice sighed. "Do it Rose. I saw you, and by the way. Not only would Amanda kick your butt, but then you'd have to deal with Edward."

Rosalie rolled her eyes again. "Please, like the human can hurt me."

My mother interjected. "Both of you need to apologize and get along. Everything changes tonight."

Esme nodded. "Drop it, and I expect the both of you to be respectful to one another. If you refuse to abide by that rule, then I guess the both of you will be spending a lot of time together gardening."

My mother flipped a waffle onto a plate for me and smiled. "Excellent idea Esme, I could come up with a list of sisterly bonding chores myself."

My mother handed me my plate as I rolled my eyes and sat next to Alice. She was pouring synthetic blood into martini glasses. There were olives in them and everything. I chuckled and rolled my eyes.

"Seriously Alice give it up already."

She stuck her tongue out at me. "This is so cool! We can enjoy our lunch together!"

After I finished eating I headed upstairs to shower, when I was finished Alice was in my room waiting for me. She had the dress and the headpiece all laid out along with a hair straightener, and large barreled curling iron, and a ton of hair products that I had no idea what all of their purpose could be.

She beamed. "Are you ready?"

I nodded and sat down at my desk chair and let her work her magic.

Four hours later, I was finally done. I had actually snuck a nap in at hours two and three. Alice finished buttoning the last button, took my hand and walked me over to my full length mirror. Needless to say, I did not recognize the girl standing before me.

In the mirror stood a beautiful young woman with dark brown hair with auburn highlights all curled and piled on top of her head. The pearl head piece draped perfectly. Small curls of tendrils framed her face. Her makeup was very soft and subtle, but it accentuated her green eyes. The dress fit perfectly and gave a hint of her beautiful womanly curves. I smiled to myself. Edward wasn't going to know what hit him---not that I cared.

Alice smiled. "Well?"

I took a deep breath and shook my head. "Wow. Umm….I look like I should be on the cover of a 1918 edition of a bridal magazine."

Alice nodded. "That was the idea! You look exquisite Mandy! Edward is going to be speechless!"

I sighed and nodded my head. Shortly after, Alice left to go home and get ready herself. My family would be driving over to the Cullen's. I finally cornered my dad last night and forced him to give me the low down. I also reminded him that Edward was mad that he didn't tell me sooner. He sighed and apologized saying that this is hard for him. Promising his daughter to an enemy none the less. However, he was quick to remind me that he does not consider the Cullen's enemies, but friends. He has grown to respect Carlisle immensely, and to some degree Edward as well.

We arrived at the Cullen mansion to find it completely decked out in twinkle lights. I shook my head and said to my parents.

"Alice. That is all I have to say."

They both chuckled and nodded. Then, all of a sudden my back door was flung open by a huge smiling vampire.

"Hey little sis! I guess it becomes official tonight!"

I smirked at Emmett. "Hey, Em how's it going?"

He shrugged as he helped me out of the car. "Not bad. You look stunning!"

I blushed.

He was dressed in a vintage crème suit with a brown and white pinstriped shirt, a brown vest, and tie .He even had a hat on. I raised my eyebrows and whistled.

"Looking pretty dapper there Mr. Cullen."

He grinned as he walked me to the house.

"You think so? It's too 1918 for me. If I'm going vintage, I personally liked the silk suits of the thirties."

I snorted. "I'm suspecting a theme tonight."

He whispered to me like what he had to tell me was a conspiracy.

"Yes, it's all about Edward tonight. 1918 this, and 1918 that, blah..blah…blah.."

I laughed as we walked into the front door of the house. He continued.

"Well, at least it's not Jasper. God, I could totally see it now! He'd have us dressed in those awful scratchy gray confederate uniforms. Although, the swords would be cool to have hanging from our belts." He mused.

I shook my head as we stopped by the stairs. He gestured to them.

"Alright, I have to leave you here. You are supposed to walk up and stay in Alice and Jasper's room until your dad comes to get you."

I nodded and ascended the stairs. Emmett said.

"Oh Amanda…."

I turned around and raised my eyebrows. "Yes?"

He sighed and removed his hat to scratch the back of his head. He grinned at me.

"Try and get along with Rose okay? It would make mine and Edward's life much easier."

I rolled my eyes at him.

He snickered and said. "Hey, I will say this….the Salem comment?"

I nodded at him.

He grinned hugely and gave me a thumbs up.

"Priceless!" He then raised his index finger.

But…."

He became really serious now.

"That stays between you and me. You bring that up, and I'll deny it all day long!"

I laughed and nodded.

I walked into Alice and Jasper's room to wait for my dad. Apparently there has to be some formal introduction or whatever. I peeked outside in the back yard to see what was going on. I saw Carlisle and Esme each dressed in vintage navy blue attire, Carlisle's suit matching Emmett's. Carlisle was talking to my father and it looked like the Episcopalian priest was also adding to the discussion. Jasper was standing off to the side dressed in a gray suit, and then I saw Edward walk out to join the discussions that were going on with my father and Carlisle. He was wearing a silk black suit, a white shirt with a black vest and tie and a hat that matched Emmett's. If I didn't know any better I would've guessed that the date was October 31st and we were all dressed up for a Halloween party.

Of course Alice saw to it that my parents were dressed in vintage as well. My mother was in cream and my father was in a charcoal gray suit. I walked into the bathroom to give myself one last glance. Everything was still in place. I was adjusting the back of my earring when I heard my father's voice rise.

"You are doing what?" He said.

I swiftly walked over to the window to take a peek and catch a glimpse of the action.

Whatever was said, had my father fuming. He was standing nose to nose with Edward and had his hands balled into fists. Edward was looking right at him unflinching. He then looked up at the window I was looking out of and sighed. He gestured to my dad that I was watching. I quickly dropped the curtain went over and sat on the bed. What in the world could they be arguing about now?

It wasn't long until I heard other people filing out into the Cullen's backyard. I chanced a peek outside barely raising the curtain. I noticed several people I didn't know, but who I assumed were important members of our race. I saw Ben Jackson frantically gesturing to my father about something. I then noticed there were a few other vampires now present, they were apparently on the animal/synthetic diet as well because they had either a human color or topaz colored eyes.

I sat there for a few more minutes when I heard a knock on the door. It was my dad.

He walked in and smiled. "Hi honey. How are you holding up?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Fine. Why would I be nervous? I get to wear a huge rock on my left finger now."

I thought my dad would laugh at my comment, but he didn't. He just nodded and looked down. I sighed.

"What's going on dad? Why were you and Edward arguing.?"

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He sat down next to me.

"Edward's upset that I've not been as forthcoming with you as I should have been."

I nodded I knew this. "What haven't you told me?"

He raised his eyebrows. "I didn't tell you how formal this betrothal ceremony is."

He took a deep breath. "Well, there is nothing we can do about it now. We'll go through the ceremony here and everything will be explained afterward."

I didn't know what to say to that. Could it really be that bad, or is it finally dawning on my father that he is really handing me over to Edward? That has to be it, this can't be easy for him. He knows in less than nine months I'll actually be married to Edward.

He stood up and raised his arm for me to take. I stood as well and he lead me downstairs and out to face the back of the house. When I looked out in the Cullen's backyard I could see an array of humans sitting on the left, and the vampires sitting on the right. There was a table that was covered in a silk white tablecloth on top of the table was a large white candle that was flanked by a smaller candle on each side. The smaller candles were lit. There was also a huge piece of paper lying in front of the priest.

The priest was standing behind the table along side of Edward. Carlisle was seated with Esme on the right side of the table. Another vampire and his wife standing right behind them. My parent's chairs were empty as both of my parents would be walking me into the ceremony. It almost makes me feel like this is some type of vamp wedding or something.

Behind my parents' chairs were Ben Jackson and his wife Arlene. I noticed Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice were seated in the very front row on the right. My mother walked up to dad and I.

"Are we ready?" she smiled.

I nodded. "Ready as I'll ever be I guess."

Both of my parents smiled and I threaded my arms through each of theirs as we proceeded through the glass door.

When we stepped out onto the back patio everything went silent. I heard a few gasps from the vampire side. Some of them whispering at vampire speed that they didn't think a human could be that beautiful. I smiled to myself at the compliment. A few others said they were disappointed. They were expecting more of the supposed human who had tamed the Volturi's most fierce guard.

I rolled my eyes. Whatever, you can never please everyone. It's not like my side of the aisle is impressed with Edward either. They didn't think his appearance matched his reputation.

We walked up to the table as Carlisle and Esme stood, nodded and smiled at my parents. My parents extended the same courtesy. My father placed me on the other side of the priest, so he was standing between Edward and me. I finally looked up through my lashes at Edward. He did look pretty handsome in his suit. He was smiling and staring at me. He whispered very quickly to Carlisle and Esme at vampire speed.

"My God she's beautiful, and as of tonight she's mine."

They both smiled nodded and smirked at me.

I furrowed my eyebrows and wondered what that meant. Just then the priest cleared his throat and began the betrothal ceremony. I looked up and noticed for the first time that the priest was a vampire with brown eyes. I almost snorted to myself, now this is an interesting development.

The priest began. "We are here today to witness the fulfillment of a treaty that has long been the goal of both races. A treaty that will withstand the test of time and bond us together for eternity in peace and friendship."

He continued. "The final act of this treaty is to secure the betrothal of Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, highest ranking Volturi guard, son of Carlisle and Esme Cullen; member of the revered Cullen Coven, and extension of the Volturi. To Amanda Sue Robinson, daughter of Tom and Patricia Robinson, leader and member of the elite race of humans."

The priest turned to my father. "Do you Tom Robinson approve this betrothal and agree to abide by the rules that have been negotiated and established as per the traditions set forth?"

My father stood and said. "On behalf of Amanda's mother and I, and our entire race, I do."

The priest nodded and turned to Carlisle. "Do you Carlisle Cullen approve this betrothal and agree to abide by the rules that have been negotiated and established as per the traditions set forth?"

Carlisle stood and said. "On behalf of my wife Esme and our entire family, including the Volturi, I do."

He then sat down the priest then turned to Edward.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen do you hereby pledge to uphold the treaty set forth before you? Do you take Amanda as your mate in all ways, promising to take full responsibility for her care and well being? Will you remain faithful and true loving her for all of eternity?"

I looked over at Edward with eyes wide open. Holy crap this does sound like a marriage ceremony!

Edward made brief eye contact with me but then quickly looked the priest in the eye.

"I do." He said with conviction.

The priest then turned to me. He snapped me out of my reverie when he spoke loudly.

"Amanda Sue Robinson do you hereby pledge to uphold the treaty set forth before you?" "Do you take Edward as your mate in all ways, promising to submit to him and accept his authority? You will remain faithful and true loving him for all of eternity" "Do you accept your role as his wife? Including yourself with the responsibilities that are entailed as the wife of the Voluri's finest?"

I have been hood winked, and they really didn't want to know what I wanted to say, but there is nothing I can really do about this. I have no choice. Fine, life would be easier if I just gave in they can have their stupid treaty and Edward can have me as his wife.

I whispered with resignation. "I do."

I could feel Edward's eyes boring in on me. He obviously heard my thoughts, because I did not block him.

The priest continued. "To signify the bonding of this mated pair we will light a unity candle securing peace for all time."

I took that as my cue to pick up the burning candle in front of me. Edward did the same and we lighted the big unlit candle together. I watched Edward blow his original one out, so I did the same. When we were finished with that, the priest stepped backwards and said.

"Edward, what symbols are you using to signify this bond?"

He said as he reached his hand out to Carlisle. "Two items actually. First, the traditional rings. Second, a choker necklace with the Cullen crest signifying to all that Amanda is a Cullen and belongs to not only me, but this coven."

I looked down at the blown out candle in front of me. I just didn't care anymore.

Edward walked over to me, and took my left hand, I turned my body to face him as to not embarrass my parents or our race. I needed to see this through for them. Later, I could think more about all of this.

Edward placed two rings on my left ring finger confirming my suspicions that this indeed, was a marriage ceremony. The first ring I'm sure represented an engagement ring. It was gold and had a round large beautiful diamond, it had intricate patterns around it and had smaller diamonds interspersed with the patterns. The second was a small simple gold band. Obviously my wedding ring. Edward whispered to me as he placed them on my finger.

"This was my mother's wedding set. She wanted me to give this to my wife, and after eight decades I've finally found someone worthy of wearing this."

I nodded and whispered. "Thank you Edward their beautiful. I'll make sure nothing ever happens to them."

I really meant that. They were beautiful, it's just I'm in too much shock and feel utterly betrayed to say anything more, I can't even look at him.

He nodded and turned back to Carlisle who handed him my choker. Edward said as he placed it around my neck. "This is from Carlisle and Esme of course. All of us wear one signifying to any other of our kind that we belong to a powerful and strong family. It's imperative that you wear this at all times for safety and recognition purposes."

I nodded as he continued to explain. "It's one hundred percent platinum."

I touched it with my hands and looked over at Carlisle and Esme. I whispered a thank you to them. They both smiled and Esme whispered "We love you Mandy."

I gave a half smirk and continued to look down.

The priest then turned to me. "Amanda what symbol are you using to signify this bond?"

Huh? Luckily, my father handed me a gold wedding band and I had enough coherencies to understand what I was supposed to do.

"A ring." I stated simply.

I then placed it on Edward's left ring finger. After it was securely on I went to drop his hand but he wouldn't let me. The priest then continued with the ceremony.

"As both Edward and Amanda have promised and consented to this bond so should witnesses and members of all races recognize and respect this marriage and treaty."

He turned to my father. "Tom Robinson will be the first to sign this completed treaty."

My father stood and signed. The priest then announced that Carlisle would do the same, he did of course. He then turned to Edward.

"Edward Cullen will now sign." Then, he turned to me. "Amanda Cullen will now sign."

I froze. Cullen? My name is Amanda Cullen? Wait! We didn't go get a marriage license! This is a sham! Edward cleared his throat indicating everyone was waiting for me to snap out of it.

I blinked a couple of times and shook my head. I signed my name to be done with it all.

After I signed it I stood up and the priest said his parting words.

"It is my great pleasure by the authority vested in me by the Episcopalian Church and the great state of Maine, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your wife Edward."

After that I pretty much blanked out. I mean I was conscious but, I wasn't. Everyone around me thought I was functioning, but inside I shut completely down. I vaguely remember the end of the ceremony. I remember Edward pulling me roughly to him, bending down and kissing me. I mean really kissing me, I was so wore down I just gave in and let him take the lead. I remember how cold and hard his lips were and I remember his tongue entering my mouth. I also faintly recall him dipping me as he kissed me and Emmett cat calling so he stopped.

After the ceremony Edward was pretty much glued to my side. He introduced me to some other vampires who I barely acknowledged, and then walked around to some guests of my parents who I didn't even know. After all the guests dispersed it was just my parents, me and Edward and Carlisle and Esme. My father broached the subject of this sham.

"So, is that what a betrothal ceremony really is? Or did you just cheat me out of my daughter?"

Carlisle sighed and rubbed his temple. I looked up interested in this development.

Carlisle said. "You've read the definition of a betrothal Tom, it's as binding as marriage. In our society, a wedding nor a marriage license is necessary. However, Esme and I along with Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie are all legally married due to our choice to live within the human world"

My father gave him a glare and asked. "And what about Edward and Amanda?"

Edward answered. "According to vampire canon, the Episcopalian church, and the state we are legally married."

I turned to glare at him. Controlling Edward was making an appearance tonight. Oh yay.

I asked. 'Where's the marriage license? How can you get one without my knowledge?"

Edward pulled it out and handed it to me. Sure enough it was a marriage license with our names on it from the state of Maine.

"How did you do this?" I asked again.

He shrugged. "Marriage licenses are the clergy's responsibility Bishop Flannigan took care of it."

I gritted my teeth. "Why. Why did you do this now?"

My father seconded the notion. "Yes, what are you doing Edward?"

Edward shrugged. "If you look at the definition of a betrothal Tom, it states that it is binding, that it is a time for the groom to prepare a household for his bride. If you haven't noticed already, I have several households set up for Amanda and myself. Since I'm fully capable of fulfilling my responsibility right away, I have the right to move forward the betrothal into marriage, which I chose to do since you have not held up your end of the bargain--- twice."

Unfortunately, my father couldn't argue with him. I knew my father had failed me twice, and Edward took advantage of that fact forgoing our year long engagement.

I sighed and rested my head on my hands. Edward and I were both sitting on the couch in the Cullen's living room. He was sitting on the end with his arm outstretched on the back of the couch. His legs were crossed, and his hair was in it's usual disarray, his tie was hanging loosely around his neck, and two of his buttons on his shirt were undone. He causally twirled his wedding ring around his left finger.

"So, what does this mean?" I asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

I looked over at Edward. He raised his eyebrows at me. "It means that we are man and wife and from tonight on you live here."

Yep. Controlling Edward is in the house. I shook my head.

"What about my clothes and stuff?"

Edward chuckled. "We can go pack up your stuff when it's convenient. Honestly, though Alice has your side of the closet already full."

I should've known Alice would have done that.

"What about school?"

Edward sighed. "Well, they don't need to know that we are legally married, nothing will change according to the school. You'll live here, but when it comes to school business your parents will still be your guardians and as far as the school is concerned you live with your parents."

I smirked at him. "So, needless to say we wont' be wearing our wedding rings to school?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "As much as I hate the idea, no, we won't. But, you will still need to wear your crest."

My father asked. "What about next year?"

Edward shrugged. "I'm not sure yet. We might stay, we might not." He looked over at me. "We will most definitely be going to Europe for three months on our honeymoon when school is out for summer break."

I pursed my lips and nodded. I wondered if that was when we would be ummm…I guess fulfilling the marriage obligation.

Edward started chuckling and shook his head. Gahhhh! I forgot to block him!

"Sorry to disappoint you Amanda, but that is happening way before then."

Esme asked. "Care to share about the private conversation that is going on between the two of you?"

I shook my head at her and said. "No, not particularly."

Edward smirked and said to his mother. "Amanda was wondering about marriage obligations and when those obligations will need to be fulfilled."

I cringed and turned beat red.

Esme made an embarrassed face and mouthed "sorry" to me.

My dad sighed. "Are you discussing what I think you are discussing?"

Oh Lord, now everyone is going to discuss my wifely duties outright. Great! Lovely! Don't hold back everyone!

Edward nodded his head at my dad. "Yes."

My dad shook his head and stood up. "Well, what's done is done and you are legally married so I guess I can't stop you from doing what married couples do."

I was appalled. My dad is such a coward!

He and my mother walked over and each kissed me on the cheek.

"Goodnight Amanda, I know the Cullen's will be good to you. You can come over and pack your things whenever you want." My father said.

My mother hugged me. "Stop by after school when you don't have lessons we'll do something together. Don't be a stranger."

I nodded but didn't look at either of them. They then turned and Carlisle showed them out. Just like that they left me there. Like I was a piece of luggage they conveniently forgot.

Esme turned to me. "Are you hungry dear? I've been working on cooking as has Alice. We really enjoy it. It would be no trouble to make you something."

I shook my head no. Carlisle asked. "Are you sure Amanda? You know you can't go too long with out eating. You need to keep up your strength."

I shrugged. I really didn't give a care anymore. I stood and looked up at Carlisle. "By chance is Alice in her room?"

I heard Alice say upstairs at vampire speed. "_Send her up Carlisle she needs a sister right now."_

Carlisle smiled at me. "Yes. She said to go on up. She'll help you out of your dress and into more comfortable clothing."

Edward said at vampire speed. "_Much more comfortable clothing."_

Alice said back to him. "_Up yours Edward you have to know that is not happening tonight."_

Edward countered. _"Two hours Alice, that is how much time you have for your girl talk, then I'll be spending the rest of the night with my wife."_

I didn't say a thing. I walked up to Alice's room and collapsed into her arms crying. She held me and told me it will be okay, that I was loved and wanted in this family. When I stopped crying I looked up at Alice.

"Dddddooo you think he will want to tonight?"

She gave me a horrified expression and shook her head violently.

"No. No he won't. He'll understand, and be patient. You don't have to do that until you are ready."

I nodded and said my thanks to her. She helped me out of the dress and into a silk white big shirt and a pair of shorts. We pulled all the pins out of my hair and I felt much better since the hairpin headache dispersed.

She brushed out my hair for me and took me into mine and Edward's room. He was still downstairs talking to Carlisle about possibilities for next year. It sounded like he was planning on moving us to Vermont. Somewhere close enough to the family, but also far enough away to give us privacy. I sighed.

Alice opened the door to the bathroom.

"Here is your bathroom! Esme and I redid for you."

I walked in and gasped. It was beautiful. It had a huge Jacuzzi tub, a large clear shower stall that basically took up the entire wall that had multiple shower heads. A teke vanity with a chair and double sinks. It had a ceramic tile floor that was beige, and a beautiful cobalt blue border running around the walls. Everything was accented in cobalt blue. There was even a walk in linen closet that held all our towels and of course all sorts of girl products and tools for me.

I turned to Alice who was smiling. "Thanks Alice it's beautiful. I really like it."

She bounced on the balls of her feet clapping and smiling. "Yeah! Oh! I need to go turn the lights on in your room, you haven't seen the finished bed or what we did to the room! Oh and your side of the closet! I've got it stocked full of everything you'll need!"

She was so giddy with excitement I couldn't bring myself to rain on her parade. Just then Edward sauntered in. He leaned against the bathroom door his arms were crossed in front of his chest. His jacket and tie were gone and his white shirt was untucked and not buttoned.

He looked over at the two of us and raised his eyebrows. "Having fun girls?"

Alice pouted. "I was showing Amanda what we did to the bathroom, I'm getting ready now to show her the closet and of course the rest of your room."

Alice grabbed my hand and led me out of the bathroom we walked right by Edward, but he stretched his arm out to keep me from going any further.

He said to Alice but looked me straight in the eye. "It's been a long day Al, you can show Mandy her closet in the morning when she wakes up and needs to get dressed."

Alice grumbled at vampire speed. _"She's not ready Edward. Please be understanding about this.'_

He answered her. _"Mind your own business Alice. What is between me and my wife is between us. I don't interfere with you and Jasper."_

Alice shrieked. _"I'll send Jasper and Emmett in here if you try anything she is not comfortable with!"_

Edward replied. _"I am not a fool Alice, do you really think I would force her?"_

Alice shook her head. _"No. of course you wouldn't. Just be careful and sensitive Edward."_

He nodded his head at her.

Alice sighed and said. "Well, Edward is probably right. Are you tired?"

I smiled and nodded at her. Then, out of no where I yawned.

Edward dropped his arm and said. "See, someone needs to go to bed."

Alice smiled and said. "Goodnight Amanda! I'll see you in the morning and we'll go through your closet."

I chuckled and nodded.

"Goodnight Alice."

She turned, winked and then walked out the door.

I turned to look at Edward. "Ummm…can I have a moment in the bathroom please?"

He smiled and said. "Of course." He then pulled the door shut as he left the bathroom.

I brushed my teeth and got ready for bed. I opened the door when I was finished. Edward had already changed out of his suit and was wearing black and white plaid flannel pajama pants and a black T-shirt. I arched an eyebrow from the bathroom doorway and asked.

"Why are you wearing pajamas if you do not sleep?"

He chuckled. He was laying on the bed his arms behind his head the flat screen TV was on with hardly any volume and the remote was resting on his chest.

"What? I'm not allowed comfy clothes?"

I shrugged. "I guess so."

He turned to look at me. "Are you coming to bed?"

I nodded and padded my way over to the huge king size bed. Edward scooted over and pulled the duvet down for me. I climbed in and he covered me back up. I laid on my side facing away from him. He scooted closer to me almost in a spooning position and whispered in my ear.

"Can I at least have a good night kiss from my wife?"

I nodded and raised my cheek so he could kiss it. He grumbled.

"I meant a real kiss Amanda."

I took a deep breath and laid flat on my back so he could kiss me.

He leaned in and gently pressed his lips to mine. The kiss started slow and even sweet. But then he deepened the kiss tracing my lips with his tongue until I let him have complete access to my mouth. When he moaned and then rolled to lay on top of me, I broke the kiss and turned away from him. He gave an exasperated sigh.

"Will it bother you if I'm in here watching TV while you're asleep?"

I shook my head. "No. It's fine."

He propped up on his elbow and poked me. "Are you sure?"

I replied. "Yes, Edward I'm sure."

He answered "Okay."

He then proceeded to lay on his back watching the Sci Fi channel. As he did this, he pulled me to him so he could wrap his arm around my waist. He heard me give an irritated sigh.

"Hey, I'm your husband. You have to allow me some cuddle time at least."

I rolled my eyes and just nodded. Whatever, I guess I could allow that. He was being a gentleman when he had every right to be much more demanding physically. The treaty said so. I wondered when he would ask that of me, and if I'd ever be ready. Not just physically, but mentally, and most importantly emotionally. I was slipping, I've been betrayed by everyone who ever said that they cared about, or loved me. I didn't know who to trust anymore…….


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9 Intervention ( E POV) Soundtrack: 1) Unwell---Matchbox 20 2) Going Under---Evanescence

I laid there all night as Amanda slept in my arms. It was a surreal experience, me holding my own wife. I hated that we kept the fact that the betrothal ceremony was actually a marriage ceremony from her. Originally, it was going to be just that, an engagement ceremony. I would have given her my mother's engagement ring, the treaty would've been signed, and we would have set an actual wedding date. Although I wasn't going to wait nine months, I was thinking four months while we were on spring break.

However, Amanda's father was trying to squirm his way out of more and more concessions. Aro was not happy, and demanded that Carlisle and I do something. We went over the language of the treaty with a fine tooth comb, which led us to the definition of a betrothal. Of course, I'd already gone through this with Mandy, but it was not my intention to claim it as a marriage back then, I was only doing it to annoy her. I did push Carlisle to shorten the engagement, but I also wanted to give Amanda time.

Unfortunately, Tom Robinson was skulking on his promises of land concessions, and most importantly, technology. Aro was ready to call the whole thing off and begin a war. Carlisle and I talked him out of it. I explained that we could talk to Tom, and that we would speed up the process of the treaty making it binding and final. Aro liked my idea of claiming my rights early. Because of my unique situation, I was already well established and could claim my wife as soon as the betrothal was approved and the treaty was signed. We informed Tom right before the ceremony, he knew we had changed the language a couple of weeks ago when Carlisle and I confronted him about his back door dealings. He was supposed to inform Amanda that it was going to be more formal than what was originally thought.

He didn't of course, I don't know why I trusted him. His thoughts even indicated that he was going to tell her. Amanda's thoughts didn't indicate any concern which should have tipped me off. However, Amanda can block me for extensive periods of time. She's better at it than anyone I've ever come across, even my siblings. I know she's upset. I heard her thoughts during the ceremony. She feels betrayed by not only me, but her parents as well. I'll have to earn her trust back. Thinking on it now, I don't know why I didn't tell her everything that was going on. She deserved to know, and she needed to know what her dad was up to. We would probably have had a much happier wedding night if I had told her everything.

I chuckled to myself. Amanda is right, I really am stuck in 1918. Alice and Rosalie along with Carlisle and Esme have spent so much more time in the human world. They've acclimated to the changing times so well. My brothers and I have not. The Volturi have kept us busy as of late and we've lost a lot of our human knowledge. When we are at a loss, we tend to revert back to our own time periods. Emmett, however loves these modern times so he takes to adjusting with a fervor. Jasper and I…..not so much.

I heard footsteps approaching our door. I noticed it was Esme with a breakfast tray for Amanda. Carlisle and I made it a point to learn a lot medically about Amanda and her race, but specifically her as she would be a part of our family. Every member of her race is the same, but also different, just like vampires. For example Amanda, is incredibly gifted. She's super strong, more so than even most vampires. She's also unbelievably fast. I couldn't believe it when I was walking to confront that vile Landon Combs, she was able to keep up with me even looking natural.

It shocked me even more when she was able to pull me to a stop by grabbing my forearm. Her eyesight and hearing are also as clear as mine. Tom admitted when we confronted him, that indeed he had been training Amanda on the sly. She was a skilled fighter with Karate and Tae Kwon Do training. Her hands were just as lethal as any of ours. She also has an arsenal of weapons that can be used against vampires that have been handed down from generation to generation, however Tom has those in a safe place hidden. Last night before the ceremony he handed me the key to the unit where they are all kept. Amanda doesn't even know that she owns these weapons, but she does know of their existence.

Even though Amanda is a supernatural human, she's still human. She needs to eat on a regular basis to maintain her strength and speed. Hence, why Esme is now approaching the third floor with food. I sighed and looked over at my wife. She was still asleep. I was torn between letting her continue to sleep or waking her up to at least eat. She didn't eat anything after the ceremony she surely needs something. Carlisle was whispering to me frantically at about 6am this morning saying she really needed to eat.

Esme knocked on the door. I got up from the bed and opened it. Esme smiled warmly.

"Good morning Edward. Is Amanda awake yet?"

I ran my hand through my hair trying to tame it a bit and shook my head no.

Esme nodded and handed me the tray. "Well, when she wakes up she can have some waffles. I know they are her favorite."

I took it from her. "Thanks mom."

Esme sighed. "Did everything go okay last night?"

I whipped my head around and arched an eyebrow at my mother.

"Huh?"

Esme shook her head and chuckled. "No, I wasn't referring to that! Everyone knows what happened in here last night. Well, or what didn't happen."

She snickered.

I sighed. "Esme…."

"Oh stop it Edward I'm just teasing you. I'm very proud of you and how you handled Amanda last night. Be yourself, it'll all work out in time and I think the two of you will be very happy together."

I gave her my crooked smile and sat the tray down on my desk. I turned to look at Amanda still soundly sleeping and buried under the comforter.

Esme asked. "Do you know how long she normally sleeps?"

I shook my head no. "Well, I know she gets up and ready for school when the need arises, but I have no idea how long she sleeps when she doesn't have a time schedule."

Esme put her hand on my arm. "Don't worry too much, yesterday she was still sleeping at 12:30, her mother had to wake her up so she could eat and get ready."

I nodded and sighed. Esme pecked me on the cheek and headed for her study. I decided since Amanda was still asleep I'd take advantage of that fact and hop in the shower and get dressed.

When I finished my shower and dried off I realized out of habit my clothes were still on my desk. Usually, this isn't a big deal. The problem now is I have a seventeen year old girl sleeping in a bed right next to that desk. Hmmm…I finally shook off my insecurities realizing that the seventeen year old girl in question is now my wife. I snickered to myself. Eventually she's going to see me naked, chances are she's still asleep anyway. I sighed, wrapped a towel around my waist and walked out there to retrieve my clothes.

I was sliding into my jeans when I heard an audible gasp. I whipped my head around to see Amanda burying her head under the comforter. I chuckled and decided to tease her.

"Like what you see Mandy?" I asked coyly. I was still shirtless as well.

I was expecting a sarcastic remark like "No, I've seen better" even though she knows that I know it's not true, or something along that line, but she didn't answer.

I quickly finished dressing turned around and walked to the bed.

"Mandy?" I asked.

No answer. I took a deep breath and said.

"I'm sorry, I was only teasing."

Still No answer. I sighed and flipped the comforter down.

She was already back asleep. I knew she wasn't faking because of the rhythm of her heart and breathing.

I shook my head and looked at the clock. It was nine in the morning. I covered her back up bent down and kissed her on her cheek.

"I'll be downstairs if you need anything darling."

No response.

I decided not to worry since Esme said she was still sleeping at 12:30 in the afternoon yesterday. She is a teenager, they do sleep a lot. I walked down the stairs to find my family all participating in their normal pursuits. Alice and Rosalie were on the internet looking up fashion shows, Emmett and Jasper were involved in another round of killer chess, Esme was in her study going over plans for mine and Amanda's home in Vermont, and Carlisle was in his study.

I walked into the living room with the latest medical journal. Since I'm married to a human I need to be up to date if any problems should arise with Amanda, especially when we are living alone.

Emmett looked up from his chess game, smirked and said. "What's up stud?"

I growled at him. 'Shut up Emmett that isn't remotely funny."

Jasper reached over and smacked Emmett upside the head.

"Seriously Em, that was below the belt."

Emmett whined. "What? He's finally married and he didn't seal the deal?"

I clenched my teeth. "I said enough Emmett! I'm warning you!"

Alice walked by and hit Emmett. "Shut up Emmett! Edward's being a gentleman, enough said. Drop the subject right now."

Emmett sighed and shook his head. "Touchy…Touchy….I was just messing around."

Alice replied. 'That is a sore subject right now so let it go…."

Rosalie sauntered in and sat on the couch. "You know, he does have a point…"

I turned to her. "What?"

Rosalie shrugged and started flipping through her magazine.

"The Volturi is expecting your marriage to be uhhh…complete right?"

I rolled my eyes and nodded.

Rosalie scowled. "Well, she better get over whatever her problem is before you are  
called to Volterra. They know you married her last night right?"

"Yes, they do. Although it's none of their business." I stated.

Rosalie nodded. "I beg to differ, the brothers and father wanted this marriage, so I'm sure they feel it is most definitely their business."

I started to pinch the bridge of my nose. "I'll worry about that later, do you mind?"

Rosalie huffed and went back to her magazine.

"I'm just saying Edward, if you and she show up in Volterra and haven't completed your obligation, they are going to know." She looked up at me.  
"You know that as well as I do."

I nodded. Yes, I did know that. They'll figure it out by several ways, and who knows how Aro would react to an unconsummated marriage. I'm sure he'd be at the least disappointed, and demand the situation be rectified---immediately.

I couldn't push this on Amanda though, her emotions are too raw, and if I want a happy marriage then I'm going to have to be patient and wait for her.

Amanda slept all day and then the next. Carlisle was at his wits end, his emotions were grading not only on me, but also Jasper. Alice and Esme both would go up to our room and try to wake Amanda. She'd open her eyes just to let them know she was okay, but would turn over and immediately fall back asleep. She was getting weaker by the hour due to her lack of food intake. By the morning of the third day I was in a panic and couldn't take it anymore. She was refusing to get up, bathe, eat , and drink. It was like she didn't care about her life anymore, in turn it was killing me as well.

I went to the basement to grab two vials of synthetic blood, I was hungry and before I dealt with Amanda I needed to make sure that I was at my strongest. She was teetering on starvation, and I was going to intercede. As I walked up the stairs I said to Carlisle.

"Did you get the IV and solutions from the hospital?"

I heard Carlisle respond as he entered the house.

"Yes. We need to do this now. She's really weak Edward."

I emerged from the basement and nodded.

Esme and Alice approached me.

"Edward, I know you need to get some sustenance into her, but let Esme and I bathe and change her first?"

"Alright Alice, be careful."

She smiled as her and Esme ascended the stairs.

They were in our room for about five minutes when I head Alice think to me.

_Edward get up here now! Bring Jazz and Emmett too!_

I ran up the stairs yelling for Jasper and Emmett Carlisle also following behind. I heard Amanda screaming at Esme and Alice to get away from her. I burst through the doors to find Esme and Alice trying to contain Amanda who was writhing on the bed begging them to leave her alone. Esme crooned to her.

"Mandy, you need a bath and clean clothes. We just want to help you. You'll feel so much better."

"No! Leave me alone!" Amanda screamed.

She then proceeded to shove Esme against the wall. Alice then tried talking to her.

"Mandy, let us help you please." Alice tried to lay her hands on Amanda's shoulders.  
Amanda slapped her hands away and shoved little Alice off the bed.

"That is enough!" Jasper said as he approached the room.

He was angry that Amanda had shoved both Alice and Esme, He was planning on dealing with Amanda himself. That in turn, caused me to react. The feeling to protect one's mate overrides any others. Jasper breezed into the room ready to teach Amanda some respect but I blocked him and threw him out.

"Get out." I snarled.

Jasper lunged at me again. "Get her under control Edward, or I'll do it for you."

"I said GET OUT!" I bellowed as I threw him down the stairs.

I then turned to Amanda who was still struggling with Esme and Alice.

I pounced on her, straddled her hips, while I restrained her arms above her head. I said to her.

"Amanda, let them help you. This needs to stop now!"

"No! Get off of me! If you don't, I'll kill you!" She screamed at me eyes wild with fright.

She arched her back trying to flip me off of her. I realized at that point just how strong she really is. She wasn't strong enough to flip me, but I did move. She hasn't had any type of food or drink for almost three days. She was able to shove both Alice and Esme, her strength at full capacity was going to be something to see. I couldn't think about that right now, we needed to take care of her physical and emotional issues.

I readjusted my position on her, letting her know that she was now at my mercy. It probably wasn't the best idea right now, but I needed to get the situation under control get her cleaned up and fed. I growled at her.

"I'm done with this Amanda Cullen! You will let Esme and Alice bathe you, and then Carlisle is inserting an IV. You are starving yourself to death, and I wont' have it!"

I pressed more of my weight on her to prove my dominance. Which caused her to flail trying to fight me off. Out of no where, she mustered enough strength to throw me off of her. I was more shocked than anything. Amanda was still lying on the bed breathing heavily, I'm sure throwing me off took every last ounce of strength that she had. Alice said to her.

"Amanda, will you please let me help you?"

"NO LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed.

I was now very angry. She was doing this on purpose. I said to Emmett and Jasper.

"Emmett get her arms, Jasper her right leg, Carlisle her left, I'll get her torso. Esme get that bath ready, Alice you're going to remove her clothes and bathe her."

Everyone looked at me in complete shock.

I gritted my teeth. "It needs to be done, and if she's going to be this way, then I don't give a damn about her modesty."

Alice chastised me. "Edward….."

I sighed. "Let's get her in the bathtub and see how it progresses from there alright?"  
She nodded.

Amanda was still breathing heavily with her eyes closed. Esme thought to me.  
_Let me tell her what is going on, that way she won't feel like we are ganging up on her._

I nodded my agreement.

Esme said from across the room. "Mandy, sweetheart, we really need to get you cleaned up. It's going to happen, even if it takes all of us to do it. Alice and I would prefer to help you and let you maintain your modesty, but if you are going to be difficult then the boys are going to hold you down."

Amanda curled up into a fetal position and started crying. Esme couldn't help herself, her motherly instincts just took over.

_We have to remember that she feels abandoned by her own parents, betrayed by all of us over the marriage ceremony, we need to show compassion especially when she's finally cleaned up and fed._

"I know." I sighed. It's true, all of this is partly my fault and I'll take responsibility for it.

Esme approached the bed where Amanda was lying. Amanda registered the movement and quickly jumped from the bed and positioned herself against the glass wall. Esme stopped and reached her hand out.

Alice begged again. "Mandy, please if you cooperate, it'll just be Esme and I."

Amanda shook her head no.

Jasper groaned exasperated with this whole deal.

"I'm so done with this Edward. This house has been nothing but a black whole of emotions since she moved in."

I looked Amanda straight in the eye. "Amanda, you have to the count of three to allow Esme and Alice to help you. If you don't, then Emmett, Jasper, and I will hold you down while they bathe you."

She looked at me and shook her head no.

Emmett sighed. "Amanda, please. I really don't want to have to do this."

Carlisle added. "Amanda, you are not well, let us take care of you. That is what all of us want."

Amanda looked at Carlisle and simply said. "No."

That was it, I was done, and Jasper was done, as was Emmett. I said to them.

"On the count of three." They both nodded.

I said very quickly to Alice and Carlisle.

Al get clean clothes ready, Carlisle set up the IV because I'm sure I'll have to hold her down when you have to insert it.

They both nodded.

I whispered to my brothers. "One…..two….THREE!"

All three of us lunged at her from different directions at a speed that she couldn't register in her weakened state. I reached her first, wrapping my arms around her torso and swept her up bridal style. Jasper grabbed her legs, and Emmett her arms. Amanda tried to struggle, but it was no use she was too weak. I carried her into the bathroom where Esme had a steaming hot bath ready. She looked up in pity as Amanda was whimpering.

"I've checked the temperature, it should be fine for her."

"Alright." I said.

I noticed Amanda wasn't struggling as much. I asked her.

"Are you going to behave and take a bath?"

She whimpered, but nodded yes. Jazz and Em immediately let go of her.

I placed her in the tub, but realized right away that she was too weak to even sit up by herself.

"Esme, can you get in? You're going to have to support her."

"Of course." Esme climbed into the tub quickly, situated herself and out stretched her arms so I could place Amanda against her chest.

Alice walked in as Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle left understanding that they were not needed anymore.

I crouched down by the tub and put my finger under Amanda's chin.

"If you'll let Alice and Esme help you, I'll leave. However, if you are going to give them problems, then I'll stay and bathe you myself. It's your choice."

"I'll be good." She whispered.

I stood up and said. "Good. When they are finished and you are changed, Carlisle is inserting an IV. No arguments. I'll hold you down if I have to."

Amanda swallowed and wiped a tear from her eye. "Alright."

Esme and Alice were able to bathe and wash Amanda's hair without incident. After awhile it seemed they were able to get her talking. They emerged from the bathroom with a clean, beautiful Amanda. Her hair was wet, but it had been combed and she was in a fresh navy and red plaid soft cotton long sleeve nightgown that fell to her ankles. While they were in the tub, I changed the sheets and the comforter along with all the pillows quickly.

Alice walked Amanda to the bed, she looked up at me as if asking permission to climb in. I reached over and fluffed up all the pillows, arranging them against the head board. I explained to her.

"You need to sit up so the IV can reach your bloodstream faster and improve your health."

She nodded and turned to Alice. "Will you help me?"

Alice gave her a gentle squeeze, a smile forming on her face.

"Yes, of course. Do you want some company? We could watch some TV, or I could show you what's coming out this winter at the London fashion show."

Amanda gave her a half smile. "Can we look at the shift dresses and baby doll tops?"

Alice smile widened. "Absolutely!"

Amanda looked over at Esme who was still in the bathroom doorway.

"Esme, would you like to join us?"

If it were possible Esme would've had tears on her cheeks.

"I would love nothing more."

I breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe we've turned a corner.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone! My computer died at the end of February and it took me awhile to be able to get myself up and running again. Sorry for the **

**delay...Enjoy..**

Chapter 10 Whatever It Takes…. ( E POV) Soundtrack: Whatever It Takes----Lifehouse

In the following days Amanda seemed to get a little better. She welcomed Alice and Esme into our room to spend time with her, she bathed frequently, and changed her night gowns. She even changed our bed sheets on her own. She'd watch shows on TLC with Alice like What Not To Wear, she'd watch HGTV with Esme, even commenting on something for the house in Vermont. She was also eating on a regular basis.

However, she wouldn't come out of our room and if Alice and Esme were gone from the house for whatever reason, she'd still shut herself off from everyone. She'd lay in bed and either stare out the window or fall asleep. It was three weeks after the wedding, for appearances sake, she really needed to start attending school again. Tom and Patty called the school and told them that Amanda had contracted Mono, securing her an excuse from school for a little while. I wrote down her assignments and retrieved any other work and brought them home every day. So far, she hadn't shown any interest in catching up.

I approached Esme about it, thinking that maybe they could work on the assignments when the rest of us were at school. But, Esme said Amanda had no desire and Esme didn't want to push her. She was enjoying the time she spent with Amanda and didn't want to jeopardize their growing relationship.

I decided to take matters into my own hands. I arrived home from school with everyone else, I dumped my school bag on the floor in the mud room and carried Amanda's bag upstairs. Esme was in her study working on a magazine article, Carlisle was still at the hospital, and everyone else was downstairs. I walked in and found the bed empty, but quickly realized that Amanda was in the bathroom. I placed her book bag on my desk and began unloading it. She emerged in another clean night gown, hair wet, and combed.

"What are you doing in here Edward?" She asked.

Lately, I'd been giving her space. Showering and changing while she's been asleep.

"I'm unloading your school books, we need to get you caught up. You need to go back Monday."

She didn't answer me, she just walked over to the bed climbed in and looked out the window. I could tell right away she was going to start retreating again. We can't go on like this, especially if Aro decides check in. I retrieved her Math and English books off of the desk and walked over to her.

"Amanda, I'm not going to take no for an answer. Your education is vitally important."

She shrugged but didn't say anything.

I sat the books down and climbed in with her, even getting under the covers. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her to me. She stiffened, but when she realized I wasn't going to relent this time she relaxed.

I sighed and started raking my fingers through her wet hair.

"I'm sorry about the wedding. I should have told you up front, everything. You have no idea how sorry I am."

She shook her head no but didn't say anything. I continued.

"I know you feel betrayed, by me, your parents….everyone. I…I need you to forgive me Mandy. Seeing you like this is killing me."

"It's not that easy Edward." Amanda sniffled.

"I know. I know I'm going to have to earn your trust back, and it won't be easy. I'm just asking for a chance. I love you. I want you to be happy. I'll never keep anything from you, or lie to you ever again. I swear."

"I'll think about it."

I sighed. Well, at least she didn't toss me off of the bed. So that's progress. We laid there in comfortable silence for awhile. Esme then called for me from downstairs saying she had a bowl of potato soup for Amanda with some crescent rolls. I sat up and said to Amanda.

"Esme has your dinner ready, will you walk downstairs with me?"

She shook her head no. "I'll eat it, but only up here."

I gave an exasperated sigh. "Alright, I'll bring it up to you then."

I walked downstairs and met Esme in the kitchen. She smiled as she handed me the tray.

"Baby steps Edward, she let you stay in there with her for almost an hour. It also looks like she won't object to you bringing her dinner."

I gave my mother my crooked grin. "True."

I took the tray back upstairs and into our room. Amanda was already sitting up leaning against the pillows and the headboard. I placed the tray that contained a heaping bowl of homemade potato soup, crescent rolls with butter and jelly, a bottled water, and of course a Cherry Pepsi. I decided the soda is a battle I'll fight another day.

As I sat the tray down Amanda smelled the steaming soup.

"MMMMmmm. That really does smell wonderful. Esme has really caught on to cooking."

I smirked. "Well, she does have a lot of practice now."

Amanda looked over at me and nodded. I asked.

"Do you mind if I sit with you while you eat?"

She thought about it for a minute, but then relented.

I sat down and scooted to place my back on the headboard. I looked up and noticed the TV was on.

"What are you watching?"

Amanda looked up from her bowl and answered.

"It's a sitcom. One of the few funny ones out there right now. Everything is about reality TV. That dumb Survivor show started it all."

I chuckled. "Yes, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie are addicted to Survivor."

I looked over at her. "So, what's this sitcom about?"

"It's called Everybody Loves Raymond. It's about this guy Ray Barone who is married with three kids, he has medaling parents who live just across the street. He has an older brother who lives with his parents who is a police officer but is a big goof. His parents are real characters."

I smiled at her. "I see. Why is it so funny?"

She shrugged. "It just is, you'll have to sit and watch the characters. Marie, Ray's mom; is a total pain in the butt. Every girl's worst nightmare for a mother-in-law."

I chuckled. "Well, since I'm married. I'm intrigued by a sitcom about married people, can I watch with you?"

She said as she took a bite of a crescent roll. "Sure."

I had to admit, the program was pretty funny. The episode we watched together entailed Frank backing his car into Ray and Debra's living room. Frank, had the audacity to think that he shouldn't pay for the damages. I hadn't laughed that hard in awhile. The show was about to end when Emmett knocked on the door.

"Hey, what's going on up here? Do I actually hear Edward and Amanda Cullen laughing in the same room?" He smirked.

I cringed, sneaking a peek at Amanda's reaction. To my surprise she smiled at Emmett and simply nodded.

Emmett took that as permission to enter.

"So, what are you guys watching?"

I answered laughing as the show was on again. "Everybody Loves Raymond"

Emmett nodded. "That's a pretty funny show, Frank is killer."

Amanda turned to Emmett. 'You like this show?"

Emmett nodded. "Yep, it's on syndication so I catch it late at night. I can't give up Survivor you know." He winked at us both.

I rolled my eyes. I noticed Amanda was finished eating.

"Want me to take the tray for you?"

She gave me a half smile. "Ummm…sure, thanks."

I smiled back picked up the tray and took it to the kitchen. Emmett followed me out.

"I think she's making some progress." He mused.

"Some. I wish she'd come downstairs and actually put on some real clothes." I replied.

"Her emotions are getting more stable." Jasper added as he joined us.

I arched an eyebrow at him. "How stable?"

Jasper ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "Well, her animosity toward everyone is gone. She feels a true sisterly bond with Alice, and I don't want to sound too presumptuous; but she does have motherly feelings for Esme and fatherly toward Carlisle."

Emmett raised his eyebrows. "Wow. That is progress."

I crossed my arms and leaned against the sink. "Do you think I should push the subject of returning to school?"

Jasper pursed his lips. "I'd give it a day or two before you approach the subject again."

I nodded my thanks to Jasper. I returned to our room to find Amanda working on her Math. She looked up at my approach. I hesitated, which she picked up on right away.

"It's alright Edward, this is your room too. I don't want to keep you away from your things."

I chuckled and shook my head. "It's not that. I want to spend time with you. I hate going to school without you."

She looked over and gave me a shy smile.

I sat down next to her.

"Need any help?"

She smirked and shook her head No. I scanned the work she was doing and it was correct so I decided not to push.

I was getting up intending to check my email to make sure Volterra was still under control when Amanda grabbed my arm.

"Where's your wedding ring?" she gestured to my naked left finger.

Needless to say, I was shocked. I would have never expected her to ask about it, let alone assume that she would be upset that I wasn't wearing it as what seemed to be the case by the look on her face.

"I….uh it's on this chain here. I wear it around my neck at school."

I pulled out the gold chain that was around my neck so she could see my wedding ring was attached to it.

She raised her eyebrows. "Oh. I guess that makes sense."

She quickly returned to her Math homework.

I got up and walked over to the computer. I was in the middle of a reply to Felix when Amanda cleared her throat. I turned around to face her.

"Umm….when I return to school, what do you want me to do about my wedding rings?"

She took a deep breath and continued before I could reply.

"I know they were your mother's and I really meant what I said about them being beautiful and that I wouldn't want anything to happen to them. I'm actually really terrified of that."

I gave her a huge smile. This really was progress, and it gave me hope. The fact that she understood the meaning of her rings and truly cared about them sent my dead heart soaring. I said.

"Well, we could get you a really nice, strong chain twenty-four karat at the minimum. Or, if you want to leave them at home in your jewelry box that is fine."

She looked at me in shock. "You'd want me to leave them at home?"

I took a deep breath and looked at her. "Mandy, those rings are worth a lot of money, they are irreplaceable, so if you are more comfortable to leave them home locked in your jewelry box, I won't be offended."

She nodded. "It's not that I don't want to wear them."

I gave her a smirk, my heart was just soaring. "I know."

She smiled back and went back to her homework.

The next day I received a phone call from Patty Robinson. I was just leaving the school parking lot.

"Edward?" Patty asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"How's Mandy doing?" I could tell she was very concerned.

I pinched the bridge of my nose. I was very frustrated with Patty and Tom. They had pretty much abandoned Amanda. Her father literally saying she was now a Cullen and no longer his concern. Carlisle tried talking to them and asking for advice when Amanda was completely unresponsive.  
I took a deep breath before I answered. "She's doing better. She's not back at school yet, but she and I are talking. She's spending a lot of time with Esme and Alice. She's also keeping up with her school work now."

"Is she eating?" Patty questioned.

"Yes. She won't come out of our room, but she's eating, bathing, and changing her clothes."

Patty breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. I'm glad."

My frustration was getting the better of me. "Patty, why all of a sudden the concern? You and Tom pretty much deserted her right after the wedding. Amanda's my wife, my responsibility, what gives?"

Patty replied. "She's my daughter Edward. I love her and miss her."

I retorted. "Well, I'm not stopping you from coming to see her."

"I know that." Patty interrupted.

"It's just the way Tom wants things. He's a little old fashioned."

I snorted. Old fashioned. More like a conniving imbecile who is still trying to use his daughter for political gain. Carlisle and I still don't trust Tom, Jasper has been doing a lot of reconnaissance on him. He is sure Tom is up to something. What, we aren't sure of, but if he tries to interfere in mine and Mandy's life, I wouldn't hesitate to end him.

"Is there anything else Patty?" I was starting to lose my patience.

"Umm.. well yes. No one has come to get any of Mandy's things and I was wondering if you were planning  
to."

I sighed. "I don't know. She's still not completely herself. Do you know what she would want?"

Patty said. "Well, I do know of several things for sure that she'd want."

"Alright. I'm in my Volvo, should I have Emmett come by with his Jeep? How much stuff are we talking?"

Patty replied. "Have Emmett bring his Jeep. There's quite a few things that I'm sure she'll want."

"I'll call him and then we'll be over." I said as I slammed my phone shut.

A half hour later Emmett and I were ringing the doorbell to the Robinson's large, cape cod style home. Patty answered.

"Hi. Ummm follow me."

We followed Patty up the stairs to Amanda's old room. There were a bunch of boxes filled with clothes, books, DVD's, some CD's, and a bunch of sheet music. I peered through it quickly. It looked like Mandy likes to write songs, she had several pieces finished complete with a piano accompaniment. I looked up at Patty as I removed the box from the bed.

"Who does Amanda take voice and piano lessons from?"

Patty smiled. "Ellen Harper. She's been asking about Mandy. I've given her the same excuse that I gave the school."

I nodded. "Let me talk to Amanda, but I'd like her to continue if that is okay. I'll pay for the lessons."

Patty shook her head. "No. that's not necessary. We'll pay."

I arched an eyebrow at her. "She's my wife. I'm going to pay."

Patty glowered. "She's our daughter. We will pay."

I smirked. "Why? If Tom's so old fashioned, and basically wants nothing to do with her, why are you insisting on paying for the lessons?"

Patty shook her head. "Please, Edward. Let me pay for the lessons. It makes me feel more a part of her life. If you do that then I know for sure she's really gone."

Emmet had been quiet through this whole exchange just lugging out boxes to his Jeep.

"You know Patty, you could always come by without Tom It would probably do Mandy some good to see you." he interjected.

Patty nodded and then smiled. "I'll think about it. Oh! One last thing!"

Patty walked out of the room and down the stairs. After about two minutes she called up to us.

"Can you guys come down here there's someone you'll want to meet."

Emmett and I both looked at each other. Emmett shrugged and proceeded to walk down the stairs.  
I followed behind Emmett to the living room to come face to face with the biggest domesticated cat I had ever seen. Patty was holding a huge cat, I mean it had to weigh like twenty pounds. It was mostly a brown tiger stripped, but it had white on it's neck, the underside of it's body, and all four paws were white. It had pointy ears and brownish/green eyes.

Patty smiled. "Edward, Emmett let me introduce you to Max."

Emmett chuckled and bent down to the feline. "Well hello Max."

Max looked up at Emmett and meowed. Patty grinned.

"He likes you. That's a good sign. I was a little worried how he'd react to moving in with a house full of vampires."

She turned to me. "You won't eat him will you?"

I snorted completely insulted. "No."

Emmett chuckled. "Well, when I have to eat animals, I prefer bears. As does Jasper, however, Eddie here  
does like a mountain lion every once and awhile."

Patty chuckled. "Well, Max is no mountain lion. But, he is a pure Maine Coon."

She looked over at me. "Max is Mandy's baby. She's had him since he was six weeks old. We bought him for her when she was six. I have all his things packed for you. His papers too."

I raised my eyebrows. "Papers?"

Patty nodded and motioned for me to follow her as she handed Max to Emmett.

"Yes papers…." She said as she turned around. "Max is a purebred Maine Coon cat. They are the largest breed of domesticated cats. Some of them get as big as forty pounds."

I shook my head. "Good Lord."

Patty smirked as she handed me a folder stuffed full of cat DNA blood lines. A family tree? For a cat? There were also shot and veterinarian records.

"Max is fairly easy to take care of, as all cats are. He's very laid back. Sleeps about sixteen hours of the day. You'll find that he's like a permanent couch ornament."

She continued as she handed me a cat carrier. "He loves windows, so I'm sure he's just going to love your house. Maine's are very friendly and gentle. He's eleven, and has never scratched or bitten anyone."

I looked up at Patty. "What about furniture? Esme will kill him if he scratches up her furniture."

Patty smiled. "Look at mine, does it look like it's been scratched?"

I shook my head no. Patty nodded.

"Well, he did when he was a kitten. But Mandy made him a scratch post and put cat nip on it. He's never touched anything else."

Patty looked over at Emmett who was talking to the fur ball and playing with it. Emmett would slowly lower his arm attracting Max's attention. Max would then pounce, playfully biting.

I gestured with my head to Patty. "Are you sure he doesn't bite?"

Patty giggled. "Well, if Emmett is going to insist on playing like that, Max won't object"

She winked at me. "It's not like Max can bite through any of your skin anyway, and of course he'll never bite Mandy."

I chuckled "Touché."

Patty gave me a serious look. "I think if you bring Max home to her, it will help a lot."

I nodded. "Thanks Patty, I hope so. She's getting better, and maybe this is what she needs. He might give  
her a sense of security."

Patty nodded. "Take care of her Edward, love her the way she deserves."

I gave her a reassuring smile. "I will."

With that, Emmett and I packed up Max and his things and drove home.


	12. Chapter 12

This next chapter really should be an outtake, but I just can't cut it. So, I apologize if you feel it disrupts the story.....Amanda is still not quite participating in life, and welll here is what is going on around her while she's shut up in her and Edward's room. I wanted to bring some humor to the story...So, hopefully you'll get my twisted sense of humor! LOL!!!! Enjoy...

Chapter 11 The Adventures of Maxwell Cullen ( E POV)

When Emmett and I arrived home, I made him stay with Max in the garage. I knew I was going to have to prepare Esme. She's not going to be too keen on having a pet around the house. I did take in all of Max's paperwork and quickly skimmed it. I was going to have to call Dr. Zander, the vet as Max was due for his yearly check up and shots.

I walked in the door to find Esme in the kitchen starting on Amanda's dinner.

I smirked. "Hi, mom."

Esme smiled back. "Hello Edward. Where have you been?"

I shrugged. "Patty called me right after school and Emmett and I went over there to get Mandy's things. We have it all."

Esme nodded and smiled as she flipped the disgusting hamburger patty.

I cleared my throat. Esme looked back up at me.

"So, we kind of have a new member of the family."

Esme raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Oh? Who? I don't understand."

I chuckled thinking I'd tease her. "Well, Patty informed me that Mandy had a baby."

Esme dropped her spatula on the floor.

"What?"

At that revelation Jasper, Alice and Rosalie walked into kitchen. Of course Alice knows exactly what kind of "baby" I'm talking about.

Rosalie raised her eyebrows. "A baby? She had a baby? We are going to have a human baby here?"

I smirked and shook my head no.

"Uh, no that's not the kind of baby I'm talking about."

Esme glared at me.

"You scared me half to death! What are you talking about?"

Emmett then decided to make an entrance.

"What's up family! Meet the newest member!"

Emmett walked in carrying Max who was in his cat carrier in one hand, and his scratch post, food and water dish, and toys in the other.

Esme narrowed her eyes at me. "A cat?"

"Edward, do you know what they can do to furniture?"

Emmett answered. "Ah mom. Look at him! He's so cute! He's huge too! It'll be like having a dog, but without the smell!"

"Mom, this is Max. Mandy has had him since he was six weeks old. He's eleven now. Patty says he only scratches on his scratch post. I believe her, you didn't notice any damage to her furniture did you?"

Esme sighed and shook her head.

"Well, no. I didn't, her furniture is in impeccable condition. I didn't even notice they had a cat."

I agreed. "You're right. Patty swears he's good and won't be a problem. I will vouch that he has quite the tame personality. You'd think he'd be hissing and scared to death of us. Instead, he's already best friends with Emmett."

I pointed to Emmett, who had removed Max from his carrier and was letting him explore the house.

I added. "Patty thinks he'll help Mandy settle in more."

Alice giggled and shook her head. Esme looked from her to me.

"Well, if it helps Mandy that is fine. However, Max will be your responsibility."

She arched an eyebrow as she removed Mandy's dinner. "That includes paying for any damages done to my house."

I smiled and nodded. Alice said.

"Don't worry Esme, I can already see it. He loves his scratch post, we'll need to place it in the front room. Let's see….oh his food can go here under the cabinet, we'll need to fill his bowl and his water dish. They can go in the mud room…..Hmmmm…..what about a litter box?"

Emmett started chuckling, he was sitting on the couch in the living room with his lap top. Max, had already made himself at home sitting on the back of the couch licking his paws.

Emmett started laughing hysterically. "Dude, did you know you can train a cat to use the toilet?"

I snorted. "You have got to be kidding me."

Emmett shook his head. "So, I googled Maine Coon cats, they are called the gentle giants. They are friendly, smart, and big! Check this one out! God, that one might be a good substitute for a mountain lion Ed!"

I shook my head. "I don't care how big a domesticated cat is, their blood is not the same."

Jasper walked over to Max scrutinizing him. Max looked over at Jazz, made eye contact then turned and continued to lick his paw.

"Jazz, don't." I said as I read in his mind what he was going to do.

_Shut up Edward let me have some fun_. Jasper thought back.

All of a sudden Jasper got into Max's face and hissed really loud. Max stopped licking his paws and looked at Jasper. Then I had the strangest thought enter my head.

_You don't scare me._

I looked around the room. Who thought that? I knew for sure it wasn't Mandy or anyone else in the family.

Jasper was bewildered that Max didn't even respond to him. He cocked his head to the side and hissed at Max again.

Max looked at Jasper stood up stretched on his legs and gracefully jumped from the back of the couch. He trotted over to Alice and started rubbing her leg.

Then, it happened again.

_That one is really annoying. I like you. You smell nice._

I shook my head. Everyone looked at Jasper and then me.

Jasper arched an eyebrow at me.

I started chuckling. "Oh man, Carlisle is going to love this!"

Emmett looked up from his Maine Coon musings. "What?"

"I think I can hear Max's thoughts."

Everyone's jaws dropped in surprise.

Esme asked. "How do you know?"

I sighed. "I heard a response to what Jasper was doing, and I know it wasn't anyone in the family."

Jasper grinned. "Well, let's try it again to see."

Jasper sauntered over to Max, picked him up and looked him in the eye.

He turned to me. "Do I need to hiss again or not?"

_No, you do not! You aren't hissing right anyway, take some lessons._

I started laughing hysterically I bent down and grabbed my knees I was laughing so hard.

Rosalie asked for the first time. "What?"

Alice grinned. "He heard Max's response to Jazz, didn't you Edward?"

I nodded still laughing.

I composed myself to face Jasper and everyone else.

I cleared my throat and looked at Jasper.

"Apparently, Max doesn't think you know how to hiss. He thinks you need lessons."

At that, everyone rolled over laughing, including Rosalie.

Jasper sat Max down on the floor and pointed two fingers from his eyes to the cat and back again indicated that he was watching him.

"Watch it there fur ball, you could accidentally become a snack."

Max literally stuck his nose up and sniffed. ( Cats can sniff?)

_As if! I'm like four stages down the food chain from you! Go find a human! Just, not mine. She'd have to kill you. I need to go out now._

Max then looked over at me and meowed to get my attention.

I chuckled and said. "Yes Max?"

Max turned around and walked into the kitchen, stood up on his hind legs and batted at the glass patio door.

I walked over to it and let him out. I said to him.

"Do not get lost in the forest! Stay in the yard, Mandy will want to see you when you're business is done."

His response: _Sure, dad._

I smacked my hand to my forehead and shook it.

Rosalie looked out the window scrutinizing what Max was doing.

She turned to me. "What did the cat say?"

I took a deep breath and sighed.

"He said sure, dad."

Everyone laughed. Needless to say Max did settle into the family quite nicely. He was something new, and always entertaining. Everyone was always wanting to know what he was thinking. Of course Alice hopped on her laptop right away, shopping for cat clothes. Yes, cat clothes. Cat collars, cat booties, poor Max. He's not going to like her for very long by the time she gets done with him. While she was surfing the internet she was also on the phone calling a pet groomer.

"Yes, hello. I need to schedule an appointment for a grooming. When's your earliest availability?"

She furrowed her eyebrows.

"You have nothing sooner?"

She huffed. "Fine. Yes, that will do. I want the kitty spoiler. Yes, his name is Max and I will not settle for anything less than your best."

She flipped her phone and pouted. "They can't get him in until next week."

I arched an eyebrow. "You understand cats are clean animals, and can clean themselves just fine."

Alice shrugged. "I think Esme would feel a lot better if he was groomed once a week."

She looked over at Esme for back up. Esme smiled and nodded.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Well, if it keeps the little fur ball from leaving any disgusting residue around here, sign him up for twice a week."

We discovered Max was very smart, he was better than any dog. He'd follow whomever his obsession was at the time around, he'd paw at the glass patio door in the kitchen to go out. He didn't need a litter box, he chose to do his thing outside instead. In fact, he endeared himself to Esme immediately when she discovered that he was using her garden as a bathroom, in essence fertilizing it. Her blooms never looked so brilliant. He was even smart enough to make his way around to all the different flower beds so they all were equally fertilized.  
He and Rosalie didn't get a long so well. He couldn't resist her hairspray, so he'd try to sneak up on her to lick, and chew her hair if she was sitting on the couch. I had to intervene several times so she wouldn't kill him. One evening Rose was watching TV with Emmett, Max was in his usual spot sitting next to Emmett on the arm of the couch. Feet tucked completely under him, he was purring, perfectly content. Then, I heard his little mischievous mind kick into gear.

"Max." I said at vampire speed.

We discovered very quickly that Max could hear us when we talked at our normal pitch.

_Seriously, dad. Let me have some fun. I owe blondie for the last time. That hurt_.

I shook my head at him. "No."

He narrowed his eyes at me, then plopped off the arm rest and acted like he was going to the mud room where his food and water were. I heard him approach Carlisle and rub his leg. A show of affection. Carlisle reached down and patted his head.

"Hello Max." Carlisle said as he read the paper.

Max wondered around the kitchen rubbed Esme on the leg once to get her attention.

"Hello Max, what do you want. You have food and clean water. You better not be up to no good."

Max walked out of the kitchen and crouched down getting ready to spring at Rose.

_He he he this will teach her! I can taste that hair now!_

Alice said quickly. "Edward….'

I quickly rose from my chair at vampire speed and caught Max as he was in mid air ready to pounce on Rosalie---or better yet her hair.

"Gotcha!" I snarled as I whirled around with Max in my hand.

_Oh man! Stupid stupid Alice and her visions! She snitched!_

I turned him around and said to him.

"Yes, she did. You could've been thrown into the wall and turned into a pile of cat goo. How do you think your mom would've liked that? No one else would have been happy either."

I continued. "Now, go….and stay out of trouble."

_*yawn* Fine, dad I'm going to sleep with mom._"

You do that." I replied.

With Max in the house, Mandy's mood also improved. She still would stay in our room, but she'd talk to everyone now, including me. I'd spend a lot of time with her watching TV, reading, listening to music, or helping her with her homework. We would laugh at Max's antics, I even shared with her that I could hear his thoughts.

"Really?" She said as we were working on an English worksheet together.

I smiled at her. "Yeah, it's interesting. He's very intelligent. More so, than I would've ever guessed."

Amanda pursed her lips. "So, how does he like it here?"

I grinned. "He likes it a lot. Of course he loves all of the glass, he's spoiled rotten and has the run of the house. Although, he's taken to hiding from Alice as of late."

Amanda turned to me. "Why/"

I raised my eyebrows. "Because she takes him to the groomer every week, and she has little shirts, sweaters, and booties she tries to put on him."

Amanda giggled. "Oh no!"

I laughed shaking my head. "She did get a collar on him though. Have you seen it?"

Amanda shook her head no.

I pursed my lips. "I'll get him and show you. It's blue, thank God. She was wanting to get a purple one, but Emmett and I both put our feet down. Em said Max was not a sissy cat, so she'd better not get him a purple collar"

I whispered at vampire speed. _Max, come show mommy your new collar._

I heard a distinctive cat voice say _No_.

_Why?_

_Because even though it's blue, Alice had crystals put on it! Crystal's dad! They even spell out "Maxwell Cullen"! My name is Max, not Maxwell! She needs some serious help! Don't even get me started on the bell! A bell! How am I supposed to hunt with Emmett when I have a bell on? How am I supposed to blend in to catch a rabbit if my stupid collar is shining in the moonlight? Or better yet---reflecting off your skin??? Hmmmm_……

I laughed out loud. Amanda arched her eyebrow at me.

"Max said that he will not show you his collar because it has crystals and a bell."

Amanda snorted in laughter. The first time since we'd been married I'd seen her do that. It was a great sight to see.

The next day I had arrived home from school to find Max sleeping next to Amanda in the bed. I walked in to unload Mandy's books again. Today was the last day she was staying home, I was going to try and discuss the idea of going back to school with her on Monday.

Max opened one eye peeking at what I was doing. He stood up and stretched and plopped down from the bed.  
He walked over and started rubbing my legs.

_Hi dad. Mom is better today. I wish I could talk, I'd tell her you aren't so bad. It's fun living here. I'm heading out with Emmett, we are going to try to catch that ground hog today._

I chuckled and said. " The ground hog? Max, it's pretty big."

If he could have he would have shrugged at me. Instead, he cocked his head to the side just like Jasper.

_Seriously dad. The little bugger was out in Esme's garden today taunting me because I was in the house and couldn't get out! I owe him some payback! He's going down today! It's not like he can hurt me…please I'm just as good as a hunter as you are…Emmett is fun! He loves to watch!_

Amanda stirred and saw that I was in the room. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She sighed.

"Ummm…Dr. Zander's office called. They wanted to know if they could switch Max's appointment to tomorrow, say around ten in the morning?"

I looked up and noticed she looked so much better, beautiful. She was even smiling at me, and had her wedding rings on.

I answered. "Yeah, that's fine. Did you talk to them or Esme?"

She gave me a half smirk. "I did. Esme was in town running errands, and of course I was the only one home."

This was great news! That means she left the room to answer the house phone.  
Amanda noticed my mood.

"I was thinking…..If it's okay with you could I go with you tomorrow?"

My heart soared. "Yeah, that would be great. If he behaves, would you like to stop by the Auto works dealership and take a look around after his appointment?"

I winked at her. "I still owe you a car."

She looked down and sighed. "We'll see…I can't promise anything. However, I do think it's time I try and go to school."

I nodded and thought. Baby steps, Edward baby steps, but we are definitely getting there……


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note

Hey guys…. Well, as you all know it started with my computer dying and me losing parts of this story….I was saving this by piecemeal from The Twilight Saga and if you haven't heard someone deleted all the fanfictions on that site. Yes, all of them. Including mine. I have this story written up to Chapter 23, and had posted The Alliance earlier over on TTS. To cut to the chase, I lost Chapters 12-16. They are gone….so, I have to re write them. I'm really pissed because they are some pivotal chapters…. Yes, part of it is my fault for not backing these stories up on CD or a memory card. They are backed up now…on my email, husband's work lap top…I mean everywhere they are now backed up. So…please be patient again as I need to write these chapters from scratch. Thanks for your support and my goal is to post once a week, more when the Easter Holiday is over as I have family invading and will not be able to write. Also, my b-day is Easter Weekend too…As what happens with all of us, RL gets in the way! Thanks so much for your support, and I'll continue ASAP!

Tracey


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys….So, here is the rewritten Chapter 12! Let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 12 A New Perspective (A POV) Soundtrack: When Love and Hate Collide—Def Leppard**

I awoke with a new perspective on my life. What I have learned during my emotional breakdown is this. I am loved, and wanted. Carlisle and Esme have shown nothing but compassion and kindness I am truly beginning to think of them as my parents, even more so than my biological parents. Charming Edward has been in my constant presence, and I find that I like him very much. Although I'm beginning to understand that Controlling Edward does have a purpose. He really needed to be forceful at first, I wouldn't eat, and well…I was harming myself and that…..was just plain stupid on my part.

It was a Saturday morning and Alice had whisked into mine and Edward's room promptly at 8:00am and ceremoniously kicked Edward out, still dressed in his pajamas. The shirt he was wearing was quite comical actually. He had on a white T-shirt that said in black letters. "Copyright 1901 Unauthorized use of me is prohibited." Emmett was into funny "Man" T-shirts and had ordered Edward several to use as pajamas. He had several that I found hysterical. Of course there were a couple that were just plain crude, I mean come on…we are talking about Emmett here. A couple of my faves consisted of a black shirt that said in orange scary letters "This is my Halloween Costume." I mean, he is a vamp…totally got Em's humor there. There was another one that Emmett found that said. "Yes, I am a Jedi.." for his mind reading. One of Edward's favorites believe it or not was one that was blue and had a picture of a cow on it. In letters above the cow it said "Save a cow" underneath the picture it said "Eat a Vegan." Again, a vamp joke of course. One of my favorites was green and it had a bride and groom on it as stick people, the groom had a huge frown while the bride had a huge smile on her face, underneath it the words "GAME OVER" were written. I really did think that one was funny, however Edward did not share the humor.

Alice pulled me out of bed and dragged me straight to our walk-in closet. I hadn't really looked at it closely and my eyes became wide as saucers as she showed me that there was a door at the back of the original. I opened it and gasped when I discovered there was a whole other room full of clothes for both Edward and I. I walked in and found Edward's side was much fuller than mine. Alice was on my side categorizing all sorts of evening gowns, it looked like by color. I started thumbing through Edward's clothes, good Lord he doesn't throw anything away! I pushed through suits that I'm sure dated back to the thirties or fourties, I pictured Edward in these suits and decided he must have been so handsome completing them with the hats.

As I made my way through I skipped a head to what I'm sure was the seventies decade. I pulled out a blue leisure suit and held it up to Alice. She snickered when she noticed what I was holding.

"Please tell me he wore this." I grinned hugely.

She nodded and chuckled. "Yes, once. He wore it to a benefit that we attended for a hospital that Carlisle worked for in London."

"What year?" I asked trying to picture Edward in this, the mental picture was just not happening.

"1976." Alice grinned.

I wrinkled my nose and stuck out my tongue at the thought of that horrible decade.

Alice laughed out loud. "Yes, that decade was not one that we look back on with any nostalgia."

I went back to the previous decades to see if he had anything else of interest.

I then spied something as Alice turned around and snickered. I held up my hand letting her know I wanted to guess.

I pulled out a brown leather jacket.

"This screams James Dean wannabe 1955." I said with confidence.

Alice giggled. "Uh huh. It's one of the small articles of clothing that Edward has ever insisted upon."

"Really?" I wondered out loud.

Alice rubbed her finger down the sleeve. "Yes, Edward was a James Dean fan."

"I could totally see that." I stated matter of factly.

Alice gave me a crooked smile. "We had just finished up a mission in Brussels, Jazz and I had only been with the family for a short time, and Edward said he wanted some normalcy, so Jazz and Em took him to the movies to see East of Eden."

She continued. "It had been the first time that Edward had seen a modern picture show. He enjoyed Steinbeck's novel and decided to see the movie. Jimmy Dean was Hollywood's new It boy and of course Rose and I even thought he was fine, for a human."

"Why did Edward like Jimmy Dean so?" I understood why Rose and Al would like to look at him, but Edward?

Alice shrugged. "I think Edward could identify with the characters Jimmy Dean played."

I nodded, I could see that. I snickered and said. "The hair…..have you ever noticed that their hairstyles are similar?

Alice pursed her lips. "A little. Although Edward's hair is due to his change. If he wasn't sick when he was changed, it would be a lot shorter and be stuck to his head."

I nodded. "True." Believe it or not I had researched the early twentieth century, so I could understand him more.

Alice tossed several boxes of shoes that landed perfectly on the top shelf of my side of the closet. She sighed.

"Give him a chance Mandy. He loves you so much. I"ve never seen him so happy."

I took a deep breath and then pursed my lips.

"I'm going to try, Alice."

She smiled. "You should see him with Max, it's absolutely hysterical watching him interact with and talk to a cat."

I snickered. That, I had to agree with.

While Alice and I were in the closet, Emmett and Edward had decided to start unloading and putting away my things that they had retrieved from my parents' home. I was both elated and upset over the gesture. I was glad to have my own personal items with me, but also upset because it was apparent, that I was no longer a Robinson. Edward and Emmett asked where I wanted some certain items as Alice began unpacking my clothes and placing the items in the closet or a bureau that Edward had purchased for me.

I had walked out of the closet because Emmett was letting me know where some of my items were being stored in Esme's study, letting me know that I would have complete access to them whenever I wanted; when I noticed Edward going through a box of my sheet music.

"Stop that! Put that down."

I scolded as I walked over to him and snagged the material, shoving it into the box and trying desperately to close the lid.

Edward looked up in shock. "I..I..I'm sorry. I wasn't being nosy, I was trying to organize it for you."

"I can do it myself thank you very much." I snapped.

I turned around and sat the box on the bed. I looked up and could see the reflection of Edward's face in the window. He was leaning against the far wall arms crossed over his chest, ankles crossed, head and eyes down. He looked like a defeated man.

I sighed to myself. I had hurt his feelings, and I didn't really mean to. I should not have reacted that way. He was telling me the truth, I'm sure he was just trying to organize my music for me, being a musician himself. It's just that my music is a very private thing for me, I don't share it with anyone, not even my parents.

I turned around and walked up to him, placing my hand on his bicep.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you Edward. My music is very private, I've never even shared it with my parents. I did not intend to speak to you so harshly, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings."

He nodded and gave me a crooked smile. "It's okay. I understand."

He pushed off the wall. "Did you still want to go with me to take Max to the vet?"

I nodded. "Yes. If that is okay with you."

Edward brushed his thumb across my cheek. "It's more than just okay, Mandy. I would love it if you would accompany me."

He then chuckled. "Actually, it would help out immensely I've never done anything like this before!"

I chuckled and nodded. "Okay, fair enough."

All of a sudden a silk navy blue baby doll top and a pair of dark wash skinny jeans hit me in the face.

"Hurry up!" Alice chided as she continued to dance across the room.

We finally made it to the vet, ergo an hour late. Max heard the v-word mentioned and took off. Emmett being the moron that he is, let him out of the house. Edward was in the backyard cat carrier in hand, trying to find and coax him into coming out. I had to admit, it was rather entertaining watching a vampire trying to catch a cat so he could take him to the vet.

I walked out onto the back patio and whispered to Edward.

"Is he out here, or did he take off into the forest?"

Edward shook his head. "Oh, he's out here alright."

"Can you read his mind?" I asked wondering how Max could even escape Edward.

Edward turned toward me an arched an eyebrow. "The little fur ball can block me."

I snorted in laughter. "He can block you?"

Edward gave an exasperated sigh. "Yes, he's far too smart for his own good."

"Do you know where he is?" I asked.

"Yes. But, I didn't want to have to do this the hard way, but it looks like he's going to force my hand."

I chuckled and said. "Max! Let me introduce you to Controlling Edward, fierce Volturi guard, he makes vampires shutter in terror. Maybe you should come out, it's really not that bad."

Emmett then walked out onto the patio. "Ed, dude he's over there."

Edward snapped. "Yes, I know that Emmett."

I turned to Em. "Where is he?"

I could smell the fact that Max was now definitely in the yard, but couldn't pin point his exact location. I'm not at full strength yet, yeah---stupid me.

Emmett laughed. "He's over there in the bushes by the gazebo."

Emmett chortled. "He has a present for you and Edward!"

Edward was getting frustrated. "Max! Come on! It cannot be that bad."

He stalked over to the gazebo and cringed. "Oh, Lord Max that is just disgusting."

"No, I'm pretty sure your mother will not appreciate the gesture."

He said to Max as he stared into the bush. Edward sighed, sat the carrier on the ground, and picked Max up.

It was then that I saw what the conversation was about. I shuddered as Edward held Max by the scruff of his neck with something hanging from his mouth. He had taken down the coveted ground hog. The thing was all bloodied and mangled Max's white fur was pink from the apparent battle.

I cringed. "Max! That is just gross! Gahh……Make him get rid of it Edward!"

Emmett did a fist pump and praised.

"Well done Max! That's my little hunter! It's time to move on to bigger game. What are your feelings on wild turkeys?"

I smacked Emmett upside the head. "Shut up."

Max was an excellent hunter and I should have known he'd fit right in with vegetarian vamps. My mother and I used to receive all sorts of "presents" from him. Almost every morning there would be dead mice, rats, squirrels, even rabbits on the back deck. Max was very proud of his hunting skills and Emmett did nothing but feed his ego. He's been taking him out and teaching him how to hunt larger game. I should've known the ground hog's days were numbered. But, wild turkeys? Those things are just plain mean! What's next? A freaking deer?

Edward looked down at Max. "Drop it."

Max looked up Edward and plopped the disgusting vermin on the ground. Edward sighed.

"We are now going to be late because you are covered in blood and mud."

He started walking toward us still holding Max by the scruff, he had him outstretched away from his body I'm sure afraid of getting mud or blood on his clothes. I shook my head wondering who was going to get the honor of bathing Max.

Edward glared at Max. "You are on restriction. No more hunts with Emmett!"

He then turned his annoyance on Emmett. "Since this is obviously your influence, you get to bathe him."

Emmett sighed and reached for Max. He turned him around to look him in the eyes.

"Little dude, I told you no hunting today. You got the both of us in trouble, and now you have to have a bath. By the way, don't bite me you'll break a tooth."

Thirty minutes later, Max was clean, soft, and shiny although he was sporting a sweater and booties as Alice was able to get her hands on him. You could almost see him scowling as she made Emmett hold him down so she could take pictures of him.

Edward gave an exasperated sigh. "For the love of all that is holy Alice! We have an appointment that we are already late for!"

I was confused as we made our way into the garage and I watched Edward put the cat carrier away.

"What are you doing?" I asked holding Max in my arms.

Edward grinned. "Max promised that he'll be good if I put him on the leash and not use the cat carrier."

"A leash? What does he think he is? Some kind of dog?" I whined in annoyance.

Edward chuckled as he led me to the passenger side of his Volvo.

"Emmett bought him a leash because he didn't want to lose him on some of their more extensive hunts. He prefers that to the cage."

I rolled my eyes not wanting to know what went down on their "extensive hunts." Max was Emmett's favorite hunting partner…Some days I wondered how Max survived being in such close proximity to man-eating predators such as bears that Emmett favored. However, knowing he was with Emmett put my mind at ease. Max was not allowed to go when Rose went.

I abruptly said to Edward. "What are we going to do if there is a big dog like a Rottweiler or Pitt bull in the waiting room? They'll try and eat him!"

Edward rolled his eyes and gave me his crooked smile. He was acting like I was obviously oblivious to something.

"Mandy, do you honestly think that a Rottweiler or a Pitt Bull will try and eat a vampire's cat?"

I raised my eyebrows in surprise and let out a little chuckle. "Oh, I guess you're right."

Edward winked as he backed the car out of the garage, Max eagerly looking outside my passenger window.

We made it to the vet, and thankfully there were no vicious dogs in the waiting room, only a very annoying schnauzer who seemed to think that the office was it's territory. He tried to nip at me several times. Edward would glare at the owner to get the dog under control. Finally, after the fifth time Edward let out a ferocious growl that the dog could hear but the owner could not. The dog whimpered, whined and cowered behind it's owner's legs. Edward gave me a smug grin and nonchalantly flipped through a Cat Fancy Magazine.

I chuckled quietly shaking my head. Max sat on my lap content as can be without a care in the world. I said to Edward as the Schnauzer was escorted to an examine room.

"Was Max scared of the schnauzer?"

Edward glanced at Max and then at me. He pursed his lips and shook his head no.

"He was telling me to scare the and I quote "foul-smelling canine" or he was going to jump it's back and teach it a lesson."

I snorted in laughter and looked at my crazy cat. "Max! What are you thinking?"

Edward snickered. "He said not to worry, if he can watch Emmett torment a bear, a schnauzer is nothing."

"Max you are really a Cullen, you know that don't you?" I said as I patted his head.

We were then called into Dr. Zander's office.

We returned from the vet with a very annoyed Max. Edward had shared with the vet that Max had developed a fondness for hunting larger game. The vet then insisted on another type of shot to protect him from parasites, he instructed us to make sure he doesn't eat his kills. On the way home Edward lectured Max like a parent does a child. He told him he had food in the house and he would be on restriction for the rest of his life if he even thought about eating his prey.

Later that evening Edward asked me if I wanted to go car shopping with him. I turned him down, stating that one excursion was enough for one day. I could tell he was pretty disappointed so I compromised.

"Could we look at some models online together?" I asked sheepishly.

He smiled hugely. "Yes, we could do that. Let me go get my laptop."

I nodded as he rushed upstairs. I was downstairs watching a movie with Esme and Alice. Rosalie and Emmett had gone to a movie, and both Carlisle and Jasper were in their respective studies. Max, was upstairs in Carlisle's office, no doubt perched on his computer monitor as Carlisle typed up some research. Don't ask me why, the cat has developed some strange affinities since moving in.

Edward swooped down the stairs laptop in tow and sat down next to me on the couch. He booted it up and was typing furiously, before I knew it he was connected to the Audi website.

"You said you were most interested in the A6 correct?" He asked with a skeptical look on his face.

I nodded. Three hours later I was rubbing my temples from the headache I had from squinting at his computer screen for so long. I never understood the saying "Boys and Their Toys" until now…..

"Do you want the pearlized black or the plain?" Edward asked as he studied the car that we were building.

I decided to ask a question that I knew would launch us into another hour's discussion.

"What's the difference?" I cringed.

Edward sighed. "Well, the pearlized has a nice shiny finish, the plain is just that….plain."

I could totally tell he wanted me to get the pearlized.

"Pearlized black then." I said

"Black or Charcoal Gray interior?" Edward kept firing away at me.

"Gray." I said with annoyance.

Edward turned to me. "Mandy? Are you okay?"

I chuckled darkly at him. "No."

"What's the matter?" He asked, concern laced in his voice.

I gave an exasperated sigh and pointed at him.

"You! You Edward Cullen are what is the matter!"

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "I don't understand….Did I do something?"

I threw my hands up in frustration. "Edward! You are driving me insane!"

"What?" He asked as he arched an eyebrow.

"Edward! Good God….You are way too picky….three hours! Three freaking hours we have been at this! I mean who cares if the thread they use on the leather seats is two centimeters or four thick!"

Edward rolled his eyes. "I do. I will not have you driving anything less than Audi's best. Especially since you insist on this car."

I gave him a glare. "If I had my way I'd just keep my X3 thank you very much."

He scowled. "Over my pile of ashes…that _THING_ is just not safe."

I growled at him. He raised his eyebrows in surprise and smirked.

"Don't tempt me, little girl." He answered back.

I rolled my eyes. He continued to type on his laptop.

"Alright, they will email me and let me know when it is ready. The closest dealer is in Portland."

He gave me a hopeful look. "We'll have to go down there to get it……Maybe we could make a weekend of it? Go to some museums, shopping, there are some real nice restaurants I could take you to."

I could tell he was feeling out the waters so to speak to see if I was amicable to spending some alone time with him.

I bit my lip. "Umm….let's just see what they say when it comes in and go from there."

He grinned sheepishly. "Okay."

He turned to me with a smirk. "Are you sure you don't want to test drive it?"

I nodded. "Yes, I already test drove one. It was my second choice after the X3."

He sighed. "You sure you don't want a Ferrari?"

I snorted. "Are you sure YOU don't want me to have a Ferrari?"

Edward laughed out loud. "I have my Aston, I don't need a Ferrari."

He then proceeded to type away at his laptop. "That reminds me I need to check out the latest Virage model."

Edward quickly went to the Aston Martin sight and sucked in a breath. I gave him a skeptical look as he typed furiously again, eyebrows furrowed. Apparently the 2001 Virage was going to be the last model as Aston Martin was going to retire it and come out with a new model in 2004.

He typed away again muttering and wondering how much it would cost him to bribe someone over at Aston to let him have a look at the plans for the new 2004 Vanquish. He then started thinking that maybe he should enlarge the garage that I guess was on our Vermont property as he was not giving up his beloved Virage as it will become a classic and he also wanted a Vanquish. Then, he developed a brilliant idea that a red Ferrari would be the perfect surprise for me for Valentine's Day. After listening to his crazy rants, I decided one thing.

Edward was most definitely banned from ever shopping with me---for anything.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 13 The Road to Forgiveness ( E POV) Soundtrack: When Love and Hate Collide--- Def Leppard

The weeks went by and Mandy had good days, and then bad days. We didn't hear much from her parents. This concerned us, it's not like I said they couldn't see her, or even that she couldn't go over and visit them. Something was going on, Jazz and I couldn't put our fingers on it. Amanda was concentrating on her school work full time now, I was encouraging her to possibly finish early with me so we could move to Vermont.

I had to be patient, everyone reminded me that we had to build a relationship. They were right, and we were starting to, it was slow but getting there. I found when Amanda would have a bad day where she wouldn't want anything to do with me, it was easier to handle it by playing my piano. She had a bad spell of about three days in a row where she didn't even want to look at me. Esme and Alice encouraged me to just be patient and do something constructive. I began writing her a song, pouring my true self into it, letting the music in my mind guide my hands. I began practicing it, and putting the notes to paper.

Amanda was having another bad day, she didn't go to school or get dressed. I went straight to my piano and started playing. We were the only ones at home as everyone took off for the evening for a round of hunting. We didn't have to hunt so much for food anymore with my invention of the synthetic blood, but it did feel good every once in awhile to let our instincts take over and use our natural abilities. I rarely went, not seeing the need for it while my relationship with my wife was still so fragile.

Soundtrack: Be saved----Chen Yian

I was playing her song letting the music take me away to a hopeful future where we would truly be happy when I heard her footsteps leave our bedroom, then I listened as she padded down the stairs. I kept playing not wanting to scare her into retreating back. My mind was racing as to what she was doing. She can completely block me now if she desires, and unfortunately, she does ninety percent of the time. I continued to play thinking if I acted like I didn't know she was out of bed that she might approach me. My patience was rewarded when Amanda appeared in the doorway dressed in a plush pink robe, her white long cotton nightgown evident underneath. Her hair was bright and shiny it's natural waves glistening in the light of the room. She had put her hair in a low pony tail, it was pulled to the side and tied with a white ribbon.

I kept playing ecstatic that she had willingly made the effort to at least be in my presence. I decided to let her make the first move. When I finished her song, I couldn't take it anymore. She was still standing in the doorway wringing her hands. I looked up peaking at her through my lashes, I smiled at her. She gave a shy smile back but didn't make a move. I straightened up and patted the space next to me on the piano bench. I really wasn't expecting her to sit down by me, but she surprised me and did. Amanda sat down and gazed at my sheet music.

"What are you playing?" She asked with curiosity.

I chuckled. "It's a piece I wrote. It's fairly new, I don't have it perfected yet."

She nodded and pursed her lips. "Do you write music a lot?"

I shrugged. "I have to be sufficiently inspired to do so. It's been a very long time since I've written my last piece."

"How new is this one?" She traced her fingers on the handwritten notes.

"I started working on it a couple of months ago." I said as I looked at the ivory and black keys of my piano.

She thought about that for a minute. "What did you write before this one?"

I sighed. "Um, I wrote Esme and Carlisle a song for their wedding. They danced to it at their reception."

Amanda digested that information. "When was that?"

"1922." I said.

Amanda looked up at me. "You haven't been inspired from then until a couple of months ago?"

"No." I whispered as I stared at the grains in the wood of the piano.

There was a silence, I could tell she was thinking about something. She raised her eyes and noticed the picture frames on my piano.

She pointed to one in particular. "Are those…." She trailed off.

"My human parents….Yes." I picked up the silver frame and handed it to her.

"That's my father, Edward Masen Sr. and my mother Elizabeth Masen."

Amanda traced the picture with her index finger. She swallowed and looked up at me.

"I really did wear your mother's dress didn't I?"

I reached for the other picture that was in a corresponding silver frame and handed it to her.

"Yes. You really did." I said with apprehension.

She took the picture frame I handed to her and looked at the picture housed inside.

She took a sharp intake of breath when she noticed it was a picture of us.

"Ummm…Wow. That's a really good picture…."

She looked up at me. "Who took it?"

"Esme." I answered flatly looking out the window.

I turned to her trying to hide the hurt in my voice. "You don't remember posing for pictures?"

She bit her lip and looked at the piano keys. "No, I'm sorry Edward. I kind of shut down after the ceremony."

I took an unnecessary breath. "I see."

She turned to me placing her hand on my bicep. "Will you play that again?"

I gave her a smirk. "Sure."

I played her song again and noticed that Amanda was watching me play, no doubt memorizing the song. I wondered if she was going to try her hand at it as well. When I finished she smiled at me and asked.

"What was your inspiration this time?"

I smiled a little embarrassed. I looked away but then returned my eyes back to her beautiful green ones.

"I wouldn't say what inspired me, it's more like who inspired me."

Amanda nodded. "Okay, who inspired you?"

I leaned in closer to her and whispered. "You."

She raised her eyebrows. "Me?"

I nodded. "Yes, I wrote you this. I wanted to convey my feelings for you."

Amanda raised her hand to her chest over her heart and took a deep breath. She looked at the sheet music and then brought her eyes to mine.

"You wrote me a song, I inspired you to write after seventy-eight years?"

I took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes. You did."

"Why?"

I turned to the side to face her. "You have to know the answer to that."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "No, I don't."

I sighed. "Amanda, I love you. I've loved you from the moment I first saw your picture in Volterra, when Aro and my father first told me about you."

Amanda bit her lip and shook her head. "How can that be? How can you say that? You hadn't even seen me in person yet."

I chuckled and fiddled with the piano keys not wanting to look at her.

"Apparently it doesn't matter with us."

Amanda raised her eyebrows. "Huh?"

"I have to give credit where credit is due. Aro and Carlisle really did know what they were doing. I'm sure they had input from Esme as well….." I mused to myself.

I continued rambling. "Somehow, some way they knew who I needed. Who would appeal and complete me. They found you. It's not easy to explain, when we find our mates…"

I looked up at her to gauge her reaction. Amanda was not too keen on the term mate.

She was listening intently and didn't indicate that she was offended by what I said.

"Well, when we find our mates it's like love at first sight, there's just something there unconsciously, physically, emotionally, a cosmic connection…I don't know. As vampires we are unchanging, except in one area. Love. Once we fall in love we are permanently changed again, and we experience life a new. We mate for life, so once we fall in love, we'll never love another. That's probably why "marriage" in terms of human society isn't really necessary. However, to live amongst humans mates will legally get married. That is why Carlisle and Esme along with all my siblings have."

She nodded taking in all this information. "Why did you insist on us being married?"

I chuckled. "For a variety of reasons. First for the treaty, because you are human the bonding needs to be recognized by both societies, so a legal ceremony was necessary. Secondly, your age. You are a minor, and to have the marriage recognized your parents had to sign off for Father Flannigan. Last, It's my Victorian age upbringing as you so eloquently put it."

I shrugged. "I didn't want to just call you my mate, especially knowing how you feel about that particular term."

I winked and smiled. "I have to agree wife does sound so much better and this way you have my last name, I'm also your next of kin, and have all sorts of legal rights as your husband."

She nodded. "I guess that is true. Especially with my parents' behavior."

I took Amanda's hand. "I'm sorry about your parents, when I was over there retrieving your things I really did try and encourage your mother to come over and see you."

I sighed. "I won't hold you prisoner here Mandy, you can go and see them whenever you want. I just ask that you let me know where you are at all times, for safety purposes."

She pursed her lips and nodded. She took a deep breath and looked at me.

"Edward, you are always saying that, and I don't understand."

I arched an eyebrow at her. "What?"

Amanda shook her head. "You say that I need to wear my crest necklace all the time, and as long as  
I'm not in school my rings, and also that you need to know where I am. All for the sake of safey…..Why?"

Amanda narrowed here eyebrows at me.

"What is going on Edward? What don't I know?"

I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. I knew I would need to tell her this eventually, and I did promise to not ever lie to her.

"You understand my position with the Volturi."

I looked up at her as she nodded.

I swallowed and continued. "I have made some enemies over the years, also there are a few out there who have survived, eluded us. We think one of them must have a gift for escaping, That is the only way they could have gotten away."

"You'd mentioned this before, how you think someone would try and hurt me to hurt you." She whispered stroking the black piano keys.

"Yes. I have no real proof of actual threats, it's just my greatest fear. I don't know how much the Volturi has disclosed of our marriage to the vampire world. We have two females in particular that we are looking for." "Then there is another that really isn't a threat, more of like an annoyance."

Amanda took a deep breath. "Why are you looking for them?" "What do you mean by an annoyance?"

I chuckled and gave her a smirk. I licked my lips and continued.

"Well one female, her name is Bridget is from a coven in New Hampshire. They are not as civilized, but mostly feed from animals. They have begun purchasing some synthetic blood, but once in a while they slip."

I looked up at her to gauge her emotions. She looked at me and gestured with her hand that she wanted me to continue.

I took another unnecessary breath and ran my hand through my hair.

"Bridget, is infatuated with me. She's jealous of any female that is close to me. She absolutely hates Alice, even Rosalie because they are my sisters. She even looks at Esme with disdain."

Amanda shook her head back and forth. "How could anyone hate Esme? Alice, even? And holy crap! Alice is like married to Jasper!!!"

I chuckled darkly. "Exactly, there is no rhyme or reason to it. I personally think she's just crazy."

"So, you think she will come looking for me once she finds out about the betrothal." She stated.

"Yes, I do." I sighed.

I smiled and took her hand. "I know how well you've been trained, and you probably could defend yourself very well. However, you can't blame me for my proper Victorian age upbringing by wanting to protect you."

She laughed out loud. "Alright, I won't begrudge you that. I'll keep an eye out. You know I can sense another vampire just as well as you can."

"Yes, I know." I agreed.

Amanda cleared her throat. "You said that you guys were looking for three vamps, one obviously this Bridget, who are the others?"

"Victoria and Maria." I said with malice.

Amanda pursed her lips. "What's their damage?"

I answered. "Well, about five years ago Victoria and her mate James were feeding a little too much and often in Canada."

"I had Jasper and Emmett go with Alice and Rose to check it out since the issue was over here in North America, no one from Italy needed to make a trip like that since we lived here."  
I continued. "So Jazz reports back that it's only two nomads. Of course, the normal humans were thinking it was a series of animal attacks, but members of your race knew it was due to vampires. They were pretty angry, and were leading search parties of their own. Victoria we are sure has a gift for eluding danger. She and James escaped not only Em and Jazz, but your group as well."

Amanda narrowed her eyes taking it all in. "How did you find out who they were?"

"Six months later the same pattern emerged in a different part of Canada. We checked it out and we could tell it was them by their scents. Jasper collected some leaves that had their scents and we had them sent to Volterra. Aro has documentation of every vampire in existence, he also knows their scent. He's really into history and geneaology and all that."

"He knew right away who it was. So, we hunted them down. We were planning on explaining to them that they were coming dangerously close to breaking the one rule that we have. We are never to expose our secret."

"Once, a vampire breaks that code, they are done for. Felix and Demtri and a few others take them out no questions asked."

"What we discovered when we found them was appalling. They had joined up with Maria, a monstrous vampire that Jasper knew in the South. She's been power hungry for centuries and they were planning to reignite the Southern Wars."

Amanda bit her lip. "Southern Wars?"

I nodded. "Yes, to make a long story short. Vampires have had their own Civil War. It was shortly after the one here. Jasper unfortunately has participated in both." "Needless to say we called Volterra for back up and we broke in and destroyed their plans before they could get really started. When we attacked they had only turned about twenty newborns."

Mandy furrowed her eyebrows. "What were they planning to do?"

"Take over the entire North American continent. Kill as many humans as possible."

I turned to look at her.

"Maria along with a lot of others have no respect for human life, they view my family as ridiculous and weak. They were really upset when they found that Carlisle had convinced the brothers into looking into alternative sources. They knew eventually, they'd be forbidden to hunt humans."

"So what happened?"

"Jasper and I killed James, Victoria's mate; and Maria's sisters Lucy and Nettie."

Amanda swallowed. "Oh."

"Victoria of course got herself and Maria out. With them on the loose we know trouble will be brewing. It's not a matter of if, but when." "Vampires are vengeful, especially when a mate is killed. Although, they are patient."

Amanda sighed and leaned her head on my shoulder. If I had a heartbeat it would have skipped a little.

"I understand your concern. Thanks for being honest with me. By sharing this information I know you're not being controlling, you're honestly concerned about my safety and I appreciate that." She looked up at me through her lashes and smiled.

She let me read her thoughts. _So, I guess Alice is right. Charming Edward is the real Edward, and Controlling Edward does have a purpose._

I laughed out loud. "Can you explain that thought process?"

Amanda smirked and then shrugged. "I had decided that you were bi polar, there's Charming Edward, who l like very much. Then there's Controlling Edward who is a pain in the butt."

I shook my head and laughed even harder.

"What?" Amanda questioned.

"Nothing. Just laughing at the idea that actually, you are right."

I winked at her. "There are times that I would even like to tell Controlling Edward to take a hike"

Amanda snorted with laughter.

I closed my eyes wondering if now was the time to approach Amanda about a phone call I had received earlier in the day.

Well, honesty is the best policy so here it goes.

"Mandy….." I started.

"Yes, charming Edward?" Amanda snickered.

I chuckled myself. "I received a phone call today from Aro."

Amanda's head shot up from my shoulder. "Oh?"

I nodded and looked her in the eye. "Umm.. Yeah He was wondering how the marriage was going."

Amanda took a deep breath. "What did you tell him?"

I pressed my lips together and answered. "I told him we had some adjustments to make."

Amanda nodded and pursed her lips. "And what did he say to that?"

"He said he understood. He asked me if our marriage had been fully consummated."

Amanda gasped. "What did you say?"

I shook my head. "I'm not about to lie to him Amanda. They could show up here, or request our presence in Italy at anytime. They are going to be able to tell if and when that has happened."

Amanda sighed. "I understand. So, what was his reaction when you told him about that not happening yet?"

I ran my hands through my hair. "He informed me that the situation needed to be rectified immediately."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 14 The Sugar Daddy and his Trophy Wife ( A POV)  
**  
"Immediately?" I gulped.

Edward nodded. "Yes."

I took a deep breath and looked out the window.

"I see. Is that why everyone is gone?" I asked.

Edward shook his head. "No. Everyone needed to get out and actually hunt. If we can exercise our instincts from time to time it helps with the human façade."

"Oh." I said looking down at my feet again.

I decided to ask the million dollar question.

"What was your answer, and uh what do you want to do?"

Edward ran his fingers through his hair. "I told him I'd talk to you about it, and that we should just let it happen naturally."

I raised my eyebrows. "What was his response to that?"

He chuckled and fidgeted with his wedding ring.

"He said that if we wanted to discuss naturally, then it should have happened right after the marriage ceremony."

I sighed and twirled my own wedding rings.

"What do you want to do Edward?" I asked looking over at him.

He pursed his lips and darkly laughed. "Do you want brutal honesty?"

I bit my lip and nodded at him.

He turned to face me. "I want to as soon as possible. However, that is merely for a variety of selfish reasons. The more noble side of me, or I guess Charming Edward as you have deemed him, thinks it would be a huge mistake if this was rushed."

"How so?" I asked.

Edward chuckled again. "You've had a very hard time accepting not only the betrothal, but then the marriage ceremony as well. I'm not an idiot. I am afraid if we rush this, what it would do to you emotionally."

I nodded my head in agreement.

He sighed. "I want our first time to be special and meaningful to the both of us, not forced upon us because we are being told to do so."

I bit my lip and looked up at him. "Thank you Edward, for being so understanding."

He nodded and looked at his wedding ring.

"That, being said. You need to understand something, we can't put this off for long, especially if we run into some others of my kind."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "I'm not following you."

Edward brought his green eyes to mine. "We might be legally married in the eyes of the humans, and according to vampire canon mates; but until the marriage is consummated the treaty is technically still incomplete."

"Any vampire is going to know if they see us together whether or not the final bonding has taken place. If it hasn't, then it will show weakness not only on my part, but the Volturi in general."

He continued. "With Victoria and Maria lurking about we can't let them become aware of such a weakness. It could cause a terrible fall out."

He grabbed my hand and entwined our fingers. "I can't let Bridget find out either. She won't respect those boundaries until the act is complete." "According to our world, you aren't truly mates until the relationship has been cemented physically."

I took a deep breath. "Oh."

Edward turned to me. 'I don't want to rush you. I'm just trying to explain the situation to you, I promised I'd tell you everything. I swore I'd never lie. You are an equal partner in this marriage and needless to say I've learned a lot in a short amount of time."

I smirked at him. "Thanks for telling me the truth and the situation."

He nodded and said. 'Well, you need to think about this. Let me know when you are ready, I just ask that you consider everything. "

He then grinned at me. "I'd also like some advanced notice if that is okay, for planning purposes."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Planning purposes?"

Edward nodded and chuckled. "Yes. I really don't want my siblings privy to such activities. Either I'll make them leave, or….." He trailed off.

"We'll go somewhere else." I finished.

"Yes." Edward smiled.

I chuckled. I decided to tease him a little. Even though I thought having this talk with him would be absolutely horrifying, embarrassing, or that he'd use it against me. I'm pleasantly surprised that it has cleared a lot of the air. I understand a whole lot more now.

I nudged his shoulder and playfully wagged my eyebrows. "So, needless to say you wouldn't react very well if you showed up in our room one day and I greeted you in a black sexy teddy?"

His eyes widened into saucers. He then gulped. "Wwwww…hat did you say?"

I giggled out loud. "I'm only kidding Edward!"

He blew out a breath and laughed. "You have no idea of the visual you just placed in my brain!"

I gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry."

He shook his head and laughed out loud. "It's alright."

He then peered over at me from under his lashes. "Just so you know, after awhile….."

He then gave me a sly smirk. "If you ever greet me like that I will have no choice but to hastily remove that said teddy."

I snorted. "I'd be playing with fire huh?"

He chuckled. "You have no idea."

We continued talking into the night, and Edward insisted on making me dinner. I had no idea he had learned to cook. He went outside to the patio and fired up the charcoal grill. He used a chimney starter and everything. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"When did we buy a grill?" I asked as he lit the match and studied the charcoals.

He shrugged. "I did. Last week."

"Why?"

He grinned. "You need your protein, and I know you love filet mignon. Esme and I found a wonderful meat market in town. While we were there I discussed different cuts of meat with the butcher, he also explained some ways to prepare it. He suggested I use a charcoal grill….Something about enhancing the flavor…'

He chuckled. "Not that I would know…"

I giggled. "Can I help?"

He looked over at me and shook his head no.

"Why?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Because you are my wife, and I want to take care of you."

I sighed. "I'm not helpless Edward."

He looked up at me. "No. You are not, just let me be a good husband to you alright? I have no other ulterior motives than other to woo you."

I raised my eyebrows. "Woo me? What does that mean?"

He laughed out loud as he headed back into the kitchen quickly. He returned with a plate of a seasoned and marinated piece of filet. He checked to make sure the grill was ready and then placed the steak on the grill. It sizzled and began to cook.

"Sorry. That's a term from my generation, let's see…. I'd like to court you?"

I furrowed my eyebrows.

He laughed at my facial expression and then put his finger to his chin thinking.

"Ah, yes that one might be from Jasper's generation…not helping I see…"

His eyes lit up and he smiled. "I want to date you? Romance you?"

I laughed and nodded my head. "Ah, I see.."

I chuckled. I couldn't resist. "Are you hoping the dating and romancing will pay off?"

He looked over at me and arched an eyebrow. 'Pay off? I'm not following you."

I snorted. "Edward Cullen are you trying to romance me to seduce me?"

He laughed out loud, as did I.

He shook his head as he turned the filet over.

I could tell he was trying to think of a witty response. I then noticed he came to a decision.

He gave me that crooked smile of his. "I'm not going to lie Mrs. Cullen…."

He then stalked over to me, bent down and kissed down my neck. He then pulled away his eyes were shining with mischief. He was really enjoying my teasing nature.

"I am most definitely trying to seduce you. At all times….you better be on your guard."

I raised my eyebrows. "Oh, I'll be sure to do that."

I then pointed to my dinner. "The filet is burning."

"Aghhh!" He cried as he ran back over to remove the burnt steak.

The filet was ruined. It looked like a hunk of charcoal and was smoking.

I chuckled. "Well, I don't think we need to worry about you making an appearance on Boy Meets Grill."

He chuckled. "I actually like that show."

He turned to me. "I think we should just go out."

I raised my eyebrows at him. "I don't know Edward…"

He walked up to me and placed his hands on my shoulder.

"Please Amanda? Let me take my wife out to a nice dinner."

I sighed. "Alright let me go change."

He grinned and nodded.

I went upstairs to our room and into our huge closet. I scanned the ridiculous amounts of clothes that Alice had stashed everywhere. I heard Edward approach, he knocked on the closet door.

"I was thinking on taking you to Baldacchi's. Have you ever been there?"

"Yes. Actually, it's one of my favorites." I said as I turned around

"This is just too overwhelming! I don't even know where to begin!" I whined.

Edward snickered. "Well, since we are going to Baldacchi's, and it's Italian maybe something from over here?"

He walked over to a section of the closet that was full of shift dresses, dress pants, blouses and skirts.

"How about this?" Edward asked as he pulled out a black and white checked pencil skirt.

I pursed my lips and nodded. "Alright. Hmmmm…"

I walked over to some blouses and found a black silk camisole. I pulled it off the hanger to examine it.

Edward arched an eyebrow and said. "Please tell me that is not the only top you are planning to wear?"

I chuckled I decided to mess with him. "What's wrong with it?"

He grinned. "Oh nothing….nothing at all…It's just that I don't feel like killing every other male in the restaurant tonight."

"Why would you do that?" I asked innocently.

Edward shook his head from side to side. "Mandy, I really don't want to hear their repulsive thoughts about you. You know I have a bad temper, so help me out here."

I laughed. "Relax, Edward. I would never wear that by itself. Let me see….. Oh! Over here Alice has a black cardigan I can wear over it."

He swiped his hand across his forehead and said with exhaustion. "Wheeew!"

Then he grinned at me.

I rolled my eyes and removed the cardigan from the hanger. It was cashmere, long sleeved, and had black buttons. There were really pretty black iridescent beadings around the neck.

Edward then went to his side of the closet. "Well, I guess black is the color of the day."

I raised my eyebrows at him. "Why?"

He shrugged. "Because here is a pair of black dress pants and a jacket that has a note from Alice on it."

"She knew you were going to burn the filet?"

Edward shrugged. "She knew that if I did burn the filet I was going to take you out to dinner."

We got dressed and needless to say when Edward emerged from the closet I had to shake my head a little. He was so handsome, he didn't wear black very often….but all I could think was WOW.

Edward chuckled. "Why, thank you I'm assuming that's a compliment."

I blushed. Gahh.. I forgot to block him again! "Yes, it is. You should wear black more often. It looks so……" I put my finger to my chin.

Edward was adjusting his white button down shirt and was sliding his jacket on. He arched an eyebrow at me.

"So…….what?" He asked.

I turned to face him. "Classic."

He chuckled. "There you go again, bringing up my age."

"What? I am not!" I said offended.

I continued. "If I was going to do that I'd be winging insults at you like cradle robber, pervert, dirty old man, and sugar daddy."

He walked over to me and put his arms around my waist. He kissed me gently on the lips and said.

"I believe the term sugar daddy would be more of an insult to you…." He smirked. "Let's face it, I really am your sugar daddy…." He snickered.

I chuckled. "If you're my sugar daddy am I your trophy wife?"

He laughed out loud. "Yes. You most definitely are my trophy wife."

I smirked at him. "Be honest Edward, do you even know what the terms sugar daddy and trophy wife mean?"  
He raised his eyebrows at me. 'Yes. I might be a little out of practice, but I do live with Emmett, trust me he calls me your sugar daddy all the time. I swear I think he's watching too many reality shows and that other one…..What's it called? Oh the mob one! The Soprano's?"

I laughed and shook my head. Edward walked over to me and raised his arm.

"Shall we trophy wife?" He wagged his eyebrows.

I smiled and shook my head. "Or arm candy…."

He laughed. "Arm candy…..I like that one too"

I shrugged and said. "Let the seduction of Amanda Cullen begin."

Edward leaned over and said in his best Humphrey Bogart impersonation.

"You ain't seen nothing yet, doll face….."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 15 She is Mine ( E POV) Soundtrack: Amanda---Boston  
**  
Amanda and I went to Baldacchi's and had a great time. Of course the food was absolutely repulsive to me, but Amanda seemed to enjoy it. As the weeks passed we were really starting to build a relationship. I had received an email from the Audi letting me know that there was a new dealership opening in Bangor, so we wouldn't have to go to Portland to pick up Amanda's car. Amanda returned from her voice lessons and walked into the kitchen just as I was typing my response.

"Hi." She said shyly. It was so good to see her going out and settling in to a routine.

I looked up. "Hi yourself. Audi just emailed me to let me know your car is ready. It's at the new dealership here in Bangor."

"Okay. When do you want to go get it?"

I grinned. "Are you excited to obtain your own set of wheels?"

She nodded. "Yes. No offense Edward, but the Volvo is definitely not my thing."

I chuckled. "Fair enough. Is tonight soon enough for you?"

Her eyes lit up. "Tonight? Really?"

I held up my hand as a caution. "One condition though.'

Amanda gave me a skeptical look. "Condition? There is a condition?"

"Yes. The condition is that I get to take my wife out to dinner first."

Amanda pursed her lips. "Okay….Want to go to the brewery?"

I shook my head no. She furrowed her eyebrows.

"Do you have a specific place in mind?"

I smirked at her and said. "In fact, I do. It's Tuesday and I made reservations at Thistle.'

Her eyes widened. "You already made reservations?"

"Yes."

"What if I said no?"

I snickered. "I won't take no for an answer. You are the one who said let the seduction begin."

She rolled her eyes. "Me and my big mouth."

She walked passed me to go upstairs. Then she turned. "Wait. What time are our reservations? Will the dealer still be open when we are finished?"

"Yes. They are open until eleven on Tuesday nights."

Amanda pursed her lips. "Oh."

Then she scowled. "What the heck am I going to wear to Thistle?"

Alice came to the top of the stairs. "You have got be joking Amanda Cullen! Saying that in this house?"

Amanda blew out a breath. "Never mind…are you ready Alice?"

"You know it. Let's get to work!"

An hour later Alice let Amanda out of her bathroom. She looked absolutely stunning. She wore a red strapless dress that was chiffon and had a large silk belt that made the dress have an empire waist. Alice completed the outfit with diamond and ruby earrings, a necklace and a bracelet. Amanda's hair was curled exactly the way I loved it. However, Alice had swept it all to the side securing it with a ruby and diamond hair pin. I had changed into another black dress jacket, gray button down shirt, and black dress slacks. Amanda mentioned that she liked me in black, so I was wearing it a whole lot more. Like I told her. I was trying to seduce her….She is my wife of course.

Thistle had dancing on Tuesday nights, a particular type of dancing actually. It was Tango night, and if you know anything about dancing the Tango….it's very seductive. Hey, I was pulling out all the stops here.

We entered the restaurant and both of us flinched. Denise Wagner was working as a hostess tonight. Great.  
There goes my night. Mandy turned to me.

"Maybe we should just go to the dealer and go somewhere else?" She raised her eyebrows.

I pursed my lips. We were standing at the back of the line. I sighed and decided that Denise can just sit and watch me tango with my wife. Even though she doesn't know we are married.

"No. She's not about to ruin my night." I said with confidence.

Mandy sighed. "Alright. Just keep your temper in check Edward."

I nodded and smiled at her.

"No problem. You know if you don't block me, I could just listen to what you are thinking and I'll never notice what anyone else is."

I wagged my eyebrows at her. She rolled her eyes but, nodded.

We made it to the podium. Denise frowned at us.

"Do you have a reservation?" she sneered.

Denise was completely obsessed with me. I really didn't get it, some of the human's here in Maine had no self preservation instincts what so ever.

I answered politely but gave her a menacing look.

"Yes. We do. Why don't you check in that little book of yours, I believe the name is Cullen if you have forgotten."

She flipped over to a new page.

"Oh yes. Here you are. Right this way."

She thought to herself. _Edward, you really could do so much better than Mandy….I mean really….We could be so good together! I could provide things that Mandy just has no idea about! He has no idea what he's missing. Well, maybe he'll get bored…._

I cringed when she proceeded to think about all sorts of fantasies. I really had no interest in anyone but  
Amanda. How could I? Unfortunately I cannot explain to her in a convincing fashion exactly why she could never hold a candle to my wife.

Denise led us to our table. I moved and pulled out Mandy's chair, and removed her black fur coat. Another wedding present from me, we lived in Maine for Christ's sake. My wife needed a very warm coat. Denise's eyes widened when she observed not only the coat, but all of Mandy's jewelry. I smirked at her. Yes, I shower my wife with expensive gifts, there is no limit as how far I will go for her. Mandy sat down and then I proceeded to my own. Denise handed us our menus.

"Your server will be here shortly." Denise then glanced at Amanda who happened to be ignoring her and perusing the menu. I internally gasped when Denise noticed Amanda's wedding rings. Crap.

She then turned quickly and looked at my left hand. In our haste to leave this evening we both forgot to remove our rings. We are so used to wearing them around home uninhibited that we forgot to remove them. I sighed.

Amanda looked up and caught on right away. She blushed furiously.

Denise giggled. "Wow. Amanda, what a beautiful wedding ring set. Are you two here celebrating something important?"

Amanda looked up and thought to me. _What the hell do we say? We are so busted Edward. She's going to spread this like wild fire. As soon as she leaves us she's going to text her sister and then everyone, and I mean everyone will know._

Amanda looked up. "Yes, Thank you. We are celebrating the fact that Edward recently proposed. Isn't it gorgeous? It was Edward's mother's ring."

Amanda waved her left finger in front of Denise.

Denise furrowed her eyebrows. "You are wearing wedding rings, Amanda. Don't lie to me. Is there a particular reason why you two are married?" She sneered.

I cleared my throat. "Are you implying that we were forced to get married?"

"Well, were you?" Denise asked eyes dancing thinking that she had the best piece of news and couldn't wait to share it.

She was sure we were married because Amanda was pregnant. A feat that is impossible since vampires cannot reproduce, even with humans. Never mind the fact that we hadn't consummated our marriage.

Denise had no idea why we were really married. But, this needed to stay under wraps. We are really going to have to be careful.

"To answer your question, no we are not married. We have recently become engaged. My mother's rings are very old fashioned. Trust me, Amanda's wedding ring is going to be much larger, and will have an obscene amount of diamonds in it."

It's true. We haven't completed that final step so, I wasn't really lying.

I narrowed my eyes at Denise. "Thanks for ruining my surprise for her. Because of your assumptions I now had to spill the beans."

Denise swallowed. "But, you are wearing a ring as well."

I rolled my eyes. "Have you not been keeping up with the new trends? Really, Denise I was always under the impression that you were up to date with all of that."

"I don't understand." Denise stated.

Amanda caught on and sighed. "Well, now they offer engagement rings for men."

She gave Denise a smug grin. "I mean really Denise. Does Edward look like the type that would want a plain old gold wedding band? He has much better taste than that."

Mandy gave an exasperated sigh. "Apparently you are batting two for two. Not only have you ruined Edward's surprise for our wedding, but mine as well."

She gave me a seductive smile. "I picked out your wedding ring today baby….I hope you like it."

I smirked and began kissing my way up Mandy's arm. "I'm sure I will."

I purred then gave a gentle growl, completely disgusting Denise, good that will show her.

Denise sighed heavily. "Whatever." She turned and walked away.

Amanda muttered. "Christ, that was close."

I nodded as I continued to watch Denise walk away scowling because she believed our explanation.  
Dinner at Thistle was quite enjoyable, even if the food wasn't. Amanda, can Tango like a pro, and she was driving me wild. I was very satisfied with Denise Wagner's thoughts as she watched Mandy and I. Needless to say no one in that restaurant will ever question where my affections, and ummm….my inspiration lies.  
I cursed that after dinner we needed to stop by the dealership to pick up Mandy's car. I was not in the position or the mood to deal with male thoughts.

We entered the new dealership and walked right up to the secretary. She raised her eyebrows and started  
having some disgusting thoughts. Really, she was like forty years old. Ugh! I smiled anyway and said to her.

"Hello. My name is Edward Cullen I believe my new A6 has been delivered."

_Oh my….he looks so young…so….God, Marcia snap out of it!_

I turned to Mandy as Marcia went to go check on her car.

"Take your rings off, you never know who we could run into in here."

Mandy nodded and then held her hand out to me.

I arched an eyebrow. She thought to me.

_Give me your ring Edward, I'll put it in my change purse until we get home._

I nodded my understanding and quickly handed it to her.

Marcia emerged with a salesman who was in his mid fifties. He was dressed in a crumpled navy blue suit, his graying black hair was a mess and he smelled of alcohol.

He grinned hugely as his eyes landed on Mandy.

He said. "Mr. Cullen. Marcia says you are here to pick up your A6?"  
I smiled politely. "Yes. I received an email from Audi informing me that it was here and ready to be retrieved."

"Ah yes. I'm Joseph Clemons pleasure to be of service to you. Right this way follow me." He grinned.

I turned to Mandy. "Have a seat in the waiting room, I'll need to sign some papers then we'll be on our way."

She nodded and went to sit down. I followed Mr. Clemons and immediately had to try and block his thoughts.

They were absolutely repulsive and disgusting, and to prove what an absolute moron he is, he voiced his thoughts to me.

"So, the lovely young lady accompanying you tonight is that your girlfriend?" He winked mischieviously.

I raised my eyebrows. "Yes"

"You like them young I see." He said.

I chuckled. "I'm not that old myself Mr. Clemons."

He laughed out loud. "Well, no you are not, but you have purchased a luxury car paying cash. You can't be younger than twenty two at least."

I scowled. "My age is of little concern to you Mr. Clemons."

He backpedaled a little. "Yes, of course. It's none of my business, it's just I can't help admiring your arm candy…..wish I had a way to get a hold of something like that."

I fumed. "Amanda is not just arm candy…I'll have you know that she is not only my girlfriend but my future wife, and if you value your life you will not only end this discussion but will refrain from even looking at her."

I narrowed my eyes at him to give him a look that meant I was not joking.

"I don't share Mr. Clemons. In fact, I'm so possessive that the idea that any other man would give my fiancée a second glance can send me over the edge. She's mine, I've waited a very long time for her, there is nothing I won't do to ensure her safety. I do not react well when others fantasize about such activities and wonder about my future wife"

I continued almost growling. "She is for me and my eyes only I will stop at nothing to maintain that fact."

He gulped and nodded slightly. "Yes, I apologize. Please excuse me."

I gave him a glare but also nodded curtly.

He handed me the papers that needed to be signed and then had the car brought around front.  
I quickly brought the keys to Amanda. I smiled seductively and wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her to me. I kissed her on the cheek and whispered in her ear.

"Here's your car my queen….I'll follow you in the Volvo."

Amanda smirked and made her way over to her new Pearl Black Audi A6 sedan.

Marcia and Joseph's thoughts were all jumbled as they realized that I had bought the car for Amanda


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 16 Decision ( A POV) Soundtrack: Only Hope-----Mandy Moore  
**  
As some more time passed, Edward and I settled into what you would call a normal marital relationship. Well, as normal as you can get without ummm.. The final act. I was thinking about it a lot, and had come to the realization that I was ready to complete my obligation. I couldn't put it off anymore, and to be honest I wanted to. We had begun slowly starting with chase kisses and small touches. He was so gentle, patient, and passionate.

We had recently begun exploring a little further physically and I knew Edward was teetering close to the edge. Dragging this out was not fair to him. I decided I was going to tell him I was ready, and I wanted to do it in a way that he'd know I was serious and not feeling the pressure from the Volturi.

I was grateful Edward insisted on a normal routine for me. He continued my piano and voice lesson's with Ms. Harper. I would spend every weekday between 3:30pm until 5:30pm with her going over piano pieces and improving my singing ranges. We also worked on strengthening my voice.

Every year Ms. Harper held a recital for all of her students in the Bangor area. She had quite the large clientele since there was no one with her talent in Penoscobat County. Of course Ms. Harper was expecting me to perform even though I was not exactly thrilled about the idea. My music is very private for me, so the thought of performing is just plain terrifying. I was trying my best to get out of it. Unfortunately, Ms. Harper mentioned this to Alice who happened to pick me up one Friday because she wanted to take me to Portland shopping.

Even though Alice is a seer, and as hard as she tries, she cannot block Edward for very long. So, needless to say he was ready to pounce the following Monday after I arrived from my lessons.

I walked into the back door placing my book bag beside everyone else's in the mud room  
Esme was standing at the stove as usual humming and making chicken enchiladas for me. Carlisle was keeping her company sitting at the bar reading a medical magazine. They both looked up and smiled at me with parental affection as I meandered my way to the refrigerator to retrieve a Cherry Pepsi, my favorite. I had recently won the soda battle with Edward.

"Hi sweetheart. How were school and your lessons?" Esme beamed.

I smiled. "Good. I received a higher grade than Edward on our term papers."

Carlisle looked up from his magazine and chuckled. "Really?"

I nodded. "Yes, when Mrs. Davis handed it back to him he gave her a glare so I knew he didn't do it on purpose."

I chuckled. "It was even more obvious when he told me to wait for him out in the hall because he was going to have a chat with her."

Esme shook her head. "Oh dear, did he behave himself?"

"Of course. I wouldn't have let his temper get away from him."

I smirked. "Although the grade still stands."

The both of them snickered as Edward walked into the kitchen. Max trotting behind him.

"You had to tell them didn't you?" He pouted.

I nodded and walked over and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Yep. I mean how often does that happen?" I then turned and playfully smacked him in the butt.

" It was awesome!"

He scowled. "Mrs. Davis' interpretation of Shakespeare is very misguided."

I rolled my eyes. "Keep telling yourself that Edward. Not all humans are feeble and dumb."

He crossed his arms and then arched an eyebrow.

"Speaking of humans who are not feeble or dumb…

I looked up from my Pepsi. "What?"

"Ms. Harper is holding a recital in two weeks is she not?"

I gulped and simply nodded.

He gave me that crooked grin.

"I will assume that she is requiring you to perform." He stated.

I sat my can of soda down on the bar. "Well, it's more like she's strongly requesting me to perform."

Esme exclaimed. "A recital! You're going to perform? Oh! I can't wait!"

I grimaced knowing I was screwed. Edward picked the information out of Alice's head. Even though I'm sure she didn't hide it very well as she went crazy in Portland trying to find the perfect dress for me to wear for the blasted thing.

Carlisle smiled. "The whole family will be there Mandy cheering you on."

I threw my hands in the air and went to go find Alice so I could rip an arm off.

Edward followed me and said.

"She and Jasper are hunting so the dismemberment will have to wait."

I turned around and scowled at him. He grinned and kissed me behind my ear.

"What dismemberment?" Emmett asked as he passed us on the upstairs landing.

"Mandy's mad because Alice slipped about her recital. She doesn't want to perform."

Edward grinned.

Emmett chuckled. "You are going to perform?"

I rolled my eyes.

Emmett rubbed his hands together. "I'll be in the front row Mandy…..with tomatoes."

He had a twinkling in his eye that indicated that he wasn't kidding.

"Ughhhhh you all suck!" I shouted and stomped to our room.

Everyone in the house of course laughing…well except Rosalie.

Over the next few days Edward kept goading me and going on and on about the damn recital. Alice was no help either, even though I threatened her with bodily harm. She'd just smile and shrug at me as I if I wasn't threatening her at all. Probably because she knew Jazz would kick my butt. Which is true, even though we would be totally playing that is something you don't kid around with Jasper. He's still stuck in 1863.

As the days for the recital inched closer and closer and Edward and I also inched closer and closer to ummm…a means to an end. I asked Ms. Harper since she was making me do this recital if I could write and sing my own song. Performing it on the piano. She wholeheartedly agreed even though she typically did not allow students to do that in the first year with her. So, I wrote Edward a song indicating to him that I was in deed….ready.

The minute I made the decision Alice had a vision and was waiting in the garage for me when I pulled in with my Audi.

"He's out with Emmett." She answered my questioning glance as I climbed out of my car.

"You've had a vision." I stated waiting to hear what it entailed.

She grinned. "Yes, and I have to say Mandy it's a perfect idea and it will mean a lot to him."

I arched an eyebrow at her. "Can you keep this from him? I want it to be a surprise."

She nodded. "Yes. It will be my mission, and so help me I'll block him if it's the last thing I do. It'll be just between you and me."

She reached over and hugged me. 'See! I told you that you two would be happy together."

I pulled out of her hug and sighed. "You are right, I'll never bet against you Alice."

Before I knew it the day of the recital loomed over us. I was a nervous wreck, and I was driving Jasper crazy. He would always look over at me and raise his eyebrows. Then, I'd feel the calming effect of him. I would take a deep breath and send him a thankful smile.

That night as Alice was helping me get ready I couldn't stop my nerves. Jasper, Edward and Emmett were out of the house because my nerves were wearing on Jasper. So, it was safe for us to talk.

Alice said as she finished my hair.

"Mandy, calm down….it's not like it's going to happen tonight. He's been thinking about it and he's trying to come up with a way to broach the subject with you. He's made the decision that you two should go away together."

"Where does he want to go?" I asked.

"Bar Harbor." Alice answered.

She snickered. "You have to remember he's just as inexperienced as you are. He's absolutely mortified of the idea of the rest of us knowing, or hearing for that matter."

I blushed scarlet. "I am in one hundred percent agreement with Edward. No freaking way do any of you need to be listening in on that."

I continued. "I could see it now……Emmett would stand outside the door to our room and try to give Edward pointers while we are in the middle of the act. How mortifying!"

Alice snickered. "I don't think he'd be right outside the door as the rest of us would put a stop to it, but needless to say he'd be downstairs in the living room giving his opinion."

I shuddered. Alice turned to me.

"You understand that even though you're going away for the first time, you two will have to come back home. I'll warn you now…..I know this from ummm….experience."

She smiled sweetly. I raised my eyebrows.

"What do you know from experience?"

"What a male vampire is like once they are newly mated…..and experience consummation."

"Oh." I said. I turned to her because I wanted to know what exactly I was in for.

I sighed. "Spill it Alice. I'd rather know and be prepared."

She giggled. "Well, of course everyone is different….but knowing Edward's personality, you better be prepared for a lot of activity, and a lot of teasing."

"Teasing by whom?" I narrowed my eyes at her.

She snickered. "All of us." I gave her the death glare.

"Come on Mandy! You know he's seen a lot due to his mind reading! We are all finally getting some payback!"

I shook my head. 'Do you honestly think he's wanted to see all of that?"

"Jesus! Why don't you guys control yourselves and not think about it when he's around?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "You try it. Whatever, just be prepared."

Alice was finally finished with her artwork which was basically me. I descended down the stairs to find everyone dressed in elegant evening clothes. Ms. Harper's recitals were formal affairs. So, all the boys and Carlisle were in black tuxes, Rosalie was in a gorgeous red gown that fit her body perfectly tied around the neck and had a deep plunging neckline. I looked over at her and arched an eyebrow. She's so vain, she hates humans but wants all the human males looking at her. Ugh! Alice was in a purple silk cocktail dress with spaghetti straps, an empire waist, and it fell to her knees. She matched it with purple stilettos. I was in a black thick spaghetti strap dress that basically clung to every curve I had. No doubt Alice was trying to be subtle about egging Edward on. The black was required by Ms. Harper.

Edward reached for my hand as I stepped down the last stair and pulled me into a close embrace. He kissed me lightly then planted a sweet kiss on my collarbone.

"You look beautiful Mandy."

He then chuckled to himself. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"I am going to walk in there with a huge smug smile on my face."

"Why?" I asked warily.

He grinned. "Because, I'm the one married to the most beautiful, and talented woman in the entire world."

I snorted. "You haven't even heard me play or sing yet Edward."

Edward shrugged. "I know you will be fantastic!"

I grinned at him. "Thanks for the confidence. I'm still very nervous."

He squeezed my hand. "You'll be fine."

He then helped me into my coat and raised his arm to me. I took it and we proceeded to the garage. Every couple was taking their own cars tonight, having a variety of plans afterwards. I assumed we would be taking either his Volvo or my Audi, but he led me to his Virage.

"Why are we taking the Aston?" I asked.

He grinned. "Because it's my special occasion car, and this my dear is a very special occasion."

I briefly wondered if we'd be taking the Virage to Bar Harbor. I blocked him though, because I wasn't supposed to know about that.

We arrived at the hall and my nerves went into overdrive as Edward took my coat and left me with Ms. Harper. He bent down and kissed me gently and whispered before he made his way to his seat with the rest of the family.

"You'll be fine, I'll have Jazz help if he thinks you need it."

I smiled and nodded my thanks and permission.

"I'm proud of you Mandy and I can't wait to hear you play and sing." He whispered.

Then, he kissed me gently on the cheek and made his retreat.

I waited anxiously for my turn. Finally as I waited backstage Ms. Harper went to the microphone as she did after each performance to introduce me.

"Now, ladies and gentleman I'd like to present one of my more advanced students even though she's been with me for a little over a year. She's playing and singing a song that she has written herself."

Ms. Harper turned to me and outstretched her hand.

"Miss Amanda Robinson."

I then walked out onto the stage. The auditorium of course was packed, and my family of course took up the entire second row. I was shocked to see my mother and father sitting alongside Esme and Carlisle. I smiled briefly at them as they did the same My mother waving and blowing me a kiss.

I sat down at the piano bench and briefly looked at Edward before I spoke. He mouthed

"I love you." I smiled in return.

Jasper and Alice were both grinning and gave me a thumbs up. Rosalie was scowling but kept her composure. Emmett was chuckling, and blew a loud whistle that caused me and everyone else in the place to jump. Carlisle and Esme each smiled hugely.

I took a deep breath and briefly spoke into the microphone.

I cleared my throat.

"Thank you. As Ms. Harper said I have written and composed this song that I am performing tonight. It's entitled My Only Hope and it was written for and is dedicated to my fiancee' Edward Cullen."

The entire second row gasped. Well, all of them except Alice who sat there with a huge smug smile on her face.

I began to play.

**Listen to My Only Hope on the Soundtrack**

After I concluded my song I looked up to see the entire auditorium giving me a standing ovation. My mother and father both had tears in their eyes. Carlisle and Esme would have had tears if they could, they were applauding. Esme had her hand over her unbeating heart and was breathing heavily. Carlisle had a huge smile and kept clapping, he even threw in a "bravo!"  
Alice was bouncing up and down clapping excitedly. She yelled "Way to go Mandy!"  
Jasper stood next to Alice clapping, he smiled and nodded.  
Emmett, being his boisterous self blew more whistles and clapped loudly. He said.

"No tomatoes needed tonight little sis!!"

Rosalie also stood to my astonishment and clapped. She gave me a quick nod indicating she appreciated what I had performed.

Then, my eyes settled on the person who mattered the most. He was standing with everyone else and clapping. I could see that I had taken him by complete surprise. He was taking a bunch of unnecessary breaths. He locked eyes with me, I could see the love and sincerity that was there. He was speechless, in a good way.

Ms. Harper walked back out onto the stage to introduce the next musician, a celloist. I quickly made my way backstage. I rounded the corner to run directly into Edward.

"Oh!" I said startled.

He quickly looked around, took my hand, and moved us to a private room. He enveloped me into a huge hug.

"Mandy…..I'm….." He chuckled and let go of me to look into my eyes.

"I'm speechless." He whispered.

I smiled up at him. He continued.

"Words cannot express how……" He sighed.

"Just how beautiful you play and sing. You are truly gifted."

I looked down but then brought my eyes back up to gaze into his.

"Thank you."

Edward said to me. "You were mostly nervous about my reaction?"

He'd heard this in my thoughts. I nodded.

"Why?" He asked confused.

I shrugged. "Because you are so talented."

He laughed. "Not as talented as you, and what's sad is I've had a lot more experience."

He bent down and kissed me passionately, backing me against the far wall. His hands started roaming everywhere. I could hear the others were looking for us. I whispered to him between kisses.

"Edward….*kiss* the family…"

"Hmm…?" *kiss*

"Edward. The family is looking for us as is Ms. Harper."

*Kiss* "Tell them we are preoccupied..." *kiss*

I chuckled. "In here? I don't think so…."

He abruptly stopped and looked at me.

"Please correct me if I'm wrong, but did that song indicate what I think it did?"

I smiled shyly and nodded.

"You're ready?" Edward whispered as he wrapped his arms around my waist. Touching his forehead to mine.

I bit my lip and nodded again gauging his reaction.

He smiled hugely and kissed me behind the ear. "We'll talk about this more at home. I want us to go away."

"I agree." I said.

He nodded and then took my hand to lead me out of the room we were in. I stopped suddenly and tugged on his hand.

He noticed and quickly turned around eyebrows raised in surprise wondering what I wanted.

I quickly crushed my lips to his. I'd never initiated a kiss like this before. I poured all my feelings passion into it. When I pulled back I looked up at him innocently and said.

"I love you."

I then walked right by him to go find our family leaving him standing there with his mouth agape.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 17 Surprise Honeymoon (E POV) **

! She's ready…..She's ready? SHE'S READY! That was the mantra that was floating through my mind as Mandy and I greeted the rest of the family and her parents after the recital. My family understood what had transpired between Mandy and I and were thrilled. Jasper was chuckling internally as he noticed not only my emotions but how I was prodding Mandy to hurry up. For some strange reason she found it necessary to talk to anyone and everyone. This of course amused the family considerably at my expense. They continued to tease me in their thoughts as Mandy stopped to talk yet again, to a fellow student.

_Em: Good luck Eddie boy, make me proud!_

_R: For God's sake please keep it down when you arrive home! I do not want to hear that!_

_AL: I told you Bar Harbor was a good idea! Get on it lover boy!_

_J: Jesus! Calm down the lust there Romeo! If you don't take a chill a lot of people will be jumping each other! Do you think you can get your fill while you're away? I do not want to be living with this 24/7!_

_C: Congratulations son, I'm so glad to see you whole._

_Es: Oh Edward! I'm so happy I could cry! Just love each other._

_A: Edward, if you do not calm down, then we will not leave for another hour!_

I growled at Amanda's thought. She chuckled and raised her eyebrows at me. I was going crazy. She has finally given me permission to claim my marital rights and now, she's torturing me—on purpose even! I was like a caged animal ready to pounce. The family proceeded to leave as Tom and Patty kissed Mandy good bye and waved to me. Mandy was speaking to yet again another student. I quickly voiced my irritation unbeknownst to the young girl asking Amanda about her song.

"Let's go little girl…." I said in irritation as I tried to prod her along by placing my hand on the small of her back.

_Chill Edward…it's not like you can't wait a few minutes…by the way…You said we are going away…So, it's not like it's happening tonight you know. _ She thought smugly.

I chuckled internally. Oh? It's not happening tonight huh? It's true I do not want my siblings privy to our first time activities….However what Mandy does not know is that I have The Harbor side Hotel in Bar Harbor on standby---actually they are on my speed dial. I quickly flipped out my phone and hit the button. I turned away as Mandy pretended to be engrossed in her conversation. I made the necessary arrangements for our weekend. Oh, it's definitely happening tonight!

Finally, FINALLY! Mandy had no one else to talk to and we made our way to the Virage. I was really trying to keep my composure she was literally driving me insane. She was walking in front of me slightly and I swore she was putting an extra bounce in those hips. That girl had no idea of the fire she was playing with. If she didn't stop, I'll just take her in the car...I walked over to the passenger side of the vehicle to open her door. Mandy looked up at me under her eyelashes and grinned.

That did it. I lost all coherencies I attacked her like a lion jumps on a lamb. I moved so fast and took advantage of my husbandly liberties, pushing her up against my car. She thought to me.

_Edward, calm down before I have to physically remove your hands from my body. I do not think anyone would appreciate me throwing you across the lot into someone's Bentley or Jaguar. You also do not want to hurt the Aston…._

Who cares? I'll just replace the cars; the Bentley and the Jag are older models anyway….

Her threatening me, and the sheer fact that Mandy can match me physically blow for blow…well, it's just turning me on even more…. I'm wound up tighter than a top. She grabbed my wrists and physically emphasized her point. I backed away not wanting to damage my baby….The car…not the wife. Believe it or not the wife would fare better than the car in this scenario.

I huffed. "Fine. Charming Edward is back. But, just so you know, we are not going home."

"What?" Mandy asked surprised.

I chuckled darkly as we slid into the Virage.

"We are leaving for Bar Harbor right now."

She raised her eyebrows. "Oh."

She then turned to me as I pulled out of the parking lot heading toward I-95.

"Umm….not to be a downer…but what about necessities and clothes?"

I grinned hugely. "Well, smarty pants, since you needed to be a socialite tonight I took the liberty to inform the Harbor side we would be staying this weekend—until Tuesday morning actually. They will have everything we'll need."

"You called them just like that and they had a room open?" She arched an eyebrow.

She had to know me better than that. "They have been on standby for the past couple of months Mandy." I smirked.

She sucked in a breath. "Oh, Good Lord you really have been planning haven't you?"

I grinned and simply nodded. She had no idea of the plans that were laid out.

She then said. "Wait….Don't we have school on Monday? Why are we staying until Tuesday morning?"

I raised my eyebrows at her. "We have a built-in snow day Monday. It's been a fairly mild winter and we haven't missed any school due to weather."

Mandy took a deep breath. "Oh. Great."

I laughed out loud. "What?"

Mandy scowled. "We'll be getting home just in time for the walk of shame in front of your siblings and the rest of the student body."

I chuckled and said. "Well, the teasing from Emmett and everyone else will only happen at home. As for the rest of the student body…." I seductively kissed up Mandy's arm.

"They think we are doing the deed anyway…" I grinned and continued.

"This time…their assumptions will be right, and I'll freely admit I will have a big, silly grin on my face…"

She shot me a death glare.

I chuckled. "What? Oh, it's not like you won't have a big smile either little girl…."

She huffed and then gave me an amused smile.

"You are awfully sure of yourself you know…."

I shrugged. Unfortunately I've been privy to a lot of fantasies over the years.

Mandy then sighed and said.

"Umm…I know we haven't ever talked about his before, it's probably a pretty pathetic time to bring the subject up, but it does need to be discussed…"

I raised my eyebrows as I changed lanes to enter I-95 toward Hwy. 1A The usual one hour and fifteen minute trip from Bangor to Bar Harbor will only take me about thirty.

"What needs to be discussed?" I couldn't think of anything except maybe some recreational activities we could partake in, that's if I let her leave the hotel room….

"You know what I'm talking about Edward." She said with annoyance.

I shook my head. I really didn't.

Mandy huffed. "Are you kidding me?"

I furrowed my eyebrows and gave her a confused look.

Mandy gave an exasperated sigh and thought to me.

_Birth Control. _

OH. That. I snickered at her then.

"What is so funny?"

I shrugged. "I thought you knew."

"Knew what?" She asked.

I sighed. "That vampires cannot have children."

"Really?" Mandy asked surprised.

I shook my head. "No. My body no longer produces….that material."

Mandy chuckled. "Say it Edward."

"Say what?" I asked with innocence.

"You know what. Say it!"

"Why Amanda Cullen I do not know what you mean."

I was playing dumb. I knew exactly what she meant; she was trying to embarrass my Victorian age upbringing. Too bad I have over eighty-two years on her.

"Don't play dumb Edward!" Amanda huffed.

"I'm not. I don't understand what you are getting at." I said as I batted my eyelashes.

Amanda groaned. "Say it…That your body no longer produces…."

"A sex cell?" I asked with humor.

"No!" Amanda whined.

"A gamete?" I tried again chuckling.

"NO! SAY IT EDWARD!" She yelled as she slammed her hand on the leather seat.

I rolled my eyes at her.

She finally blew out an exasperated breath and said.

"SPERM! Say that your body no longer produces sperm!"

I laughed out loud. "Why should I? You just said it for me!"

Mandy gasped. "You were totally playing me!"

I grinned hugely and nodded my head.

"Yep. You were trying to embarrass the Victorian gentlemen in me and I turned the tables on you."

Amanda rolled her eyes but then turned to me.

"You're serious though, I won't get pregnant?"

I shook my head. "Unfortunately no."

Amanda raised her eyebrows at me. "Unfortunately?"

I looked over at her. "Yes. Is there something wrong with wanting a family with you?"

She became serious and looked down. "No. I guess not. I'm just surprised is all."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Surprised? Why would that surprise you?"

She sighed and looked out the window.

"Well, you are not only a Volturi guard, but basically THE VOLTURI GUARD… I just can't imagine someone as cool, calculating and deadly as you wanting to become a father."

I gritted my teeth. "The Volturi guard is not the real me. You know this."

She nodded her head. "Yes, I do."

She turned to me and smiled. "So, did you want to become a father, when you were human?"

I pursed my lips as I changed lanes.

"Well, you know that I was seventeen and suffering from the Spanish Influenza when Carlisle found me."

She nodded and motioned for me to continue.

"Well, in 1918 a seventeen year old was almost a man. My parents were expecting me to start looking for a wife, even though I hadn't found anyone of interest in my social circle. I suppose I did want a family…eventually. Because that is what was expected. You found someone to love, or someone who would be a good life long companion and started a family."

I continued. "We've discussed vampires before. When we are changed we are forever frozen in that state."

I looked over at her. She pursed her lips and smiled at me.

I sighed. "I'm not sure you understand how frozen I am. When Carlisle changed me, everything has stayed with me. My likes, dislikes, beliefs, even my human wants and desires. Back then World War I was raging, and I was more interested in becoming a soldier."

She nodded.

I smirked. "That was why I joined the Volturi so eagerly. It quenched that human desire that was left over from World War I. Those other desires? Were buried….forgotten….Until I met you of course."

I winked at her and continued. "I'm warning you now. You have a seventeen year-old husband with seventeen-year-old raging hormones on your hands."

Amanda laughed out loud. "Yes. I'm fully aware of that. Alice forewarned me."

"Alice?" I cringed. "I don't even want to know."

Mandy smirked at me. "She thought it was her duty to forewarn me."

I looked over at her incredulously. "Forewarn you? For what?"

Mandy chuckled. "What a newly mated vampire is like."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Okay, that is just wrong….she better pray she's not been looking for my future in that way…"

Amanda laughed but then changed the subject.

"How is it that you know you cannot have children?"

I laughed. "How many pregnant vampire females do you see?"

She rolled her eyes. "None. Yes, I think I understand why two vampire mates do not have children."

I raised my eyebrows interested in her theory.

"I'm curious…what is your theory Mrs. Cullen?"

She huffed. "It doesn't take a genius to figure it out. Like you said…when you are changed you are frozen, so therefore a female vampire cannot conceive." "Have you guys ever researched any other ways?"

I swallowed. "Well, there are four other couples like us in the world, and none of them have ever had any children. In fact, one couple has been together for close to fifty years."

Mandy nodded. "I see. What's the makeup of the couples?"

I pursed my lips. "Well, three are female vampire and human male, there is one other couple like us that is the other way around."

Mandy nodded. "Have you ever researched the issue of a male vampire and a female human?"

I chuckled. "Yes. Not in-depth at first, because how often does that happen? However, the other couple like us is the one that has been together the longest. Again, no children."

"Okay…" Mandy pursed her lips. I could tell she was deep in thought.

I continued. "Carlisle and I have checked into this extensively since our betrothal….We did discover something that we weren't expecting though… I mused to myself.

"What?" Amanda asked with eyebrows raised.

I shook my head. "Sorry, the medical professional and scientist are coming out right now. I just had an errant thought about our research."

Mandy grinned and turned to me in her seat. "Oooohhh Nerdy Edward! This should be interesting."

She gestured with her hand. "Please…continue Dr. Cullen…"

I sighed and then chuckled. "Well we have always thought that venom was the only fluid we have."

"That's not the case?" Mandy questioned.

"No." I said shaking my head.

Mandy raised her eyebrows at me silently encouraging me to continue.

I bit my lip and said. "We have two forms of body fluid actually…."

Mandy furrowed her eyebrows. "Well, I know there is venom…which can't hurt me."

I nodded. "Correct."

We sat there in silence. Mandy then looked over at me.

"You don't have blood…." I could tell she was deducing to come to a conclusion.

I nodded again and looked over at her with a pointed look.

She pursed her lips, and then locked eyes with me.

"Oh! OOOHHHH! I totally get it!"

I laughed out loud. "Yes. It looks like you do."

She became serious. "So, how do you know about the not having children part?"

I chuckled. "I'm not going to get into too much detail….Let's just say that Carlisle did some experiments on himself…"

Mandy jumped up and flailed her arms everywhere. "STOP! Don't say anymore! Too much information! God, Edward! He's like my father! Ugh! Yuck… Lalalalalalala…"

I started laughing hard at her antics.

She continued as she stuck her fingers in her ears. "I'm not listening…Lalalalalalalall"

"That is just wrong….Edward…."

I continued to laugh hysterically. Mandy was really quite funny, especially when she was flustered. Her modern American teen age slang was completely amusing to me.

Mandy settled down. She then peered over at me with a slight grin and then shuddered. I laughed again.

"You'll never look at Carlisle the same will you?" I couldn't help but tease her.

She turned to me quickly. "SHUT. IT. EDWARD!"

Then all of a sudden Mandy became serious while I exited the freeway for Highway 1A.

"So, exactly what did you two find?"

I gave her my crooked smile. "We found that we did not change as much as we have always thought."

Mandy cleared her throat. "So, it's the same as a human male?"

I nodded. She pursed her lips.

I said. "Except there is a small difference."

Mandy laughed. "Yes, one slight difference…the absence of a gamete!"

I looked over at her and couldn't help myself. I snorted in laughter.

Mandy gave me an annoyed look.

"What? I've taken Anatomy and Physiology, Biology, and Health! I know the proper terms Edward. Don't look so shocked. I can be mature about such discussions."

I shook my head and snickered. I decided to change the subject.

"So, have you been to Bar Harbor recently?"

Mandy shook her head. "Not in a few years. I've always lived here so the tourist traps are not a big deal to me."

I nodded. "Have you ever stayed at the Harbor side?"

"No. Bar Harbor is only an hour away, why would I stay there?"

I shrugged. "Touché'."

I continued. "Well, anyway I have a penthouse ocean front suite reserved. I have been assured that it is their best room." "They have a clubhouse, a spa, we can go sailing the season has just started. Maybe even whale watching, and of course there is shopping to do."

Mandy nodded. "Shopping, Oh yes!"

I chuckled. Mandy leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"Edward?" She said seductively.

This was knew…I wonder what her game is. She's blocking me.

"Yes?" I said as I had to decelerate being that we were now in town.

"You brought your black credit card didn't you?" She batted her eyelashes at me.

Uh oh. I knew that look. A look that Alice had perfected on Jasper. I'd also seen Rosalie use it on Emmett. This reminds me of the advice that Emmett gave me before they left the recital.

I chuckled. "Yes, my queen. I always have the black credit card. Why do you need mine? You have one of your own."

Mandy looked down and blushed. "What?" I asked.

She bit her bottom lip and looked up at me sheepishly.

"Well, I kind of cut it up after the wedding…"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh. Why didn't you say anything before? I can easily have it replaced."

She sighed and nodded. I laughed out loud as I remembered Emmett's advice.

She looked over at me with a questioning glance.

I sighed. "I was remembering some advice Emmett gave me."

"Oh? What is that?"

I grinned. "He told me that there are a few lines I will need to know when it comes to marriage."

"What are they?" Mandy grinned.

I wagged my eyebrows at her. "Well, something like this I guess." " Yes, dear. No, dear. Of course that dress doesn't make you look fat. Your always beautiful angel…" "No one compares to you angel."

Mandy laughed out loud. "Edward, I think Emmett was giving his lines that he uses on Rosalie. You have never called me angel, and I suggest that you don't start. That's Em's pet name for Rose…she'll rip your arm off if you start calling me that."

I gave her a crooked smile and nodded. "True, I'll just substitute my pet name for you."

She rolled her eyes. I asked her.

"Are you going to want to go shopping? Well, at least when I let you out of the room that is." I teased.

"Excuse me?" Mandy asked in annoyance.

I wagged my eyebrows. "We are finally celebrating our wedding night Amanda, I'm not sure how many stores you'll be visiting."

She huffed then gave me a sly look. "You know…I bet I could find some stores that you would enjoy."

"Shopping for women's clothes?" I shook my head. "No. Not my idea of fun. However, Emmett suggested that I should do what every other husband in the world does."

Mandy raised her eyebrows but didn't say anything.

I snickered. "He told me to hand my wallet over to you and to back away slowly so I do not get hurt."

Mandy then snickered. "I have to give Rose credit she has that man trained rather well."

I rolled my eyes. "No, I'll just wait outside and calculate how much you are spending."

"What if I go to a lingerie shop?" Mandy teased.

"You wouldn't dare." I stated matter of factly.

Mandy raised her eyebrows at me. Giving me a challenging look.

"Oh no?" she asked with innocence.

I shook my head no. I then turned to her.

"If you do, I'm going in. I'll need to inspect the merchandise, make sure I'm getting my money's worth you know." I grinned hugely.

"Wait a minute." I interrupted I'm sure one of Mandy's witty responses.

"They allow you to try on those items don't they?" Unfortunately I've seen glimpses in both Jasper's and Emmett's minds. I slightly shuddered at that thought.

Mandy shrugged. "I don't know. I've never been in one before."

I chuckled. "Well, if they do. I'm going in the dressing room too."

"Oh hell no Edward!" Amanda shrieked.

"Hell, yes Amanda! I'm your husband, and I'm paying. I get to call the shots. I bet you are regretting cutting up your credit card right about now." I smirked.

"You have no idea." She whined as I pulled up to the valet of the hotel.

Mandy leaned over me to look at the front entrance. "Nice."

The valets quickly opened our doors. One assisted Mandy from the car and the other one greedily appreciated my baby. Not the wife…the car. He wouldn't survive if he was looking at my wife that way…

I gave him a menacing look and half way growled. "There will be a generous tip for you if you take especially good care of my car."

The kid nodded eagerly. I continued.

"However, if anything happens to it, if someone breathes on it wrong, I'll hold you personally responsible. Do I make myself clear?"

The kid snapped out of his car fantasy and saluted me.

"Yes, sir!"

I gave him another threatening look to emphasize my point before allowing him to climb in and park the car. Amanda was standing by the front entrance rolling her eyes.

"Edward…" she chastised.

"What?" I asked innocently as I held the door open for her and ushered her in.

"Edward, he's just a kid no older than me…give him a break."

I gave her a pointed look. "Exactly. I'm not sure how smart it is to let teen aged males work as valets. If he values his life he'll take care of my baby…"

"Good grief Edward." Amanda groaned.

We sauntered in and made our way to the front desk. A young college age girl was working. She looked up and gave me a huge flirtatious smile. I grinned back at her.

"Well, hello. My name is Sarah what can I do for you this fine evening?"

Oh Lord, here come the daydreams….

I smiled politely as Amanda was standing next to me, desk clerk girl was too enamored to notice.

"Yes, my name is Edward Cullen. I believe I called to confirm my stay tonight and this weekend."

Desk clerk girl tapped away at her computer. "Oh Yes! My boss said you would be arriving tonight. Everything is all ready for you."

Just then desk clerk girl looked up and noticed Amanda. Then looked at all the instructions that I had insisted upon. She realized then that not only was I taken, but that I was married and this was our honeymoon. She fervently wished she was in Amanda's place as she imagined what would be going on in that suite.

However, this did not deter her from flirting. "You have the Ocean front penthouse suite. If there is anything.." she peered over at Amanda who was now glaring daggers at her. "Anything that I can personally do for you…Please do not hesitate to ask…My name is Sarah. Here's my card."

I swiped the card quickly and shoved it in my pocket. I then heard Amanda's jealous thoughts.

_If there's anything I can do for you personally…please do not hesitate to ask…." _She sneered mocking the poor girl.

Really, Amanda has nothing to worry about…but the fact that she's jealous is quite amusing. I might need to file this information away for later.

"_I'll tell you what you can personally do for me you little harlot….." _Amanda sneered again.

"Do you need one key card or two?" Sarah asked with interest.

She was hoping I'd say two…thinking that she'd have a chance if Amanda was ever away from me. What the hell? I do not understand these modern forward girls. Thank goodness Amanda is not THAT WAY!

I decided to end little Sarah's fantasies. I said in a very seductive voice while locking eyes with Amanda.

"Oh, we will only be needing the one…I'm not sure how much sight seeing we will be doing. We might never leave the room." I winked at Amanda whose eyes widened.

Sarah of course noticed our little exchange and put her thoughts to rest.

She handed me the key card and simply said. "Take the elevator to the very top. Everything is in place and let us know if you need anything."

I nodded and wrapped an arm around Amanda. We proceeded into the elevator, when the doors closed I quickly pushed her up against the wall.

"Do you know how hot you are when you're jealous?" I whispered.

"What? Jealous? Why would I be jealous Edward?" Mandy asked with amusement.

I chuckled darkly. "You forgot to block me little girl. I heard you mocking poor Sarah."

She huffed and didn't answer me. The door opened and I backed away grinning. I held her hand as I unlocked the door.

I bowed and gestured. "Your honeymoon suite my queen…."

Amanda smirked and rolled her eyes as she walked into the room. I then heard her gasp.

"Oh Edward! It's magnificent!"

I walked in and had to agree it was a beautiful room. Probably the best I would get in coastal Maine. The walls were an off white, there was white trim around the windows and French doors. The furniture was mahogany with a couch and several recliners, a full entertainment center, end tables, coffee tables along with lamps with plain white shades. The curtains were a floral print with blue, gold's, and a slight amount of greens and browns. It was a three bedroom suite with a fully functional and modern kitchen. It was completely stocked per my instructions. There was also a dining room that housed a table that seated eight. Mandy walked around taking it all in.

"I have to agree…who would want to leave this luxury…" she smiled.

I cleared my throat. "Well, this is nothing. Wait until this summer when we go to Europe."

I moved in behind her and kissed her behind her ear. "Nothing is too good for Mrs. Edward Cullen my queen.."

Mandy giggled. I said to her. "There is more to this suite you know. You should check it out."

She turned around and arched an eyebrow at me. "Oh?"

I nodded. "There are three bedrooms, and a very large terrace."

She nodded and proceeded to make her way through the rest of the suite. I followed closely behind. Amanda squealed when she found the Jacuzzi running and ready for use.

"Oh, I'm definitely using that!" She said as she dipped a finger into the bubbling water.

"You are not the only one." I grinned.

She raised her eyebrows at me. "Really? Edward….I'm shocked."

I sighed. "I thought it might help with my body temperature…"

"Oh! I didn't even think about that fact!" she chuckled.

"You really are a planner aren't you?"

I nodded and pulled her in for a hug. "Want to check out the master bedroom?"

Amanda laughed. "Oh I suppose. You are just dying to get me in there."

I laughed out loud. "Yes, I suppose I am. You need to check out some things in there and in the closet too."

She eyed me suspiciously. "What do you have up your sleeve?"

I shrugged feigning innocence.

We walked over to the master bedroom and opened it. A huge king sized four poster bed greeted us along with mahogany night stands, a dresser, and an armoire. Amanda walked past all of that to the ensuite bathroom.

"Oh Yes! I am so staying in here!" she exclaimed.

She turned to me. " I think I might just be in that shower the entire time."

I chuckled and shook my head. "No, you'll prune…although you will not be enjoying that shower all by yourself."

Amanda sucked in a breath and blushed. She gave me a pointed look.

"What? You mean to tell me you haven't noticed how large the shower is? How many shower sprays there are? The Jacuzzi isn't the only thing that can raise my body temperature you know."

I wagged my eyebrows.

Amanda sighed and shook her head. I said to her with amusement.

"Are you ready tired? Ready to get comfortable?"

She arched an eyebrow at me.

I shrugged. I gestured to the walk in closet. It was supposed to contain clothes for this weekend from all the high end shops in the area….along with something else I wanted to see her in.

I said to her. "There should be a plain white box with a red silk ribbon in the closet you need to retrieve that and bring it out here."

Amanda gave me a smirk. "Oh, and what is in the box Edward? Something for me?"

"And me…." I purred.

Amanda out of no where snorted. "Okay, enough with the seduction and being coy…you know you are going to get lucky Edward. It's a foregone conclusion."

I let out a huge belly laugh. She's right, we handle all this stuff when we tease and banter.

"Go get the box and open it, you'll get the joke when you see it." I grinned..

She gave me a crooked smirk and walked into the closet. She came out eyeing it while also giving me a suspicious look.

"This is an inside joke?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

I chuckled. "Yes. Although when we discussed this particular item I was not kidding. I'm still not kidding you are going to wear it."

Amanda snorted and proceeded to open the box. I knew she got it when she lifted the lid off of the box. She started laughing hysterically.

"A black sexy teddy……"


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 18 Happy…..Together ( A POV) Sountrack: Cry----Mandy Moore**

I awoke to the sounds and smell of bacon frying. I stretched and yawned waking from a restful sleep. I then noticed not only my unfamiliar surroundings, but that I had no clothes on! Yikes! It then all came back to me as I clutched the thousand thread count white sheet closer to my body. Umm…Edward and I are on our long awaited honeymoon. I heard Edward moving expertly around in the kitchen he was humming to himself, he almost sounded giddy. I rolled my eyes, of course he was giddy with what happened last night.

I quickly scanned the master bedroom looking for something to throw on. I noticed a piece of the said black teddy in the far corner of the room. I then peered over the rest, and found another scrap of lace on the opposite side in the far corner. Well, it looks like that was a one time deal. I sighed as I looked at the display of Edward's clothing all over the floor. I decided to grab his white T-shirt that he had worn under his dress shirt so I could at least get up and go to the bathroom. I didn't feel comfortable walking around with no clothes on.

I began to wrap the Egyptian cotton around myself so I had something covering me when I reached for his T-shirt since it was thrown several feet away from the bed. It was then I heard a commanding voice coming from the kitchen.

"Don't even think about getting out of that bed!" I heard him snickering to himself.

"Edward! I have to go to the bathroom! Can I please have some modesty to tend to my human needs?" I pleaded.

I heard him chuckling as he answered. "Oh, alright. I suppose I can allow that. Just know that once breakfast is finished you will be gloriously naked again."

I scoffed. "Good grief Edward. Haven't you had enough?"

"Amanda! I was a ninety-nine year old virgin! I'll emphasize the was…" He giggled and continued.

"No, I'll never get enough. You are in this for the long haul my love."

I chuckled. "So, how long are you going to be like this?" I asked with curiosity.

"Well, everyone is different. The rest of us could not stand to be around Rosalie and Emmett for their first decade. Esme even designed a house for them so they'd go somewhere else----believe me it was awful."

I gulped. First decade? He's going to be insatiable for a decade? Alice didn't tell me it would be this bad! Not that I didn't enjoy making love with my husband…but geesh!

I do have to eat, sleep, go to school, and attend to my other needs. Well, it looks like I know what I'll be doing in my spare time. Good thing I can't get pregnant, we'd have a dozen kids in no time.

I sighed as I grabbed the white T-shirt and threw it over my head. I headed to the bathroom and did my business. I walked out to find Edward walking in with a white tray full of bacon, eggs, and my favorite—belgian waffles with strawberries and whip cream. He also had a large glass of orange juice and a vase with a beautiful single red rose in it. He grinned hugely and sat the tray down.

He arched an eyebrow and stalked over to me.

"You look absolutely delectable in my shirt." He purred as he pulled me to him and he kissed me up and down my neck.

Yes, Edward was purring. Something I'd never heard before and last night after all of the activity, I couldn't help but ask him about it. Apparently vamps purr when they are happy and/or satisfied. Needless to say Edward has been purring a lot in the past twelve hours. Edward was getting a little too out of control when I cleared my throat at him. He pulled back and gave me a confused look.

"Edward, I don't think you would want to have to explain to Carlisle why my blood sugar is too low and why we had to cut our little trip short now would you?" I smirked at him.

He pouted at me, sticking his bottom lip out even further just like a child. I couldn't help but giggle. He sighed and grinned.

"You're right. We cannot have that happen, you do need to keep up your strength ."

He wagged his eyebrows. I smiled at him and nodded.

I climbed back into the huge bed as Edward sat the tray in front of me. Everything looked and smelled delicious. I sighed and shook my head at him as he laid down next to me popping up on his elbow. He was grinning at me under his ridiculously long eyelashes, tracing his index finger up and down my bare leg as I sat cross legged to eat my food. I had to admit, post wedding night Edward was extremely sexy. His hair was an absolute mess the term sex hair could not have been more accurate. I had heard the term somewhere on some entertainment show describing some actor. I wasn't paying much attention at the time, but for some reason the term popped into my head as I looked over at post coital Edward. He had on a light blue T-shirt that said Maine Black bears, and then a navy pair of baggy silk basketball shorts that said Maine in baby blue on one leg.

I couldn't help but giggle at the sight of him as I took a bite of my waffle.

"What?" Edward asked while smiling hugely.

I shook my head trying to act innocent. "Nothing."

He raised his eyebrows at me. He knew I was lying.

He then heard what I was thinking and busted out laughing.

"Sex hair? Where the hell did you hear such a term as that?"

I rolled my eyes and gestured with my fork. "On some show Alice and Rose watch. They were describing some hot, new actor. I only caught a glimpse of him, but his hair reminded me of what yours looks like right now."

I shrugged and winked at him. He chortled as he laid his head back on the pillow. He then sat up and started running his hand through his hair trying to tame it.

"There is no way I want to look like some Hollywood actor." He scoffed.

"Especially after having relations with my wife…." He mumbled.

I snorted almost spitting out my orange juice. I decided to change the subject.

"So, are you going to let me out of this room today? Can we go do some sight seeing or shopping?" I asked sweetly.

He grinned. "Well, that all depends….you get what you want…..after I get what I want…"

"Edward…." I whined. He wagged his finger at me.

"Ah..ah…ah..ahhhh.. Marriage is about being equal partners. Each of our needs should be met. I have needs, you have needs…." I raised my eyebrows at him in disbelief. What the hell is he going on about?

He gave me his crooked smile and purred. "Once I'm satisfied….I'll gladly hand over the credit card and you can shop until you drop….Which would be a really long time now that I think about it…" He mused.

I huffed. "Good grief Edward! Is that all you are ever going to think about from now on?"

He shrugged. "Well, I can think of a variety of things all at the same time, so yes it will always be on my mind."

So much for trying to change the subject.

Edward looked over at me. "Are you finished?"

I sighed and nodded. "Yes. I'm full. Can we go whale watching?"

Edward rose up and retrieved the tray and quickly took it to the kitchen. He said over his shoulder. "Yes. We can do that it sounds like fun."

I went into the closet to gather some clothes for the day before heading for the shower.

I walked out to find Edward picking up his clothes from last night. I said to him.

"Wait, can you even go? I mean the whales will probably high tail it out of there away from the boat with you on it."

He chuckled. "Well, actually whales and dolphins are highly intelligent animals. I can somewhat hear them."

"You can hear them? Like me or anyone else?" I asked incredulously.

He shook his head. "No, not exactly like a human. I get glimpses of emotions, I can tell if they are aggressive, afraid, content. Feelings like that."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Wow. That is kind of cool. When did you find this out?"

"We have a family island that we sometimes go to. Isle Esme it is called. Carlisle bought it for Esme some years ago. It's our own private island that we go to without having to worry about being exposed to humans" Edward explained.

"Wow. Carlisle bought Esme a whole island?" I always knew the Cullen's were wealthy, but Christ! A whole island?

He continued. "Yes. It's not far off the coast of Brazil, we used to go there when we wanted to participate in water sports, before the synthetic blood was in ample supply. When we were on the animal blood diet exclusively, we couldn't be in the sun in the presence of humans, so we went to Isle Esme as a family to water ski, jet ski, hunt exotic animals, swim in the ocean, all that kind of stuff."

"So, there are whales and dolphins in the waters there? That is where you interacted with the whales?" I asked.

Edward nodded. "Yes. I swam with dolphins, porpoises, beluga, and blue whales. Of course they were very leery at first but realized I was not a threat to them. When we introduced the synthetic blood in our diet, we discovered that they perceived us as humans. It was really strange. However, they can sense if we are not completely satisfied."

"What do you mean?" I asked completely interested in this development. Science and Biology have never been my favorite subjects but this would definitely entertain me.

He took a deep breath as he folded up his tux. "Well, they are extremely friendly and actually initiate interaction with us when we have recently fed. If we need to feed, they are a little more hesitant."

I grinned. "How is your appetite? Because chances are if you are fully satisfied we'll have to beat them off the boat with a stick! They'll be following us everywhere!"

Edward laughed at my exuberence. "I have some bags in the freezer. Alice had packed some for me on dry ice. Apparently she knew you r decision and mine."

He smirked. "I went down while you were sleeping and retrieved them from the trunk. I'll eat while you're in the shower so you can have your whale show."

I grinned and kissed his cheek as I made my way to the bathroom.

"Excellent!"

The whale watching, was an experience of a lifetime. The captain of the ship of course spoke to all of us explaining what kinds of whales that we were likely to see. He explained their behaviors and habitats. When we headed out into the wide open sea it didn't take long for the captain to spot a group of whales breaching in the distance. I turned to Edward and quirked an eyebrow. Questioning him in my mind if he could hear anything. He simply grinned and kissed my cheek.

He whispered. "They are really curious and the boat is familiar to them. They are aware that it is only here to observe, and they are going to give us a show."

We were on the starboard side leaning against the railings as the wind blew into our faces, Both of our hair blowing everywhere. I shivered a bit as I had only brought a light jacket. It had been a very long time since I'd been on a boat this far out. I had forgotten how cold it gets out here. Edward noticed and took off his navy blue windbreaker, then draped it around my shoulders. I looked up and smiled at him. He winked and moved to stand behind me pulling me flush against his chest. He reached around and zipped it for me. It hung almost to my knees and the arms hung well over my hands. He continued to roll the sleeves for me, kissing the side of each of my temples as he finished. I sighed and leaned in to him relishing the sounds of the boat, the waves crashing, and Edward's breathing.

He leaned down and whispered. "Are you having fun?"

"Uh huh." I hummed.

He chuckled and began rubbing my arms to produce some friction. Edward sighed in frustration.

"Another rather annoying issue with my nature." He grumbled to himself.

I opened my eyes, turned around and looked at him. He looked like the perfect LLBean male model. He was in a dark pair of jeans, brown leather hiking boots, and a navy fleece pull over. He was scowling about something, what I had no idea of.

"Why are you in a foul mood all of a sudden?" I smirked as he continued to rub my back trying to create warmth like a boy scout would rub two sticks together.

He was looking off out into the distance, but when I turned around he returned his gaze to me. He gave me a smirk and shook his head. We were the only passengers on this side of the boat.

"It's one of the things that the synthetic blood cannot change. Well, nothing probably ever will. There is only so much that can be done."

I arched an eyebrow at him. "What do you mean?"

He sighed and began rubbing my arms again. He locked eyes with me and explained.

"I guess you don't know much about our previous diet or nature."

I shook my head no. I mean, I know they talked about the animal diet in passing, however I was aware since the invention of the synthetic was theirs that they no longer needed to utilize animals.

He kissed my forehead and then began to explain. "Well, they are some subtle differences that we were able to alleviate with our invention."

He continued. "See, when we were on our animal diet, our eyes were golden. They of course would darken to black when we needed to hunt, and the more recent that we hunted, the lighter our eyes." "It was an unnatural color, but much better than non vegetarians. Humans who came in contact with them never lived to tell the tale of their eyes."

"What color were their eyes?" I asked.

"Red." Edward stated flatly.

"Oh. How….unsettling." I looked up at him.

He chuckled. "To say the least, I mean I'm a vampire and the sight of those red eyes even disturbs me."

He took a deep breath and continued. "So, as we were experimenting, we found by adding and mixing some chemicals and elements here or there, we could make ourselves look even more human. Camouflage our body chemistry so to speak. The first trait affected was our eye color. We were able to bring back our own original human eye colors, Rosalie discovered that even though we go through the transformation, our human DNA is still present, just dormant. The venom takes everything over, but it can't erase our DNA."

He leaned down and whispered in my ear. I could tell this little bit of information was quite amusing to him.

"Hence, why I have a second body fluid…." Even though I smirked, I slapped him in the arm.

"Ow. That hurt Mrs. Cullen." Edward whined.

"Shut it. Edward. Get back to the original discussion here." I scolded.

He laughed but then decided to do what I asked. "Let's see…where was I?"

"Oh yes! Original eye color. "So, we discovered that when we are exclusively on the synthetic blood, that we retain our human eye color. That, in of itself helps immensely. However, we noticed over time that those same elements also give our skin a hint of pigmentation."

I pursed my lips at him.

"You see, we used to be about a shade paler than we are now. I mean, don't get me wrong, we are pale. But, believe it or not there are quite a few humans who are not only the same shade as us, but some that are even paler."

He shrugged. "Another added bonus, for us to blend in. However, Emmett discovered the best aspect of all of this."

I raised my eyebrows. "Emmett? Emmett discovered something?"

Edward laughed and ran his left hand through his hair as it was blowing everywhere. His wedding ring shone in the dull sunlight.

"Yes. See, we used to not be able to be out in direct sunlight. Well, those who are not on the synthetic blood full time, still cannot. So, in all honesty only our family and a few others can live as human as it is possible for our kind."

"I thought about it. It must have taken some time to build up that pigmentation. You've missed school before because of the sun. So, there is a basis of truth to those myths about vamps not being able to be in sunlight? It doesn't kill you does it?" I asked with curiosity.

Edward arched an eyebrow at me. "Mandy, I thought you knew a lot about us. You bragged about it on our first day of school together." "You are right, we had to build up a resistance so to speak to the sun. So, to be safe we did avoid sunny days here at first."

I chuckled with dry humor I bit my lip and looked up at him under my lashes.

"Well, I think what I was taught and told was obsolete." I stated. "I mean, I figured when I found out about your alternative diet that it probably had something to do with how your traits were not stereotypical…I just didn't figure in the animal diet affecting some traits."

He grinned and nodded. "I see."

"The sun doesn't hurt or kill us, but if a human would ever observe us, they would know right away that we are different, or even not human."

"What happens?" I asked.

He kissed me softly on the lips, and stated. "We sparkle."

I pulled back away from him and gave him an incredulous look.

"Sparkle? As in like diamonds?" I couldn't believe it. I was expecting him to say that they turned into demon spawns or something…you know the inhuman beauty exposed for the charade it was.

Edward frowned. "Yes. Exactly like diamonds. Our skin looks like a million tiny facets of diamonds sparkling in the sun."

I wrapped my arms around his waist and said. "Now, that is something I'd like to see…."

Edward laughed and shook his head. "No. Sorry. I like my invention just fine. I'd have to go off of it for quite awhile and then feed on animals…They are no longer appealing. I love you…but I do have my limits….." He flashed his blinding smile at me.

"Put the chompers away Edward, despite how good looking you are, those are still frightening." I teased.

He narrowed his eyes at me and quickly scanned the deck that we were standing on. We were still alone out here as this trip being the first of the day was a little too early for a lot of the tourists.

He playfully growled and lunged at my neck like he was going to bite it. I quickly moved out of his grasp and to the other end of the deck grinning hugely at him.

Unfortunately, that just encouraged him even more. He loved this game, I could see that his eyes were already a deep jade green now. Eventually, they'd be black. Which basically meant I was in trouble. I was extremely gifted physically, even for my race, I could keep up with Edward most of the time. However, we discovered when he had recently fed, he was much stronger and faster than even me. Carlisle said even faster than when he was a newborn all those years ago.

I was trying to block him so he didn't know where I was going to be darting next. I saw the wicked gleam in his eye.

" You can run but you cannot hide little girl…." He said in his most menacing controlling Edward voice. It's a voice that I imagined he used in interrogations.

I tried to remain stoic, and decided to run aft of the boat. Needless to say I didn't get very far. As I turned to run, a white flash grabbed me around the waist and slammed me into the far wall of the officer's quarters. Edward was playfully growling.

"What did you say about my chompers little girl?" He playfully snapped his teeth at my ear.

"I said put them away before you expose us you moron." I said sternly.

"Edward, don't forget there are other passengers on this boat." I then turned and looked at the damage we inflicted on the wall. There was wood splintered and a shape of my body fully indented into it.

I arched an eyebrow at a sheepish looking Edward. Actually, he was trying not to laugh.

He cleared his throat. "Well, hmmm….what shall we do about this?"

I shrugged and walked away. "That's your problem there gladiator."

Edward looked away from the damaged wall. "Gladiator? Why would you call me that?"

"I don't know Edward, it's amazing what kind of crazy stuff that pops into my head when it comes to you."

I heard a few bangs, rips and what sounded like boards being moved before Edward joined me back at our usual spot. I raised my eyebrows at him in question.

He shrugged and mumbled. "All taken care of."

I nodded. Just then the captain announced over the intercom that there were a group of whales off in the distance He mentioned that they were selling binoculars to anyone interested. Edward and I looked at each other and giggled, as neither one of us would need them.

I turned to him. "So, what are the whales thinking?"

He grinned as he pulled me to him. "They are in a playful mood."

The captain steered the boat closer to the whales, the other passengers wandering out to get a glimpse. The whales were surfacing to blow large amounts of water through their blowholes and inhale oxygen. Everyone was ohhing and ahhing and taking pictures. I pulled out my camera and snapped a few as well, I was happy I was able to capture one whale mid air as it breached. I was also able to sneak a few of pictures Edward's profile too. He was standing to my right with his arms leaning on the railing looking out in the distance. His bronze hair was blowing in the wind, he had a peaceful smile on his face, I don't think I'd ever seen Edward like this before. Carefree, happy, and….in love. It suited him. His green eyes had a spark to them, and as I gazed at him it dawned on me. Edward, in this moment was not a vampire, and definitely not a deadly one. He was a seventeen year old human boy having fun and enjoying life. Standing next to him and observing this new carefree young Edward, I couldn't help but imagine what life would have been like if we would have met in 1918. Would we have fallen in love? I think so, and as I pondered that thought I felt a pang of sadness. Somehow, I felt cheated. Why, I have no idea. I was not alive back then, and if Carlisle hadn't saved Edward he wouldn't be here with me now.

However, I couldn't help but wish for what could've been. I couldn't stop a small part of my heart from wishing that either I was born in Chicago in 1901, or that Edward had been born in Maine in 1983. No vampires, shape shifters, supernatural humans, or monsters of any kind would exist. Just human Edward and human Amanda meeting, dating, falling in love, getting married, having a family, and finally living happily ever after. I sighed realizing that it's stupid wishing for something that will never be. I also felt like a selfish brat. I need to be thankful that I do have him, in any form. He might not even realize it, but on this trip I found him. The real him. Edward Anthony Masen Jr. Born June 20, 1901. Elizabeth Masen's pride and joy….My soul mate… He's here….and I am completely and irrevocably in love with him.

I didn't realize I wasn't blocking him until he pulled me into his arms. My emotions took control of my body as I sobbed into his chest. I cried for the loss of his humanity, the loss of his human parents, the loss of a life that he once knew, the years of war and corruption he had to experience, the years of loneliness he endured, the callous rejection I put him through, everything.

Edward stroked my hair as I continued to cry.

"Shh…..shh…. Mandy, it's okay."

I sobbed. "I'm ssssoooo….sssoorry… ffffoorr…whaaatt….I puuutt….you…through…"

Edward chuckled. "It's okay, baby…" He laughed a little louder and put his finger under my chin so I'd look at him.

He smiled hugely. "To be honest, I'm glad you gave me a hard time."

I pulled away from him and gave him a confused look.

"What?"

He nodded and gave me his signature crooked smile.

"I needed to be taken to task so to speak. If you would have just given in, I would not have changed my attitude. I think we are better for it."

I rolled my eyes and teased. "Are you saying this because now, you have something to gain?"

He laughed and kissed me quickly on the lips.

"No. Although it doesn't hurt does it?"

I chuckled myself and shook my head no.

Edward sighed and looked me in the eye.

"I love you. I'll always love you. What is important is the here and now. Not my past, not what could have been. You don't need to mourn for the things that I've lost. I've let all that go a long time ago. It was all a part of the journey, the journey to you. I am the happiest I have ever been. I'm finally whole, and I would not trade any of it because it led me to you and this life, an eternity that we are going to have together."

He bent down and kissed me. I felt every emotion and the passion that he felt for me. I matched his fervent kiss with one of my own. I pulled his lips forcefully to mine taking in his sweet breath and scent. I couldn't get close enough to him as I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling myself up his body. I felt his lips pull into a smirk as he lifted me up and crushed my chest and body to his. We were in our own little emotional bubble, not paying attention to the small number of tourists who were gawking as the whales started swimming closer to the boat. I had forgotten about the fact since Edward was well satisfied, the whales would be attracted to him.

We were still kissing when Edward abruptly pulled away a fraction of a second before we were suddenly sprayed with water. All of the other passengers were laughing and snapping pictures. Edward and I were absolutely drenched in water. I looked over the railing to come eye to eye with a huge hump back whale.

"Holy shit!" I screamed. "Did that thing just sneeze on us?"

Edward was laughing. "Yes. Apparently our emotions were too much for him."

Everyone of course continued to roll with laughter, including my husband. He was now bent over, hands on his knees laughing hysterically. I turned and glared at the oversized mammal.

"Go on….shoo….go away!" As if it would listen to me.

Edward stood up and peered over the railing. He grinned at the creature and at vampire pych whistled. The whale blinked and took off toward the rest of its pod but not before it swam out so it could safely breach but also splash all of us on the boat.

I huffed in annoyance. "We are never going whale watching again…"

Edward chuckled. "Hmm…maybe not. We'll just swim with them at Isle Esme instead."

I shook my head. "Whatever."

The rest of the weekend was a lot of fun. I did get to do a lot of shopping, and needless to say Edward did find some stores to accompany me to. He had never been so happy to slap down his credit card as he was at one store in particular, he even put me on their mailing list, and……signed me up for their email and rewards program. The sales lady was thoroughly amused by him, and went out of her way to make him happy. Not in a bad way, like some women we run into wanting his attention. She wanted him happy with what she picked out for me….I'll just leave it at that.

Our drive home was relaxing and enjoyable although Edward was still grumbling about his Shakespeare paper in Mrs. Davis' class. I told him that was proof that he needed to repeat high school again, apparently he didn't get it right the first time. He scowled and reminded me that when he goes back, now so do I. I pouted at the thought. I forgot that we'd have to repeat high school over and over. That is going to suck.

I turned to him. "Do you think if I save all of my papers and other work that Esme would let me use them?"

Edward chuckled. "Maybe for awhile, but eventually your original work will be obsolete Mandy. Especially for History."

I frowned. "That is no fair. You guys can whip up a two hundred page term paper out of thin air! I might be a super human but, I can't do that! I'm going to be constantly doing homework! I am cheating as much as possible. I'll get my original diploma and then I'm done!"

I then turned to him and smiled seductively. "Edward……baby?"

He knew what I was up to and started snickering. He couldn't help himself.

"Yes, Amanda my love?"

"Will you do my homework for me?" I cooed.

Edward feigned like he was actually having to contempulate such a task. He put his finger on his chin and looked briefly at the ceiling.

"Hmm….and what would I get in return?"

I scoffed. "Like you don't know."

He shook his head. "No, I don't. If I contribute to the delinquency of a minor I need to have some guarantees."

I snorted. "I won't be a minor when I ask you for this."

"You are never going to age Mandy, you will always be a minor." He stated.

I pointed at him. "Okay, there's the pot calling the kettle black."

He rolled his eyes. "Despite the improvements we have made through our diet to our condition, my body is technically dead Amanda, yours is not."

"Details….details…" I huffed.

Edward smirked. "Hmm….I think I have time to ponder your request. We'll discuss it later."

"Fine. You know you'll do it." I said arrogantly.

He arched an eyebrow. "I would quit while you are ahead little girl you never know how high my price will be."

I rolled my eyes and said to him.

"You know, repeating high school might be kind of fun. We could totally play with our images." That sounded like something that could be quite entertaining.

"Play with our images? What do you mean?" Edward asked.

I gave him a coy smile. "Well, right now I'm me…and your you. Here in Bangor. When we relocate and have to go to school somewhere else, we could be different."

He started laughing. "Oh. No. You have definitely been hanging around Alice too much."

I sat up and brightened. " Does Alice play with her image?"

Edward chuckled. "Yes. My favorite was back in the 80's. She decided to be a Pat Benatar wannabe. She of course had the hair, wore the head bands, the baggy off the shoulder tunics, belts, and stretch pants…oh the bright pink stretch pants….Oh God!"

"What?" I asked horrified.

Edward laughed out loud. "The boots, the leg warmers, and those hideous bangle bracelets that she used to wear! God, they were awful! She looked hilarious though."

I decided to play with him.

"I've got a great idea for the next go around." I grinned. I imagined little devil horns sprouting out of the top of my head.

"It would be our little inside joke." I bounced in my seat all giddy.

Edward gave me a wary look. I was blocking him at the moment.

I clapped my hands together and exclaimed.

"We could go total goth! You know….wear black all the time, white makeup, black lipstick, Ooohhh! I could totally paint your fingernails black! Edward, you would look scary hot!" I laughed.

Edward looked at me like I was insane. He shook his head furiously.

"Absolutely not. I refuse to wear any type of makeup on any part of my body. No way."

"Oh come on Edward! Be a sport!" I whined.

I then pictured him wearing a black tight T-shirt, black tight jeans that of course hugged his backside nicely, black doc martins, his hair dyed black but of course styled in it's usual disarray. I emphasized "sex hair" in my mind to him. I then added a spiked choker around his neck and one around his right wrist. The opposite of the one he wore the Cullen crest on.

Edward visibly cringed. "You are insane….there is no way in hell I will look like that."

I grinned hugely. I imagined my horns grew another inch with the mental picture of my self I sent his way. I pictured myself wearing such items as tight short miniskirts, fishnets, four inch black stiletto heels, tight little midriff t-shirts, black leather jacket, and of course his crest around my neck.

He chuckled but shook his head no.

"Controlling Edward says you will never wear anything remotely similar to that in public. Those items will be limited to our bedroom."

I snapped my fingers in an "aw shucks" gesture. "Damn…."

I put my finger to my chin and pursed my lips. "Hey, we could be a couple of ner----"

I abruptly stopped myself midsentence as I caught the scent of two vampires. I didn't even have a chance to ask Edward if he knew the scent when something—or I should say someone jumped on the back of the Aston. Edward cursed and slammed on the breaks. I turned to look behind us to see a male vamp standing on the tail of the car giving me an evil smile……


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 19 Talk about Insanity…. ( A POV)**

Edward then jumped out and threw the male off the car by his arm and into the woods. I scanned our surroundings and noticed a female standing in the middle of the road. We were not far from home and were on a back road in the middle of the mountains. Large pine trees that were hundreds of years old surrounded the small paved road. The female vampire was my height, had light brown hair and pale blue eyes She had a square sharp jaw and was extremely curvy. More so than even me, it was obvious she was on the synthetic diet. The male came rushing back toward Edward again. Edward was way too fast and dodged him. The female laughed out loud.

"Hold on Brad. It's obvious that Edward has fed recently. I want to talk first."

Brad walked back to stand next to his female companion. He scowled but nodded the acknowledgement.

Edward said. "What do you want Bridget? Brad, you are lucky you didn't damage my car or I would've ripped off an arm."

Bridget glared at Edward. "Word travels Edward. I heard your family had moved back here to the Northeast."

She then eyed me suspiciously and continued.

"I also heard a nasty rumor about you. One that I hope is just that….a nasty rumor. Because the Edward I know, would never agree to such a preposterous idea."

I could tell that Edward was annoyed. He gave a bored sigh as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"And what rumor would that be Bridget?"

She pointed at me still sitting in the car. "That the Volturi actually had you mated to a human."

"So what if I am?" Edward asked with a laugh.

"You can't be serious!" Bridget exclaimed. I could tell she was starting to lose her composure. I also realized that this must be the crazy Bridget that Edward had told me about.

She pointed her finger at Edward. "You would choose a lowly human over me?"

Edward shrugged. "I would choose anyone over you Bridget. Was it not obvious that I chose to be alone even over you?"

I shook my head and whistled in the car. I smirked to myself, if that wasn't an obvious shut down I didn't know what was.

Bridget narrowed her eyes at Edward. "You absolutely reek of her."

Edward arched an eyebrow and smirked. "Well, she is my mate Bridget what do you expect?"

I chuckled to myself as I watched this scene unfold. Edward reeked of me huh? She must be able to sense my scent on him. That must be what Edward had been referring to vamps being able to decipher the nature of our physical relationship.

Bridget peered over at me. I was still sitting in the passenger side of the Aston Martin. Brad locked eyes with me and winked. I cringed and shot him a nasty look. He cocked his head to the side and looked over at Edward.

"You know Ed, I could take care of your little human here. You and Bridget could hook up and no one would be the wiser." Brad's brown eyes darkened to black and his evil smirk was back.

Edward let out a huge menacing hiss. I'd never heard anything like that from him before.

"Shut the hell up Brad before I rip you apart." Edward growled.

Brad chuckled. "Oh please Ed! You are outnumbered two to one. I suggest you calm down before the situation gets a little out of control."

Bridget smirked at me but turned to Edward. "Yes, Edward. You are outnumbered here. It's not like your little human can do anything. I should kill her for taking what is mine."

I realized that Bridget is nothing but a complete moron. Apparently she didn't get the memo that I'm not your average run-of-the-mill human. She could never kill me. I ate a ton of carbs for breakfast and lunch….one wrong move and I'll decapitate her without even messing up my hair. Stupid wench…

"You should not speak of things that you know absolutely nothing about Bridget."

Edward warned. She was still giving me the evil eye. I decided I wasn't going to put up with her crap. I arched an eyebrow and gave her one hell of an arrogant smirk. She had no idea who she was messing with. Geez, and I thought with all their extra abilities all vamps were smart….obviously I was wrong….

Bridget noticed my arrogance and pointed her finger at me.

"I'll drain you dry you little tramp. However, I think I'll let my brother have his fun with you first."

That did it. .PISSED! I'll be damned if she was going to threaten me for no reason. Vampire or not, she was a dead woman. Metaphorically speaking of course, since I don't know…technically she is already dead.

Edward growled and was getting ready to spring. I know he's a deadly warrior, and he's at his strongest…but so am I. Edward said our marriage was a partnership, we are a team. So, I wasn't about to let him take these two imbeciles on all by himself. I also figured Alice would see this and the rest of the family would be on their way.

I narrowed my eyes at her and climbed out of the car. I said to the both of them.

"Just like Edward said. You shouldn't speak of things that you know nothing about, and believe me you stupid wench…... NOTHING!"

I turned to Edward with a huge grin on my face. "Edward? Are all vamps as stupid as these two?"

Edward chuckled and shook his head. "No, most of them are not."

Bridget pretty much lost it then. She was going to kill me. She said to Brad and Edward at vampire pitch.

_Take her Brad, do with her as you wish…I'll make Edward watch, and when you're done with her, Edward will have no other choice but to bond with me after I kill his little human toy…_

Edward replied at the same pitch. _ Touch her and you will die Bridget. End of story. You know what I'm capable of. _

I laughed out loud and answered them. Of course the three of them were shocked beyond all reason, not knowing that I could hear them at that rate.

_Listen to Edward Bridget. I am usually a very patient and tolerant person, my anger is slow to burn…However, I tend to lose control and all coherencies when…oh I don't know. Someone threatens to allow someone to have their way with me, and...hmmm…say kill me? I tend to have a slight problem with that. _

I sneered sarcastically as I sauntered up to Edward and placed my hand on his forearm. I grinned hugely at Bridget and winked.

Brad's mouth fell open as did both Bridget and Edward's.

_You can hear us? _Edward asked astonished.

I nodded. _Yep. I always have….. a little secret we feeble human's have on you vamps._

Edward started snickering, then fell out into full belly laughs. Brad and Bridget looked at us like we were crazy. Brad sighed and looked me up and down.

"I don't get it. You look like a regular human. However, you sure don't smell like one."

He sniffed the air and wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Ew. I smell Edward all over you."

He turned to Edward and grinned. "Jesus Edward!"

Edward shrugged unapologetically. Bridget was seething.

"Brad! What the hell are you doing? You know Edward is mine, and I'll be damned if I lose him to some fragile little worthless human!"

I arched an eyebrow at her. "Fragile, worthless human?"

"You really are crazy and an idiot." I chuckled.

She growled ferociously and lunged for me. Tackling me to the ground, Bridget was shocked when she noticed that I was not a fragile human, that I was actually stronger than she was. I kicked her whole body over my head and sent her sailing into the forest. Edward had growls ripping from his chest. As I flipped forward and landed on my feet like a Russian gymnast.

Bridget came at me again, but was blocked by Edward. He collided with her and slammed her backside down on the road. He had her by the throat and was baring his teeth at her. Brad was standing off in the distance confused. He locked eyes with me and then grinned.

He sprung at me, totally missing. I jumped high into one of the ancient trees. It was quite comical watching him looking around for me. I figured that he couldn't quite place where I was because of my scent mixing so much with Edward's. I whistled, he looked up and his eyes narrowed.

"Oh, little one….you will be sorry for that." He crooned.

I snorted and shrugged my shoulders and proceeded to lean against the thick trunk of the tree. I was probably about twenty-five feet in the air.

"I highly doubt I'll be sorry for anything." I sneered.

I gestured with my chin to Edward and Bridget.

"I highly suggest you call off your sister before Edward dismantles her."

He laughed as he turned to see that Edward still had Bridget by the throat. I could see he was trying to reason with her. Something I didn't think Controlling Edward was capable of. I pondered the thought. Brad then took advantage of my distraction and jumped lithely into the same tree as me.

He swaggered toward me on the branch like a graceful jungle cat. He grinned hugely.

"You are in big trouble little girl." He sneered.

I narrowed my eyes at him, getting ready to jump back down to the ground. No one calls me little girl except one person…..

"Don't call me little girl!" I yelled.

That attracted Edward's attention. He whipped his head around and quickly let go of Bridget. He hurled himself toward Brad and tackled him to the forest floor. As I turned to jump Bridget then landed on the branch. She gave me an evil smile.

"Now, it's just you and me human…."

I turned and grinned at her. "No problem vamp tramp…"

I jumped down from the tree as she followed me. I quickly said to her at vamp pitch.

_You'll have to catch me first wench…_

She answered. _No problem. You might not be a typical human, but you are still a human slut…_

Slut? How can you be a slut when you've only been with your husband?

I took off running continuing to speak at vamp pitch.

_Give it up Bridget, he doesn't want you. He's never wanted you. However, he definitely wants me. You should've seen him when we first met. He was crazy possessive, irritated the hell out of me actually. I'm sure you do not want to mess with him, I'm sure the only reason you are alive is because he feels sorry for you and thinks that you are off your rocker._

She replied from behind me growling menacingly. She couldn't even come close to how fast I was. I would totally own her in the 100 yard dash.

_I will kill you. I'll drink you dry right in front of him…._

I rolled my eyes and stopped. She quickly came to a stop herself crouching down into an attack stance. I let out an exasperated breath.

"You are completely boring me here Bridget…Think about it. I'm faster than you, stronger than you, I'm the mate of the Volturi's highest ranking guard, a member of the Cullen coven, do you really want to pursue this?"

She bared her teeth and hissed. I laughed at her.

"Again, Bridget use your brain or what is left of it. Do you really think the Volturi would form an alliance with normal fragile humans? I think not. Just FYI Bridg…If you want to remain alive you shouldn't attempt to drain me dry. My blood is poison to you."

I sniffed and stuck my nose up like a snob. "You have a lot to learn my friend. So, I suggest you leave while you still can."

She hissed and lunged again. I dodged her at first moving to the side. She came at me as I did a black flip and landed behind her. I could tell she was frustrated, and frankly….just plain pissed.

I giggled and said to her. "No one ever told you about our existence did they?"

She bared her teeth and came running at me full force. I jumped fifteen feet in the air and did a forward roll to land behind her yet, again. I really like doing these flips, maybe Esme will let me join a gymnastics team in a few years…

Bridget quickly turned around she said with a sneer. "All I have to do is get my hands on you slut, it's not like your skin is as durable as ours."

I smirked. "True, but it's stronger than an average human's. It's pliable, especially mine since I take excellent care of my skin…."

I continued as she crouched and moved slowly toward me. We were now circling each other in the middle of the road. I could hear Edward and Brad going to blows. I wasn't sure if Edward would actually kill Brad, but it did sound like he was removing pieces of him.

"Oh, need I remind you of the definition of a slut? Please….I've only been with Edward…I hardly would call that being a slut, since…I don't know, he's my husband?"

Bridget gritted her teeth and shook her head. Hearing that particular term was worse for her than hearing the fact that I was Edward's mate.

"I will kill you. I don't care what you are. Human, vampire, whatever. You took MY MATE!" She screamed.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes. "Isn't mating between vampires mutual? Obviously in your situation it is not. So, he is not your mate….HE'S MY HUSBAND! "

She ran at me again, I decided dodging her was getting me no where. She really needed to understand that Edward was mine, not hers. Yes, we had a rough start due to his chauvinistic tendencies and my stubbornness, but that is no one's business but ours.

As Bridget approached getting ready to grab my throat, I blocked her and flipped her over my head and sent her slamming into the nearest tree. Her back hit the thick trunk causing a huge booming noise. The tree literally bent all the way back to the ground and then quickly snapped back up, sending Bridget flying back at me like a sling shot. I hit the deck and mentally wondered how the hell I did that as her stone body should've just broke the tree into pieces.

Bridget landed head first right into the windshield of the Aston. Crap. Someone is going to be really pissed! If Edward was going to spare her life before, I highly doubt he will now.

Bridget quickly removed herself from Edward's baby and lunged at me again. She tackled me as my strength was starting to wane since we'd been messing around with these idiots for far too long. She hissed and bared her teeth in my face. I'd never admit it to her, but…damn, that is a bit unsettling.

She hissed. "Well, you arrogant little human slut. Not so high and mighty now are we? Prepare to die trallop…"

She bent down to try and take a chunk out of my throat when out of no where one huge arm pulled her off of me and tossed her like she weighed nothing more than a feather. I looked up into two huge familiar brown eyes and a huge smirk.

Emmett outstretched his hand to help me up. He started chuckling and shaking his head.

"Mandy, Mandy, what am I going to do with you? Letting Bridget of all vamps pin you? I think Edward has been neglecting your training duties."

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up, I had her."

He shook his head still laughing. "Yeah, it sure looked like it."

I sighed and noticed Rosalie was standing to the side scowling at me. "What?"

I asked her annoyed. She shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Em's right. She had you."

I dusted off my jeans and mumbled. "Whatever, my blood sugar dropped too fast. I felt it. If that hadn't happened I would have ended her."

Rosalie snorted. "Keep telling yourself that human."

I stalked over to her.

"Up yours Rosalie. Why the hell are you even here? You hate Edward, and you most definitely hate me."

I turned away and looked at Emmett. "Where the hell is everyone?"

"Right here." I heard Edward answer.

He and Jasper walked up along with Bridget and Brad. Carlisle and Alice walking behind them. Brad was missing both of his arms and it looked like there were some pieces of his flesh missing in his torso. His shirt was shredded to nothing, and his jeans were barely there. Bridget's clothes were ruined with mud, and one arm of her shirt was missing.

The butt of my jeans was dirty, and my hair was a mess from all the flips and jumping, but I was not anymore worse for wear. I noticed Edward's hair was a mess, but other than that, he still looked like he belonged on the cover of a GQ magazine.

Jasper and Edward slammed the two of them down in front of Emmett on their knees. Emmett grinned hugely at them. He looked absolutely terrifying and menacing. His eyes were in slits and his grin was turned up wide. His feet were spread apart and his arms were crossed over his chest. Jasper had a stoic expression, one that made you leery, wondering what the hell he was thinking. He was standing to Bridget's right with his left hand firmly on her shoulder. Edward was standing to Brad's left he had his right hand on Brad's shoulder almost mirroring Jasper's stance.

Edward was if nothing else, but furious. I finally understood how deadly he was, and why the Volturi had him as the lead guard. My Edward was not here right now, and human Edward Masen is long gone. Edward was growling and trembling. Emmett started laughing, his booming laugh echoing throughout the whole forest. I wondered if Esme couldn't hear it back at the house.

"Well, well…who do we have here?" Emmett boasted joyfully.

Edward sneered. "It doesn't matter who they are, they have no names, no identity because they do not exist…."

"EDWARD." Carlisle chastised. I whipped my head to look at the patriarch of our family.

"You know the law Carlisle." Edward exclaimed.

Carlisle nodded. "Yes, I do. However, Aro gives you and me some lee-way in situations like this."

Jasper sighed. "I suggest before we begin this impromptu trial we remove the women, especially Amanda."

I exclaimed. "WHAT?"

"Excellent suggestion Jasper, I'm sure you do not want Alice to see this, and I for one do not want my sweet Amanda privy to this nasty business." Edward agreed.

I arched an eyebrow at him. Alice interrupted before I could say anything.

"What are you planning to do Edward?" She asked with a hint of arrogance. Apparently she already knew.

Edward raised his eyebrows. "What the law entitles me to do. It's going to be a long, drawn out process since the both of them decided to attack Mandy."

"I'm not sure that would be a good idea." Alice said.

Jasper turned to Alice. "What have you seen?"

Alice shook her head. "Nothing. That is what worries me."

"Nothing?" Carlisle asked.

Alice nodded. "Nothing. If Edward goes through with what he's planning, I'm blind."

"What if he let's them go?" Emmett asked.

Edward scoffed. "Not going to happen!" He turned to me.

"Head back to the house with Rosalie Amanda. Esme is waiting with food for you. You need to eat something before you drop." He demanded.

"Edward, I think you should listen to Alice." I whined.

"I'll discuss Alice's vision with her before I do anything, like I always do. Now, go. Eat."

He gestured to the house and used a tone a father uses on their child.

I turned to follow Rosalie as she was walking back to Emmett's Jeep. As much as I hate being told what to do, I'm not sure if I want to see him in this state. I definitely don't want to see him getting rid of Bridget and Brad.

"Fine. I'll go. But, don't think for one minute I approve of you and Jasper's attitude." I yelled over my shoulder.

Jasper scoffed. "This is official Volturi business Amanda. We do not recognize the Women's Suffrage Movement or whatever the hell that was back in the early twentieth century…"

I stopped in my tracks and arched an eyebrow at Rosalie.

"Did he just freaking say what I think he did?"

Rosalie sighed and nodded. "Jasper's a chauvinistic prick when it comes to Volturi business, let it go."

"Frick no…" I stated. I turned around and stomped back over to him. Probably not the smartest thing to do since I'm bottoming out on energy right now. He could just flick his thumb and index finger at me and I'd topple over.

Emmett grabbed me around my waist and spun me around to shove me toward Rosalie.

"Hold on there tiger….now is not the time. Jazz is right this is official business. Edward…."

Edward sighed and stalked over to me grabbing me by the arm and ghosted me over to Emmett's jeep. He had me strapped into a harness in the front passenger seat before I could comprehend a response to Emmett.

He growled at me. "You need to go home now. Rose is taking you. No more arguments. After you have eaten you need to wait for me in our room."

I arched an eyebrow. "Why would I do that?"

He gave me an evil smirk. "Ask Rosalie and Alice…."

He then turned and ran back to Alice. I watched as she tried to get a vision, but heard her say she was blind. Rose jumped into the driver's seat and started the jeep. She was muttering under her breath how she hated playing babysitter for the human in the family. I told her to screw off. She gave me a menacing look and then flipped me the bird. To which, I laughed. The sight of elegant, beautiful 1930's Rosalie flipping someone the bird was comical. Even if the person on the receiving end was me.

Before Rosalie took off Alice jumped in the back and we made our way home. I said to Alice as Rosalie decided to take a quote "short cut" I personally think she wanted to go off-roading to make me jump up and down in the seat like a jack hammer. She knew I hated it.

"What the hell Alice?" I stuttered as I bounced flipping Rosalie off in the process.

Alice sighed. "Well, your husband is being a stubborn donkey to put it mildly. He's going to kill them….for attacking you, and damaging his car."

I shrugged. "He should kill her. She's unstable, I'm surprised she has enough wits about her to stay on the synthetic diet."

I continued. "That is not what I'm what-the-helling-about. What is with your hubby? If I had some carbs in me I would've kicked him square in the jewels."

Rosalie snorted. "And then Jasper would've hurt you, then Edward would've attacked Jasper and it would've been an all out Cullen family brawl to which would drive Esme insane with grief."

I rolled my eyes and did a whoopee sign with my finger.

"Shut it Rose. You aren't helping." Alice sighed.

"Listen Amanda, you know the Volturi is very old, the boys when dealing with situations like this are not their usual selves. However, this is necessary for survival. Don't go complicating things because of your pride."

"Alice you can't be serious!" I shrieked.

Rosalie shouted. "She is serious you moron! It's about respect for us as their wives not domination. For Christ's sake if I don't have a problem with this, no one should. This is the way it is. Alice, Esme and I accept it and since you are married to Edward so should you. You do need to remember your vows Amanda."

"Oh yes, I'm to obey or some crap like that." I sneered.

Rosalie nodded. "Exactly. When it comes to threats such as this you should. Hell, even I do because I know my husband and brothers are freaking scary son-of-a guns…"

I was getting no where with this conversation so I decided to change the subject.

"Why do you think you are blind Alice?"

Alice let out an exasperated breath. "I don't know."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I asked with worry.

"Well, I'm pretty confident it's not a bad thing. It might get a little messy when Carlisle has to tell Henry two of his children have been destroyed, but the law is on our side. Bridget and Brad attacked you."

"In all actuality, If Edward wants to he and the boys along with Carlisle could destroy the rest of the coven too." Alice mused.

"What?" I had no sympathy for crazy Bridget or Brad but I didn't hold the rest of their coven responsible.

Rosalie sighed. "It's the law. If one member of a coven attacks an elite member, than all in the coven must die."

Alice finished. "You are considered Volturi royalty Amanda, it's forbidden for any vampire to even come near you without Edward's knowledge or consent."

"I thought the two of you were with these modern times." I sighed.

Alice chuckled. "Oh, we are….it's just the Volturi world is not and we have to abide by those rules."

I sighed as we approached the house. "Some things I'll never understand."

Alice chuckled. "Did you want to ask us something?"

I shook my head as we climbed out of the jeep and made our way into the house through the mud room. Esme was smiling and waiting with a ton of food for me.

I grimaced. "No."

Rosalie laughed. "Are you sure?"

"Up yours Rose, I know what Edward was referring to, I'm not an idiot."

"Amanda….language." Esme sing songed.

I huffed. "Why are you yelling at me? She's the one implying crap about my sex life!"

Esme turned to Rosalie. "Rose, you know the rules about everyone's private lives. Show Edward and Amanda the same respect."

Rosalie chuckled. "I am. It's just you know what is going on right now and what is expected when they get home. I'm just trying to be a good sister and prepare her. It'll be Edward's first return to his mate after such an ordeal. It's only fair that she's prepared."

"Prepared for what?" I shrieked.

Alice sighed and put her arm around my shoulder. Esme filled a plate and handed it to me.

"Come on little sis…..you need to eat a lot very quickly, and I'll try to explain it all before everyone gets back…."

"You're not going to try and give me "the talk" are you? Jesus! We just got back from Bar Harbor Alice!" I mumbled with a mouth full of muffin.

I gestured with a peanut butter cookie in my hand. "You know…BAHHR HAHHRBORAHH!" I said in my best Maine accent.

"You do know what happened there right? At least I thought you did."

Alice grimaced and then wrinkled her nose. "Unfortunately not only did I see it, but I still smell it."

I choked and coughed. Alice shoved a bottle of water in my hand as we sat on mine and Edward's bed. I took a swig and composed myself.

"You did not see us did you?" I asked horrified.

She nodded but quickly said. "I blocked it don't worry, as soon as I knew you guys were fine, it was gone."

She shuddered. "I do not need to be seeing that…"

"No doubt." I added.

Alice sighed. "Well, anyway….take a shower and be ready. I'll leave you to it."

I arched an eyebrow as I took another drink of water.

Alice gave an exasperated sigh. She zoned out but quickly came back to reality.

"Alright….here it goes I'll explain this to you…"


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 20 Untouchable ( E POV)**

I was livid. I knew eventually Bridget would show up when she found out about Amanda and I. However, I was hoping that I could talk some sense into her. I do not understand her obsession with me, there is no bond, I feel nothing for her. I barely enjoyed talking to her in the past. Unfortunately, she kept claiming that there was a mate bond, Carlisle didn't understand it either. In fact, he had Marcus test her claim. He silently wondered in the recesses of his mind if Esme may have been correct.

Esme was concerned after so many years and being exposed to every female in our population, if Carlisle changed me too young. She wondered since I was frozen at seventeen if I even held the ability to bond with anyone. Carlisle quickly brushed off her claim that that wasn't true, I bonded with him as my father, her as my mother, and all of my siblings in an appropriate familial bond. Marcus shared with us during our last visit when I was informed of mine and Mandy's betrothal that there was not a mate bond with Bridget, even from her. He felt she was deluded with lust, that once she had her way with me, she'd leave me high and dry. He, like all the brothers, agreed with me that she was unstable and needed to be monitored.

So, here we are in the middle of our forest having to dispose of her and her idiot of a brother. Jasper feels we should head south to New Hampshire to finish off the rest of Henry's coven. I am undecided on this fact, Emmett simply won't care, Carlisle will resist.

Bridget really is unstable, and for Amanda's safety and our secret she needs to be eliminated. Emmett was standing casually in front of our prisoners, wiping his fingernails across his chest, then blowing on them as if they needed to be cleaned. He locked eyes with me, grinned and questioned in his mind.

_So Bro, how do you want to do this?_

I snarled. "This will be a long drawn out process."

Carlisle spoke up. "Edward, it doesn't have to be." He walked to confront Brad and Bridget.

I glared at Carlisle. I felt my eyes blaze with fury. He raised his eyebrows at me, but then addressed the dead vampires. Jasper was cussing at Carlisle and agreeing with me in his mind. They have committed one of the most reprehensible crimes besides fully exposing our secret. A common vampire is not allowed to go near Volturi royalty; it is not even permitted to converse with any of the queens or princesses without permission, and the last time I checked, I didn't give my permission for them to interact with Amanda.

The Volturi cherishes their mates. The queens consisted of Athenodora, Caius' wife; Didyme, Marcus' mate; Sulpicia, Aro's and then of course my own mother Esme. The princesses were Jane, she of course was adopted along with her brother Alec by Aro and Sulpicia. Rosalie, Alice and Amanda consisted of the other three being considered daughters of Carlisle. Amanda was even more special as she is my wife, and of course the standard of our alliance. Even though I have never explained, her very existence holds the balance of our fragile world within her heartbeats.

"You have no one else to blame but yourselves. What were you thinking attacking a Volturi princess?" Carlisle lectured like a parent.

Bridget growled. "She's a human Brother Carlisle!"

Jasper hissed and snagged Bridget's hair and yanked her head back so she was eye to eye with him.

"It doesn't matter. We have an alliance with the supernaturals! Amanda is Edward's mate, how stupid are you?"

I let out a menacing laugh as I circled our prisoners, my anger building getting ready to take care of business. I don't care what Carlisle says, they are going to suffer. Aro would agree, even if they hadn't attacked Mandy, they would die for just addressing her without my consent.

"Not only is she stupid, she's insane. Bridget not only deserves to die, for having unauthorized access to Amanda, but she is a threat for exposure, a vulnerability." I sneered.

Emmett nodded his head in agreement. "She's off her rocker Carlisle. We've known it for awhile, but felt she was harmless and were sure that Henry would keep her in check."

Jasper spoke through his teeth as he yanked on Bridget's hair again.

"She will not stop harassing Edward and Amanda Carlisle! Since when have we become a bunch of weaklings when rules are involved? They must be obeyed, all transgressors need to be dealt with swiftly, we cannot have disorder!"

Carlisle sighed. This was one reason why he hardly ever accompanied us on our missions. Compassion was Carlisle's gift, he worked to preserve life, not destroy it. It must be an absolute irony to him. While Carlisle has a reverence for all life, human, animal, vampire, his sons are the leaders of the Volturi's death squad.

"Boys, as much as I hate to say it…I agree." Carlisle stated.

He raised his eyes to both Bridget and Brad. Bridget was looking back in defiance, Brad not so much. He was resigned to his fate. Bridget had convinced him that I was really her mate and this would not be the outcome. However, he now realizes they were completely in the wrong, and was just hoping mentally that I would extend mercy and make his death quick.

Unfortunately, he is wishing in vain. He was having lecherous thoughts of my wife, then tried to act upon those thoughts. I'd tear him apart piece by piece for those thoughts alone, but then he had the audacity to call her my pet name….

"Sorry Brad, because of your lack of respect for royalty you will be suffering right along with your sister." I scowled into his ear.

He flinched. I then turned to Bridget. I crouched down as she was still on her knees and Jasper still had her head pulled back. Her eyes were wide. I gave her my most menacing malicious smile. I bared my teeth and hissed.

"Still want to be mates Bridget?" Emmett was chuckling in the background.

_Dude, you are evil….this tops the time that you went after Lucy before you did her in….._

"Shut up Emmett." I snarled. "I'm busy here.."

_Soooorrryyyy……You can't have all the fun bro!_

"Speak out loud you morons." Jasper growled.

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Never mind."

I tilted my head to the side and looked Bridget head on.

I decided since she's insane with jealousy over Amanda and I, for the fun of it, I'll just push her over the edge. Carlisle will not approve, but all he can do is lecture me later. Wait a minute, I should have a well fed wife waiting for me at home. This will be the first time ever that I'll be able to satisfy that urge…after this nasty business. Hmm…..maybe I won't torture Bridget so much physically as I will mentally. Yes, send her into a rage of sorts. Jasper will appreciate the entertainment. He'll probably take notes, he's always looking for ways to improve Demetri's interrogation tactics.

I'll then go back home and well, take out my aggression on my wife. I hope Esme made a lot of carbohydrates, because Amanda is going to need it by the time I get through with her.

"Out of respect for Henry, we should do this quickly and mercifully Edward." Carlisle's prattling pulled me out of my lustful thoughts.

Jasper spoke up before I had a chance to. "Why Carlisle? You know the law. Look what they did! I, personally think we need to exert our authority here. Especially to the North Americans, they need to understand that you do not mess with the Cullen's. This Alliance is serious! What if word gets out? Believe me, I'm sure it will!"

Emmett nodded. "We will look like a bunch of pansies Carlisle. We can't have that."

I agreed. "Don't forget we have Victoria and Maria lurking about, who knows what they could be planning."

I then noticed Bridget's reaction when I mentioned Victoria.

I swooped down and was in Bridget's face.

"What was that?" I growled. "What just flickered in your mind about Victoria?"

Jasper slammed Bridget to the ground. "Where is she? Have you had contact?"

Bridget shook her head no, but her thoughts were giving her away.

I snickered. "Have you forgotten that I'm a mind reader Bridget?"

"No, Edward I have not." She answered. Bridget then developed an evil smirk herself.

"It doesn't matter what I know or don't know. Your days are numbered."

Emmett joined me and got into Bridget's face.

"Say that to my face wench…" Emmett sneered, he was terrifying.

"No problem." She grinned.

Jasper had had enough, he grabbed her right arm and tore it off, throwing it into the forest.

Bridget screamed in agony.

"What was that about a problem Bridg?" Emmett ginned.

"You heard me you ogre." Bridget said through clenched teeth.

Emmett gave her a smirk and then nonchalantly tore off her other arm. Causing her to scream again. Brad was still on his knees not moving a muscle. He was hoping we would forget he was even present. He had no such luck though, he was having the honor of watching his sister suffer bestowed upon him.

With the mention of Victoria, Carlisle's compassion dwindled. He would not participate, but he would not stop us either. He'll try and talk us, especially Jasper into leaving Henry alone. He was thinking if Bridget had any type of contact with Victoria, chances are we could use Henry to find out her whereabouts and plans. If we found Victoria, we'd also find Maria and end her. I had to admit, it was a good plan. What's the saying? Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer?

I stood up and towered over a writhing Bridget. She was hissing and whimpering.

"Stand her up Jazz." I ordered.

He did what I asked and growled into her ear.

"Spill it. NOW!" Jasper roared.

Bridget shook her head no. I turned to Emmett and raised my eyebrows. I took a step back, crossed my arms over my chest and gave Bridget and amused smirk. I was letting her know that I was going to sit back and watch my brothers tear her apart…slowly.

Emmett then wrapped one hand around Bridget's knee and tore her leg off from the knee down. Bridget screamed again.

"Edward." Brad whispered.

I whipped my head over to our other prisoner.

"What?" I snapped.

He sighed, clearly in pain. "First, I'm not saying this because I think it's going to matter. I know the rules, and believe it or not I agree with them. I made a choice to believe my sister, I could've told her no."

I rolled my eyes and sighed exasperated. I was growing tired of this game. I wonder if having a mate is turning me into a pansy. For some strange reason I'm not enjoying the torture, maybe because Bridget is a girl, and in my time we would never have treated women as such. I then brushed that thought from my mind as I've killed female vampires before, and I sure as hell don't feel that way about Victoria and Maria. I want them dead more than anyone.

"What is it Brad? You are wasting my time here." I growled.

He winced. "Please…just end this quickly for the both of us. Like anyone is going to know whether or not you tortured us, all they are going to know is that we are dead."

He gave me a pained smirk. "Of course you will inform everyone WHY we are dead as well."

I shook my head and rolled my eyes. Jasper yelled.

"Get to your point!"

Emmett laughed. "Whoa there Jazz."

Emmett looked over to Brad. "Jazz is a bit anxious to get back to Alice, I think. These types of activities tend to rile him up."

"Shut the hell up Emmett, we need some information here. No fraternizing with the prisoners." I chastised.

I narrowed my eyes I bent down and was face to face with him. "You have ten seconds to start talking."

Brad swallowed. "Victoria and Maria have been snooping around New Hampshire and Vermont. They know you are in Maine, so they are avoiding the state."

"How do you know this?" I asked.

Brad sighed. "Bridg and I were hunting cougars in Vermont and ran across them in the Green Mountains."

Jasper walked over interested in this development. "Did they attack you?"

Brad shook his head. "No. Although they claimed they thought about it."

He continued. "They know that Henry and Carlisle are acquaintances and that your father had convinced ours to switch over to the synthetic."

Brad locked eyes with me. "Maria is pissed off about it."

I chuckled. "Oh, I'm sure she is. The more vampires that are on synthetic and animal the more conspicuous she'll become hunting humans. It won't take long for me to find her."

Brad nodded. "You're right."

Jasper sneered. "Why didn't they kill you two to get back at Henry? She feels anyone switching diets is a traitor to our kind. We are wimps for not following the natural order of things."

Brad sighed and looked over at his sister. Bridget was pleading with her eyes. Apparently she didn't want Brad to talk. This ought to be interesting.

"She didn't kill us because she had heard Bridget claimed you as a mate Edward. She thought she could use us."

My eyebrows furrowed in fury. "How?"

"Get Bridget to seduce you, then they could swoop in to kill you." He stated.

I stood up growling. I was shaking with fury. I flashed my eyes to Emmett.

He nodded and ripped off Bridget's other leg. She screamed in agony. Brad closed his eyes and winced.

Jasper looked at Brad. "You are a real turncoat aren't you?"

Brad slowly chuckled. "You'd be surprised how much of a turncoat I am."

Jasper reached down and smacked Brad across the face.

"Are you lying now?"

Brad took a deep breath. "No. I was simply referring to my time of change."

Jazz went nose to nose with Brad. He snarled. "Why are you telling us this? We are still going to kill you, however I think as long as this info is true, we might be merciful."

Jazz turned to me. "Is he lying?"

I shook my head no. "He's telling me the truth. I had a front row seat to the mountain meeting and the offer Maria gave Bridget."

"What are they planning?" Emmett asked as he threw Bridget to the ground.

"Maria has put a hit out on the entire Cullen family. She's scouring the country for allies to take you all down."

I laughed out loud. "Well, it seems like Maria has not learned her lesson. I hope she comes up with a more creative weapon than newborns. I mean the southern wars were just plain elementary."

"She will kill you Edward, and I'll be glad to see it! You are nothing but a smug arrogant jack ass!" Bridget mumbled.

I turned to Carlisle who was silent through this entire exchange. I raised my eyebrows at him. He sighed and nodded. I could see sadness in his eyes. When he convinced the rest of the Volturi there was a better way to exist, he never imagined that going off human blood would anger so many.

"End her." Carlisle stated.

I turned and gave Bridget an evil grin. "With pleasure, but first…"

I flashed over to Bridget and stood over her. I gave her my sexy crooked smile, while she narrowed her eyes at me.

I sniffed dramatically. "Ahhh…. Do you smell that Bridget?"

She wrinkled her nose but didn't say anything, she was leaking venom onto the ground and it was making an annoying hissing sound.

I took another whiff. Jasper and Emmett had moved to the side to watch. They knew I wanted to be the one to do this, and since it was my mate whom Bridget threatened, I had the right.

"Do you smell that delectable scent Bridget? A scent that belongs to not only me….but my wife?" I chuckled darkly.

"That new scent is a symbol. Do you know what it represents?"

Bridget winced but otherwise kept silent.

I continued. "No? Well, let me inform you. The scent that is lingering on my body…well, that 's the evidence of our bond. Yes, Bridget…Mine and Amanda's bond. Amanda is my mate, and wife."

I grinned hugely and bent down closer so Bridget could get a nose full of the lingering scent of mine and Amanda's morning activities.

I put my hand up and whispered in Bridget's ear. She was growling and hissing, her thoughts were letting me know that she was going nuts knowing that I had consummated my marriage.

"Just between you and me Bridget." I whispered conspiratorially.

"Amanda is not only a goddess…..but quite the little tigress, she can get quite aggressive."

Bridget screamed. I laughed.

Emmett and Jasper were snickering.

_Damn, you are truly a monster Edward! _ Emmett chortled.

_Genius…pure genius my brother! Send her over the edge, then end her!_ Jasper encouraged.

I smirked and looked at Bridget again. "She matches me physically blow for blow Bridget, I'm sure you understand how _attractive_ that can be to us males when it comes to _mating._"

Bridget howled. "I hate you Edward! My only regret will be that I won't witness your destruction! I relish at what Victoria and Maria will do to your little human."

I snarled in her face. "Never. I promise you, they'll never touch her. You have no idea of what we gained with our alliance with Amanda's father. Trust me, Maria and Victoria will be the ones who are dead."

I then pulled Bridget up by her hair. I said to her.

"She satisfies me more than you ever could Bridget. In all ways….."

I then finished what Bridget had started.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 21 Departure ( E POV)**

After we dealt with Bridget, we then tended to Brad. Carlisle silently pleaded with me in my mind to spare him, he had given us pertinent information. I gave Brad a quick, painless death as my thanks. He would not be allowed to remain alive-well, exist with the thoughts that he entertained about Mandy. It was heartless, disgusting, and I am still trying to calm my fury from his mental abuse. Carlisle took it upon himself to call Henry and give him the courtesy to inform him that two of his children will not be returning home.

Henry was not surprised. He swore to Carlisle that he tried to talk Bridget out of her plan, and in turn, literally begged Brad not to go with her. He knew it would not end well and told them as such. Henry asked Carlisle if I was travelling to New Hampshire to seek retribution, Carlisle used this worry to our advantage.

"Well Henry, Bridget and Brad did commit a treacherous offense. They attacked Edward's new wife, Amanda. She is the daughter of Tom Robinson, the leader of the supernaturals. Are you aware of that fact?"

I heard Henry answer on Carlisle's cell phone.

"Yes. Brother Carlisle, I tried to explain this to both of my children. However, Bridget did not believe that Edward was actually mated, let alone agreeing to be mated to a human for an alliance."

Carlisle nodded but replied. "I see."

He continued. "Just so you know Henry, because she is married to Edward she is considered Volturi royalty. That is why Bridget and Brad had to die, Brad's was quick and painless. Bridget's…."

He paused.

"Not so much."

I heard Henry sob and Carlisle winced at imagining the pain it would cause him to lose one of us.

"Don't give me the details Carlisle. I'm sorry she put your family through something like that. How is Edward's wife?"

Carlisle replied. "She's fine, the rest of us made it in time. Amanda and Bridget were fighting when we found them."

"Fighting?" I could tell he was shocked, the concept of a human fighting with a vampire and actually putting up a good fight was unfathomable to him. If he only knew.

I whispered to Carlisle. "Do not give too much away about Amanda's abilities."

Carlisle turned to me and nodded his agreement. _Yes, I know Edward. _

Carlisle cleared his throat ready to finish this business and return home.

"Yes, fighting. There is a reason why we have an alliance Henry. Think of their name, supernaturals? They are not your typical humans, they are not our prey."

I decided to be a typical smart mouth seventeen year old and remarked to Henry through the phone.

" Although, they make excellent mates Henry."

Carlisle chastised me. "Edward, enough!"

I shrugged and did my best impression of Amanda. Something I've seen her do and say to me a million times.

"Just sayin…." I winked at Carlisle who scoffed and rolled his eyes.

_Real mature Edward…. You are the leader of the guard, try acting like it will you?_

I can't help it. Despite the supernatural world that surrounds us, Amanda is a seventeen year old human girl. When I'm with her? I can't help but feel like a seventeen year old human boy. I can almost feel Edward Jr. emerge when I'm with her. On our honeymoon I had feelings, thoughts, and…._memories_ that I had never known before. Well, at least I thought I'd never had or known before, on our drive home I finally realized that those were my _human memories, and human opinions _that I once held. It's like Amanda had single handedly reached into the empty Chicago grave of Edward Masen Jr. and resurrected his soul. The grave in Crownhill Cemetery within the Masen plot might be empty, however I truly believe the human soul of the boy who died of the Spanish flu in 1918 is now alive again.

Carlisle continued his conversation with Henry while I continued on my mental epiphany.

"Henry, Brad mentioned that he and Bridget ran into Victoria and Maria in Vermont. Did they mention such an encounter to you?"

Henry replied. "Yes. They mentioned it."

Carlisle frowned. "Why did you not let us know right away? We are in Maine, they were in Vermont, the boys could've taken care of them quickly."

I heard Henry sigh.

"I was afraid Carlisle. They had found two of my children vulnerable, I know how crazy Maria is. How she destroys any vampires she comes across that are not on the original diet. I have no idea why she spared them, however I was not going to look a gift horse in the mouth."

"Besides, Victoria has an uncanny gift of evasion. They've slipped from Edward before. Whose to say they wouldn't again and come seeking retribution against us?"

Carlisle clenched his teeth. "So, you mean to tell me you are more afraid of her than the guard?"

Henry chuckled. "The guard has no reason to check on us, well as long as Bridget behaved herself that is. You might rule our world and be royalty Carlisle, however you are not dictators. As long as the secret is safe and the family is not disrespected, none of you care what the rest of us do."

Carlisle ran his hand through his blond locks. "I see what you are saying Henry. We are indeed, a selfish species."

Henry tentatively asked. "Getting back to the original discussion. When should I expect Edward's arrival? I assume he'll bring the twin towers with him as well."

Carlisle couldn't help but smirk at Emmett and Jasper's nickname. I grinned and shook my head as well.

"Not at all. In exchange for one thing Henry."

"What's that?" Henry asked with apprehension.

"Information." Carlisle concluded.

"About?" Henry asked.

"If you hear anything, or see anything of Victoria and Maria you report it immediately. I don't care how minor. Your children held a wide variety of information. Apparently Maria has put a hit out on all of us."

Henry gasped through the phone.

"If she succeeds Henry, chaos will ensue. It will bring out an interspecies war. Blood drinking vampires versus Humans, Supernaturals, Shapeshifters, and any synthetic drinking vampires as our nature tends to revert to human tendencies due to the diet."

I heard Henry exhale a breath.

"Alright. I'll let you know anything I hear. I swear. Thank you for your mercy Brother Carlisle."

Carlisle sighed audibly. "I'm sorry it ended the way it did Henry, truly accept my condolecences."

"Thank you Carlisle. I know you truly mean it. Goodbye, and I swear I'll call."

"Goodbye Henry."

Carlisle snapped his phone shut. "Ready to go home boys?"

Emmett did a fist pump. "Hell, yeah! Look out Rose!"

He then wagged his eyebrows at all of us and took off. Jasper and I looked at each other and then each shot Carlisle a devilish grin and ran after Emmett.

I could hear Carlisle chuckling as he ran to catch up with us. Jasper and I quickly caught up to Emmett I shoved him as I overtook him.

He laughed out loud. "You go Eddie boy….Go get her!"

Jasper snickered as he read my emotions. "Poor little Amanda has no idea what is in store for her! Show her whose boss Edward!"

I chuckled and shook my head. If Amanda had heard that, she'd smack him. If she thinks I need lessons in pop culture, Jazz is a lost cause.

I approached our house and I could hear two heartbeats within it's walls. Something now that was completely normal. One being Amanda's the other small faint one belonging to Max. I raced up the front porch and burst through the door. Esme yelled from her office.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! That better not have been my new front door!"

I chuckled. "Oops! Sorry mom….I'll deal with it later."

I flashed upstairs and burst into our room. I made sure I didn't break that door as it was vitally important for privacy purposes. Well, not that there isn't much privacy in this house with the super senses, but still we had principles. I found Amanda sitting on our bed lying back with her feet in Alice's hands, Alice was painting her toe nails. Amanda was drinking a bottle of Cherry Pepsi, she finished her swig and raised her eyebrows at me.

"What is it Edward?" She asked with an amused smirk.

An amused smirk that was just egging me on.

Alice was torturing me in my mind letting me know that she just might need to add another coat of nail polish to Amanda's toes.

I growled and snarled. The predator wanted his prey, and the prey in question was right where she needed to be. Besides, Jazz is not that much slower than me. He's the only vampire in existence who has ever come close to my speed. Alice snickered in her mind again beginning to deliberate which color she should use on Mandy's nails.

"Get out Alice!" I roared.

This, in turn caused both her and Amanda to look at each other and then giggle.

I gritted my teeth and sneered. "I'm not kidding Alice….don't make me throw you out."

Alice tried to give me an innocent look, but before she could formulate a sentence Jasper whisked her out of the room.

I then snickered. "Thanks brother, I owe you."

Jazz answered at vampire pitch. "_I didn't do it for you Edward!" _

Amanda answered Jasper. "Of course you didn't."

Jasper and Alice both laughed from their room. Jasper said to Amanda, he was anticipating her reaction to me.

_Good luck Amanda, you are going to need it little sis!_

We then heard some god-awful noises coming from Rosalie and Emmett's room.

Amanda winced and covered her ears. "Are you kidding me? They aren't always this loud!"

I chuckled darkly and sauntered over to her. "Oh, it's only just begun little girl."

Amanda snorted. "Look at you….sauntering over here like a jungle cat."

I arched an eyebrow at her. "Like a cat huh?"

She nodded. I grinned hugely and then growled. I jumped on her and pinned her to the bed.

"Since, we own a cat…does a cat do this?" I questioned as I kissed her neck aggressively.

Amanda giggled. "Umm….No, my sugar daddy does that."

I pulled back and gave her my crooked smile. "Damn straight he does. Now, let the sugar daddy play with his trophy wife."

"Oh God….Shut the hell up!" Rosalie yelled.

"Yes, Rose…shut the hell up!" Amanda yelled back and then squealed with laughter as I began tickling her as all sorts of clothes were being extracted.

"Human, don't even go there….you have no idea!" Rose bantered.

"Well, of course I have no idea Rosalie. I'm seventeen and you're what? Eighty-five? You're an old hag….so no, I wouldn't have any idea." Amanda replied.

I heard what she finished in the rest of her mind and couldn't help myself. I laughed out loud hysterically.

Emmett bellowed at the girls. "Will you two shut up? For god's sakes do you two even have to be competing and fighting while this is going on? Edward?"

I stopped laughing and grimaced. Talk about too much information, we are speaking to each other from all of our perspective rooms while we are participating in extra curricular activities….God, we really are freaks.

_Do something to occupy your wife Edward…. _Emmett thought to me smugly.

I growled, which caused him to laugh.

"Why don't you occupy yours ?" I sneered.

"I'm already on it." He replied.

That answer caused Amanda to laugh as her mind was already in the gutter.

A few hours later Amanda really needed to eat so we made our way downstairs to find the rest of the family already gathered. Esme was reading an interior design magazine, Carlisle and I had approved the purchase of another home out in Washington State, our next move in a few years. Esme was getting ideas for the remodel. Carlisle had left for another shift at the hospital. Jasper and Alice along with Rosalie and Emmett were involved in a game of Risk. Amanda walked up behind Alice and furrowed her eyebrows.

"What are you guys playing?" Amanda asked as she shoved a piece of pizza with extra cheese in her mouth.

Everyone wrinkled their nose at the smell of food. I rolled my eyes, they were all acting like a bunch of babies, the smell was not that bad.

"Risk. It's a game of domination." Jasper grinned.

"Right up your alley there General Lee." Amanda bantered.

"Yes, it sure is!" Jasper agreed. "The Greatest Game ever invented."

Amanda shook her head. "Jazz, did you know they make computer games that allow you to participate in battles such as Gettysburg and Antietam?"

Jasper raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

Amanda rolled her eyes. "What the hell Jasper? You living under a rock or something? How long have you attended high school?"

Jazz shrugged. "I finished when I was a human, but I've never finished as a vampire."

Amanda turned to me. "Have you ever finished?"

I shook my head. "I have a medical degree Amanda what do you think?"

Amanda shrugged. Max then decided to jump onto the table knocking part of Emmett and Rosalie's army off the table. Amanda and I both laughed.

"Get off the freaking table you fur ball!" Rosalie screamed.

Emmett shook his head and tossed Max on the floor.

"Max, dude stay off the table. Do you want Esme to get after you with the broom again?"

"You jump on that table again you disgusting little beast and I'll end you." Rose threatened.

"You touch one piece of fur on his body and I'll rip you bald blondie." Amanda countered.

Emmett and I both sighed. Here we go again. A day does not go by where Rosalie and Amanda throw insults and threats at one another. It's becoming very tiresome, there are days where I'll simply throw Amanda over my shoulder and run her out of the house to turn her over my knee and give her a good spanking. Trust me, it not only shuts her up, but gets her attention. It also makes her furious, Esme is really sick and tired of it.

Carlisle's on Emmett and me to do something about it, and has threatened to send the two of them away by themselves to Isle Esme to iron out their differences, and freeze the spending accounts.

Rose stood up, Emmett grabbing her arm. "Come on Rose, leave Max alone. You know that just riles Amanda up."

"You're taking her side-again?" Rose sneered looking at her husband.

Emmett shook his head. "I'm not taking anyone's side, there is no side to take here. Damn it Rose, we are a family. Amanda is your sister, get over it!"

Alice agreed. "Get over it Rose, you know if push came to shove you would defend her just like she would defend you."

Alice peered at Amanda who rolled her eyes but didn't deny Alice's claim.

Rose narrowed her eyes but sat back down and didn't say anymore. Emmett handled that just fine, I felt if I opened my mouth it would just escalate since there is no love loss between Rose and I either.

I turned to Amanda. "Want to watch a movie or something upstairs?"

Amanda sighed. "Actually, I have Trig to do."

I took her by the hand. "Alright I suppose we have neglected your studies long enough, back to real life."

Amanda twirled her index finger. "Yippee kai Yay!"

Emmett snickered. "That's what she said…."

Amanda and I both turned around and gave Emmett a reproachful look.

He raised his eyebrows, and started petting Max nonchalantly as Jasper contemplated his next move. Max had jumped in Emmett's lap to annoy Rosalie.

"What'd I say?" He asked innocently.

I arched an eyebrow at him. He snorted.

"Ed, don't tell me that saying has a meaning…."

Instantaneously, and to my utter shock both mine and Amanda's middle fingers were being flashed around to the riotous laughter of our siblings.

"Edward, I've never seen you ever flip anyone off!" Alice chortled.

Rose snickered. "Damn, I need to get a picture of this. What has Amanda done to you?"

"Welcome to the twenty-first century bro!" Emmett then wiped away a fake tear.

"I'm so proud! He's finally caught on."

Jasper shook his head. "Edward….what are you doing? Abandoning me?"

I shrugged and grinned at Jasper.

Amanda gave an exasperated sigh. "I know it's a Kodak moment for you all since Edward did something remotely normal for once, but I've got home work to do."

"Some of us have a freaking human brain and are not looking forward to constantly have to take this crap." She grumbled.

"I swear Esme, Trig will not change in the next few decades and I'm CHEATING!"

"We'll see about that dear." Esme smirked.

It was then that we had heard Carlisle pull into the driveway. Esme and I glanced at each other with questioning looks. Neither one of us understood why he was coming home already. His shift was not due to end for several hours. His mind was on patient charts, so I knew he was blocking me. I sighed in frustration.

"Hold on Mandy, I think we are about to have a family meeting." I called after Amanda.

She nodded and turned around to walk back down the stairs. All of us assembled into the living room awaiting Carlisle. He zipped in and gave us all a small smile.

"Ah, you all are here. Good. I just received some news."

"What is it Carlisle?" Esme asked.

Alice gave a humph as her vision became very clear. I watched to see ourselves boarding a plane for Italy.

"Aro, made a last minute decision." He peered over at Alice. She nodded that he was correct.

"He is requesting the entire family's presence in Volterra. He of course wants to see Edward and Amanda, and discuss strategy. Trouble is brewing, Caius has noticed some possible problems in Asia."

"What kind of problems?" I asked. The Volturi guard in me already calculating all possibilities and how best to deal with them.

Carlisle looked at me and thought. _Have you ever discussed real werewolves with Amanda? I do not want to say this out loud and frighten her. _

I shook my head no.

Amanda grabbed my arm. "Tell us what you two are saying."

I turned to her and pulled her close, kissing her cheek.

"We are just discussing the logistics of the trip my love, and what we will need to talk to Caius about."

_Liar._ Amanda thought as she crossed her arms over her chest.

I gave her an innocent expression. "I'm not lying."

Amanda snorted. Alice squealed as she came out of another vision.

"Oh Mandy! We are going to have so much fun! We are going to live like true princesses! The Cullen wing of the castle is nothing like you've seen before!"

"We're seriously going to Volterra? What about school?" Amanda whined.

I said to her squeezing her close. "Esme and Didyme will home school you."

"Whose Didyme?"

"She's Marcus' wife, Aro's sister. You'll love her!" Esme exclaimed.

Esme gave Carlisle a pointed look. "The new house in Forks needs a lot of work Carlisle, I'm assuming we will not be coming back to this part of Maine once we leave for Italy."

Carlisle gave me a somber look, then returned his gaze to my mother.

"You are correct dear. We will not be returning to the Bangor area for a very long time."

Carlisle faced Mandy. "I'm sorry Mandy, however your family will be able to visit us, once we no longer are in Volterra."

Amanda nodded.

Esme asked. "Will the other brothers have a problem with me flying back and forth to supervise the renovations so the house will be ready for our arrival?"

Carlisle grinned. "Trust me, as long as it's safe there is no problem dear."

Esme huffed. "You say that in the here and now, but what about when we are actually there?"

"Aro knows we'll need to have a home ready when we return to the US, it won't be a problem as long as you're safe."

Esme nodded and smiled. "Alright dear."

Alice squealed again. "Venice, Milan, Rome! Oh, the shopping possibilities!"

Amanda scoffed. "Yeah, shopping in our long damask dresses with our little princess veil hats on top of our heads. Sounds like a major party Alice."

Alice stopped mid-hop and grinned. "They aren't damask Mandy….."

"Ughhh! Freaking old Vamps! God help me they are going to kill me with their ignorance!" Amanda groaned.

I gave a half-hearted chuckle and took her hand. "I'm quite confident in your health my queen."

She rolled her eyes at me. "Do I even need to bother with the Trig?"

Carlisle shook his head. "No. Edward, you, Jasper, and Emmett along with the girls need to fly out first thing in the morning."

"I'm already on it Carlisle, it just so happens there are six first class seats that are available on a flight at ten in the morning. We'll be stopping over in Chicago." Alice chimed as she typed into her lap top.

Carlisle nodded. "Excellent. Esme and I will withdraw all of you from school. Amanda, I've already spoken with your father and he and your mother will be having you withdrawn as well. We'll be in Italy in a few days."

"What's the cover story for Amanda?" Rosalie asked as she examined her nails.

Carlisle gave me a sheepish look, then gazed at Amanda.

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I'm sorry guys, but on such short notice I wasn't very original. It's very cliché."

I read what the story was in his thoughts. I gave a knowing smirk to my father. He grinned back getting the fact that I had no problem with the story and was quite entertained at the idea.

"Cliché? Oh God, What is it?" Amanda moaned.

Carlisle bit his lip and thought to me. _Be prepared, I'm quite sure she's going to be mad about this…._

I nodded. "I'll deal with it Carlisle."

Amanda turned to me. "You'll deal with what?"

She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Just give it to me straight Carlisle."

Carlisle sighed. "Well, I'm being transferred to California. I have been offered a wonderful opportunity in surgery out there."

Amanda nodded and gestured with her hand that he needed to continue.

"Spit it out Carlisle, stop facing the inevitable, I'm going to be mad aren't I?"

He grinned and simply nodded.

Before he could spit it out to tell her, I decided to just spring it on her, kind of like ripping off a band aid.

"Congratulations my love…..WE'RE EXPECTING!"

I grinned hugely and then said as I rubbed her belly lovingly.

"You're having my baby…"

Amanda fumed. "I'M KNOCKED UP?"

I nodded enthusiastically, to which Amanda punched me.

"You couldn't think of anything better than that Carlisle?" Amanda whined.

Carlisle shrugged. "Well, we needed a legitimate reason as to why you would be leaving with us, a good reason as to why your parents would let you. So, starting tomorrow the whole town will be discussing how Edward and you had a little accident."

Carlisle chuckled as did Esme. He continued as Amanda's face kept getting redder and redder.

"Of Course, Edward being raised the way that he was, wants things done in the right order. So, this past weekend you two were married in Bar Harbor and are moving with the rest of us to California to finish school, and then to have and raise your baby."

Amanda growled her eyes rolled into the back of her head as if she were dying.

"Lovely. Quite the charmed little life." She sneered.

I kissed her behind her ear and held her around her waist.

"Oh come on. We could have some serious fun with this."

"Yeah, you could. You get to be the big bad stud. I'm the stupid disappointment."

Amanda pouted.

I gritted my teeth. "That is so not the point and you know it."

"Besides, what do you care what they say? The next time we come back here, they'll all be dead."

I pursed my lips. "Actually, all of their grandchildren will probably be dead as well."

Amanda sighed. "Fine, whatever. I need to pack."

Amanda looked over at Alice who was closing her lap top.

"Let's go sister….time to pack."

"Race ya!" Alice called.

Amanda smiled hugely. "You're on. First one on the second floor wins. Loser has to wear whatever the winner says at the first shin dig in Italy."

"Done." Alice stated, then she pouted. "Craaap!" She whined.

"I win don't I?" Amanda gloated.

Alice stomped her foot. "Not only that, but the god-awful outfit you plan to make me wear is just hideous!"

Amanda shrugged. "Should we even bother?"

Alice nodded. "Well, yeah. The future can always change you know…"

Emmett said. "Alright, on your marks, get set…GO!"

Amanda easily beat Alice up the stairs. I quickly followed them both up and cheered.

"Go baby….Go baby…that's my girl…" I winked at Alice who crossed her arms and huffed.

"A word to the wise, never race a supernatural who is jacked up on pizza."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 22. Can't we all just get along? ( A POV)**

Ten o'clock in the morning came way too early in my opinion. We boarded a flight from Bangor to Boston. Then, had to switch planes to back track to freaking Chicago, we should be flying to LaGuardia, JFK, or hell even Newark for an international flight. However, all those flights according to Alice were booked. We had a three hour lay over in Chicago's O' Hare airport. When we landed we made our way to a food stand so I could get something to eat. Rosalie of course couldn't keep her mouth shut and had to complain about it.

All six of us sat in a booth as I began eating a cheeseburger and French fries. Edward had even bought me a caramel cappuccino. He was loading me up on carbs of course. Rosalie wrinkled her nose.

"Can't you go some where else with that?" She sneered.

"No, you are the one who needs to leave. This is a perfectly acceptable area for consuming human food." I answered.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Stop it you two we are in public."

Edward sighed and gave Emmett a look as he leaned back in the booth stretching out his arms and legs.

"Girls, we have a long trip. Can we please just get along?" He sighed with frustration rubbing his eyes.

"Whatever Edward. It's your fault anyway you spoil her like the petulant child that she is." Rosalie replied.

Edward chuckled. "Spoiled? I spoil Amanda?" Edward grinned and then shrugged.

"I won't deny it. However, I've learned from the best." Edward sniffed, but then continued.

"You are hardly in the position to accuse anyone of being spoiled Rosalie."

"What are you saying Edward?" Rosalie sneered.

Edward gave her his crooked smile as he kissed my wedding rings.

"Emmett spoils you constantly in all things. Hell, he even defers to you, excluding Volturi business of course. That, is something you could never accuse me of."

Rosalie narrowed her eyes at Edward. "It's not Emmett's fault he was turned in the thirties where women were gaining more and more rights and independence every day."

I rolled my eyes as Rosalie glared at me.

She arched an eyebrow and said. "Emmett has respect for me and my opinions, he doesn't need to be in charge all of the time to feel like a man."

Edward laughed. "Are you saying I have to be in charge to feel like a man?"

Rosalie arched an eyebrow. "Well, if the shoe fits…I say wear it."

"I think she is dear." I snarked.

Edward leaned forward. "Well, despite physical appearances, there is quite the disparity in mine and Amanda's ages. Unlike yours and Emmett's. We have discussed this, she understands the era in which I grew up as a human, I'm trying…old habits die hard."

He raised his eyebrows at her. "However, you are in no position to judge our relationship. It is unlike anyone else's here. We have pressures that you do not. So, if I spoil my wife that is my business."

Rosalie sighed. "That's my point, she's a seventeen year old child, she's not ready for any of this."

"Whatever, Rose." I huffed.

"Don't whatever me, you have no experience." Rosalie retorted.

"You are just jealous that you're like eighty-five and an old hag." I smirked.

Rosalie arched an eyebrow. "Do I look eighty-five to you?"

I chuckled. "No, you look like an eighteen-year old witch."

Rosalie balled her hands into fists gouging chunks in the table.

Alice chastised me. "Amanda, watch your mouth."

Jasper sighed and pointed at us. "The both of you better get a grip. Edward and Emmett you better take the both of them in hand before we reach Italy."

"Up yours Jasper." I retorted. He just arched an eyebrow at me. He said at vamp pitch.

_You are so lucky you are not my wife…that is all I have to say…._

I shrugged at him. "Yes. Thank goodness for small mercies. You have no idea how much I love Alice. I haven't got a clue how the hell she puts up with your sorry chauvinistic ass."

"Amen." Rosalie agreed. I raised my eyebrows at her in surprise.

She shrugged and gave Jasper a sickly sweet smile. He shook his head and looked up at the ceiling silently cursing the both of us. He muttered how he should just take a switch to us and teach Edward and Emmett how to be real men.

Alice sighed loudly. "Jasper, please."

Edward sighed. "Amanda…show some respect." Edward glared at Jasper.

"Mind your own business." He then pointed his finger at Rosalie.

"Stop antagonizing your sister before you expose us."

Emmett wrapped an arm around Rosalie. "Chill out Rosalie." Emmett growled at Jasper.

"As Edward has suggested Jazz, mind your own business." He then turned to me.

"Grow up Amanda. Rose does have a point, you do act like a spoiled child most of the time." He flashed his eyes to Edward.

"And you indulge her." Emmett pointed at Edward.

Edward sat straight up. "You have something to say _brother?_"

Emmett met Edward's gaze. "I'm just saying there is a reason besides Aro wanting to see the two of you that we are going to Italy. We know trouble is brewing. It's time Amanda does some growing up. She's not a carefree teenager anymore."

"I know that Emmett." I spat.

I continued. "Maybe if I wasn't forever treated like the and I quote "little sis" I would have the chance to prove myself."

"Amanda has been properly trained by her father, however when we reach Italy Felix along with Alec and Jane have agreed to work with her." Edward stated.

I looked over at him. "What?"

Edward looked me in the eye and grinned. "Alec is Aro's son. He and his sister Jane will be assisting you and helping you protect your mind. Felix will help you with some fighting techniques, and if necessary to kill a vampire quickly."

He pushed my hair behind my shoulder, then kissed my temple.

"With your exceptional abilities Mandy, there comes one major vulnerability."

I sighed and nodded. He was right, if my energy level dropped like it did with the fight with Bridget, I'd be dead.

I turned to him. "What's he going to teach me?"

Edward pursed his lips. "There are some techniques, along with some items that your father sent to Italy. Speed is of the essence for you while you are as fast as I am most of the time, that speed diminishes quickly. Felix will teach you how to use that speed to defend yourself."

Just then they announced that some of the incoming flights were coming in, and Alice claimed that one of the planes was ours so we should head to the first class gate to check in and wait in the lounge.

We were in line for security when an idea popped into my brain. Edward turned to me and arched an eyebrow. I was waiting for him to tell me not to do it, but he just slightly shrugged silently giving me his permission. I swear, sometimes Edward Jr. was more immature than I was. Alice shot me a reproachful look as I'm sure she had a vision. Although, she didn't make a big deal about it, so apparently it didn't end badly.

I removed all of my jewelry, and placed my purse and my small bag on the conveyor belt. I then pointed to Rosalie as I whispered to one of the security guards.

"See that blond right there?" I said with annoyance.

The male guard nodded eyes wide at Rose's beauty.

"She's stowing away all sorts of illegal hair and beauty products. Hardly fair wouldn't you agree? I sniffed.

"How do you know?" The guard asked.

I shrugged. "I'm her sister-in-law and was in the room when she hid them in her carry-on."

Rosalie of course heard this and hissed at me at vampire pitch.

"_I swear to God human if they confiscate my stuff, there will be a reckoning." _

I chuckled and said back. "Bring it on _sister…."_

I quickly composed myself and gave the security guard a sweet smile, then I winked to flirt with him. I then said.

"Come on…admit it, you'd just love to go through my sister's underwear wouldn't you?"

At that, Edward turned around and said at vamp pitch.

"_Enough Amanda, he's now thinking about going through your bags to see your underwear, and if that happens I will have to intervene." _

I rolled my eyes.

Edward gritted his teeth. _"I'm not kidding, there is no way in hell this poor excuse for a man is going through items that are for MY EYES, AND MY PLEASURE ONLY!_

Great. It looks like Controlling Edward is in the house or, er—airport again. I find it rather interesting that he doesn't care about Rose losing her stuff, just that dopey here wants to go through my bag.

I answered. _Get over yourself, let me have some fun. Rosalie having to special order her crap is exactly what she deserves._

Controlling Edward was not amused.

"_Drop the game little girl, NOW! I'll freeze your accounts, and send the both of you to Isle Esme like Carlisle has suggested." _

I snorted in laughter. _"Like you could stand to send me away for any length of time Edward. Face it, you can't go without you-know-what for very long. I'm surprised I haven't been whisked to some abandoned area of the airport." _

Edward smirked at me. "_Oh, I have a better place than the airport little girl…" _

I huffed. _"Fine." _I then looked at the guard. "Never mind. I'm just trying to get back at my sister."

He nodded. "Well, she emptied her bag and there was no contraband."

I smiled sweetly and followed Edward through the rest of security and headed to our gate.

Once we reached the lounge Rosalie pounced. She jabbed her finger into my chest.

"Child! A spoiled rotten, immature brat!" She turned to Emmett and Jasper.

"Need I say more?" Alice sighed and rubbed her temples.

Emmett raised his eyebrows at Edward. I'm sure they were having a silent conversation.

Jasper arched an eyebrow at me, letting me know that I was in deed, acting stupid.

"Fine! I'm sorry Rosalie…you all are right, this is serious business and I need to grow up. Happy now?" I huffed.

They announced that they were boarding first class passengers for our flight, that was when Rosalie decided to get her revenge on me.

As we made our way onto the plane, Rosalie said loud enough so everyone in the vicinity could hear.

"Careful, watch out….lady with a baby coming through.."

I glared at her as Edward snickered.

A couple young guys were not paying attention and accidentally bumped me. Rosalie gasped and said to them.

"Watch what you are doing…my sister-in-law is pregnant!"

They gave her confused looks as their eyes flashed from me to her, to Edward.

Rosalie asked. "What? You mean to tell me you've never seen a pregnant girl before?"

She continued to my embarrassment. "I know….I know….she's young…" She put her hand up to her mouth and whispered to them.

"However, at least my brother married her. Trust me, they are the poster children for a birth control advertisement."

She shrugged and made her voice sound like a public service announcement.

"The consequences for not choosing abstinence."

She smirked at me and added.

"Or having any self control….I mean, we knew it was inevitable. They are like rabbits."

"Rosalie!" I shouted.

I turned to Edward. "Shut her up! I'm not pregnant."

Edward chuckled but gave Rose a glare. "Well, just to be on the safe side, you are. It's a small world and that is the story at home."

Alice giggled as both Emmett and Jasper chuckled all at my expense.

"I hate you all." I stated.

Alice put her arm around me. "You just hate it when you are bested. Paybacks are hell you know."

We boarded the plane and situated ourselves in our first class seats. I had the window seat, while Edward had the aisle. Rose and Emmett were in front of us and Jasper and Alice were sitting behind us. The plane ride was fairly uneventful except for the fact that Emmett decided Rose needed to join his and I quote. "Mile high club."

I shuddered. I can't believe she actually had the audacity to compare Edward and me to rabbits.

We landed in Florence and a car was waiting for us. A huge black Hummer stretch limo, the driver and his assistant each bowed and loaded our luggage. It was really interesting to see the deference they paid to Edward. I arched an eyebrow at him and smirked.

He glared back at me. Hmm…I am not going to be enjoying this trip if I have to put up with Controlling Edward for too much longer. Controlling Edward will not be having any fun either-if you get my drift.

When we were all situated and on our way to what I presume was Volterra, Edward cleared his throat.

"Amanda, you need to listen up."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. "Excuse me?"

"You heard your husband." Jasper stated.

I turned to him. "I thought you were told to mind your own business."

Jasper replied. "You need to remember your vows Amanda, you are no longer in Bangor anymore."

Alice put her hand on Jasper's shoulder. "Jazz, calm down. Mandy is new to all of this we all are going to need to be patient with her."

Edward turned to me and glared. "Alice and Rosalie have told you that the rules are different here. They weren't exaggerating. It's the way things are, you can moan and complain in your mind all you want, but for appearances sake you will need to behave as a proper Volturi princess."

He continued to speak as he put his arm around the back of the seat and pulled me closer.

"You are my wife Amanda, and Carlisle's "youngest" daughter." He paused to look me in the eye.

"You are the youngest, are you not?" He grinned.

"Sure thing Sugar Daddy." I retorted.

Edward frowned. "As much as I enjoy our little sugar daddy/trophy wife banter that is not appropriate here. A lot of the American teenagerisms that we are used to partaking in are not accepted, please remember that."

I scoffed. "So what am I supposed to do Edward? No one has bothered to explain jack to me."

He sighed. "Rosalie, Alice, Esme and the other wives are going to work with you on social etiquette."

"I'm basically going to be attending charm school, right?" I sneered.

Jasper and Emmett chuckled. Edward shot them a look.

"I wouldn't necessarily call it charm school, no." He continued.

"You will be learning about your proper place as not only a Volturi princess, but also my wife. Your position is unlike anyone else's, you also are the standard of the alliance so it is imperative that you behave appropriately."

"What does that entail Edward? All of you are sitting here telling me to behave appropriately, but fail to tell me what is acceptable and what isn't." I said with frustration.

Alice intervened. "First, be prepared everyone will bow slightly and defer to you. Secondly, you are to be gracious to those who show the proper respect. Thirdly, and don't even say a word until I'm finished…."

Alice narrowed her eyes at me to make her point.

"As a princess, Edward's wife, and the standard of the alliance you are highly treasured. You will be treated like glass Mandy, as all of us are."

I went to say something but Alice raised her hand and closed her eyes.

"I'm not finished…." She stated.

I clamped my mouth shut, folded my hands in my lap and looked down.

She sighed but then continued. "You are going to hate what I'm about to say, and no neither I nor Rose agree, but it is what it is and it only really counts here or when there is trouble."

She pursed her lips at me. "Well, I'll say this as delicately as I can…..The roles of men and women here are very traditional, as in fifteenth century traditional."

I gritted my teeth and flashed my eyes to Edward. He didn't say a thing, he just sat there and twirled his wedding ring around his left finger. It was a posture that I'd seen before, right after our wedding. I really did not like this part of Controlling Edward at all.

Emmett chuckled and said. "Hey, be grateful Mandy. At least you were informed of the betrothal, the Volturi has made some great progress recently.

If Aro…."

Emmett smirked at Edward.

"And Edward would have had their ways, you would have been hauled off to our house that first night, and well….I won't go into anymore details. Like I said, progress."

He couldn't help but laugh, as did Jasper.

I grumbled. "Progress…yeah whatever."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 23 Growing up…Volturi ( A POV)**

We finally arrived at the Volturi's castle. Although, if you asked me it looked more like a fortress. The city itself was encased in long sand colored brick walls that stretched throughout the hilltop that the city was ensconced upon. My new not so small abode was made of the same sand colored material and had high intimidating wall, there were several large round towers which had intricate carvings encircling the very top of each tower. The hummer pulled through a grand arch and proceeded up a paved driveway. As I looked out my window I noticed there were lakes, and beautiful gardens in immaculate condition. A huge pond with three very large, and intricately carved black water fountains graced the area between the two roadways of the property.

The Volturi's driveway was a one way street as we were driving up the left side to go toward the castle, while someone leaving would be driving on the right side to leave the castle. Thank God I won't be driving, Lord knows how many accidents I could get into as I'm used to driving on the right side of the road. I snickered to myself as I envisioned Edward trying to get an insurance company to cover me driving over here. It wouldn't matter how much money he had, it wouldn't happen.

We pulled up into a circular path and were greeted by humans. I arched an eyebrow at all of my siblings, who in turn just shrugged at me. Once we exited the vehicle and the humans greeted us with curtsies, bows and welcoming sentiments, we made our way into the castle as the servants saw to our luggage. Okay, I'll be the first to admit my parents spoiled me rotten, and well, Edward puts them to shame…but, I was most definitely not used to this!

We walked into the what looked like the main foyer, I noticed that the inside of this place looked similar to the outside except for the fact that the walls were marble, they were almost white and there was a hint of pinks, greens and blue markings within the marble. There was a shiny, gold border that wound around everywhere along with very expensive paintings and sculptures dispersed throughout. What is with the vamps and light colors? Geesh! I see where Esme gets her ideas, or-did she design this place to? Well, I'm sure she didn't design the building, hell I even know this place dates back to the Roman Age.

We were greeted by yet, another human. She had an olive tone to her skin, had black hair and piercing green eyes, they looked just like emeralds. I was standing next to Edward, who had his arm around my shoulders. She smiled warmly and bowed.

"Welcome home my dear Cullen's. I hope you had a pleasant trip."

Emmett, being his usual self answered. "Well, it was an entertaining trip, if nothing else."

He then reached over and mussed up my hair. I scowled at him. Edward cleared his throat in annoyance.

The human smiled affectionately at Emmett, and I swore I caught her batting her eyelashes at him. I looked over to Rosalie and raised an eyebrow. She raised hers back at me and slightly nodded acknowledging the fact that this human was hot-to-trot for Em.

I know, I know…Rose and I do not get along, to put it mildly…but still. Emmett is her husband and mate, there is no way in hell I'd mess with that! I decided the feeble human was either really brave, or really, really stupid.

The human looked at Edward and spoke. "Mr. Edward do I finally have the pleasure of meeting your wife?"

Edward smiled. "Yes, of course Gianna. How rude of me not to make the proper introductions. Gianna, meet Amanda Cullen, formally Robinson. Amanda, this is Gianna, she's the chief housekeeper here."

I thought to Edward. _What is up with the human help Edward?_

He grinned and signaled with his eyes that I needed to speak to Gianna.

I smiled sweetly and outstretched my hand expecting her to shake it, but in reality she kissed it. Well, that was unexpected that is something maybe I'd expect from the men, but a woman? Hmmm…these protocols are going to take some getting used to. I can't wait until Esme and Carlisle get here with Max. Yes, my baby is coming here to Tuscany as well as we do not know how long we are going to be here. Carlisle and Esme are bringing him on the private jet as there was no way any of us were going to fly him commercially. I cringe at the trouble he and Emmett could get into in the gardens.

I also really want Esme here as soon as possible, she's like my mom and she's going to be my rock guiding me through all of this. Well, of course she's going to be my mom for eternity, long after my real mom is dead.

"Welcome to your new home Princess Amanda." Gianna crooned.

I almost choked on my own breath when she said that. "Thank you." I squeaked.

Gianna smiled again. "Well, all of your rooms are ready and waiting for you. Mr. Edward I had the staff prepare your apartments as you instructed to the tee, if it is not to your satisfaction please let me know."

Edward grinned hugely. "Thank you Gianna, I'm sure it will be fine."

She gave a slight nod and said. "Well, then if you'll excuse me I'll see to my other duties."

She then winked at Emmett. I looked over at Rosalie with a shocked expression, she in turn, was scowling as Jasper and Alice was snickering. Why are she and I the only ones having a problem with this? If we are going to go "all royal" and talk about appropriate behavior, what the hell is that? I don't know much about the etiquette here, but I am pretty damn sure flirting with a married royal is not on the list of approved behaviors for the hired help. A human even! Does Gianna not know what Rose could do to her? I wouldn't stop her either, because I'd kill her myself if she was flirting with Edward. However, I can already tell all the human's are like deathly afraid of him, apparently Controlling Edward has been a permanent fixture here in Volterra.

"Come, Amanda I'm sure you're tired and you need to eat." Edward coaxed.

I turned to everyone else. "See you guys later?"

They all nodded. Jasper grinned at me. "Much later little sis."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Men." Jasper chuckled.

"Women. Can't live with them…."

Alice interrupted him. "Yeah, yeah we all know the saying. Can't live without out them, and that is so true in your case."

She turned to me. "The three of us have a fitting in the morning Mandy, so get some sleep."

"A fitting? Fitting for what?" I asked confused.

Rosalie huffed. "For you and Edward's coronation ball."

I gulped and looked over at Edward wide eyed. "What the hell?"

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yes, since I'm now married I will be officially crowned as Carlisle's heir."

"So what does that have to do with me?" Edward laughed darkly.

"You are my wife Amanda, and a symbol of the alliance. Of course it has a lot to do with you."

"Oh." I answered looking down.

Edward took my hand. "Let's go to our rooms my queen, it's been a long journey."

I took a deep breath. "Yes, it sure has. I have a lot of questions already for you Edward."

Edward kissed my temple and smiled. "I'm sure you do, come where we can talk in private."

I snorted at the look he was giving me. He most definitely wanted to "talk" in private, there was no doubt in my mind. Although, Charming Edward better be making an appearance or there will only be "real" talking going on….If you get what I mean.

As Edward and I made our way to what I guess were our "apartments" of the Cullen wing in this monstrosity the Volturi likes to call home, we passed several other vampires. They'd smirk and then bow slightly to the both of us. Edward would barely acknowledge them, I'd smile back.

We wound around a long corridor and finally reached our destination. The door was really tall, probably about eight feet in height; it was made of a very thick light colored wood. It had a gold circular door handle. It reminded me of the door to the room that the Wicked Witch of the West had kept Dorothy in during The Wizard of Oz. Speaking of the Wicked Witch of the West, I wonder where Rosalie and Emmett's rooms are…I hope they have sound proofing.

Edward smirked at me; I could see his green eyes were blazing. He opened the door and shoved it open. He said seductively.

"Welcome home, my love."

I arched an eyebrow and proceeded to walk through the threshold. Before I even took a step however, Edward picked me up and carried me through the doorway.

"What the hell Edward? I'm perfectly capable of walking you know." I complained.

He scoffed. "I have not had the pleasure of carrying you across the threshold, it's only fair Mandy."

I rolled my eyes and said under my breath. "Well, I haven't had the pleasure of being proposed too, either."

Edward then walked through the apartment showing me every nook and cranny. It was very spacious. It had it's own kitchen, three bathrooms, a master suite, two guest bedrooms, a sitting room—or I guess a parlor is what Edward had called it, a study for Edward, a library, a music room, which Edward claimed he had re done for my arrival. The walls were just like every where else in this place, light marble with the gold border, the only difference was that our apartments seem to have more blue in the marbling.

Edward pointed out several priceless paintings that "we" owned as he carried me around for my tour. There were large crystal vases full of flowers in every room. Some of the rooms had arrangements of roses, some of the largest sunflowers I've ever seen, others were a mixture of lilacs, freesia, carnations, daisies and such. Edward carried me to our master bedroom. I gasped when I saw it. The bed, was the most dominant item in the room. The room itself did not match any of the rest of the apartment, the walls were teke, and several paintings were hanging up as well. There was a large set of double French doors that led out to an absolutely huge balcony that overlooked the city.

There was an elaborate arrangement of flowers sitting on one of the tables, we had an expensive looking bedroom set complete with an armoire, large dressers, and night stands. The bed, well…..all I could say was wow. It was all teke, it had to be larger than a king, and it would not have surprised me if Edward had had it specially made. It had a canopy that was a see through shimmering gold, as the bedspread had black and gold print. Mountains of black and gold decorative pillows were piled against the headboard.

"What do you think my queen?" Edward cooed as he nuzzled my neck.

"Ummmm…..Wow. That is all I have to say." I gushed.

Edward chuckled as he started kissing me. "I told you the room in Bar Harbor would be nothing compared to what we had here in Europe."

All I could do was nod. "Uh huh."

"Will you put me down now?" I asked sweetly.

Edward gave me a devilish grin. "Sure my love, anything you say…"

He then proceeded to toss me on the bed. He started growling and pounced on top of me like a mountain lion. It was obvious what he wanted to do.

Edward was getting really frisky when I smelled it. I had a decision to make.

It was a long journey, I was hungry, tired, and well….needy.

I sniffed and squealed. "Is that Bolognese I smell? Pasta Bolognese?"

Edward stopped his assault on my neck and took a whiff. He slightly grimaced but nodded.

"Yes. Gianna was to have the chef leave you something to eat to warm in the oven."

"Authentic Tuscan food?" I asked with glee.

Edward grinned. "Yes, only the best for my wife."

"Hmmm…..decisions, decisions," I stated.

Edward furrowed his eyebrows as he started unbuttoning my blouse.

"Decisions? What decision is there? We Christian our apartment, and then you can eat all the pasta you want in preparation for round two."

Oh, he's going to pay for that….Controlling Edward isn't getting any.

I sighed and feigned like I really had to make such a choice.

"Hmm….what should I choose….Fun with Edward?" I licked my lips at my husband.

He groaned in response.

"Or…Pasta Bolognese…."

Edward began kissing me he positioned himself so that it would seem like I had no where to go.

In an instant he was thrown off the bed and I was in the kitchen oven mitt in hand pulling out a delectable piece of heaven.

I grinned hugely. " Pasta Bolognese it is then."

I then continued. "Followed by a nap, I have some major jet lag going on…. And then I'll think about tending to you Mr. Cullen."

Edward arched an eyebrow. "What?"

"You heard me. Food, sleep and then…if you are good….making love, all in that order."

"You cannot be serious Amanda!" Edward whined.

I shrugged. "Sucks to be you….You are married to a human you know…"

I waved him off as he continued to pout and growl like a baby.

"Go on….go find your little Volturi minions find out the other reason why we are here."

Edward crossed his arms over his chest. "That is not scheduled until tomorrow."

"Oh?"

Edward simply nodded. "Yes, well….Aro wanted me….." He thought about his wording.

He traced his index finger down my face across my collarbone and all the way down my arm.

"To be able to focus." He smirked.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked incredulously.

"Please…do not tell me the leader of the Volturi is going to tell us _when_ we uh….."

I gave an exasperated sigh. "You know…_that"_

Edward laughed out loud. "Well, not exactly…..it's just we mated males can focus on the task at hand so much more after our other needs are _satisfied."_

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You're lying."

He snorted. "No, I'm not."

I took a bite of my pasta and eyed him warily. "You need to focus huh?"

Edward shrugged and then nodded.

I sighed. "Humph….we'll see."

Edward arched an eyebrow. "We'll see? That's your brilliant response?"

I grinned and nodded.

Edward crossed his arms across his chest and spread his feet. I assumed this was his Volturi guard stance. If he really wants to be able to "focus" controlling Edward is going to have to go bye-bye.

Edward narrowed his eyes at me. Oh yes…there he is….fierce, controlling, ticked off Edward. It was really quite comical actually, I mean thinking about the reason why he's acting like this. Geesh…..and I'm the one accused of being the spoiled little sister in this family. I've seen how Esme dotes on Edward, and in turn because I'm married to him, how she dotes on me.

"The rules are different here Amanda." Edward smirked.

I ignored him and took another bite of my pasta. Controlling Edward is going to get some payback.

"Mmmmm…this Pasta is soooooo gooood!" I crooned.

Edward didn't say anything but I did see him swallow-hard.

"What rules are you talking about?" I asked as I took another seductive bite.

Edward chuckled darkly and sauntered over to me. He grabbed the fork out of my hand and threw it in the sink with precise accuracy. It made a loud clink as it hit the stainless steel basin.

"Social etiquette Amanda….I'm the husband, you're the wife…I have certain rights, and you have certain duties."

"Oh, please…." I rolled my eyes.

"You know, that might work if you were married to your average weak little human, but have you forgotten that I just threw you across the room not even five minutes ago?"

"Did you think about the fact that maybe I let you throw me across the room?" He countered.

"Why, pray tell would you do that?" I snarked.

Edward grinned hugely. "Because it really turns me on?"

It was more a statement than a question. Oh. Nice. Good going there Amanda.

There was a knock on our door ending our little stand off.

"Ooohh Company! Smells like dessert is here." I stated as I walked past him to the front door.

_Yours or mine?_ Edward replied sarcastically at vamp pitch.

I don't know what happened; I mean sometimes I just have no self control. It's really not my fault; at times it just has a mind of its own.

My middle finger decided to stand to attention and flash itself to Edward all on its own accord. I wonder how it does that…..

Edward scoffed. _I really wish you would right now….._

I gasped and shot him a glare….Controlling Edward is a dirty old man, and I told him so!

I opened the door to find yet again, another human. Apparently this is the chef that is on hand here for the ever present humans, and I guess for me. Cooking for me is going to keep him fully employed for quite some time. Between my training sessions with this Felix and then Edward's needs…. I'll probably eat them out of house and home.

The short pudgy man dressed in his white overcoat, jeans, and his chef's hat smiled widely at me. He started speaking to me in Italian. He had a cart that had all sorts of delectable pastries, cakes, and…..do I smell tiramisu?

Edward walked up behind me, placed his hands on my shoulders and proceeded to speak to the chef in Italian. I had absolutely no idea what they were saying. I just smiled and nodded. I did hear something about wife, and princess or whatever. The chef bowed, smiled sheepishly and then pushed the cart in. Edward smiled and ushered him out. I stood there like an idiot.

After Edward closed the door he quickly turned around and gave me an evil grin.

"I know what you are thinking, and….Yes, you most definitely smell tiramisu, but you don't get any until I do."

I arched an eyebrow at him. "Edward, you equate your need for me to me needing food. It's not the same."

He huffed. "It is to me."

I sighed. "You are such a whiner…."

Edward flashed over to me, picked me up and ran to the master bedroom.

He smirked down at me as he hovered. "Whiner, schminer….call me what you want…"

I kissed his lips softly and grinned. "There he is….he's back…_My Edward."_

I finally tore into all four pieces of delectable dessert after Edward had his way. We were sitting in the parlor, he was going over a bunch of paperwork that had been dropped off by the Felix dude, and I was flipping through Italian cable stations that I could not understand at all.

I sighed with frustration. "Is there any way we can get American television here? I don't want to be out of the loop when we go back. God knows you won't know what the hell you are doing and I'll have to culturally educate your sorry butt."

Edward arched an eyebrow from the report he was reading. He picked up a remote hit a button and all of a sudden I was watching MTV. I turned to him.

"How did you do that?"

He shrugged and gave me his crooked smile. "Satellite."

"Why didn't you tell me an hour ago! I've been so bored!" I whined.

Edward grinned. "I love frustrating you, it's sexy."

I growled in response and grabbed the remote from him. It didn't take long for the jet lag to really take hold, I readied myself for bed and quickly fell asleep on the most comfortable mattress I've ever slept on.

The next morning I awoke to the delicious smell of more delectables. I took a huge whiff.

"I love Tuscany if for nothing else, but the food." I grinned as I opened my eyes.

Edward was lying next to me and smiling.

"Yes, the chef came by about an hour ago; everything is in the kitchen for you."

I jumped out of bed getting ready to sprint to the kitchen when I heard Edward clear his throat.

I turned around and raised my eyebrows at him.

He pouted out his lips. "Gee, if one didn't know any better, they would think that you love food more than you love me."

My eyes widened as I sauntered back over to him. I climbed upon his lap and planted a huge slobbery kiss on him.

I giggled at his response. He growled at me.

"What kind of kiss is that? That's not a proper kiss Mrs. Cullen." He complained.

He then pouted at me. I arched an eyebrow and shook my head.

Edward Jr. is a spoiled little boy.

I gave him his proper kiss, then pulled back.

"Can I go now?" I smiled sweetly at him.

He sighed and nodded. I tore out of there to dive into my version of food heaven.

I was just finishing the Apple Crumb Cheesecake because I had already devoured the Apple Carmel Coffee Cake when a pixie flashed into our room, without knocking by the way.

She was followed by what looked like the vamp version of an entourage. I arched an eyebrow as I shoved the last bite of Cheesecake in my mouth.

All the vamps hissed in disgust at all the human food that was on display in my kitchen. I grinned at all of them and shrugged as if to say…._My house, my food…Too damn bad! _

I smiled at the pixie who was dressed impeccably in a short sleeve purple shirt and matching capri's she was wearing purple flip flops as well.

"Alice, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

I eyed the entourage warily. They were all looking me up and down…studying me like I was some sculpture on display, they were hissing amongst themselves quietly and taking notes.

Alice sighed. "Mandy! I told you last night about the fitting this morning."

Oh. Fitting. Yay. Rah. Coronation Ball. Fifteenth Century coronation ball.

"Sorry Alice, it slipped my human mind." I smirked trying to feign innocence.

It's not that I didn't enjoy dressing up and being pampered, it's just this is all unfamiliar to me and I don't know what the hell I'm doing. Also, something is going on in the vamp-verse, I can tell. Everyone's on edge.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Oh, I'm sure it did." She snarked.

Alice then clapped her hands together causing the entourage to stand to attention. Alice made her way around the kitchen bar that I was seated at and quickly removed my food heaven. I scowled at her.

She grinned. "Eating, finished. Fitting, NOW."

She turned to her cronies as she lifted me off my stool and placed me in the middle of the TV room. It was the largest and allowed her and her fashionistas room to work. They all hovered over me with their measuring tapes They poked and prodded, tsked at vamp pitch at how disproportionate I was. I glared at one short brunette in particular.

Alice giggled. "Susanna, Amanda is a supernatural. Meaning, she has the same height of senses as we do."

Susanna gave her a confused look. Alice raised her eyebrows at her.

I cleared my throat and said at vamp pitch.

_Keep your comments to yourself. Most of us actually have curves, and women's bodies unlike others who obviously were changed before they hit puberty._

Susanna gulped and apologized. Apparently she was worried about some type of repercussion. I shrugged at her. Whatever.

I endured the torture for another thirty minutes before Edward sauntered in. I could tell his mind was really somewhere else. I also knew it had something to do with the trouble brewing. He walked over to Alice.

"Are you almost done? Aro has summoned us." Edward asked annoyed.

Aro. Oh, yay. Head vamp. Can't wait to make his acquaintance. I think I'd rather have the fashionistas torture me some more. Alice gave Edward and pointed look and nodded. She clapped her hands together.

"Alright ladies I think we have everything we need."

She gave me a mischievous grin. "Don't worry Mandy, you'll look beautiful"

I nodded as one of the last of Alice's cronies pushed my shoulders back and made a last minute adjustment to her calculations. She complained about my terrible "American human posture."

I sighed as the entourage left. "Do I have time to make myself presentable?"

Edward gave me a slight grin. "Yes. I'll wait for you."

I walked toward the master suite and pecked him on the cheek as I passed. I quickly turned around.

"Edward, are you okay?"

He was staring at the floor; his mouth was in a hard grim line as he absent mindedly rubbed his thumb across his lips.

He looked up immediately. "Ummm…..Yeah, I'm fine. Hurry up we shouldn't keep he and the brothers waiting."

I bit my lip and went to get dressed.

Edward and I made our way to the "throne room" where apparently the ancients received visitors and issued all their little commands. Edward explained the protocol to me, it wasn't that hard to remember, just irritating to someone born in the twentieth century.

As we made our way through the castle I noticed the décor in some of the areas was much different from the rest of our wing. The walls were much darker, either a very dark gray, or even black. Even with my eye sight I couldn't decide what color the walls were. There were a few painted portraits dispersed throughout. I assumed since Aro is all into genealogy that they were pics of them, or something. This was literally like walking through a fifteenth century castle. They even had torches. Good thing I didn't use much hairspray, can we say fire hazard? I chuckled mentally thinking how fire is one thing used to destroy vamps, and here they are blatantly using it. Go figure.

Edward chuckled as he kissed my hand. He'd heard my latest mental rant about the fire.

"Ironic, isn't it?" He glanced down at me.

I nodded giving him a nervous smile.

"Ready?" He whispered.

I took a deep breath. "Yep. Let's get this show on the road."

Edward bent down and kissed me. "I love you."

I gave him a crooked smile. "I love you too."

I then heard the sickliest sweet, irritating voice.

"Edward! Amanda! Please, please come in!"

The black double doors then opened of their own accord and clunked loudly as they hit the walls. Edward and I walked into a brightly lit circular room. It looked like our area of the castle, light colored marble, paintings, water fountain, and sculptures.

The three ancients each sat on their mahogany thrones. Edward and I walked into the middle of the room and Edward slightly bowed his head while I did a curtsy. Although, it felt kind of ridiculous doing that in my jeans. I could tell who was who easily. Aro, was standing and approaching us, hands clasped together smiling with glee. He looked at us like we were both something to eat. Which, if you think about it, is a little strange as….oh, I don't know…..Edward's a vampire and my blood is like poisonous…even to him.

He walked right up to Edward and embraced him. He then bent down and took Edward's hand stroking it. I furrowed my eyebrows at the gesture. Then, I remembered that Aro can read thoughts like Edward.

Aro smiled wickedly at Edward. "Ah….I see. You were correct in your reports over the phone."

He then turned to me with a grin. "Apparently you needed help adjusting to married life Amanda?"

I gulped. Okay, I'll admit it right now…..Aro, completely freaks me out.

I simply smiled sweetly and nodded.

Aro stepped forward and grabbed my hand. He closed his eyes and chuckled.

"Yes, indeed. Stubborn, and fierce you are." He went on.

"However, the perfect match for you Edward. She loves you very much."

Aro opened his eyes and then joined mine Edward's hands under his. I wondered how old he was because his skin did not feel like Edward's it was cold, but felt less durable.

Aro turned to the ancient on our left. "Marcus, why don't you formally introduce yourself to Edward's Amanda?"

Marcus looked bored. However, he stood and I noticed that he was pretty tall. While Aro was a shrimp, probably around 5'9", Marcus stood as tall as Edward or even Jasper. He ghosted down the three stairs and made his way to stand in front of me. He nodded his head but didn't say anything. I did a half curtsy as I had been informed that was what protocol was.

Aro removed his hand from ours he backed away still smiling. Marcus stood before us and gave a half smirk.

"Edward." He said in a monotone voice.

Edward smiled back. "Marcus."

Marcus placed his large hand over ours and closed his eyes. I gave Edward a questioning glance. He sighed and quickly signaled for me to look forward as Caius was watching us. For heaven's sake, I just wanted to know what the hell Marcus was doing.

Marcus' eyes snapped open quickly. I could see shock in them. He shook his head back and forth and then grinned at us.

"What is it Marcus?" Caius asked for the first time.

I could already tell by his tone that he was going to be my least favorite, even though Aro most definitely was going to win the creepiest vamp award in my book.

"Their connection. It's strong….unbreakable even. I'm just so surprised that it developed so soon, especially between our races."

Marcus turned to Aro. "You were right, my brother. They are clearly meant for each other, we are much more alike than even I thought possible."

He then turned to wink at Edward. "All aspects of the relationship are very healthy."

I cringed as I felt my face turn beat red.

Aro smiled and looked to Marcus. "Even though she was a tad rebellious?"

Aro smirked at me directly.

Marcus nodded. "Yes, it seems they have made up for lost time."

I squeezed Edward's hand. He winced. Yep. Keep feeding me Apple Caramel Coffee and Cheesecake and I'll be doing that a lot more Edward! I am not enjoying the fact that they are discussing us as if we are some type of science experiment.

Aro laughed out loud. It was not only menacing, but rather annoying.

"Excellent! Edward, I'm so happy to see you whole. Being mated most definitely agrees with you."

Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into his side. He bent down and kissed my forehead.

Aro snapped his fingers. Now, that the treaty and bonding is complete, it's time for introductions. I then looked up and noticed three beautiful female vampires followed by two young ones; I guessed they must have been Alec and Jane. Aro and his wife's children. I also noticed Felix and Demetri, Edward's minions also filed in behind the royals.

Aro introduced everyone they all were polite and shook my hand. Felix and Demetri each gave Edward man hugs. Demetri whispered something to him about Asia, besides congratulating him. Felix wagged his eyebrows at me and asked Edward if I had a sister. Edward snorted and told him no.

Felix pouted as he assessed me. "Damn, too bad. You are a lucky man Edward."

I rolled my eyes at Felix. Aro introduced me to Jane and Alec, they looked at me with curiosity, and shook my hand. Jane grinned.

"I hear we are going to be working with you to enhance your ability to use your mind."

I nodded. "So I've been told."

She gave me an evil grin. "Oh, I think we are going to have fun with you."

I glared at her. "Listen, you've already been deemed the terror twins."

They both gave me a confused look. I smiled wickedly.

"Yep, already heard about you two, even before this betrothal and marriage business."

I smirked and whispered in Jane's ear. "I'm an excellent blocker. If you don't believe me, ask Edward."

Jane crossed her arms across her chest and huffed. "We'll see about that."

I winked at Alec. "Oh, yes. We shall see. I love a challenge."

Alec winked back. "As do I."

I chuckled. "Just remember who I'm married to my friends."

They both sobered and nodded.

Hmmm…being married to Edward definitely had its perks. Maybe growing up Volturi won't be so bad.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 24 Training, Dresses, Dances, and Heartache ( E POV)**

"Ugh! Again!" Amanda exclaimed as Felix blocked her for the third time.

Felix chuckled. "You are stubborn…I'll give you that. Are all super naturals like you?"

Amanda gritted her teeth. "You ain't seen nothing yet King Kong."

I snickered at Amanda's whit.

"Mandy, he's three times your size, concentrate. Just like Emmett you need to use his size against him. He's bigger and stronger, you're faster, and leaner." I coached from the sidelines.

Amanda blew her bangs out of her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Let's go, another round again." She said.

Felix raised his eyebrows at me and thought. _Good grief Edward, does she ever stop?_

His thoughts then meandered to a subject that was highly inappropriate.

I growled. "That is none of your business Felix."

He chuckled, to which Amanda utilized his distraction against him.

She attacked just like a bear. Who knew a human could growl so menacingly? I had to watch myself from thinking impure thoughts of my wife. Now , was not the time.

Amanda jumped on Felix and had pinned him by the throat. He tried to shove her off, but she's so flexible, that she had wrapped her thighs around his stomach like a vice grip. Felix was impressed with her strength.

_Edward, she's good…Really good. I'm glad they are on our side. That move was great, she has an impressive hold on me….._

Then suddenly, he flipped positions and had her underneath him, his hands around her throat.

"Great move Mandy, too bad you couldn't hold it for very long." Felix grinned hugely.

Mandy arched her back and threw him off of her.

I stood to the side scrutinizing. I rubbed my chin analyzing what we needed to do to improve Amanda's fighting abilities.

Felix jumped up. "I think we are done for today, Mandy."

"Right Edward?" Felix arched an eyebrow at me.

_She's losing strength and Caius has info on the werewolf problem in Asia. _

I nodded.

"Yes, thank you Felix. It seems that it all comes down to the same vulnerability."

I mused as I squeezed the bridge of my nose. We needed to figure out a way for Amanda's strength to last. Carlisle and I figured out very early on her incredible strength was directly linked to her food intake. The more carbohydrates she consumed, the stronger she became. However, her body utilizes the energy very quickly, leaving her strength depleted. Her body consumes every calorie that she puts into it; she eats more than a linebacker, but of course doesn't gain a single pound.

"Hello! I'm standing right here! Stop with the mental conversations!" Amanda snarled.

I chuckled and made my way over and kissed her frustration away.

"I'm sorry Mandy, Felix was just reiterating that we need to find a way to keep your strength up. It all comes down to how quickly your body uses your energy."

Felix nodded. "Yes, if we can find a way to extend the timing…..Wheew! Hell, I'll be scared to take you on!" Felix wagged his eyebrows.

Amanda simply nodded. "Yeah, you guys are right."

She grinned at us. "Speaking of energy and strength….Chef Ugo promised me Lasagna."

I grinned hugely. "Alright my queen…let's head back to the apartment. Felix, tell Caius I want to see everyone at three to discuss his findings."

"Do you want Jane and Alec present?" Felix inquired.

I shook my head. "No, I'm not sure if we'll even need them."

Felix smirked. "Alright then…enjoy the smell of the disgusting human food."

Amanda scoffed. "Says the blood drinker…"

Felix raised his eyebrows. "Ah Amanda…you have no idea what you are missing. Such a shame you cannot be changed…you would be an absolutely delightful immortal."

Amanda rolled her eyes. "I am an immortal you moron. I'm just not a vamp."

Felix pursed his lips. "A technicality…it's a pity really…I so miss my favorite vintage…"

Amanda's eyes widened at him. "Vintage?"

Felix gave her an evil smirk. "Yes, Romanian….sixteenth century…my favorite."

He grimaced. "You Americans tasted quite bitter actually, I hated it when that was all Heidi could find…American tourists."

Amanda quirked an eyebrow. "That….That is just so wrong on so many levels. I should thrash you for that."

Felix chuckled. "Relax….I haven't slipped in two years…I'm doing quite well. Edward's synthetic is quite filling, and I've found if I engage in conversation with the humans, get to know them as people, that it does make it easier."

Amanda rolled her eyes. "Such a gentleman you are Felix. You know, if I did have a sister, there is no way in hell she would ever agree to be with you."

Felix gasped and put his hand to his chest. "Why, Amanda Cullen that was not a very nice thing to say!"

"Edward, your wife is being rude."

I shrugged. "And you are now just noticing this?"

Yes, Amanda has established quite the reputation for herself. She's the family's token smart alec and rebel. She questions everything…exasperating not only me, but Carlisle, and even Aro. I caught Aro muttering one day after an intense debate he'd had with his wife after she had spent the day discussing European History with Mandy for her completion of her certificate.

Felix grunted and had to leave a lasting jab. "Keep that cat of yours under wraps Mandy. Whose to say that accidents can't happen."

"You know the rules Felix, I will dismantle anyone who touches Max, and I will not be alone in that endeavor. Edward and Emmett will help."

Felix whined. "Have him knock off his mischief making ways…Everyone is sick and tired of finding dead birds, raccoons, and God knows what else he finds in the gardens."

I even laughed out loud. "What present did you have waiting for you this morning?"

Felix chuckled. "Oh, it wasn't for me…Max had a vulture waiting for Heidi outside her door, and of course Emmett's scent was mixed with the cat's so she knows who the co conspirator was . You better warn him she's on the warpath."

I snickered. Max was very much making himself at home here in Volterra. He's endeared himself to everyone…well, except for Heidi. Just like Rosalie, Max loves to torment her. While he tries to chew on Rose's hair, he loves grossing Heidi out so to speak.

"Ah yes, the vultures. Max's new favorite prey." I teased.

Mandy rolled her eyes. "Those things are ugly….and if they are stupid enough to hang around the property, I hope he kills every last one of them."

Felix arched an eyebrow. "Mandy, I thought you were a preserver of life? You know, vultures have their purpose too."

Amanda scowled and started walking back to our apartments.

"I'm going to shower, I stink." She exclaimed.

Felix just couldn't resist. "Yes, please do. The stench is just foul. Why did you switch soap all of a sudden? I think the sunflower scent works much better with your body chemistry."

Amanda turned around and kept walking backwards. She glared at him.

"Do you want to lose an arm? I mean, you are going to stand there and say that crap to me and right in front of Edward?"

Felix chuckled and nudged my shoulder.

"Edward can read my mind, and he knows what I say is true."

Mandy gasped and asked. "Edward, do you think I stink?"

I chuckled. "No, I don't. Felix is just messing with you."

"No, I'm not. Edward's just afraid of losing his husband rights so he won't admit it."

She narrowed her eyes at the both of us.

"Whatever, I do stink and I'm bored with this conversation."

She gave me an evil smirk and said.

"Just like I've been bored with you lately."

WHAT? She did not just say that! She's implying that I'm boring her? Oh hell has no fury….she's in so much trouble.

I looked over to Felix. "Thanks man, just a word of caution. Tell everyone to stay away from this side of the compound."

Felix snickered. "No problem."

I then took off to teach Amanda Sue Masen Cullen a lesson in holding her tongue.

**(A POV)**

"Aren't you done yet Alice?" I whined as Alice flitted all around me.

She was adjusting my ball gown for the upcoming festivities. Her brows were furrowed in concentration and she had pins everywhere.

"Don't move! I don't want you to stick yourself!" Alice chastised.

"This is a very uncomfortable position Alice, I'm not like you, I can't stand like a statue all live long day." I grumbled.

"I'm almost finished…." She snipped off another piece of the material and then stuck two more pins in to hold the hem of the dress.

"There. I'm all done. Step down…." She winced as I moved down the stool she had me standing on. "Carefully Amanda!" Alice barked.

"I'm being as careful as I can, do you think I want all of these things poking me?" I retorted.

"Well, no. I suppose that would not be pleasant." She mused.

Alice snapped out of her daydream and clapped her hands to the attending fashionistas.

"Alright, everyone out. You have your assignments, I'll help Mandy out of her dress."

I said to Alice as she was placing the dress on the mannequin in her sewing room; or—er apartments I should say. Yes, Alice didn't just have a sewing room, but an entire wing of everything beauty and fashion. You name it, she had it. Anything and everything to do with clothes, makeup, hair, and all things accessory.

"So, I guess Carlisle and Esme are going to be giving Edward and me dancing lessons."

Alice arched an eyebrow and gave me a smirk. "Oh really?"

I nodded. "I know Edward knows how to dance, and I can follow his lead, so what do you think is really going on?"

Alice shrugged. "Nothing. There is a specific dance for our family, I'm sure that is what they will be teaching you."

I raised my eyebrows. "A specific dance?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "Yes. It is your coronation ball, so of course you will have to dance."

"Can't we just do a waltz or something?" My eyes then lit up.

"Or better yet, the tango?" Alice's eyes glazed over for a minute, then she started laughing.

"No, if you want to prevent yourself from embarrassment, I'm telling you now; do not do the tango with Edward that night."

She gave me a pointed look. I grimaced.

"That bad huh?" I smirked.

Alice chuckled. "You really don't want to know."

Later that evening Edward and I met Esme and Carlisle in the ballroom for our lesson.

Carlisle greeted us and explained.

"After the coronation ceremony it is tradition that the honorary couple lead off the dancing with an Italian ceremonial dance."

Edward was silent, I raised my eyebrows in surprise. Apparently this was something Edward had witnessed before.

Carlisle continued as he took Esme in his arms and they began moving in graceful choreographed movements.

"The **basse danse**, or "low dance", was the most popular court dance in the fifteenth and early sixteenth centuries, especially at the Burgundian court, often in a combination of 6/4 and 3/2 time allowing for use of hemiola. When danced, couples moved quietly and gracefully in a slow gliding or walking motion, raising and lowering their bodies—movements from which the name originated. The basse danse later led to the development of the pavane.[1] The latter half of a basse danse consisted occasionally of a tourdion, due to their contrasting tempi, and both were danced alongside the Pavane and galliard, and the allemande and courante, also in pairs.[2] [1] The earliest record of a basse danse dates to the 1320s and is found in an Occitan poem of Raimon de Cornet, who notes that the _joglars_ performed them."

Huh? Wha-? "In English please Carlisle." I was already agitated.

Esme smirked. "The basse danse is developed around four types of steps. the _pas simple_, _pas double_, _démarche_, and the _branle_. There also exists the _révérence_, a bow typically executed before or after the basse danse."

Esme and Carlisle both demonstrated each step and then the bows.

I gave an exasperated sigh and turned to Edward.

"Do you understand this mumbo jumbo, because I'm not getting it right now."

Edward replied. "If you would stop talking long enough so they can explain you would."

I glared at him. He glared back.

"What's your damage Edward?" I growled.

"My damage? No, Amanda what is yours? I'm tired of everything being a joke to you. I've let you get away with far too much. You need to start taking your position seriously."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I said through clenched teeth.

"Edward, Amanda. Stop. Please." Esme begged.

Carlisle sighed. "The both of you need to stop this instant, let's get through this once and then if you two want to go back to your own quarters and talk privately that is fine."

"What is there to talk about? Edward's the one in a crappy mood." I pouted.

Edward turned to me. "I am not in a crappy mood! Have you thought about the fact that there is a lot more going on than the sources of your entertainment? Have you noticed that there is more to this than pomp, circumstance, and privileges?"

I looked down. I had nothing to say.

Carlisle sighed. "Edward, I know you're under a lot of pressure. Don't take it out on Mandy. That is not fair to her."

Esme agreed. "I think the lesson can wait a little while longer. Why don't you two retire for the evening?"

Edward sighed and looked over at me. He gave me his crooked smile and raised his arm.

I took it because I was just accused of not obeying "protocol" but what I really wanted to do was sock him in the nose.

We walked back to our apartments for the most part in silence. As we rounded the corridor to the main living quarters, Edward decided to speak.

"I'm sorry."

I ignored him.

"Carlisle's right. I'm frustrated and I'm taking it out on you."

No? Really? I hadn't noticed! I still remained silent.

We approached the door. Edward punched in the code and it swung open. I crossed my arms over my chest and stomped into the room. If he thinks I'm spoiled and not taking anything seriously, or basically accusing me of being a child…well, I'll indulge him.

I went straight to the kitchen and started making myself a sandwich. Edward walked in and leaned against the counter. His arms were crossed and he was looking down.

"Say something." He begged.

I turned around and gave him a dirty look.

"You don't want me to say anything." I replied slamming the silverware drawer shut.

"Yes, I do." He said.

"No, you don't. You want me to be all submissive and crap." I retorted.

Edward sighed. "I told you the rules were different here."

"Well, you know what Edward? I hate it here." I yelled.

I continued before he could interrupt.

"I don't understand what I've done wrong. I've complied with everything that has been asked of me. I've completed my studies, been a dutiful wife, befriended the creepiest bunch of vamps that I've ever seen, and have been working very hard in all aspects of my training."

I couldn't stop myself I was on a roll. He began to speak again but I stopped him.

"Shut up! I'm not done yet!" I said as I snapped my fingers at him.

"You've brought me to another country, that although is beautiful; I'm not allowed to even explore because of your controlling ways. No offense to anyone, but I am a seventeen year old human girl who happens to be an American. I miss home, Edward."

Edward was looking down and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Are you finished?" He sighed.

I gave a bitter laugh. "Not even close buddy."

"I'm doing everything that is expected of me for the ball as well. That includes letting Alice and her fashionistas torture me with their pins."

"I've sat through etiquette lessons with Esme and Didyme. I'll be your perfect little princess at the ball Edward, but you know what?" I seethed.

"What?" Edward looked up at me with sad eyes.

"I miss you, Edward. YOU."

"I know something is going on, and it's wearing on you. You spend all day every day in your meetings with Caius, Aro, Marcus, and your minions. I'm mad that you won't confide in me. Although I am only seventeen, I think I can handle anything you throw at me. I did survive the shock of you after all."

"I hate it here because of what it does to you. Who you have to become here. You're brooding, arrogant, cold, and distant. I've always teased you about the whole Controlling Edward Charming Edward thing, but Controlling Edward would be a welcome sight compared to what I've been living with for the past several weeks."

I sank to the floor and pulled my legs to my chest and started crying.

"I want _my Edward _back. I want my husband back. The one who I fell in love with in Maine." I whispered, wiping the tears from my eyes.

Edward sat down next to me on the floor pulling me into his arms.

"Don't touch me." I protested. It was no use, I needed to eat again and I started sobbing.

Edward cradled me in his arms and tried to console me. He was stroking my hair and whispering to me.

"I'm here, baby. You know I'll always be here. I'm so sorry Mandy."

"What's going on Edward? I know something is going down."

I sniffled and blew my nose with the handkerchief Edward always carried.

He kissed my forehead. I could tell he was debating on whether or not to tell me. I think he decided it was best with my little breakdown and all.

He held me tight and said into my hair.

"I'm going to have to go away the morning after the ball."

I pulled away and looked him in the eye.

"What? Why? Who else is going?" I was starting to panic.

Edward rested his forehead to mine.

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner. I'm sorry I've been an ass. We have some major problems with a species that is our sworn enemy in Asia."

"What kind of problems?" I sniffed again. "Wait a minute, how many enemy species do you vamps have?"

Edward chuckled. "Not too many. Umm…there are shape shifters, your race, and then one that we were sure was extinct."

"Extinct?" I arched an eyebrow.

Edward nodded. "Yes, several centuries ago we were sure that Caius exterminated all of the children of the moon."

I gulped. "Children of the Moon? As in real werewolves? The one's that change during the moon phases and crap like that? Do silver bullets work with them?"

Edward gave me a crooked smile. "No. The silver bullets are a myth. I wish it were that simple."

"Are they the problem in Asia that I've heard the whisperings about?" I asked point blank.

Edward's mouth fell into a hard grim line.

"Yes. They are trying to bring back their species. They are causing all sorts of problems in the Philippians specifically. They are killing and turning humans. We don't understand why they are turning so many so fast. Secrecy of course is imperative to their survival as well."

Tears welled in my eyes again. "You and the Guard are going to hunt them down aren't you?"

Edward looked me in the eye. I could see how torn he was. This was an enemy that he had no experience with, a very dangerous enemy to not only vampires, but to humans as well. The Volturi has worked very hard at changing its ways and is finally in a place of peace and acceptance with not only normal humans, but my race as well. This could change everything….


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 25 Coronation And The Succubus Extraordinaire (A POV)**

The day of the coronation ball was finally upon us. No one was excited. Once Edward spilled the beans to me, he called everyone in our family to our apartments and informed them what exactly was going on. Neither Rose nor I took the news so well as we were the one's being left behind with Carlisle and Esme. Everyone else in the family was a member of the guard and had talent. For a brief amount of time, I could identify with Rose's bitterness. Like Esme, she was not talented….just normal like me.

Not only was my husband going off to fight an enemy that he had never faced before, but I was also losing my best friend for an undetermined amount of time. Edward assured me that they will take care of this as quickly as possible, and if need be he'll make short trips home as the others will do to see and be with their mates.

I was still sulking trying to eat dinner before Alice whirled in like a tornado to make me ready for this shin dig. Besides being crowned as Edward's wife, I was to meet some other higher ranking vamps. Oh joy. Jane took it upon herself to fill me in on a particular family that would be an equivalent to a Duchery during our last mind training session before she left with Edward, her brother, and the rest of the guard.

Jane and I were sitting in our TV room just finishing our session. I was explaining American reality TV to her. She was absolutely fascinated with The Amazing Race, and had developed a crush on Justin Timberlake of N'Sync.

"So, Amanda with the ball coming up has anyone informed you about the Denali sisters?" She gave me a knowing smirk.

"No. Who are they?" I turned to give her a questioning look.

She pursed her lips. "Well, they are actually quite close to the Cullen's, I'm surprised they haven't mentioned them."

"How close to the Cullen's?" I asked in annoyance. I didn't think I liked where this conversation was going.

Jane gave me an evil smirk. "Well, they consider each other family."

I sighed heavily. "So?"

Jane nodded. "Edward hasn't mentioned a particular sister has he?"

That piqued my interest. "No. Should he?"

Had he lied to me? Had he been with someone else?

Jane licked her lips. "Well, the Denali sisters are over a millennia old. They are from Russia, my father had to dispose of their mother because she had turned a child."

"The immortal children story?" I asked with interest.

Jane nodded. "Yes, exactly. Apparently they have taught you some of our history besides what was required for your human studies."

I took a deep breath. "Yes."

She continued. "There are three of them. Tanya, Kate, and Irina. Eleazer and his mate Carmen joined them several hundred years ago when Eleazer retired from the guard. Besides your father, Eleazer would be considered among the royal elite. If you compare our aristocracy with the humans', Eleazer falls behind Carlisle and would be considered a Duke."

I rolled my eyes at the lunacy of all of this.

"And…" I prodded.

"It is a well known fact that they are the original succubi….to what the legends are attributed to."

"They are each a succubus? Preying on human males after being intimate with them?" I asked horrified.

Jane nodded. "Yes, it seems Tanya is the one who enjoyed this the most. She has had several famous lovers throughout history."

I snorted. "Like who?"

Jane sniffed. "The King of Persia, Caesar Augustus, Constantine, Alexander the Great, Napoleon, and the most recent I believe was Adolf Hitler."

I spit the water I was drinking out of my mouth.

"Adolf Hitler?" I arched an eyebrow.

Jane smiled widely. "You really don't think the man committed suicide now do you?"

I shrugged. "Why didn't she off him sooner…would've saved a lot of lives?"

Jane frowned. "I don't know."

I turned to her. "Did she kill them all?"

Jane shook her head. "No, as far as I've been told. She actually only killed Hitler and The King of Persia, and I guess the latter was solely an accident. Kate said she really loved him."

I pondered this. "Hitler was on purpose?"

Jane nodded. "Yes, the second world war was really starting to cramp our lifestyle, and wars bring out the best in humans. Technology wise."

"Tell me about it." I muttered.

"So, obviously you have a point to this, just tell me." I looked to Jane.

She sighed. "I guess Edward nor anyone else does not think this is of importance, otherwise they would've told you. However, I think it's only fair so you are prepared."

Jane smiled at me. "You have quite the personality and I know you can hold your own, especially with the advantage of prior knowledge."

"Spit it out Jane." I growled.

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Tanya, has an obsession for Edward."

"WHAT?" I screamed.

"And, why pray tell, do you think no one in my family feels that I should know about this?" I was livid.

Jane looked down. "I don't know, Mandy. I'm sorry. I'm not saying this to upset you. It's just I know she hasn't seen Edward in a long time. Of course she knows of the betrothal and your marriage. I'm sure she's going to do whatever she can to make you feel uncomfortable."

I laughed bitterly. "Well, the old hag can just bring it on."

I sobered. "Do you know if Edward ever…"

Realization registered on Jane's face. "No! It was well known that Edward didn't have the slightest interest in her. Not in anyone really! They mated him to you for a reason Amanda."

She continued. "Just so you know. Tanya isn't crazy like Bridget, Tanya just wants one thing from Edward; and it's not to be mates."

Personally, I felt that is worse than trying to steal him away as a mate. She wants to bed him for her own ego and satisfaction? But then send him back to me when she doesn't want him?

Oh, hell has no fury like a pissed off supernatural vampire mate and wife! Protocol or not the ultimate vamp tramp will be going down…..

It wasn't long after Jane left that Alice whisked herself into our rooms. She busied herself with buffing, scrubbing and painting me. Alice pulled my hair into a beautifully elaborate up do, curls and all. She then helped me into my red silk dress. It was strapless with a fitted waist and had a full chiffon skirt, with real diamonds embedded into the material on the bodice, it really was beautiful; Alice knew exactly what she was doing. However, I was terrified I'd ruin the dress, I mean real diamonds? Crazy!

Just as she was leaving to get dressed herself, Edward walked in. He looked so devastatingly handsome; I could understand why some of the female vamps are perturbed that he didn't want any of them. I smiled hugely at him as he sauntered over to me in his black tux, and white shirt, vest, and tie. He had a red sash that was positioned diagonally over his white vest.

He was carrying a rather large blue velvet box. He held it under his arm and smiled wickedly at me. Edward sat the box down on the living room coffee table and pulled me into his arms. He leaned in and kissed me gently, and then whispered into my ear.

"You know if I had my way, after the coronation we'd make a hasty retreat and stay locked up in here all night."

I shivered and nodded my head. "Don't tempt me." I murmured.

He chuckled and pulled away from me. I pouted at the loss of contact.

Edward shook his head and grinned. "Who would've thought that now you are pouting at me because I stopped holding you?"

"We really have come a long way my love, haven't we?"

I smiled shyly and nodded.

Edward took a deep breath. "You look exquisite Amanda. No one could ever dream to rival your beauty."

He bent down and opened the large blue velvet box.

I gasped when my eyes fell upon the most beautiful necklace, earrings and bracelet that I'd ever seen. Honestly, beautiful didn't accurately describe them; I don't think I had a word in my vocabulary that could do justice to the diamond pieces that were presented before me.

"Whhhhat is this?" I asked stunned.

Edward smirked. "Your royal jewels. Everyone has a set, and we have a room full of jewelry that you may choose from before any ball."

He gave me a crooked smile. "However, what usually happens is that Alice coordinates everyone, including your jewelry."

"She picked these out for you."

"Do you like them?" Edward asked with a hesitancy.

I nodded as I stroked the necklace. "I love them."

Edward grinned hugely. He seemed very pleased.

"May I?"

I turned around. "Yes, of course. Please do."

As Edward fastened the necklace around my neck and intermittingly handed me the earrings I wondered as I fastened the bracelet if I should bring up the subject of Tanya Denali. This was a big night, and I certainly didn't want my temper to get the better of me. It wouldn't bode too well for me if I embarrassed myself and him by doing something rash. Maybe Edward never mentioned anything because there really isn't anything to worry about.

I was so preoccupied with my own thoughts, that I didn't block him. He picked up on my musings right away.

He sighed loudly and took my hand. He sat down on the sofa and pulled me into his lap.

"We have some time since we are making a grand entrance." He rolled his eyes.

"You had a discussion with Jane." It was a statement, not a question.

I looked down and nodded. He put his finger under my chin and made me look at him.

"I didn't mention Tanya because she is not a threat to you. Yes, she's expressed interest; to which I politely turned her down. I won't lie, she was rather put out that I didn't find her attractive in that way."

He continued. "However, what Jane failed to mention is that Tanya, along with her sisters deeply respect the law. She will treat you and me with the utmost respect."

"You mean she won't try and provoke me into being jealous?" I asked.

Edward chuckled. "No. She bantered with Bridget all of the time, but that was because I was single, now that I'm married and being crowned she knows better."

"What if she doesn't?" I brought my green eyes back to his.

"I highly doubt that will be the case, however if she offends you in anyway, you simply remind her of who you are. Of course I'll be monitoring her so I'll know right away if she has less than honorable thoughts and I will take care of it swiftly."

I sighed and gave him a smile. "I'm glad we discussed this now."

Edward nodded. "So am I. You have to remember Jane was only twelve when she was turned, so…even though she's technically hundreds of years old; she's still physiologically a pre-teen."

I leaned in and kissed my husband. I leaned my forehead against his.

"Do we really have to do this?"

He chuckled darkly. "Yes, we do my love. It' protocol."

I pouted at him. "Protocol….Schmotocol…."

I whispered in his ear. "I can think of some much more entertaining things to do here…."

Edward growled. "It figures you become all feisty when we have to be somewhere else."

I giggled as I sat up and gave him an innocent look.

"Not helping Amanda…" Edward grimaced.

I blushed. "Sorry…"

There was a soft knock on our outside door, and then Carlisle's voice spoke through the intercom.

"Edward, Amanda…we are ready."

I rose up from Edward's lap. "Let's get this party started!"

He chuckled and rolled his eyes.

We made our way to the ballroom holding hands and waited outside the big heavy white doors. They were extremely tall like every other set of doors in this place. The doors had solid gold elongated handles, and each had four squares running down the front outlined in gold. I had never seen gold shine like that before. The area of the fortress that the ballroom was situated in was in the "light" colored section. The walls were white marble with beige and blue, and gold markings.

I could hear music being played inside, most likely by an orchestra. I also swore they were playing the Blue Danube. I raised my eyebrows in question.

Edward smirked and nodded. Yep, it was the Blue Danube.

As the song came to an end Edward threaded my arm through his, but kept a hold of my hand, even entwining our fingers. He smiled down at me and then winked as he kissed my fingers.

I heard murmurs and whisperings, the vamps invited to this were all curious as to what I looked like. They were also dying to get a look at Edward. Apparently the rumors have been flying through the vamp verse, no one could believe that Edward had finally found a mate. They were all curious to get a good look at the new and improved Edward.

All the musings hushed and I heard Demetri's annoying accent filter throughout the ballroom introducing Aro and Sulpicia, Caius and Athenodora, along with Marcus and Didyme. Carlisle and Esme were last. Demetri's voice called everyone's attention. I gulped down the last ounce of nervousness; vamps can smell fear, and I was not about to show any weakness with all of the looming females dressed in their finest.

Edward grinned hugely at me and bent down and whispered.

"You are not emanating fear, but beauty and grace. No worries my love."

I smiled up at him and squeezed his hand. "Thanks."

Demetri's introduction was then heard throughout the entire fortress.

"Ladies and gentleman may I present brother Carlisle's heir Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and his wife, Princess Amanda Sue Robinson Masen Cullen."

I snorted when I heard my name. Edward turned to me with a questioning glance.

I sobered. "Sorry, that is just quite the mouthful, even for a vamp."

Edward nodded and gave me his crooked smile. "Well, it is your official name, not that you'll ever use it fully."

I took a deep breath as we walked into the spacious ballroom. I smiled and summoned my shy, charming personality.

The ballroom was huge, the floors were a sheer white marble with gold interspersed throughout, the walls were granite but were a much darker beige with light brown marbling. Of course the ever present real gold border wound it's way around the room. There were very large plain glass windows a half moon shape centered at the very top following with large rectangular shapes positioned underneath and extending all the way to the floor. There were three huge crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, red silk bunting was draped over everything, large crystal vases filled with both red and white roses were dispersed on stands on either side of the dance floor.

The one wall that did not have windows had four huge mahogany framed paintings positioned one right after another. After closer inspection I discovered they were paintings of each of the brothers and their mates. I chuckled to myself when I noticed the paintings of Aro and Caius displayed them and their mates in a time when they had a little more…..shall we say…..youth? Seriously! Umm…you have to look really hard to notice the similarities I wondered how long ago those paintings were procured.

Beneath the paintings the head vamps themselves along with the wives sat in their little thrones surveying the gala spread before them. Carlisle and Esme were on the far left end and smiled proudly at us as we emerged through the large doorway. As we walked toward the brothers everyone smiled and parted bowing slightly out of respect. It reminded me of watching the old movie The Ten Commandments, with Charlton Heston as Moses raising his staff as the Red Sea parted. My mind can be so ironic sometimes equating this situation with a biblical scene.

I caught sight of our siblings along with Alec and Jane, all of girls of course dressed in red, the signature color of the Volturi. Jane, Alice, and Rosalie along with all of the wives were donning huge tiaras and gorgeous jewels. The boys were in classic black tuxes, white vests and ties, and each had a red sash draped across their vests.

As we approached Carlisle rose from his chair as did Esme. Carlisle carried on a red silk pillow a gold crown, one similar to the one Hallmark uses as a symbol, I assumed it was for Edward since I caught sight of what Esme was holding.

She had a beautiful, rather large diamond tiara. It was made up of mostly round diamonds with swoops and swirls that you associate with a typical crown. It was amazing, and in all honesty, intimidating. We stopped in front of both the matriarchs and patriarchs of the Volturi and both slightly bowed. Carlisle and Esme beamed with pride.

Carlisle raised his head and addressed the crowd.

"My honored guests…Thank you so much for attending this evenings festivities and acknowledging our most recent Alliance. Tonight I am in awe of the couple that you see before me; my eldest son Edward has finally found complete happiness, with his mate Amanda."

He continued. "Esme and I could not have asked for a better match for our son, and no one lovelier than our youngest daughter. She is truly an asset to not only our coven, but the Volturi as well. Amanda is kind, intelligent, and beautiful, but most importantly, she has a very strong sense of what is wrong and what is right. She lives by her convictions, and has no vices. Esme and I are truly proud to call her daughter."

Carlisle smiled as he looked at Edward.

"Edward, ah my son….I could go on all night about him. All of you know him of course, but I do believe you will have to reacquaint yourselves with this new, happy, whole Edward. He's truly become the man I always knew him to be."

"As is the tradition, and in concordance with Volturi law; Edward could not be crowned my heir until he'd found a mate. After over eight decades he's finally found her, and has made the transition complete."

Carlisle removed the crown and placed it on Edward's head.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen I hereby crown you heir apparent to the Cullen coven, an extension of the Volturi. Do you accept your position and the responsibilities that are required of you henceforth?"

"I do." Edward answered.

Carlisle nodded and smiled proudly. He stepped back so Esme could complete her task.

Esme smiled at me with all the love and adoration of a true mother. She looked stunning in her red dress, caramel hair that was pulled back, and the gorgeous tiara that graced the top of her head.

She made eye contact with the crowd behind us; she reached over and placed the tiara on my head.

"For decades I've been hoping and praying for this very moment. It is with a mother's joyful heart that I crown you Amanda Sue Masen Cullen, princess of the Volturi."

Esme placed the elaborate crown on my head, and for a minute there I was unsteady. That sucker was heavy! Edward looked over at me with a confused look. I let him know I was fine, just that I had to get used to this thing on my head.

Esme hugged and kissed me, ceremoniously ending the coronation. The other brothers and wives stood and hugged and congratulated us as the rest of the crowd clapped. Edward then turned us around to face the crowd. The room was pretty full of all sorts of vamps, all of which who had human colored eyes.

Carlisle motioned over to the maestro of the orchestra and they began to play a very familiar tune. Edward had warned me that he took control over a lot of the music, of course his sibling wanted to "liven" things up by hiring a disc jockey. But, Edward said a coronation ball was by no mean an appropriate venue to introduce the old vamps into the twenty-first century. Edward opted for the classics, so music from Bach, Beethoven, Schumann, and his favorite Debussy would be the entertainment tonight. I loved them all, so I was game.

The orchestra then began to play a fifteenth century baroque dance, the one that Carlisle and Esme attempted to teach Edward and me. After much consideration and unbeknownst to me, Edward approached Carlisle with a different idea. He asked if Esme and Carlisle might present the baroque, and Edward and I would dance to Gioacchino Rossini's The William Tell Overture. He explained with our new alliance, it would represent the old meeting the new. I thought it was pure genius.

So, Carlisle and Esme performed the first dance to the traditional fifteenth century Italian Baroque, Edward and I followed with Rossini's. As he whirled me around the dance floor I noticed the Denali sisters. They too were dressed in red. Edward noticed my gazes.

"Tanya, thinks that you are beautiful. She is surprised of course, being that she sees herself as the most beautiful creature on earth." He chuckled.

I peered over at her as Edward turned me yet again. I knew she could hear our conversation; she lifted her chin and winked at me. I flashed my eyes to Edward.

"I can't believe she has the audacity to challenge Rose for that title." I snarked.

Edward grinned. "Well, needless to say you are not the only one who argues frequently with Rosalie."

I raised my eyebrows. "Oh, I have got to see that! Tanya and Rosalie going at each other? Now, that is entertainment!"

I noticed Tanya snickering to herself as Rosalie scowled at me from across the room.

Edward leaned in and kissed me on the cheek as the dance ended. He took my hand and threaded it through his arm. We made our way to all of the attendees, Edward of course portraying the gracious host, and introducing me. I had never seen so many vamps in one place, it was a little unsettling, however they were all very kind; and for the most part genuine.

Edward and I finally made it over to the Denali coven.

"Eleazer, Carmen you of course remember my wife Amanda."

Oh crap! Have I met them before?

Edward gave me an incredulous look.

Eleazer reached out his hand and gave me a reassuring smile.

"Hello Amanda. It's so wonderful to see you again; you are just as beautiful as a princess as you were a bride."

Oh. Apparently I have met them before…They attended our wedding, not that I would remember since I was pretty much a walking zombie.

I smiled sweetly. "Thank you Eleazer it's wonderful to see you again as well."

His mate Carmen then interjected. "That dress is absolutely stunning on you Amanda, Alice surely outdid herself again."

I nodded. "Thank you."

Edward then turned to introduce the sisters.

"Kate, may I introduce you to my wife Amanda." Edward said with pride.

Kate reached over and slightly bowed and kissed my hand.

"A pleasure to meet you your highness."

I gulped. "The pleasure is mine."

Kate quickly turned to the man standing next to her.

"It seems it has been a long time dear cousin." Kate stated with a smirk.

"May I introduce my new mate, Garrett."

The gangly vampire had dishwater blond hair that was long and pulled back into a neat pony tail. He bowed his head slightly to the two of us and brought his light blue eyes to my gaze.

" An absolute honor your highnesses."

Edward reached out to shake his hand.

"Congratulations! This is wonderful! Finally, after all this time!"

If it were possible, I think both Kate and Garrett would have blushed.

We then moved down the line to the next sister, who was known as Irina. She too had a new mate by the name of Laurent, a Frenchmen. Lastly, we approached Tanya.

She smiled widely at the two of us and of course stuck to protocol. After the formalities Tanya shook her head as she appraised me.

"I am most disappointed that you are so beautiful your highness." She sighed in her Russian accent.

Edward had to leave briefly to discuss bringing a rather new talented vampire on the mission.

I gave her a sly smile. I knew exactly why, I can read people and vamps for that matter…like a book.

"I'm sure you are." I said nonchalantly.

I was not going to play into her banter.

"Yes, well…it's obvious the betrothal and marriage has worked out better than anyone expected. Too bad, I was hoping to offer Edward some comfort." She winked.

I chuckled. "Don't worry Edward's comfort is not your concern, it's MINE." I stressed.

Tanya pursed her lips. "True, yes, very true…." "However, how long will you be able to maintain it?"

Is she serious? Does she not understand the bonds between mates? Well, apparently not.

I chuckled darkly and looked at her head on.

"Are you implying that I will not be able to hold Edward's interest because I'm human?"

She shrugged and darted her eyes around the room.

I snickered even louder. "Well, just so you know…..I might be human, but I'm also immortal. I'll be seventeen just like Edward forever….A real seventeen year old, not a dead one. I repeat ..."

Tanya rolled her eyes. "You mean a girl."

I bit my lip. "Okay, a seventeen year old girl. But, what does that make you? A thousand year old hag?"

I scoffed. "Gee, and I give Rosalie hell for only being eighty-five, imagine the names and jokes I could come up for you."

She glared at me and was about to reply when Edward walked up behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me on the side of my head. I could feel that he was agitated.

" Watch yourself _cousin_." Edward sneered.

"You are treading dangerous waters Tanya, I suggest you find someone else to socialize with."

Tanya sobered and nodded she bowed slightly. "Your highnesses."

She then sauntered off.

I frowned after her and let out a breath.

"I don't like her, and I don't trust her." I stated.

Edward leaned in and whispered. "You don't have to, just stick to the protocol and ignore her. I do."

I turned around to face him. "Did you hear the entire conversation?"

He smirked and nodded.

"Why didn't you intercede sooner?"

He snickered and took my hand leading me away from the ballroom.

"Because you were handling her on your own, I was quite proud." He beamed.

We were walking out of the ballroom and back into the hallway.

"Edward, where are we going?"

"Back to our apartments, Aro and Carlisle have both given their permission for us to take our leave."

"Oh." I pursed my lips.

"We aren't being rude?" I asked.

Edward sighed. "Under the circumstances all of the guests understand. So, no we are not being rude."

Circumstances. Yeah, the very thing that I've spent all day trying to avoid. The fact that Edward and the guard were leaving tomorrow for the Philippians. He's taking the largest force ever with him, every single member of the guard and a new vampire, Benjamin who apparently can manipulate the elements. Pretty cool talent if you ask me, and hey maybe he'll crush a few werewolves. At least that is what the guard is hoping for. Caius is even going since he's the one who hunted these creatures before. I didn't say anything to Edward, and I block this thought from him, but in my opinion Caius is a slacker! I thought all of them were supposed to be dead!

As we made our way into our apartments I had an idea occur to me.

"Have you thought about contacting my father? Do you think they can help?"

Edward nodded. "I've spoken to your father; he has sent more weapons that he feels will be most beneficial in eliminating these creatures."

"Oh." I replied.

Edward gave me a genuine smile. "Now, no more talk of tomorrow. Tonight is all about you and me."

He bent down and kissed me as he led us to our bedroom, this kiss was urgent, passionate, and needy. I matched his kiss with my own fervor, it was the last time we'd have be like this for awhile, and who knows what loomed ahead.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 26 Saying Goodbye Really Sucks!**

The next morning I awoke with a feeling of sadness and dread. This was the day that I had been loathing from the moment I heard the word "werewolf." Ugh! Stupid, disgusting creatures! Can't they just accept their lot and exist in obscurity for crying out loud? Oh no….they have to challenge the very balance of nature….reprehensible beasts that they are.

I turned over and sighed heavily. Edward noticed I was awake and pulled me into his arms. He didn't say anything, he heard my thoughts and there really wasn't anything he could do or say to make me feel better. I knew he was feeling the same way about our separation. When we lived in Maine and were moving toward a true relationship, it was difficult for him to let me go to music lessons. I could only imagine what this was doing to his emotions.

He finally broke the depressing silence. "Hungry?"

"No." I answered.

He chuckled. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Amanda, I expect you to keep your strength up while I'm gone." Edward lectured.

He sighed loudly and kissed my cheek.

"I will be coming home to you approximately every three weeks or so."

I pouted. "That's if you guys find the beasts and can get things under control."

Edward squeezed me closer to him.

"Yes, I suppose you are right, although I'm confident with our new additions to the guard and in the weapons your father has provided. Apparently there are a dozen super naturals in Australia, they are meeting us and providing some intelligence and the weaponry your father and I discussed."

"Are they going to help with manpower?" I asked with curiosity.

"Yes." Edward stated.

"Why isn't my father going with you? We are allies now."

Sometimes, I really didn't get my father and the way that he did things.

"Your father has been called to the Northwest, there are some other issues involving nomads, I insisted he help the shape shifters that Carlisle knows out there."

"Oh. You mean you have some nomads going rogue or something?"

"Something like that, nothing that your father and the shape shifters can't handle."

"Why isn't Aro all ticked off and heading out to get rid of them?" I questioned.

"Because the true werewolves are a much larger problem. The nomads have no talent; Aro decided with The Alliance that our allies can handle the situation."

Edward mused as he played with my hair.

"Are the nomads killing innocent humans?" I gazed over my shoulder at him.

Edward pursed his lips. "Yes, and they are not being careful, hence why Aro told your father to destroy them."

I turned completely around and pulled myself closer to my husband. I buried my face into his chest inhaling. I tried to commit everything about him to memory and take in his smell as it would linger after he was gone. Edward pulled me tight to him and was doing the same thing. He'd inhale my scent from my hair and neck. He'd rake his eyes all over my face, tracing it with his index finger memorizing every inch of my facial features.

Traitor tears started to escape my eyes. I didn't want to cry like a child. I needed to be strong, for Edward, for our family; for everyone, that even included innocent humans that I didn't even know. However, the emotions I was feeling were too much and I began to sob.

Edward kissed my temple and cheeks while wiping away my tears. He rocked me back and forth and crooned to me.

"I know this is hard baby, but we'll get through this. Rosalie and Emmett are feeling the same way as well." He then began to hum my song to me.

It seemed like we laid there for hours, I really wasn't sure as the concept of time was not registering with me.

Finally, Edward pulled away and looked me in the eye.

"Baby, we need to get dressed, you need to eat, and then we need a private moment with the rest of the family before I gather the guard together."

"No." I sobbed.

Edward sighed and placed gentle kisses on my face and lips.

"Yes, we have to. Now, where's my beautiful, strong girl?"

"She disappeared last night." I replied.

Edward snickered. "Maybe I should have Tanya extend her stay…."

"!" I roared as I jumped out of bed and took off for the shower.

I could hear him laughing in the bedroom. I could tell he was moving around and making the bed. I knew what he was doing, trying to tick me off. Edward would rather deal with a pissed Amanda than a sad one any day.

After we were both showered and dressed I sat at the breakfast bar eating a huge slice of chocolate cake with real, authentic Italian white frosting. It was heaven on earth, and exactly what I needed if I was going to get through this. I dared Edward in my mind to say anything about the lack of nutritional value and how horrible cake is for breakfast. He sat next to me at the bar watching, not saying anything, just smirking at my mental musings.

He chuckled as I took a huge bite right in front of him.

"Baby, if you want to eat Chocolate cake the entire time I'm gone, so be it. I won't say a word…"

I raised my eyebrows. "Are you serious? You aren't going to complain about the lack of nutritional value, or the fact that it will make my strength drop quicker?"

"Nope." He popped the p.

"Can I go shopping with Rose and Esme while we are still here?"

"Yes, I'll email a list of my choices for my first visit home." I snorted.

"Can I beat the crap out of some of the minions for training?"

"Yes." He snickered. "That's encouraged."

" Can I actually see the rest of Tuscany?"

"Yes, as long as you have an approved escort." He replied with a smirk.

"Who the hell is an approved escort?" I turned to him with eyebrows raised.

"Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, any of the wives, Aro, or Marcus." Edward replied.

"Why in the world would I go anywhere with Aro? Won't he be busy monitoring your progress and the issue in the Northwest?"

Aro was still the creepiest vamp in the universe. I tried to limit my interactions with him. Marcus was okay and my preference of all the brothers besides Carlisle of course.

"Yes, I suppose so but Sulpicia really likes you, and it wouldn't surprise me if she'd encourage Aro to show you around with her."

"Ugh." That was my only response. No disrespect to Sulpicia, it's just really, they all are so old, and I have nothing in common with them. However, if they offered and invited me it's not like I could say no. It would make a rather interesting history lesson though.

Edward grinned. "Be nice Amanda."

I smirked back. "I will."

"Can someone teach me how to drive here?"

I thought I'd see how generous he was being. Hey, if he's going to be gone I might as well take advantage of the situation.

He sighed. "I suppose so; I'll need to think about it."

I arched an eyebrow and decided to go for the gusto.

"Will you buy me a Lamborghini?"

Edward gave me a crooked smile. "Why do you want a Lamborghini?"

I shrugged. "Something to race around the countryside to pass the time."

"That would be a no." Edward stated.

My mouth dropped. "What?" Edward never refused me anything!

"You are still a human Amanda, _IF_ I decide to let Rosalie or someone else teach you to drive over here, you will not be racing around the countryside; let alone driving with out a chaperone."

Damn, protective Edward was in the house.

I gave a frustrated sigh. "Fine. I miss my Audi actually."

Edward chuckled. "Are you finished? What kind of leader would I be if I'm late?"

I pouted and gave him my puppy dog eyes.

He leaned forward and kissed me. "Come, we need to see the rest of the family."

I followed him from our place to Carlisle and Esme's apartments where the rest of the family was gathered. Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Alice were the members of our coven who were a part of the guard. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and I were the members being left behind.

We met Rosalie and Emmett outside of Carlisle's door. Rosalie looked as bad as I did. I guess it really surprised me, since she's been through this before dozens of times. However, this is unlike any mission that Emmett has been on. I'm sure that thought is weighing heavily on her. The tension was just rolling off of Esme, she hated when the family was separated. Carlisle's forehead was creased with worry as well.

He hugged each of his children, telling them he was proud of them and not to worry about the rest of us. He embraced Edward, slapping his back slightly.

"I'm trusting you'll bring yourself and the rest of my children back safe and sound."

Edward closed his eyes and sighed. "I will, dad. Take care of Amanda for me."

"You know I will." Carlisle replied.

Esme then reached for Edward after she had fiercely hugged everyone else, particularly cupping Alice's face in her hands.

"God's speed my son. Come back to us, you have so much more to live for now." Esme smiled as she looked up at him. Her arms were wrapped around his waist.

Edward smirked. "Thanks mom. We'll be back before you know it."

I moved to Alice, I was really going to miss her. She truly was my friend and sister. I pulled her in for a hug.

"Please, be careful Al. I'm really going to miss you." I sniffled.

Alice began to laugh, however her wind chime like voice faltered.

"I will. We all will. Edward's the best of the best. No one is better at preparing all of us than him."

I smiled as I pulled back. "Can you see anything?"

She nodded and then looked me in the eye. "We'll be fine, everyone's coming back."

I looked down. "How long?"

She sighed heavily. "Right now….it looks like six months."

I let out a huge sob. Six months? It's going to take six months to defeat those beasts?

Alice took my hands. "Hey now…no crying. We'll all be together again, and I'll see you in a few weeks for my furlough."

She grinned hugely. "We, will be going shopping in Milan."

I abruptly stopped crying and raised my eyebrows. Alice winked at me.

"We are. I've seen it." She tapped her temple.

She quickly turned to Edward. "And you are going to love the outfit that Amanda buys!"

Edward smiled and began walking toward me. My good mood suddenly destroyed.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "We'll give you all some privacy."

He was speaking to not only us, but Emmett and Rosalie as well. Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Jasper went into the kitchen. Edward pulled me into his arms and kissed my forehead. Rosalie and Emmett were embracing and whispering quietly to each other.

I began crying again. Edward crushed me to his chest and rubbed my back.

"I'm hurting just as much as you my love." He crooned.

"I don't want you to go." I sniffled.

"I don't want to go." He replied.

"Amanda, if I don't go, if we don't take care of this; the consequences are catastrophic. Alice has seen it." Edward sighed.

I nodded. "I know. I know I'm being selfish."

Edward leaned his head on top of mine as he pulled me tighter to him.

"You want to be with your husband, at all times. This is normal Amanda, don't feel guilty, but with freedom, comes sacrifice."

"Yes, I am aware of that. I'll be okay Edward. Just know that I love you."

I looked up into his emerald green eyes. "I love you more than anything. Please come back to me. I don't know what I'd do if something….." I burst into tears again.

Edward placed both hands on my face; he kissed my forehead, my cheeks, and then finally my lips very softly.

"I love you too. You're everything Amanda, I can't exist without you. Please, be careful and heed Carlisle and Esme's instructions." He sighed as he looked into my eyes.

"Werewolves are dangerous Mandy, there's no low that they will sink to. Do not give your body guards problems because you want your independence. Please? For my sake?"

I nodded and gave him a crooked smile. "I'll be good I promise."

He grinned. "That's my girl."

Edward's cell phone rang as he bent down to kiss me for the last time for the next three weeks.

He whipped it out of his pocket and pulled it to his ear.

"What?" He barked.

I could see the fierce, Volturi guard was now in place. That is okay with me, as long as it enables him to come back safe. I'll deal with the guard anytime.

"I'm saying goodbye to my wife Caius. Get a grip." Edward retorted.

I raised my eyebrows and almost chuckled. I wouldn't think it would be a good idea to be so sarcastic to one of the brothers, Caius especially. He was such an arrogant pain, I personally couldn't figure out how or why he is a brother. It's not like the dude is talented or anything, and his attitude totally sucks. I avoided him as much as I avoided Aro. His wife was no better; she was totally jealous of Didyme and chose to ignore me except for formal functions. Which, didn't hurt my feelings in the least, I was cool with that.

I started snickering as Edward hung up on Caius. He started grumbling how he wished the old man would just stay home and out of his way, and it was his fault that they had to go in the first place.

"I can't believe you said that to him Edward." I snorted.

Edward raised his eyebrows. "I'm the leader of the guard; even Caius has no authority over me. Only Aro does."

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him.

"Now, where were we? Oh yes, I think I was about to kiss my beautiful wife goodbye…"

He kissed me again, but then reluctantly pulled away.

He sighed heavily as his forehead rested against mine.

"I have to go. Please be careful, eat, train, and spend some time with the family. Maybe you and Rosalie can work some things out while we are gone." He smirked.

I sighed heavily. "Maybe."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "You should Amanda; you are sisters and really need each other right now. This won't be our last mission you know."

I took a deep breath and smiled. "You're right. I'll do my best."

"Thank you, baby." He grinned.

Emmett along with Rosalie walked over to us as we made our way out of the apartments where Jasper and Alice were waiting for Edward and Emmett in the hallway.

Emmett hugged me tight and said. "Be good Amanda. Edward does not need to be worrying about you." He warned.

I held up my right hand. "Scouts honor."

He grinned hugely. "That's the Amanda we all know and love. Take good care of Max….I'm going to miss him."

I chuckled. "As I'm sure he will miss his hunting partner as well."

Emmett leaned in again. "I've talked to Rose, she's willing to try if you are."

I pulled back and gave him a genuine smile and proceeded to nod.

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Ed's right. You two need each other, and only have Carlisle and Esme when we are gone."

I waved to Jasper to which he waved back and told me to be good and to keep training. Alice waved excitedly as they all turned to meet the rest of the guard and climb into the private jet that was waiting on the other side of the grounds. Edward lagged behind them walking backwards until he had to turn the corner. He stopped, blew me a kiss and mouthed that he loved me forever and eternity. I echoed his response before he gave me one last crooked smile and turned to leave.

The next few weeks seemed to drag horrendously. I trained, I ate, I watched TV, I played with Max, and….I talked to Rosalie. I never understood her bitterness and her hatred of me, or any other human. We decided to hash things out in mine and Edward's apartments one day. Esme was thrilled and encouraged us, each separately of course.

Rosalie explained what exactly had happened to her. Needless to say, I was speechless. It's a horrible tragedy that could happen to any woman, but for that to happen by someone that you were on the brink of marrying….Someone who you were placing your complete trust in….That was just mind blowing! She didn't want this life, it was forced upon her; Carlisle had acted impulsively again hoping to find Edward a mate.

She explained how she got her revenge, to which I told her I thought she was completely justified in having. In the 1930's the chance of Royce King and his friends ever being convicted were slim, they didn't have the technology that we have today. Also, it's not like Rosalie could've testified against them. Rose also pointed out that the King's were highly influential, and rich; no one would believe the charming heir to the King fortune would do such a thing to his future wife.

I looked up at her and told her I understood. Then, something dawned on me. It was rather amusing actually. I started laughing.

"What is so damn funny Amanda?" Rose asked with annoyance.

"Think about it Rose. You were forced into a life you didn't want, Carlisle hoping to mate you and Edward…." She motioned with her hand for me to continue.

I raised my eyebrows, to which she got what I was referring to.

She snorted. "I get it. We have something in common. You were forced into this family for the exact same reason."

"Exactly." I stated.

I sighed. "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot." Rosalie said as she eyed my sandwich with disgust. We were sitting at the breakfast bar in the kitchen.

"Do you remember Edward through your human eyes?"

She nodded. "I do, and needless to say I didn't like him."

I gave her a skeptical look. "You didn't think he was hot? I mean that is a given from human females."

She chuckled. "Amanda, I am so self absorbed, so…..arrogant about my looks, I'm that way because I'm frozen in the capacity of how I felt as an eighteen year old human."

I nodded understanding this. She continued.

"I was jealous of Carlisle, Esme, and Edward. I thought they were more beautiful than me. I could never be with someone who I felt was better looking than me."

She sighed. "There was also Edward's attitude. Back then, he was posing as Esme's younger brother. However, he was a brooding, arrogant, know-it-all."

She smirked at the memory. "I didn't socialize with them much; however they did attend a few social functions. Especially the charity ball given on behalf of the hospital since Carlisle was working there."

"I bet Edward looked hot in those 1930's suits and hats." I sighed like a schoolgirl.

Rosalie snorted in laughter. "Oh, he was handsome, the girls were swooning. He just didn't notice or care. Well, now I know he of course did notice; he just didn't care, and was still coming to terms with the life that Carlisle had forced upon him."

"Anyway, Edward and I clash like oil and water when it comes to personalities; I knew that even as a human."

"When did you figure out Carlisle was hoping to mate you?" I asked.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "When I first woke up. I heard them arguing over it."

"What did they say?" I took a bite.

Rosalie gave me a skeptical look. "Why do you want to know so much? You know it doesn't matter. We are like the epitome of sibling rivalry."

"I just want to know your history Rosalie, so I can understand." I said with sincerity.

She nodded and pursed her lips.

"Well, from what I can gather; Carlisle spilled the beans to Edward when he was berating him about what he had done. He kept asking him why…why he would damn another human to this existence. To which, Carlisle said he didn't want to see me go to waste, I was too beautiful and that Edward needed a companion."

She took a deep unnecessary breath. "Of course, I was shocked and appalled. I didn't like Edward, I didn't want to be his companion. But, what really set me off was hearing his response."

"What was his response?" I asked tentatively.

She shook her head. "He said he didn't like me as a human, and that he was sure he would not like me as a vampire. He agreed with Carlisle I was beautiful, but beauty was only skin deep."

"He knew my thoughts as a human, unbeknownst to me of course. I was too arrogant about my looks for Edward's liking."

Rosalie sighed. "I had been told by my human parents how beautiful, how perfect I was all of the time, to hear someone criticize me….was unheard of. I could make men falter just walking by; I always received praise and adoration wherever I went. Edward was the first man that was unaffected by my looks, because he could see the real me, and the real me did not appeal to him. It really did a number on my self esteem."

"I understand now." I stated.

"What's your problem with me exactly?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Nothing you can really help. Which is wrong of me."

"What is it?" I asked again.

Rosalie sighed. "You're human, and the thing is….you get to be human forever."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm only going to be human forever because I'm married to a vampire. If I would've married Blake, I'd be a normal human; living for around 90 years or so."

"I know, but can't you see? I'm going to have an immortal reminder of what I've lost."

I nodded and pursed my lips. "Where do we go from here?"

Rosalie wrinkled her nose. "I guess we can try and get a long. Our personalities clash as well from time to time, but we are family….and I love my family."

"So do I." I grinned.

As the days inched closer to Edward's scheduled arrival I had a feeling that something was going on, I didn't know what and had even approached Carlisle if he had heard how they were doing. He had said as far as he knew they had begun the hunt and had routed a few groups of the enemy.

I received an email from Edward almost every day, he didn't delve into any details about their mission, only talking about how he was doing, how much he missed me, and how Em, Jazz, and Al were doing.

I opened my email like I did every morning expecting my usual love letter. What I got, was something else entirely.

_My darling wife,_

_ I love you and miss you more than you could ever comprehend; being away from you is sheer agony. I miss your smile, your beautiful green eyes, your laughter, and yes…even your sarcasm. I know I have not discussed our progress of the mission with you. I was hoping we would have good news by now, but alas; we do not. The werewolves have proven to be a formidable foe, and needless to say have given us some problems. Luckily, no one has been hurt; I have to give credit where credit is due of course. The super naturals that your father had put us in contact with here are remarkable and have been invaluable. I must admit, we might have lost some guardsmen if it hadn't been for their superb intelligence gathering. _

_ With a heavy heart I have to tell you that I will not be coming home as originally planned. In fact, I have cancelled all furloughs. We cannot take the chance until we are able to locate and exterminate this problem before it spreads to Europe, and heaven forbid, the US. Emmett, Jasper, and Alice are doing well. Alice of course is invaluable right now with her visions, Emmett with is strength, taking down newly formed werewolves and a few older. Jasper is at my side a majority of the time strategizing, and gathering intelligence from the Australians. _

_I know you and Rosalie will be disappointed that none of us can visit, but in the end I think this is best. If we stay and root the enemy out of his hiding places, the sooner we all will be able to come home for good. Don't be surprised if you do see Caius around from time to time; in truth, he is driving Jasper and I crazy and in order to keep our sanity I'm sending him on errands back to Volterra to confer with Marcus and Aro. _

_I love you and think of you all of the time my beloved, I hope this letter finds you well. Please continue your training, and your music. I so look forward to hearing you play when I return. I'm sorry to cause any worry or distress with my absence, keep yourself busy and safe. _

_With all of my heart your loving husband,_

_ Edward_

_P.S. I've informed Carlisle that Rosalie can begin to teach you how to drive in Italy. You will enjoy the surprise that has been delivered to our garage. Also, give my love to Max._

I burst into tears after I read his letter. I read it, and re read it over and over again. I let out all of my frustration in my sobs. Rosalie and Esme knocked hearing my wails through the halls I'm sure. They were followed shortly by Didyme. Rosalie smiled in understanding as soon as I finished and sat up. Didyme smiled kindly at me.

"I was wondering if you and Rosalie would accompany Esme and me to the vineyard." She asked sweetly in her Italian accent.

I smiled and nodded slowly. I got up from the bed and followed them out into the beautiful Tuscan sunshine. I didn't know we owned a vineyard, but, apparently we do. The Volturi, I was informed, makes the most sought after wine in the world. The winery business one of the many aspects that contributes to our vast wealth.

We took a mule of all things out to the Vineyard and winery. It smelled heavenly, ripe purple and green grapes were everywhere, hanging on their vines. We walked into the area where they were making wine. Of course, I being the only human, Didyme asked if I would taste the latest batch that was made. I looked over at Esme with eyebrows raised since, technically, I'm underage. The drinking age in Italy is eighteen; I realized how unfortunate my circumstance is. I'll forever be seventeen….too young to vote, smoke, or drink…Not that I was interested in the latter two activities, but still…That kind of sucks.

Esme chuckled as she knew what I was asking.

"Of course Amanda, you can taste it. Didyme is depending on your particular tastes."

I shrugged and took the small glass from the human worker. It was a red wine, and it was delicious.

"Mmm….this is good!" I exalted.

Didyme smiled hugely. "Wonderful!" She then turned to several workers.

"Continue with the recipe."

Rosalie was studying me carefully. I could tell she was deep in thought.

"What?" I asked skeptically.

Rosalie furrowed her eyebrows. "I just thought of something. Edward's asked me to continue our research with your food intake and dropping energy. The wine gave me an idea."

"What are you thinking dear?" Esme asked.

Rosalie pursed her lips. "I'm wondering if the wine, or maybe even the grapes might be able to extend Amanda's energy."

She looked over at me. "Have you ever had wine before just now?"

I shook my head no.

"Do you eat grapes very often?" She prodded.

"No. I've never really liked them." I stated.

"Hmmm….I think we should grab a few bottles and some grapes and take them back to the complex. We need to experiment."

"Okay." I answered.

Didyme wasted no time. She called her workers to pull all of the newest wine that I had tasted and had them deliver it to mine and Edward's apartment.

When Rosalie pulled the mule up to our entrance of the compound Carlisle was waiting for us. He had a grim look on his face; he was pinching his nose and pacing back and forth.

"What is it darling?" Esme asked with worry.

My heart started beating wildly. I started praying that nothing had happened to anyone. I grabbed onto Rosalie's granite arm, as she grabbed mine.

"Damn Amanda…..you're really strong from that sip of wine. We are definitely experimenting." Rosalie snarked.

Carlisle whipped his head up. "The wine….the grapes! I didn't even consider it!"

He then sobered. "Well, girls. The experiments are going to have to take place somewhere else. We need to head back to the US as soon as possible."

"WHAT?" The three of us shouted.

"What happened dear?" Esme asked.

"Is Edward and everyone else okay?" I pleaded.

Carlisle looked at me. "Yes, everything is fine. I have just spoken with him."

Carlisle ran a hand through is blond hair. "The Quileute's of the Olympic Peninsula are extremely agitated. They don't understand why the area is attracting so many nomads. Jacob Black, Ephraim's great-grandson is the Alpha and is having a hard time working with Amanda's father. He doesn't trust them because of our alliance."

"How do you know all of this?" Rosalie asked.

"Tom called me after Billy Black approached him and told him about our treaty, about how I knew his grandfather."

"You want to move to Forks?" Esme asked.

Carlisle nodded. "Yes, we need to be on a plane tonight. I've already informed Gianna and she has begun to have the staff start packing our things. Aro is aware and agrees. Edward is also in support of this."

He then looked at all three of us. "Jasper has uncovered a plot that the werewolves were in the infancy stages of planning. They know about Edward, and the rest of our family staying here in Volterra. They were plotting a kidnapping."

I looked up at him in surprise. "Of me?"

Carlisle nodded and then looked Rosalie dead in the eye. "They were going to take Rosalie as well."

"I sure as hell would love to see them try!" Rosalie said as she stomped her foot.

"Regardless, Edward and Emmett agree that we need to move out of the country and quickly, do not mention out loud where we are going. Aro has Marcus and some others scouring the city for spies."

We both nodded and headed toward our rooms. I walked in and found several familiar housemaids packing mine and Edward's things. I was making my lunch when my phone started to ring.

It was Edward.

"Hello?"

"Hi baby.." he cooed.

"Hi yourself, handsome." I smiled into the phone.

"You've talked to Carlisle." He stated.

"Yes."

"Good. I really think it's impertinent to get you out of the country. They know you're in Volterra."

"Do they know we have homes in the States?" I asked.

Edward chuckled. "We have homes all over the world, so yes I guess they do, but they don't know you're moving yet. When they find out they'll have to figure out where. In the meantime Jasper is working on identity switches so it will take them forever to figure out exactly where you and Rose are."

"Why do they want us?" I asked with trepidation.

"We've made some great progress in the last twelve hours, they want revenge on Emmett and me for our recent victory."

"What happened?" I prodded.

"I can't go into details Mandy, just know that we are finally making headway and I'll see you in Forks."

"Alright." I answered.

I sighed. "I love you and I miss you more than anything."

"I know. I love you too. I can't wait to take you in my arms again." He then started snickering.

"What?"

"You and Rosalie will be enrolling in High School again, just so you know."

"Ugh!" I shouted. "I knew it! You think this is funny don't you?" I seethed.

"Yes, yes I do." Edward laughed.

"Will you be enrolling when you return?" I shot back.

He sighed. "Yes, as long as our return is within a respectable amount of time. Carlisle will fill you in on the back story."

"I've got to go, but one more thing…"

"Yes, Edward?"

"Stay away from the Quileute. I understand that they have closed the school on the reservation and they now attend Forks. They are also shape shifting and are dangerous."

I scoffed. "Oh, please. Like a bunch of shape shifting puppies are going to scare me."

Edward replied. "I'm not joking Amanda, stay away from them and whoever they associate with. Especially anyone they have imprinted on."

"Imprinting? What the hell is that?" I retorted.

"I've got to go Mandy, Jazz needs me to look over some things. Just please promise me you'll stay away from them and their group."

I stood there in silence.

"Promise me Amanda Sue Masen Cullen." Edward fumed.

"I promise." I whispered.

"Thank you. Carlisle will inform you of our history, and what imprinting is. I love you, and be safe."

"I love you too. Come back to me."

"Always. Goodbye my love."

"Bye."

I disconnected the call and noticed that I was all packed. Rosalie sauntered in as some vamps came in to haul everything to the plane.

"Ready?" She asked as she slung her arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah, let's go home…."


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 27 Vampires, Shape Shifters, and Super Naturals…..OH MY! ( B POV)**

**Hello All! So...this is the first time I've done Bella's pov! This is where Jacob and she enter the picture as our favorite vampire/super natural family has moved to Forks, Washington. Please let me know what you think!**

"Unbelievable!" I said to Jake as I sat in his garage sipping on warm soda.

I was sitting on an old black car seat that had been removed from one of the many cars that he worked on in his spare time. Jacob's large body was lying underneath Mr. Clearwater's old white Buick, it needed an oil change and some other maintenance.

"Well, it's true…and more are coming." Jacob said as I heard the oil draining from the car.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked with trepidation.

Jake slid out and wiped his hands on an old towel full of grease. I couldn't help but ogle him. His black T-Shirt was tight around the shoulders, and had ridden up to expose his toned, six pack abs. He had on a pair of torn, grease smudged jean shorts that were a little tight on his muscular thighs. I could never tire looking at him, he was beautiful, and all mine. It seemed Jacob had transformed from a boy into a man in the short six months that I had been living with Charlie in Forks.

When I first moved here in the middle of my sophomore year, Jacob was a scrawny, gangly kid. Someone who I thought of only as a younger brother. However, during the rest of the school year and throughout this summer he's changed. He grew constantly, every time I'd see him he'd grown even taller, and his muscles had filled out. He looked like he was twenty-one, not sixteen. He aged in personality as well, I wasn't sure what to make of it, until one day he cancelled plans that we had because he was supposedly sick.

I accepted that excuse for awhile, however after over a month of ignoring me and my phone calls, and having to listen to Billy give excuses, I'd had enough. I climbed into my red truck and made my way to La Push. I forced myself past Billy who tried to keep me away, and barged into Jacob's room. When I walked in, I couldn't believe my eyes. Jacob was huge, and his hair was cut short. I had also noticed he had the same tattoo as Sam, Paul, and Jared. I was furious; he had been talking about how Sam had this little gang and how it was creeping him out. I couldn't believe he bowed in to peer pressure.

He woke up suddenly and noticed me standing there. I demanded he tell me what was going on, I wanted to know about the haircut, and the tattoo. I berated him about not standing up against Sam and his gang. Jacob stood up, towering over me just listening to my rant. When I was finished, he looked me straight in the eye to answer….And then….everything changed between us.

I had known Jacob had developed what I thought was a crush on me. I had never reciprocated; he was my best friend, my brother. However, with his change my feelings for him also changed. I had no idea why, and I kept those feelings to myself, until the day I barged into his room. We both stood there staring at each other, I could see nothing but love and adoration in his eyes, not the crush love that I was used to seeing. This was something more…

After that day, we were even more inseparable than before, and eventually he explained to me why our relationship changed. He had imprinted on me, which in turn he had to explain imprinting and the Quileute heritage of becoming a shape shifter. This, in turn made him explain why the young men of the tribe are all changing. There are vampires in the area, and that triggers their gene. Vampires. Yeah, who would've thought that the mythical creatures of stories and legends are actually real? He also explained that different tribes shape shift and change into different animals. There's a group in South America that shape shift into panthers. Then, then he told me about another group of humans.

"They are normal looking humans. Although, they have super human strength and speed. I guess they are as strong and as fast as the vamps." Jacob told me one day as we walked along First Beach.

"So, they basically are on your side. It's genetic like you?" I asked with curiosity.

"Yeah. However, vamps don't have to be around for them to have those traits, they just have them. They have to learn to control it all."

He continued. "From what I understand, it hits them as they go through puberty."

I nodded in understanding. "Well, that should make you feel better you have a powerful ally if you should ever need one."

"Not exactly." Jacob sighed.

"What? What do you mean?" I stopped walking and looked up at him.

Jacob turned and pursed his lips, looking out into the ocean. He had his arm tightly around my shoulder.

"The vamps outsmarted us. They formed a treaty with the American Super Natural race."

"What kind of treaty?" I asked.

Jacob chuckled darkly. "An Alliance, they gave the vamps information on technology they had, land was exchanged, weapons even. The vamps gave them some song and dance at how they wanted to live peacefully with humans, that they had an invention that cured their bloodlust, it filled them so that they no longer desired human blood."

"So it is true then….They suck human blood." I mused.

Jacob nodded. "Oh yeah, they've been doing that for centuries. However, my great-grandfather had run into a bunch in the 1930's that only hunted animals. It's the same family that has convinced the powers that be in the vamp world to switch to this invention of theirs."

"Well, that is a good thing isn't it?" I smiled.

Jacob shrugged. "Maybe. I don't trust them though."

He shook his head and gave me a smirk. "I haven't told you the rest of the story that has taken place between the vamps and super naturals. It's really rather disgusting if you ask me. Bunch of traitors." He mumbled.

"What?"

Jake took a deep breath. "Tom Robinson the leader of the super naturals, forced his daughter to marry a vamp."

I gasped and brought my hand to my mouth.

"Forced?" I whispered.

Jake nodded once. "Forced. They lived over in Maine, we couldn't do anything about it."

"Is he a bad vampire?" I felt so horrible for the poor girl, how awful.

Jacob nodded. "Well, in terms of does he eat humans? No. He's a Cullen, I understand the inventor of this fake blood crap they go on about. Although, the Cullen's are an extension of the Volturi, the ruling class of vamps. Their system is set up like a monarchy or something."

"He's also the head of the Volturi guard. They are like the Volturi's army. It's made up of talented leeches, they are the scariest group on earth, and now….they have even more weaponry. We've heard he is one cold, calculating, son-of-a-gun."

"That poor girl." I sighed.

Jacob nodded.

That day I was educated all about the mythical world that revolved around us unsuspecting humans. Everything was true, vampires were real, werewolves were real, shape shifting humans existed, let alone another group of humans who have aligned themselves with vampires.

"So, more are coming here…" I stated.

"Yep. Good old Tom called his in-law, Carlisle Cullen." Jacob rolled his eyes.

"He called Italy where I guess Carlisle was and asked him to come out here."

"Why?"

Jacob gave me his big toothy grin. "To deal with me of course."

"Jacob…." I warned.

"I don't trust him Bella, you know how I feel. He's a traitor to the human race, especially the way he sold his daughter into slavery."

I had no answer to that. Jacob had gathered more details about how the whole betrothal/marriage deal had gone down in Maine. The girl was married to this Edward Cullen and didn't even know it was her own wedding! How sick is that?

"Be careful Jacob, you are the Alpha. The pack depends on your judgment; you need to do what is best for not only the tribe, but the humans in the area. Don't let your prejudices get the better of you." I raised my eyebrows and gave him the Bella stare.

"You don't think I'm aware of that Bells?" He asked with agitation.

"Yes, you are. Just make sure you think things through, process it." I grinned.

Jacob sighed and pulled me up from the car seat. He bent down and kissed me passionately.

I sighed in happiness, he chuckled. "That is why I love you. You're my rational half."

Before I could answer, he continued. "It also doesn't hurt that you're hot as hell."

He growled and smacked my behind. I laughed out loud.

"Chill there, Romeo." I teased.

"Sure, sure… It has been an hour since I've kissed on those soft lips, I needed my fix."

I laughed out loud as Jake wiggled his eyebrows.

After Jake finished Harry's car we headed back into the small red house that Jacob shared with his father. We walked in to find Charlie and Billy drinking beer and watching a Mariner's game. Charlie smiled hugely as he glanced at Jacob and I working together in the kitchen. This was another thing we had in common. We both had to grow up early to take care of our parents.

"Are you staying for dinner dad?" I asked knowing the answer.

"Well yeah, since you're not cooking at home. Besides, Billy owes me with as much as his kid eats at my house." Charlie teased as he nudged Billy.

"Whatever old man….you forget about all the free labor you get around that house." Jacob replied.

"Watch who you are calling old there son, I could always take back my blessing." Charlie threatened.

I walked over to the threshold between the Black's small kitchen and their family room.

"Don't even joke about that dad, Jake has a point you know. He did climb up on the roof and replace all of those shingles he mows and uses the weed eater _twice_ a week. You only did it once every two. That yard looks better than it ever did when you took care of it."

"Alright, I won't tease him about refusing to let him marry you. The both of you are so touchy about that subject." Charlie waved me off.

After we cleaned up dinner, Charlie headed home in the cruiser. I stayed and visited with Billy and Jacob a little while longer as Billy had received word about the Cullen's arrival.

"I talked to Tom today." Billy began the conversation as Jacob readied his meter to check his blood sugar.

"And?" I asked.

"I guess Carlisle has bought and renovated a large home outside of Forks, out off the 101. He's moving here with his wife and two daughters. At least that is the back story."

"Doesn't he have a rather large coven dad?" Jacob sneered.

Billy nodded. "Yes, it seems the boys and one other daughter are in Asia dealing with something much bigger than rogue vampires."

"What is it?" Jacob looked up concerned.

"Real European, Asian, or whatever werewolves." Billy concluded.

I raised my eyebrows and pursed my lips.

"Huh. Maybe the wolves will take a chunk out of Edward." Jacob mused.

"Jacob." Billy warned.

"What? I don't trust them, with what he did to the Robinson girl? I don't care if he doesn't kill humans, he's like a mobster or something."

Billy sighed. "Well, the Robinson girl is one of the kids moving here, along with his other daughter Rosalie. Apparently she is not talented and not apart of the guard. Tom said Carlisle is enrolling them in school."

Billy looked over at me. "They'll both be Juniors."

Jacob cleaned up Billy's supplies and walked into the kitchen to dispose of them. He came back with a glass of orange juice.

"You're low. Drink this."

Billy took it gratefully and began to sip it. Jacob sat down next to me on the couch. He slung his arm around my shoulders and pulled me to him.

"Stay away from them." Jacob growled.

I leaned away from him and gave him an incredulous look.

"Jake, don't even go there."

"I'm telling you Bella, you stay away from the vamp and the vamp bride." Jacob pleaded.

I sighed heavily. "You're acting like I'm the head of the Forks welcoming committee or something. That's Jessica's job by the way."

Jacob snorted in laughter.

"You know how I am Jacob, I won't be jumping up and down and hanging all over them, but I won't be mean, or impolite." I warned.

"Just stay away, so you don't have to do either." Jacob pouted.

"Don't worry about it." I sighed.

"I will. I don't trust humans in cohorts with vamps, and I definitely do not trust those leeches."

I understood where Jacob was coming from. However, I couldn't find it in my heart to be rude to the poor girl who was forced into a marriage. It's not like it was her fault or anything. I meant what I said, I won't go all Jessica Stanley on her, but if she happens to be in some of my classes I won't be mean either.

**(A POV) **

The flight back home to the United States was long, and boring. You would think with the luxury of a private jet that the brothers would at least have some good entertainment available. Wrong. The only movies that Marcus had were John Wayne movies. Yes, John freaking Wayne. Who would've thought that Marcus was such a fan? You name the movie that he did, Marcus had it. I secretly wondered if Marcus considered changing the Duke. I shuddered at the thought. Could you imagine hearing that voice for eternity? NOT!

We had finally landed in Seattle after having to take a commercial flight out of Atlanta. The private jet had maintenance problems. Rosalie complained that apparently Aro was a cheap skate when it came to maintaining the fleet of jets. She vowed to call Dante and give him a piece of her mind about his oversight. A car was waiting and we piled in with our luggage. We made the four hour journey then to Forks, Washington. I had never been this far west before. It reminded me a lot of Maine with all of the forestry, and mountains. However, the rain….sucked. Good grief the weather out here is horrible!

The car pulled into the longest freaking driveway known to man. It was a narrow dirt road with huge trees and all sorts of green forestry lining the path. The trees were so thick that it felt like it was eight o'clock at night, or dusk instead of two in the afternoon. A few more miles down the path and we finally came to a clearing where our new house finally stood in all of Esme's glory.

It was huge, much bigger than the house in Maine. It was all white, had three stories, a very large open front porch with pristine white columns. The clear windows were big, and were situated throughout the entire house. The front door was large, and made of black wood. I would've guessed that Esme must have gotten it from the Black Forest in Bavaria. It also had two castle looking towers. They reminded me of our home in Volterra. I turned to Rosalie as we exited the car.

"Not exactly what the locals would suspect the vampire population to live in." I joked.

Rosalie shrugged. "Do any of our homes ever look like a crypt?"

I shook my head no.

"Come on, I want to check out the garage. Carlisle said our cars were delivered from Maine yesterday." She pulled me to the back of the yard.

We walked toward the largest white out building that I have ever seen. To say that it was ostentatious was an understatement. It had enough room for over a dozen cars. Everyone's cars were parked in their own little spot. Toward the back of the building were all sorts of Rose's equipment and tools, she even had several computers that she would hook the cars to. In the very back were four maintenance lifts that she used to change the oil and performed upgrades on. Although, I really didn't understand why she had them, it's not like Emmett wasn't her own personal grease monkey who could hold a car with one hand for her. Rosalie squealed and ran over to her red BMW. It was parked toward the front. She sprayed herself on the hood and stroked the piece of machinery gently.

"Mama's missed you baby…..How was your trip? Did those stupid humans treat you with respect?" Yes, Rose was literally baby talking to a Beamer.

I rolled my eyes and snorted in laughter.

She lifted her head up. "Shut up!"

She then pointed to the back of the monster garage.

I followed her gaze and then squeaked myself. There, was my own black beauty sitting perfectly content next to Edward's silver Volvo.

I made my way to my Audi and performed my own inspection. Audi looked completely fine and content in her new home. I then turned to Edward's baby I peered inside to see that it was also in good working order. I ran my hand along the side of the silver beast missing my husband terribly.

"I know Silver, I miss him too." I whined.

Yep, I've been hanging around Rosalie far too much. She's now got me talking to the automobiles.

I sighed as my stomach started growling. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Time to feed the insatiable human." She muttered.

I stuck my tongue out at her as I made my way back to the house. Esme was already busy in the kitchen. I walked in and gave her a skeptical look. She smiled and shrugged.

"I had the kitchen stocked this morning before we arrived." She said sweetly as she started hauling deli out of the refrigerator.

I smiled back. "Thanks mom. I'll take over from here. I'm sure you have some unpacking or things to take care of."

Esme nodded and placed a hand on my shoulder. "It'll be alright sweetheart."

I reached over and hugged my adopted mother. "Yeah, I know. I'm not thrilled about repeating the wonderful academic pursuits of high school, however, I'm looking forward to the social aspects of it."

Esme's bell like laughed filled the house. "I'm sure you are. Just remember you are a Cullen, and we Cullen's have responsibilities."

She arched a perfectly sculpted eye brow at me. I got what she was saying. I was nervous since this was my first go around with the façade to which we all would have to stick to.

Our story that the good people of Forks were being fed came together like this.

First, Carlisle and Esme were a young couple in their early thirties. Carlisle of course is a doctor and a skilled surgeon. Esme, is an interior designer. No surprises there of course…. Second, all of us are their kids, either adopted, foster, or relatives. Esme cannot have children of her own, that is what the old biddies will whisper amongst themselves.

Third, Emmett, Alice and I were legally adopted by the Cullen's. Hence we will be known as Emmett, Alice, and Amanda Cullen. Rosalie and Jasper are still sticking to their age old tale of being twins Rosalie and Jasper Hale who are playing the parts of Esme's niece and nephew orphaned eight years ago by a tragic car accident….Edward….Well, Edward will be known as Edward Masen the black sheep of the bunch. He's the son of one of Carlisle's old colleagues who needed a home after a family tragedy took the lives of his parents.

The funny thing is….Edward's story is true…it's just that the situation happened back in 1918, not 1998! The family tragedy of course was the Spanish influenza outbreak that rocked Chicago. Edward's father really was Carlisle's lawyer, and he had been familiar with young, human Edward for years. Although, Elizabeth Masen was very perceptive and knew that her husband's client was of "other" qualities. She made Carlisle promise to save and take care of Edward. Hence, why Edward was changed.

I was speaking to Edward on my cell phone during our lay over in Atlanta about our wonderful little tale. We were actually arguing over who was going to use the Cullen last name.

"I think I should." I stated with conviction.

"Why?" Edward asked.

"Because I'm used to it, and I'm the human I'll screw it up if they call me Amanda Masen."

"I've been Edward Cullen for almost a century! I think I have seniority." Edward countered.

"You haven't been Edward Masen for a hundred and four years….." I replied.

"So?"

"So? You need some diversity in your life, use your real name for a change."

I then grinned to myself. "Or….I could be Amanda Robinson. I should be okay using my maiden name."

"NO!" Edward roared. He could be so touchy sometimes.

"Edward, what is your problem?" I gave an exasperated sigh.

"You can't use your maiden name it's too soon since we've left Maine." Edward sighed.

"Oh. I guess that is true." I mused.

"Fine. You're Amanda Cullen, and I'm Edward Masen." Edward growled.

I smirked as I noticed Rosalie giving me the evil eye and tapping her watch. We needed to head to security.

"I have to go Edward. We need to go through security and then board for Seattle."

"Alright my love. I'll see you soon. We are making some great progress." Edward answered.

"Wait! Why are you in Atlanta? What's wrong with the private jet?" Edward asked in a panic.

"Nose gear broke. We had to land here, Carlisle wants to get to Washington ASAP so, he booked us on a domestic flight." I answered.

"Put Carlisle on…..NOW." I rolled my eyes and handed my phone to Carlisle.

He assured my crazy vamp hubby that everything was fine, that the nose gear situation was not part of a conspiracy or foul play, just Dante's oversight and Aro's…..cheapness.

Carlisle was laughing when he handed me back my phone.

"Edward wants to say goodbye." He grinned.

"Did you calm him down?" I asked warily.

He shrugged. "As much as I could. You know how he is. He's not entirely comfortable with you being in close proximity to shape shifters."

I rolled my eyes and brought the phone to my ear speaking to my nutty husband.

"Okay, listen dude…I'm not a child. I can handle the puppies." I stated flatly.

"They are young, unstable, and violatile Amanda. Stay. Away. From. Them!" Edward growled.

"Did you seriously just growl at me?" I chuckled.

"Yes, I most definitely did." He answered.

I snickered to Edward's chagrin. "Don't worry Edward. Rose said they stink so its not like I'll be buddy buddy with them anyway. Oh, also according to my dad they think our marriage is gross and archaic."

"Our marriage is none of their business." Edward seethed.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head at Carlisle as he watched this exchange with amusement. He couldn't help but laugh at me as I mocked Edward to the three of them. Esme gave me a stern look while Rose tried to hide her own laughter.

"Well, they do have a point you know. You are old enough to be my great-grandfather. Deny it all you want cradle robber!" I teased.

"I thought I was your sugar daddy?" I could tell he was relaxing and coming down off the ledge so to speak.

"You are most definitely my sugar daddy." I purred.

Rosalie let out a huff and grabbed my phone from me. "Goodbye Edward! Get back to work so my husband can come home!"

She slammed my phone shut.

"Hey! I didn't get a chance to say goodbye!" I whined.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "At the rate you two are going we'll miss our flight!"

I quickly snatched my phone back and as we walked toward security I discreetly shoved her with my elbow.

She turned to me and shoved me back.

"Girls!" Esme scolded.

Carlisle shook his head. "You two are worse than Emmett and Jasper."

Esme then turned to us and gave us her motherly glare. "Remember what I've said before you'll be spending quality sister time fixing whatever you break."

"And…for goodness sakes please do not fight at school." Carlisle scolded.

"Hmmm…. I've never been to detention before… What do you say Rose?" I arched an eyebrow at her.

"No thank you." She snorted.

The next day Esme informed Rosalie and I that we needed to head to the high school and register. The three of us piled into Carlisle's black Mercedes Benz S series. We walked in and were greeted by a heavy set lady with Red hair and glasses.

"Well, hello! I'm Mrs. Cope! You must be the Cullen's?" Her eyes widened as she took the three of us in.

Esme smiled sweetly. "Yes. I'm Esme Cullen. This is my daughter Amanda, and my niece Rosalie Hale. I believe my husband has spoken to Mr. Greene about us registering and starting the girls here."

Mrs. Cope nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, he did mention that your family has just moved in and that Dr. Cullen is taking over the ER at the hospital?"

Esme nodded. "Yes, we really wanted to live in a small town. We feel that small towns offer the security that we want for all of our children."

I snorted in laughter. Rosalie stomped on my foot. I growled at her, to which she hissed at me at vamp pitch.

Esme acted like she didn't hear us, but I could tell by her body posture that we were pretty much already in trouble.

Poor dense Mrs. Cope didn't notice a thing. Why all of a sudden am I noticing how oblivious humans are?

"I see that you are enrolling Amanda and Rosalie now, but you have more children?" Mrs. Cope asked with caution.

Esme responded. "We have a total of six children. The other four are finishing up their studies at their boarding school in Italy, Rose and Mandy finished early."

I almost choked again. Boarding school? That was…..just….priceless! Can you imagine Jasper in boarding school? Hell, Edward? It took everything I had not to roll on the floor in laughter.

Mrs. Cope recovered. "Yes, well. I have some forms for you to fill out and you'll need to repeat the process again for your other children when they arrive. Of course, we'll need transcripts."

Esme waved her off as she reached for the forms. "Not a problem, we have already informed the previous school of your needs."

"Wonderful." Mrs. Cope beamed.

"What grade are the girls enrolling in?" Mrs. Cope asked.

"Eleven." Esme answered as she quickly filled out the forms.

I arched an eyebrow at Rose. She whispered at vamp pitch.

_Shut up! Yes, Jasper and I are twins, but apparently Carlisle decided I was held back in the first grade._

I snickered at Rose's little predicament. She narrowed her eyes at me.

_Shut it human! At least I will have my homework done in less than five minutes every night unlike you…._

_You suck!_ I countered.

"_Girls, please….You both are already going to be spreading mulch for the new flower beds when we get home don't push it._

Esme added.

We finally made it through registration. I sulked all the way home because I was having to take Biology again. I mean really! I took Bio as a freshman for God's sake! What kind of back woods po dunk school is this? Oh, I was also informed I would be taking my favorite class of all time…Yep, you guessed it! Trigonometry. God, repeating high school is really going to suck….


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 28 Welcome to Po Dunk….I mean Forks High! ( A POV)**

I awoke the morning of our first day of school to the sound of bacon crackling. I yawned loudly and meandered my way down the three flights of stairs to the kitchen. I went straight for the coffeemaker. Esme arched an eyebrow as I poured myself a cup.

Carlisle snickered as he read the paper at the bar. In all honesty, it was the typical Beaver Clever moment. You know, June cooking breakfast in her little apron and designer clothes, pearls included. Dad, in his shirt and tie reading the paper, although I'm probably more the Eddie Haskell type, not really the Beav…Well, now that I think about it, if you are going to compare our family to 1960's sitcoms….The Munsters would be a more appropriate comparison.

I looked up and asked innocently. "What?"

Carlisle folded the paper in half and gave me his warning glare.

"Amanda, remember what Edward has asked you to do. You need to stay away from the shape shifters."

I rolled my eyes. "I will dad."

"I cannot believe they are attending Forks and not being sequestered on the reservation."

Rosalie bellowed as she walked into the kitchen from the garage. She was still in her coveralls, hair in a ponytail, a Mariners cap on, and grease smudged on her hands and face.

"What have you been doing all night?" I asked and pointed at her.

She huffed. "Getting my baby ready for the first day of school."

"We're taking the Beamer?" I challenged.

"Yes." Rosalie answered like I was stupid.

"Isn't that a little too flashy for Forks?"

Rosalie shook her head. "No. What do you suggest? Your Audi? The Volvo? Jasper's Mustang? Alice's Porsche? Edward's new Vanquish? The Virage? Emmett's Jeep that you can't even climb into without help?"

I flipped her off about the Jeep comment. Seriously, I could pummel that Jeep if I wanted to.

I grinned. "The Mustang might work….."

Just then my cell phone that was on the charger started ringing. I walked over to it knowing exactly who that was.

"Alice…." I said as I flipped open the phone.

"Do. Not. Take. Jasper's. Mustang." She warned.

I chuckled.

"Why not? It's the least conspicuous of all of the vehicles."

Jasper apparently grabbed the phone from Alice.

"I will hurt you if you take my car to that school…." Jasper threatened.

I snickered. "Ooohhh….the big scary vampire….."

"Who happens to be like six thousand miles away….." I finished.

"I will be coming home Amanda Cullen…..and all is fair in love and war…" Jasper scowled.

"Fine. We'll take the damn Beamer."

He'd do something to the black beauty I just know it. I won't risk her. The sure way to get under your vampire siblings marble skin….Mess with their cars.

"Ah…I always knew there was a brain somewhere in that pretty little head of yours Amanda…." Jasper drawled.

"And on that note I'll say up yours and good hunting to you! Now, put my sister on!"

I replied.

"Hey Mandy." Alice sing songed.

I pursed my lips. "So…..anything interesting going to happen today in that po dunk school?"

Alice giggled. "Yes, most definitely."

"What? Tell me!" I begged.

"Amanda, what fun would it be if I tell you?" Alice teased.

"Tell me you evil little pixie!" I growled.

She sighed. "Wear the stonewash skinny jeans and the red silk babydoll, and the sandals, not the boots."

"That is it? You're giving me fashion advice?" I whined.

"Yep." She popped the p.

"Tell Rose the Beamer is a good choice. The children will be in awe, but will maintain their distance. Well, except for the shape shifters…."

"What's up with the shape shifters?" I raised my eyebrows at Carlisle.

"I don't know. I'm blind when they are around, and since you will be a in a couple of classes with them parts of your future is gone…"

"Does Edward know this?" I asked.

"Oh yes. He's not happy, to put it mildly." Alice replied with a sigh.

She giggled. "He's been on Jazz to hack into the school computer for the last five hours wanting to get your schedule changed."

I groaned. "Tell him to get a grip and concentrate on what he is doing. He wouldn't have to worry so much if he'd hurry up and just come home. Then, he would be here with me. I have all sorts of ideas for his bad boy image…." I grinned wickedly to myself.

Esme cleared her throat.

I looked up innocently. "What? I can't have any fun?"

Both Alice and Carlisle chuckled.

"Gotta run Mandy…See ya soon!" Alice then hung up.

Carlisle cleared his throat.

"You know, I've heard humans over the centuries talk about how hard it is to be a parent. Of course, I 'd never imagine I'd have a similar chance. Parenting vampire teenagers especially one that supersedes you in all things military is not normal."

Carlisle grinned hugely and winked at Esme. She gave him a loving smile and then looked at me.

He continued. " However, I'm very much looking forward to parenting you Amanda. You are a normal teenage human girl."

I am? Well, I guess if you take away the whole immortal/super natural scenario. The poor man is going to be stuck parenting me for eternity.

"And…..?" I motioned with my hand that he needed to hurry up. I needed to prepare for my grand entrance into po dunk…I mean Forks High.

Carlisle shrugged. "It's going to be entertaining that's all." He then grinned at me.

"Hey, did you find out if po dunk has a gymnastics team?" I asked Esme.

She shook her head. "No, dear I'm sorry. You can take classes in Port Angeles if you want."

"Hmmm… I'll think about it. Figures, stupid po dunk school." I muttered.

Carlisle and Esme both laughed out loud. He got up from his chair and kissed the top of my head.

"I'm off my girls. Be good Amanda, no fighting with your sister."

I snorted as I ascended the stairs. "I think there are going to be some other mythical creatures to antagonize."

Carlisle gave me a stern look. "Amanda…."

I held up my hand. "I know.. I promised I'd be good. I won't expose any of us. I need something to occupy my time in this god forsaken town."

Thirty minutes later Rosalie and I pulled into the parking lot of Forks High School. Enrollment: 350. Well, 352 now. The minute Rosalie's tire hit the pavement everyone stopped what they were doing, turned and stared, mouths wide open. Rosalie looked over at me with a smug smile on her face. She was basking in all her glory. Her long blond hair was curled slightly at the ends, she was impeccably dressed in a royal blue sweater that was a little tight in the bust area, black leather mini with tights and black leather boots. She slipped her sunglasses down her nose and made a disgusted face.

"God, the dogs are really stinking up the place." She complained.

I sniffed. I didn't smell anything repulsive. I shrugged.

I was dressed in the outfit Alice had suggested. My long brown/bronze hair was in loose curls and hung just past my shoulder blades. I had a red silk headband in because I couldn't stand my hair getting in my face. I have threatened both Edward and Alice previously that I was going to cut it. They of course reacted quite violently to that idea.

"_Their whispering."_ I said to Rose at vamp pitch.

"_Get used to it. Everywhere we go people whisper."_ She replied.

"That's easy for you to say you've had seventy years to get used to this, it's only been four and a half for me."

Rosalie sighed. "Let's go and get this over with. Don't talk to the mutts."

"I already have two moms, two dads, and an annoyingly overprotective husband thank you very much." I retorted.

"And that still doesn't seem to deter you…" Rosalie replied as she climbed out of her baby.

As we both exited the vehicle we could hear our fellow students' collective gasps. They were admiring not only us, but apparently the car. The males of the school especially. I almost snorted to myself listening to how all of the boys viewed Rosalie and I as new shiny toys. Some of them stupid enough to make some rather rude comments about our bodies. I arched an eyebrow at Rosalie now knowing her history. I said to her as we passed a particular group that were obviously the jocks of the school.

"_How are you able to do it?" _ I asked with curiosity.

"_Do what?" _ Rosalie asked.

"_Ignore those lust induced hormonal teenage boys?" _

Rosalie shrugged. _"I have to so we aren't exposed. Don't worry I fantasize all the time of what I could do them." _

"_Emmett will be here soon enough and they will never say anything again…." _

Rosalie winked.

I chuckled. _ "Oh God….what are we going to do about Edward? He'll kill them!"_

I mean seriously, not only will he hear what they are saying quietly, but then…He'll hear their thoughts. We are in some serious danger of being exposed if he loses his temper.

"_You'll have to keep him under control Mandy." _ Rosalie smirked.

"_How am I supposed to do that?" _ I replied with sarcasm.

"_Oh believe me, you have your ways…." _ Rose winked.

I huffed. I knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Are you suggesting I find all sorts of abandoned classrooms and janitor closets?"

"Yep." Rosalie popped the p.

"Emmett and I get first dibs though."

"That's disgusting." I cringed.

"Not as disgusting as the fowl smell that is approaching." Rose grimaced.

As we were making our way down the hallway to the main office to get our schedules from Mrs. Cope, we passed a brood of teenage Native American boys. They were all huge, brown skinned, and very well built. I must say….Rose might think they stink but they definitely were a pleasure to look at. I mean no one compares to Edward….Mmmm…Edward….Okay, stop Amanda…however, they are a nice substitute for eye candy.

I was pulled from my appreciative thoughts of the tanned trio when all of them sneered at us. Rosalie looked one in the eye and glared. I saw him cower a little at first but then he mustered up some bravery.

"Watch yourself leech." He growled.

"No, you better watch yourself mutt….you're more of a danger than I am." Rose replied with her own venom.

I snorted in laughter at the whole situation. I also got a whiff of the shape shifters. At first, they didn't smell bad…but the longer I was around them, the more their scent started to become annoying. It was like they all three jumped into a vat of Brut and Old Spice cologne and bathed in it for a week. The smell is great in small doses, but overpowering when there's too much.

"What the hell is so funny?" One of them said as he glared at me.

I shrugged. "You. Trying to intimidate Rose."

"I'll do more than just intimidate." The brown boy sneered and grinned at Rose.

"Oh Please…." I sighed. "Like anything is going to happen on school grounds here. Go kill the rogue vamps, as you can see my sister has blue eyes."

"Speaking of rogue vamps…." Rosalie smirked.

"Why are they still around? I thought your kind was supposed to take care of that."

The three boys scoffed and continued to walk down the hall.

I chuckled and turned to Rose giving her a high five. "Touche, sister touche."

We both laughed and went to get our schedules.

My first class of the day was English Literature. I was completely fine with that. I loved to read and writing was okay….I preferred to write music of course, but poems weren't so bad. I loved Shakespeare, Jane Austen, the classics like Romeo and Juliet. Pretty much anything with romance and star crossed lovers.

I walked into the small classroom that was filled with about twelve tables that would contain two students each. The walls were covered with all sorts of pictures and posters of famous authors and scenes from some of the famous works of Literature I'm sure we'll be studying. There was also a bulletin board in the back that contained what looked like student work. The other students filed in behind me all of them staring and whispering in awe. I decided to go to the back corner table and take the seat closest to the wall. That way I can perform my end of the deal for remaining inconspicuous. However, I'm seriously questioning Esme's sanity right now. How the hell are we supposed to be on the down low in a po dunk town and school like this? Heaven forbid they are all acting like we are the second coming of Christ or something.

I plopped down in my chair and pulled out my notebook and a pen from my messenger bag. I haven't been to high school in four years, and it's amazing at how much it has changed. Just as the teacher walked in one last student came rushing in, she wasn't watching where she was going and tripped over her own two feet and came crashing head first into the chair next to me. Everyone laughed of course and said things like "Nice one Bella."

The girl got up and blushed furiously. She looked around the room and noticed that the only seat left was the one right by me. At first I noticed apprehension in her eyes, but she quickly hid it smiled shyly and sat down.

I noticed a faint scent that smelled like Brut and Old Spice. I immediately knew why she hesitated and would've wanted to sit somewhere else. She's obviously friends with the boys of La Push. I decided to be the bigger person, despite the fact that we are surrounded by mythical creatures, I'm still human and I, for one plan to act like one.

"Are you okay? You took a pretty big spill there." I asked politely.

"I'm fine." She waved her hand.

"It happens all of the time." She finished.

"My name's Amanda." I stuck out my hand and decided to leave off the Cullen until it was absolutely necessary.

"I'm Bella." She took my hand and shook it.

The teacher, Mr Berty handed out a schedule for the year. Needless to say I was impressed at what we would be studying. I was surprised that Berty had prepared a syllabus. It was something I was used to in Maine, my old high school had over a thousand students, nothing like this place.

Berty finished his class rules lecture and then proceeded to allow us to talk for the last ten minutes of class after he passed out our Literature books. Bella, sat next to me quietly doodling on her notebook. She had pulled her hair around her face, it was like a curtain to keep anyone from seeing her.

"So….." I started the conversation.

"What do you crazy kids do around here for fun?"

I was really curious because really? What the hell do they do?

Bella looked over at me. "Ummm…I don't know…leave?"

It was a question not a statement. She blushed and chuckled.

"Leaving….good strategy." I nodded.

"Where do you go exactly?"

Bella sighed. "Port Angeles mostly, sometimes Seattle."

"Anything good in Port Angeles or Seattle?" I enquired.

"Umm… Believe it or not Port Angeles has a really good book store. They have anything you'd want from the bigger well known stores. Sorry, I'm not much of a shopper so I can't really say in terms of how the shopping is. The mall there and the department store works for me." She shrugged.

"I'm not too worried about the shopping. I like to do it, but I'm not obsessed like my sister. I find that if I just shut my mouth and let her do her thing everyone is happy."

Bella nodded and continued to doodle. It was at that time one of the two boys in front of us turned around and smiled hugely at me.

"Hi. I'm Mike. Mike Newton." He stuck his hand out for me to shake.

I took it and nodded. "Amanda Cullen." Mike sounded a lot like Forest Gump.

When I said Cullen Bella stiffened. I ignored it.

Mike smiled. "I heard you asking Bella here what we do for fun. Well, she's right we do leave from time to time, we also hang out at the beach, attend football games all the normal stuff."

I grinned. "Okay."

I noticed Mike constantly looking at Bella, and then Bella was studiously ignoring him. I also happened to catch a glimpse of another brunette with curls watching Mike watch Bella; and then watching his interaction with me with great interest as well. I snorted to myself. I really wanted to say.

_Don't worry honey you have nothing to worry about. Forest is all yours!_

"So…." Mikes blue eyes lit up as he raised his eyebrows.

"So…" I answered with a grin.

"Would you like to go with us?"

"Where?" I asked with trepidation.

"First Beach this weekend. We're going surfing, hanging out having a bonfire." Mike implored.

I shook my head. "I don't think that would be a good idea."

Bella snorted. I wanted to reach over and pinch her. She obviously knew why I couldn't go there.

"Why not?" Mike grinned. "I could show you around."

"Sorry Mike, but my boyfriend would not appreciate it." I stated.

"Boyfriend? You have a boyfriend back in Italy?" Mike chuckled.

Oh…if he only knew….

I cleared my throat. "Well, see….he's finishing some…."

I took a peek at Bella who was looking down and smirking.

I was definitely going to be manipulating some information out of her later. That little human knows way too much.

"Family business in Italy and he'll be returning here soon."

Crap. I forgot to ask anyone if we were going to let them all know that all of us are couples. I mean, we can't say "Hey y'all we're married!" I think that would be a little too risqué even for Forks; but because of all of our bonds, there's no way we could act like we weren't at least together as couples. Or…God, could you imagine one of us pretending to date a normal human? That wouldn't end well.

Mike scoffed. "I heard you have three brothers and a sister enrolling soon. Do you mean you're dating one of your brothers?"

He made a disgusted face and shuddered. "This is Washington Amanda, not Arkansas.."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Listen, you jerk. None of us are blood related, except for Rosalie and her twin brother Jasper. Of course they are not dating. As for me, well I'm dating Edward, he isn't my brother, his family was close friends with ours in Chicago. My parents are his guardians."

There. I pulled off the back story unfazed and still in tact. I just hope Rose doesn't give me hell over spilling the relationship beans.

Mike was shocked at my sharpness. "But…you live together."

I gave him a wicked grin. "And what a convenience that is!"

Bella couldn't stop herself she snorted.

"What's so funny Bella? Hey, you going to be there since your like joined at the hip with Jacob Black all of the time? I mean really, some space would probably be healthy for you two."

Bella looked at Mike eyes blazing. "Mike you shouldn't concern yourself with Jacob and I."

Mike rolled his eyes. "It's true. Don't you think you should play the field or something?"

It was my turn to snort in laughter. "Mike if I didn't know any better I'd guess that you want to ask Bella out."

Bella turned to me and scowled. I smiled hugely and gave her my _What? I'm only making innocent conversation look._

Mike stuttered as curly gave me and Bella a furious glare.

"Umm…well…I don't know….."

He then quickly turned around to face the front muttering how stupid Jacob Black had the easy way in and won't let her out of his sight.

I chuckled as Bella turned to me.

"What was that?"

"What?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Seriously Bella, he is soooooo obvious."

She nodded. "Yes, I know." She smirked.

I leaned over to her and whispered. "He reminds me of Forest Gump."

She burst out laughing. She then sobered.

"You better watch yourself, Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory are watching you."

I raised my eyebrows. "Do I look like I care?"

Bella shrugged. "I'm sure you don't. I'll just give you a friendly warning. Jessica thinks Mike is hers, and Lauren thinks that Tyler belongs to her. They already perceive you as a threat."

I looked over at the two fashion model wannabes. It's going to take every ounce of self control that Alice has not to inform them of their numerous fashion faux paus.

"How do you know?" I asked

Bella looked their way, I noticed Lauren shoot her a scowl.

"Because that is how they perceived me until you and your sister arrived. Any new female to this student body is an automatic threat. However, Jessica is going to pounce on you to become your best friend for the popularity."

"Popularity?" I scoffed.

"Trust me, I will not be popular at this school. The minute I open my sarcastic mouth, they'll go away." I grinned.

"Especially if I offend them all complaining how much of a po dunk school this is." I finished.

Bella nodded. "Yeah, I know. Everyone knows everyone's business. Sometimes I wish I could disappear like I did at my old school in Phoenix."

The bell then rang and we gathered our things. As I exited the classroom I noticed the infamous Jacob Black leaning against the lockers obviously waiting for Bella. I chuckled as he glared at Mike Newton.

Black then turned his gaze upon me. He gave me a devilish grin.

"Well, well….if it isn't Amanda Cullen."

I mirrored his sarcasm. Jacob Black has no idea who he's messing with when it comes to the art of snark. I live with century old vampires, he is nothing.

"And what do you know….it's Jacob Black." I answered with a sly grin.

Bella sighed loudly and tugged on Jake's arm.

"Come on…she's harmless Jake."

He looked down at Bella and then over at me. I quickly wiggled my fingers as I feigned a sincere wave with a crooked grin. He smirked again and said at a lower human pitch so no one but he, or I could hear.

"How are your shackles fitting these days Amanda?"

That fueled my fire. Before I could retort Rosalie and several other members of Jacob's pack showed up. I glared over at him and hissed.

"Mind your own business…dog. I warn you now, keep your mouth shut."

Rosalie echoed my sentiments. _"Watch yourself mutt…it's not like you dogs don't shackle your imprints." _

"Is there a problem here?" Mr. Greene the principal walked towards us with an authoritative glare.

I plastered on my innocent smile. "No, Mr. Greene. These _gentleman_…" I sneered.

"Are just making sure we know our way."

"All of you get to class, no dilly dallying." He then turned and walked away.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed Rose by the arm. "Come on, let's go."

She nodded before shooting another glare to Jacob Black, and followed me down the hall.

I turned to Rose as we approached her Math class.

"Bella Swan is Jacob Black's imprint."

Rose looked back where we had just come from. "How do you know?"

"A guy by the name of Newton complained how she's always with him, plus she has the brut/old spice faint smell." I wrinkled my nose.

"Ewwww." Was Rose's response.

"She's the police chief's daughter." Rosalie quickly sobered.

I chuckled. "I know. How are they pulling that off?"

She shrugged. "Not our problem."

I hesitated.

Rose arched an eyebrow. "What?"

I pursed my lips. "I think she knows about us."

"If that is true, Edward and Jasper are going to be livid." Rose sighed.

" I know. Let's keep this between us, I want to find out how much she actually knows."

"Alright." Rose agreed.

Well, Alice was right my first day at this po dunk high school was definitely interesting. The main reason being Isabella Swan, a very observant human. I spent the rest of the morning putting together my evil plan to get her to talk. Our safety and the fate of the Cullen/Quileute treaty depended on it.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 29 I think I just might need a tutor….. (A POV)**

After several boring morning classes it was time for lunch. I was not about to eat the disgusting cafeteria food. Bangor High had great food because the parents were sick of the cheap stuff they were feeding us and intervened. They said they'd pay higher taxes to purchase better food. My natural parents of course leading the cause because of our "unique" situation. Here, it smelled disgusting even to me. I almost felt sorry for Rose.

Esme being the good mom that she is packed my lunch for me so I headed back to my locker to retrieve my lunch bag. Carlisle had forged my medical records informing the school that I had Type I Diabetes. This enabled me to eat all day long without any suspicion. I retrieved my lunch and met Rosalie in the cafeteria. She was scowling and looking at her prop of food. I sat down with a big grin on my face.

"You know…" I said as I munched on some raisins.

"Why don't you have mom pack you a lunch? That way I can eat it for you."

Rosalie nodded her agreement. She smirked.

"It's unbelievable how sometimes you actually come up with good ideas. I think you'll be better at our charade than I originally thought."

I shrugged and noticed Bella and Jacob heading over to a table full of the kids from LaPush.

I gestured with my head. "Bingo."

Rosalie glanced their way and nodded. She entangled her hands and brought them to rest under her chin.

"So….genius, have a plan yet?" She raised her eyebrows.

I nodded. "Yes…I'm going to befriend her."

"That's it?" Rosalie scoffed.

I nodded.

"How is that going to work Amanda? It's not like she can become your bestie and you two can have your little sleep overs or anything."

I rolled my eyes and took another look watching Bella interact with Jacob and his gang.

"Well, I could always go to her house; we can go to other places as well. Besides, I'm pretty sure she won't be begging to see the inside of the Cullen mansion." I smirked.

Rose pursed her lips and watched the La Push table with a wary eye. One of the older guys, Paul I think his name was locked eyes with her and growled. Of course that isn't going to go over with Rose. She gave him her evil glare and hissed right back, all of this under the radar of the unsuspecting humans. Jacob of course noticed and locked eyes with me. He took the two fingers on his right hand and pointed them at his eyes then at me and back again. I grinned back and shrugged. He didn't scare me in the least.

I watched Bella notice the entire interaction. Damn, that girl is good, although I guess I shouldn't be too surprised as her dad is the chief of police. Even though the crime rate here is next to nothing, well at least from the humans; this po dunk place attracts more than its share of supernatural criminals that is for sure. Bella then locked eyes with me, I thought I'd have some fun and piss Jakey poo off. I grinned hugely and waved. She blushed of course and waved, though hesitantly, back.

After lunch I had the worst class known to man. Math, and it wasn't just any old mathematics course, Oh no. It was Trigonometry. I whined and complained and told my family including Edward that I did not want to take Trig. My complaints fell on deaf ears as Edward said there was a limited choice and that I wasn't about to take any lower level classes. Jasper just smirked at me through the computer screen. I know he put me in that class to get back at me. The jerk. I'm thinking that I should bribe Rose to do something to the "Stang" as Jazz and Em refer to it. However all was not lost, Bella was also taking Trig. Maybe I could con her into becoming my tutor.

I found a desk next to Bella and eased myself in. I turned to her and grinned.

"Huh. Fancy meeting you here." I smirked.

She shook her head back and forth and smiled.

"Well, being that we have less than a hundred kids in our class and this is an AP class it's not that surprising Amanda."

I pursed my lips and nodded. "I hate Math" I whined.

Bella chuckled. "Join the club."

"But….are you any good at it?" I asked.

Bella shrugged. "I'm decent."

I scoffed. "Well, I suck. I'll probably be lucky to get a C; especially since Edward isn't here."

I haven't forgotten the fact that dear old hubby promised to do my homework. I'll emphasize the "old."

"Edward? That's your er-boyfriend right?" Bella enquired.

She was blushing. That girl's blush and facial expressions totally gave her away. Jacob freaking Black has informed his girlfriend/imprint whatever of our story. I'll have to inform dad when I get home because I'm not sure what the rules are when it comes to them telling their imprints about my family. I needed to play this cool though.

"Yes. Edward is my boyfriend. He's good at everything, it's actually quite annoying at how anything he does or tries comes so natural to him." I scowled.

It really wasn't fair. Not that I wanted to become a vampire, no thank you….. I like human food way too much.

"I know what you mean. Jake is so graceful, and strong and smart. It makes you feel inadequate or not good enough." Bella answered.

I nodded. "Yep." I popped the p.

Our math teacher, Mr. Varner then walked into the room. He was your typical Math teacher. He was pretty young, but had a receding hair line, wore a brown short sleeved shirt with a black wide tie, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. You could hear the man walk a mile away because his leather shoes made a squishing sound every time he took a step. He also had this monotone slow voice. I made up my mind…I'm emailing all of my homework to Edward and Jasper and the both of them will be doing it. I'd rather gouge my eyes out than take this class.

To make my stay in Mr. Varner's presence even more enjoyable, a lovely Quileute girl named Leah made her presence known by sitting right behind Bella. She listened in on our conversation and eyed me warily. She scowled when I mentioned Edward and Bella mentioned Jake. Apparently she was Bella's protector for this particular hour. I noticed as the day went on that Bella was constantly surrounded by someone from La Push. I mean I figured she was Black's imprint, but I think the dogs were being a wee bit overprotective. I'm sure they know I'm a human, it's not like I'm going to feed her to my family or anything….

The rest of the day passed by quickly, I avoided Mike Newton like the plague. Apparently telling him I had a boyfriend was not going to deter him, it was obvious Black had scared the crap out of him and he was trying not to ogle Bella. Well, at least not around anyone else. I know what I saw. However, if he couldn't ogle Bella, he was all over me like white on rice. It was extremely annoying; he was like a puppy who talked like Forest Gump. Finally, I gave up and told him to leave me alone before my boyfriend kills him when he arrives here in Forks. Mike scoffed and said he didn't believe that I actually had a boyfriend. Black and Bella heard this and he even rolled his eyes at Mike and told him he had no idea.

After Mike relieved us of his presence I turned quickly to Bella who was walking away arm in arm with Jakey poo.

"Hey Bella?"

"Yeah?" She turned around and grinned.

"Want to study together for Trig?" I raised my eyebrows.

She shrugged at Jake who was now scowling at the both of us.

"Sure."

"When?" I asked really trying to annoy Jakey.

"How about we set up a schedule tomorrow?" Bella bit her lip.

I nodded. "Cool. See you then."

"See ya." Bella then turned around and proceeded to walk to her truck.

"Good God that truck is awful." I muttered as I walked to Rose's Beamer.

"Actually….it's a classic. It just needs a lot of work." Rose mused.

I shrugged as I slid in. "You would know."

Rose drove us home and parked the car, we made our way into the house and I of course headed straight for the kitchen. Esme came waltzing in and proceeded to ask me about my first day. I regaled my tale of Forest, and how I finally told him that my boyfriend would kill him if he didn't leave me alone. She huffed and scolded me for not being careful, telling me I can't threaten the poor humans with imminent death. I arched an eyebrow at her silently indicating that maybe so…but it was true. Edward will want to kill him if I can't back Newton off before his arrival. I merely explained to my new mother that I was trying to save a life here. Esme tried to maintain her motherly glare, but it was feudal she chuckled in spite of herself.

After I had my fill of a whole fried chicken, a quart of mashed potatoes and gravy, half a loaf of Esme's home made bread, some green beans, and then chocolate fudge cake for dessert; I decided to tackle the bane of my existence…Trig. After about an hour of slugging through twenty problems, I decided to see if Rosalie was bored enough to finish the rest of them for me.

"Rose!" I bellowed through the house.

"Yes, your highness?" she sneered as she sauntered into the dining room.

I stuck my tongue out at her.

"I'll pay you a hundred thousand dollars if you'll do my Trig."

I grinned and folded my hands on top of the dining room table.

"A hundred grand?" She arched an eyebrow.

I nodded emphatically.

"Two hundred." She countered as she started to examine her nails.

"One twenty-five; I have twenty problems already finished." I replied.

"One fifty because chances are some of the twenty are wrong and I'll have to correct them."

I scowled as she arched an eyebrow in challenge to me.

"Alright here's the deal. You get one fifty if you have to correct more than five, less than five it's one twenty-five, If I have them all right you only get a hundred to finish."

I gave her a smug smile and crossed my arms over my chest.

She nodded once. "Done. Give it to me."

I slid my book and my notebook over to her.

"Oh, by the way…." I fluttered my eyelashes.

"What?" Rose asked annoyed.

"Make sure it's in my handwriting there, genius." I smirked.

Rose scoffed. "Like I'd forget, human."

"Pffttt…..Whatever." I mocked.

I left Rose to her chore and headed up to what will be mine and Edward's room when he returns. I greeted Max who was laying on the king sized four poster bed. He meowed at me as I made my way to the computer. Max has been pretty depressed lately, he misses Edward and Emmett; and Carlisle won't take him out hunting. He says he should live the life of a normal domesticated cat and that there is too much of a risk with parasites. Even though I could not read his mind, I knew Max was not pleased. I booted up my lap top and double checked the clock. It was almost time for Edward's and mine daily chats via webcam. I'm sure he is curious about my first day, glad he's thousands of miles away and can't read my mind….I think he might have an issue with my little befriend the Black imprint plan.

It wasn't long before I was face to face with my gorgeous husband. I could see a bunch of his minions scouring around behind him in what looked like a war room of sorts. His hair was in its usual disarray, he had dark circles under his eyes and his eyes were more black than green. He also looked a little more pale, a sure sign that he wasn't feeding on regular basis. He was wearing a navy blue T-shirt that hugged him in all the right places and dark jeans.

"Edward…" I chastised.

He arched an eyebrow at me. "What?"

"You don't look good. What's going on?"

He shook his head. "Nothing for you to worry your pretty little head about."

I scowled at him.

"You aren't eating enough, I can tell Edward."

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I've been busy."

"With…" I trailed off.

"Werewolves…what else Amanda?" He said sharply.

"Well…..Soooorrrryyyy…." I mocked.

Edward took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap."

I nodded sadly. "Having some unexpected problems?"

"Yes." He pursed his lips.

"Are you okay?" I smiled shyly through the camera.

He gave me that crooked smile that I love so much.

"I can see and talk to you, so yes. I am most definitely okay."

Edward decided to change the subject.

"How was your first day of school?"

I snorted. "Interesting, even though this school should be named po dunk not Forks High."

Edward chuckled and sighed. I watched him adjust his posture shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

"What made the little school that could so interesting?"

I cleared my throat. "Well, being that now a good portion of the student body is made up of mythical creatures and all."

"Did the shape shifters bother you?" Edward's demeanor instantly changed.

I rolled my eyes and waved him off. "Please… I told you Rose and I can handle the puppies."

"I meant what I said Amanda you stay away from them and anyone they associate with."

"That's like almost the whole school Edward!" I whined.

Yep, most certainly glad that I'm out of his range right now. He would not approve of the Bella plan.

"You have Rose." He replied crossing his arms.

"Zippity doo Da!" I sneered.

"I resent that human! Here's your Trig. You owe me a hundred." Rose sauntered in and tossed me my book and notebook.

"A hundred what?" Edward enquired raising his eyebrows through the camera.

My eyes opened wide to indicate to Rose that this little transaction needed to be on the down low. Of course, she saw her opportunity and took it.

She grinned hugely and faced the camera. "You owe me a hundred grand for doing your wife's Trig tonight."

Well, crap. I'm toast.

"Amanda!" Edward yelled.

"Yes?" I asked innocently.

Rose turned to leave and blew me a kiss smirking the whole way out.

"Stupid old hag…." I muttered.

"You're having Rose do your Trig for you?"

"Well…duh. Since you're not here and it's not necessarily convenient to email since you have your hands full with those disgusting fur balls."

Not liking the werewolves right now….for a lot of reasons actually….

"I believe you can do your own school work Amanda." Edward lectured.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"I believe we discussed this back in Maine. I have completed my first of many years of high school, you agreed to do my homework for me; but since you can't fulfill that obligation right now, I'm having Rose do it. She needs the distraction anyway."

Edward sighed. "Fine, whatever. The rest of the work you need to do on your own."

An evil plan then formed in my head.

"By chance would you have a problem with me hiring a tutor?"

Edward arched an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Why for heaven's sake do you need a tutor? You live with three vampires." He answered.

I huffed. "Yes, well two of them hold the strict belief that I need to do my own work, even though I've done this already. The other one will do it for a price, and knowing Rose she'll bankrupt us with as much Trig homework that Varner assigns."

Edward chuckled. "Rose will never bankrupt us, don't worry about that."

"You didn't answer my question Eddie." I grinned hugely at him.

Edward growled at me. Yes, literally growled through the webcam. I started laughing hard when I noticed the minions in the background all jumping around like something was wrong. Apparently if Edward says jump, the minions ask how high? The scene highly amused me.

"Don't call me Eddie." Edward continued to growl.

I chuckled. "Ooooohhhh big bad scary vampire…..NOT!"

I snickered.

"You have no idea what's in store for you when I get home little girl." Edward countered.

I shrugged at him, which would most definitely rile him up. I know it's mean of me, but hey…I really do not need to be wasting valuable plotting time on Varner's homework.

"Can I hire a tutor or not? You know how I hate Trig Edward, at least until you are here? Then, you can be my tutor."

I wagged my eyebrows at him.

He became serious. "Fine. Although there are some rules that will need to be established."

"Rules? You're not like going to put me on a budget are you?" I asked warily.

Budget? What's that?

Edward then gave me his mile and started laughing.

"No, no budget. However, I'm assuming the tutor is a human?"

"No, the tutor is a big huge six foot seven Quileute dressed in drag named Chanel." I snarked.

"Drag? What the hell is drag?" Edward furrowed his eyebrows.

Ah….Victorian Edward is in the house….

"Nevermind." I waved him off.

"The tutor is not a Quileute?" Edward returned to the subject at hand.

"No"

It's true….Bella is not Quileute, he didn't ask if she was an imprint/girlfriend/associate or whatever, hell he didn't even ask if she was a girl."

"You can't invite the tutor over….even though he or she would be safe especially with Carlisle, Esme and Rose there."

"Why not?" I pouted. Really? They all were on the synthetic and the only one ever in danger of slipping is Jerkster and he's with Edward in Asia. Bonus points for pissing Jakey poo off as well, and lets face it…. She knows!

Not that I'll be telling Edward that anytime soon….

"We need to be careful Amanda, we usually do not familiarize ourselves so much with the humans." Edward sighed.

"Well, you might blend in better if you interacted with a few you know." I replied.

Edward shrugged. "You live with us, I think we have human tendencies down to an art form now."

I scoffed. "You still know nothing of pop culture."

Edward let out an exasperated breath. "These are my terms Amanda. You can employ a tutor as I'm sure the young lady will need the income. Be generous, she'll deserve it for having to put up with your smart mouth and distasteful attitude toward Mathematics."

He arched an eyebrow at me in challenge. I scowled at him. Score one to Edward….

"Wait a minute! How do you know I'm talking about a girl?" I whined.

Edward crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the camera.

"I will not allow you to be tutored by a human male. So….find a female."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. "Well hello Controlling Edward it's been a while…."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "I'm serious. I know you think because you're back in the US that everything is back to normal and you can go on living a normal teen age life."

He continued. "Not going to happen. You are still a princess of the Volturi Amanda, you cannot be in the company of a non related male unchaperoned. Especially with me currently on a different continent."

Oh man…..Mike Newton's day real are numbered if he doesn't back off. Edward's on the princess pact again…..

"What if I have no choice?" I countered just for the sheer fact to be difficult.

"Then you will not be hiring a tutor." Edward replied nonchalantly twisting his wedding ring.

I gave an exasperated sigh. "Fine. I have a girl from my Trig class in mind. Does that meet your approval?"

"A few more things…." He continued as if I hadn't spoken.

" You must meet your tutor in public places, such as a restaurant, diner, I believe the town has a library, that would be ideal."

"Yes, there is a building that does have a sign that claims it's a library…I'm not sure though." I grinned. Stupid po dunk town….

Edward smirked. "The school library would work as well."

"Why all of these rules Edward?"

He sat forward. "Because you need to be protected, there are rouge vampires roaming about along with those despicable dogs."

I chuckled. "I thought they were our allies when it came to the rouges."

Edward's mouth was in a hard grim line. "Yes, well they haven't proven to be very effective. Your father has killed twice as many as they have. They seem to be preoccupied with our alliance and other things that are not any of their concern."

"Oh."

I was about to ask Edward what he knew of the Quileute's when Carlisle knocked on my door.

"Ah, Amanda. Good you're on the webcam with Edward. I need to speak to him."

I pushed back my chair. "Do you want me to leave?"

Carlisle shook his head. "No. We'll be leaving shortly for the old treaty line."

"What's going on Carlisle and why would you be taking Amanda to the treaty line?" Edward asked with irritation.

"I just got off the phone with Billy and Jacob Black. They want to discuss some things…some new developments."

Carlisle gave me a disapproving look. What now? If Jacob Black is lying and saying I'm causing trouble at school I'll smack that mutt into next week.

"What has Amanda done now?" Edward sighed rubbing his face.

"Hey! I didn't do anything!" I yelled.

"Oh no…you only paid Rose a hundred thousand dollars to do YOUR homework." Carlisle chastised.

He looked at Edward. "Did she tell you?"

Edward chuckled. "Of course not. Rose told on her."

He continued. "She's hiring a tutor with my approval Carlisle. Let it go."

Carlisle raised his eyebrows at me. "Alright."

He then turned back to Edward. "The Black's want to discuss some new concessions, rules, what have you. Since our situation and family dynamic has changed since the last time we were here; as has theirs they want to renegotiate. However, with the attitude I had to deal with from Jacob, I'm not sure how pleasant this is going to be."

Edward sighed. "Then why is Amanda going?"

"Because she's one of the concessions they want to discuss." Carlisle answered flatly.

"Why do they want to discuss my wife?" Edward said through his teeth.

"I have no idea." Carlisle gave me a look like he actually did know.

I wonder if the Bella plan is no longer on the down low?

"Do not agree to anything in regards to Mandy Carlisle. Tell them that is something they need to discuss with me." Edward stated.

"Well, I at least need to listen." Carlisle glared.

"Yes, I suppose and there are other items to discuss such as why they can't control a few rogue vampires. Tell the arrogant little Black that Tom's people are far more superior to that effect."

"It will be brought to his attention Edward don't worry. How are things?"

Edward sighed and rubbed his face. He knew I was still in the room and I wondered if he'd answer honestly.

"He looks like crap. He's not feeding enough." I said with worry.

Edward nodded. "I'm sorry. I'll go get something as soon as we are done here. Mandy, it's late and apparently you have to go to the treaty line. I'll speak to you tomorrow."

"I'll let you know how this went tomorrow Edward. I don't need to be at the hospital until ten." Carlisle then took his leave.

"Please take care of yourself Edward." I pleaded stroking the computer screen.

"I will." He grinned.

"I love you." I smiled.

"I love you too. I miss you so much baby." Edward crooned.

He sighed heavily. "I'll let you go, you need your rest and listen to Carlisle tonight."

I nodded. "I promise. Come home soon, I miss you too."

"I'll be home soon, I promise Mandy. Talk to you tomorrow."

"Bye."

We then were offline. After taking care of some personal human issues I made my way down stairs to climb into Carlisle's Mercedes to meet the Quileute's at the line. I wondered what their issue was, and hey if they wanted to get all nasty, I could bring up the issue of them spilling their guts about our secret to Bella. I wouldn't let anything happen to her, it's not her fault Jakey imprinted on her and couldn't keep his mouth shut. I know Bella isn't going to run around and say anything, I mean first who would believe her? They'd stick her in the loony bin, and then what's she going to say? Oh hey folks my boyfriend is a shape shifter and shifts into a giant wolf and he imprinted on me! Yeah they'd definitely send her to the funny farm…..However, it looks like the Cullen's and the Blacks are going to meet and a new treaty including me is on the horizon…..


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 30 Treaties, Tutors, and Homecomings.**

"So…..what's up dad?"

I asked as the Forks landscape sped by at the speed of light.

Carlisle sighed. "We are meeting to discuss options to update the treaty."

"What does that entail?" Rosalie asked from her position next to me in the backseat.

"Of course the last time we met with Ephraim Black who has sadly passed on, it was only the five us." Carlisle looked at Rose in the rearview mirror.

Rose nodded her head in understanding. "Still, what's the big deal? So we have Amanda, Alice, and Jasper, it's not like the tribe isn't any larger than it was in Ephraim's time."

"What do you mean?" I looked over to Rose.

Rose smirked. "I could be wrong, but it's not like we've been monitoring how many babies the tribe has had over the past seventy years….."

Oh. I got it. They wanted to meet over the size of our family.

Carlisle sighed. "You're right, Rose. I'll just reassure them that Alice and Jasper will obey the treaty line."

"What about Mandy?" Esme asked.

Carlisle frowned. "That's the problem here, they are furious with Tom over our alliance. They feel he is a traitor. I have a feeling some words are going to be exchanged."

I chuckled darkly. "Is my father going to be there?"

Carlisle shook his head. "No. He's still hunting down a pair of rogues who keep hitting the areas between Seattle and here."

Rose huffed. "What is up with the shape shifters? God, what a bunch of slackers."

"Here, here." I said raising my fist to give Rose knuckles.

"Seriously Carlisle, why don't you let Rose and I do some searching. I bet we could get rid of them."

"Absolutely not. First of all, Edward would go ballistic if I let you go on a hunt, Second of all, we still haven't completely stabilized your strength, and Thirdly, it's too dangerous to have vampires, shape shifters, and super naturals all within close proximity to each other without any guidance."

I shrugged at Rose letting her know that I tried, she shrugged back.

We finally made it to what I guess was the treaty line. Carlisle pulled off the side of the road and we exited the car. Carlisle indicated that we needed to walk about a mile down a path and meet the Quileute's literally on the line in the forest.

We slugged our way through and I secretly thanked the Lord above that I had the good sense to wear tennis shoes. Rose, on the other hand scowled about getting mud on her Christian Louboutin's. Personally, I didn't get why the hell she's wearing those things out here. It's not like she has anyone to impress.

As we approached we could smell them. Carlisle, Esme and Rose each wrinkled their noses in disgust. I shrugged and smiled at them. Again, they smelled like Brut and Old Spice. However, when we finally reached our place of destination the sheer number of them was starting to get to me. I made a face as Rose started snickering. She whispered at vamp pitch.

_Not so smug now are you? God, they reek!_

I simply nodded.

Across the treaty line stood Jakey poo of course, along with an older man in a wheel chair who I assumed was his father. Carlisle had mentioned that Ephraim Black's grandson Billy was still alive but had passed on the status of Alpha and chief on to his son. Next to Jake was an older boy who obviously was finished with high school along with some boys who looked younger, maybe junior high age. Of course the rest of the gang was present including Leah Clearwater who glared at the older one before moving her eyes to me to which, she glared even more. I decided to be a complete smart alec, I waved to her wiggling my fingers.

Carlisle turned to me abruptly. "Stop it Amanda."

I scowled at Carlisle for ruining my fun.

Carlisle looked to Billy and then noticed a few of the elders of their tribe. There was one man who was really old, he was leaning on a cane and holding onto the arm of Quil Aterara, one of Jacob's cronies and a student at the high school. The older man's hair was not just gray, but white, and very long. He had on jeans, cowboy boots, and a light tan long buckskin coat. His face was of course russet colored and worn with wrinkles.

"Mr. Aterara, it's good to see you." Carlisle smiled and used a tone of complete respect.

The old man nodded. "Carlisle."

"I was sorry to hear about Ephraim, he was a great chief, someone the tribe could be proud of."

Mr. Aterara nodded again. "I'm the last of the witnesses from our original treaty."

Carlisle's mouth was in a hard grim line and nodded. He then turned to Jacob and Billy.

"What can I do for you gentleman?"

Billy sighed. "We want to make sure that you have informed the new members of your family about the original treaty, and that they should obey it without question."

Carlisle nodded. "Alice and Jasper are currently away with Edward in Asia at the moment, but they have already been informed and will stick to the guidelines."

Billy nodded once and then pursed his lips. "Is it true of your little invention? That it takes away the bloodlust?"

Rosalie answered the question as she had worked with both Edward and Carlisle intently on the synthetic. Rosalie was interested in anything that would bring her closer and closer to her lost humanity.

"Yes, we've worked on it for decades and now have it perfected. The majority of our kind is now on the diet."

Carlisle added. "You will see more of us with our human color of eyes and more pigmentation closer to our human skin tones. We will also be able to enjoy the sun."

Jacob scoffed. "Great, just what we need the vamps wide out and in the open."

Carlisle sighed. "We are still not interested in exposing our population Jacob, we'll just be able to blend in more with no danger whatsoever to the humans. We are able to interact, become productive members of society, help the human race, and not harm it."

"I suppose that means you will be engaging with humans too?" Jacob sneered as he looked me up and down.

Carlisle's mouth dropped open, not quite sure how to answer that. Esme covered her mouth in embarrassment.

Rose glared and said through her gritted teeth. "Watch it dog…."

"Watch what blondie? Go on….try and deny it…. We know what you all did to Amanda here…"

He shook his head and wrinkled his nose. "It's pathetic, disgusting, and down right wrong….not to mention what a bunch of traitors the super naturals are."

"You shouldn't speak of things that you know nothing about Jacob." I said sharply, my anger starting to get the better of me.

He chuckled darkly as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I know enough."

"You know nothing." I countered.

"Don't I?" He arched his eyebrows at me.

I shook my head and started walking quickly to Jacob. My hands were balled into fists and I was grinding my teeth. Carlisle put his arm out to stop me from going over there and punching that mutt in the mouth.

"Amanda….please." Carlisle begged.

He turned quickly to Jacob. "I'm sorry that our treaty with Amanda's father offends you. It was done with benefits to both sides and of course for everyone involved, supernatural and mortal."

Jacob rolled his eyes. "You really expect me to believe that?" The rest of his cronies all nodded in unison.

"Yes." Carlisle answered with conviction.

"I'm supposed to be okay with the fact that our once ally, betrayed us and sold his daughter into slavery?" Jacob asked incredulously.

My temper was really starting to boil. "I was not sold into slavery! Edward and I are married for God's sake! And who the hell said we were allies?"

Jacob pointed at me. "Well it's always been understood that our races would help each other out, you all are a bunch of sell outs."

"How so?" I countered.

"Because we wanted peace? Because we saw first hand what Edward's invention did for willing vampires? Because we had evidence that most vampires truly wish to reclaim as much of their humanity as possible?"

"My marriage is not any of your concern Jacob Black, keep your snout out of it." I pointed right back at him.

Jacob laughed out loud at me and gave me his toothy grin. "Tell you what Amanda, I'll offer you sanctuary. If you want to dump the leech by all means your more than welcome, we can establish a more permanent alliance."

"No thanks. I'm happy where I am." I replied.

"Traitor." Paul scowled.

"Shut your mouth mutt…." Rose growled. I glared at him.

Billy looked over to Paul. "Paul, silence."

Billy sighed. "Enough with the past alliances, what's done is done Jacob."

He continued and looked at Carlisle.

"Carlisle, because this young girl is married to your oldest son she is a Cullen and therefore must obey the treaty." Billy finished looking straight at me.

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, and another thing…..stay away from Bella." Jake added.

I raised my eyebrows at him. "Why? We're going to be study partners."

"No, you are not. I will forbid it." Jake replied.

I snorted because from what I know about Bella, she'll tell him to go jump into a lake. She does not let him tell her what to do. I mean seriously, I'm a human for God's sake.

"You know, I really want to be present when you tell her that." I sneered.

Jacob sobered but then hid the doubt he had on his face.

"Stay away from her." He growled.

I chuckled as Carlisle sent me a warning glance and Esme tsked at me.

"Well, we'll just let her decide that shall we Jakey?" I grinned.

"I do not want her near any of your leeches!" Jake shouted walking dangerously close to the line.

"Oh, like any of you mutts with your short tempers are any better?" Rosalie countered.

I agreed. "Having you dogs around Bella is like setting a fire in a powder magazine."

"I would never hurt her; neither would anyone in the tribe!" Jacob growled he was also starting to tremble.

I took a deep breath. "Jake, really? Accidents do happen now don't they?"

I gestured with my head toward Sam Uley.

I felt horrible bringing that awful incident up, but Jake needed to be reminded that his almighty tribe was not perfect.

"No one's perfect Jacob, but I can assure you that Bella would be perfectly safe socializing with Amanda." Carlisle interjected.

"Besides…" I shrugged. "She already knows."

Carlisle whipped his head around and gave me a confusing look.

"What did you say?"

I sighed heavily and starting picking my nails.

"She already knows about us Carlisle."

"How?" Carlisle was trying to maintain his composure.

I frowned and gestured toward Jacob. "Well, I certainly didn't tell her. Ask Chief Jake over there."

Carlisle whirled around to face Billy, concern was registered all over his face.

"Has Jacob disclosed our secret to the Swan girl? The police Chief's daughter none the less?"

Billy gave Carlisle an indignant smile. "Charlie and Bella are considered family Carlisle; they are included as being a part of the tribe. Jacob has imprinted on Bella, they are engaged and plan to marry once Jacob finishes high school. The treaty has not been broken."

Billy looked over to me. "It seems you or your eldest repeated the same action, Miss Robinson is also aware of our little situation."

"It's Mrs. Edward Cullen thank you very much." I snapped.

Jacob and the rest of his gang laughed as did Billy. "My apologies Mrs. Cullen."

He raised his eyebrows in challenge at Carlisle.

Carlisle narrowed his eyes. "You forget the fact that Amanda is of the super natural race, she's also a part of the mythical world."

I cleared my throat. "Technically, my father informed me around eight years ago about all of you and some gang down in South America as well. So, the Cullen's didn't say anything…."

I stopped and grinned. "Okay, well I do have direct orders from Edward to stay away from you…so apparently the feelings mutual."

Billy grimaced. "Yes, speaking of which. When can we expect the presence of the rest of your family Carlisle?"

Carlisle glanced over at me but then turned his eyes back to Billy. "If things go well my other children will be home in a couple of weeks."

A couple of weeks? That's two weeks right? Rose and I grinned hugely, and bumped fists again and started doing little happy dances around the forest.

Jacob grimaced. "You're happy about the fact that your master is coming home Amanda?"

I stopped mid step turned around and glared. I gave him an evil grin.

"He's not my master Jakey, he's my sugar daddy." I wagged my eyebrows.

Rosalie snorted in laughter as did several of the younger pups.

Jacob grimaced and shuddered.

Carlisle shook his head and wondered what he did in a former life to have to parent immortal teenagers for all time. He was loathing the idea of Emmett and me going to school together and the havoc we could cause with our antics.

"I thought you were looking forward to parenting me dad?" I purposefully used dad to get to him.

He gave me a crooked smile. "Yes, well I'm re thinking that wish right about now."

He turned quickly back to Jacob. "Is your Bella trustworthy?"

Jacob scoffed. "Of course she is. I had to tell her because of my uhh… unique situation. I had to explain the devotion and all that entails."

I chuckled. "What do you think would happen if she did tell her dad Carlisle? Charlie would send her straight to the funny farm."

I've met the chief, he seems like a very no nonsense kind of guy…..he'd have her committed faster than I could eat a whole chocolate cake.

Billy chuckled at my response and nodded. "She's right Carlisle, she would never tell her father or anyone."

"I mean what is she going to say dad? "Hey, guess what? My fiancée turns into a giant wolf so he can chase vampires? Oh, and guess what? There are also super humans who are immortal as well! Not going to happen Carlisle." I snickered.

Carlisle sighed and nodded. "Alright, since Miss Swan is an imprint we'll let this slide."

Billy grunted. Carlisle continued.

"Is there anything else?"

"Like I said I want all of you to stay away from Bella." Jacob insisted.

I arched an eyebrow. "Well, that's kind of difficult since I have like two classes with her moron."

"Sit on opposite side of the room." Jacob growled.

"We have assigned seats now." I countered.

"Change them." Jacob responded.

I chuckled. "I don't know about you Jakey, but I've been taught to respect my teachers and to not question their authority. I mean what do you want me to say?"

I raised my voice and began talking like a child.

"Excuse me Mr. Varner but I can't sit next to Bella Swan because I'm married to a vampire and Bella's engaged to a shape shifting wolf and they ….like….totally hate each other."

I shook my head at him. "Moron."

Jacob stamped his foot like a child. "Just stay away from her and the reservation."

I rolled my eyes again. "Whatever." I let out a loud yawn.

"Are we done here? Some of us actually like to sleep."

Carlisle and Billy both nodded.

"Oh one more thing Billy, Edward is very concerned with Jacob's lack of effort concerning the rogues that have been causing some havoc around Seattle." Carlisle jested.

"Tell your bloodsucking son to mind his own damn business. He's in another country for God's sake!" Jacob bellowed.

Carlisle arched an eyebrow at Jacob. "And I suggest you take your own advice when it comes to Edward and Amanda, Jacob."

Jake scowled. "Whatever."

We all agreed that since I'm a "Cullen" that I wouldn't set foot on the reservation, and that Jasper and Alice wouldn't either. No problem there, it's not like LaPush has any good shopping or anything. We headed back home and I was finally able to climb into bed and dream of the day which is now fast approaching, of when my husband was coming home.

The next week in a half flew by and Bella and I developed what I considered a good friendship, all to the disdain of Jake. Bella's personality complimented mine in so many ways, I guess there is something to the saying that "opposites attract." Deep down however, I realized she reminded me of myself when I was her age, when I was innocent of what the world really entailed. I was forced out of my shy cocoon when I was informed that I was no longer in charge of my life, that I no longer had a say. In the depths of my mind I knew that every time Jacob referred to my marriage; comparing it to being in prison or me being a slave hit home. I couldn't help myself but react because he basically hit the nail on the head. Five years ago, I would have whole heartedly agreed with him. Now, I love Edward and yes he can be a possessive controlling pain in the rear, but it's done out of love…I know that and it has changed my perspective. Although there are times that I do usurp my independence and throw his sorry butt across the room, or the forest, or into the Volturi's pond…..

I had spoken to Edward and informed him of my new friend/tutor. He was okay with it and was not surprised when I told him we were good friends. He figured she was the total opposite of me, he was of the opinion that I had too strong of a personality for someone like me to deal with. I rolled my eyes at him through the screen. Bella still hadn't been to the house, a compromise that she had to give to Jacob.

I was right about her, she might be shy, but whew! Can we say temper, temper? I mean she could match my temper any day of the week and twice on Sunday. The difference between us is that I fly off the handle, Bella, lets it slowly burn…. Then there is an explosion…Something I witnessed when I offered her the job of becoming my tutor.

Bella, is extremely self reliant. I mean she takes care of Charlie, which is pretty sad since he's like the Chief of Police! I observed this once Bella put Jake in his place about earning money. I had mentioned to her in Trig after we received our quizzes back that I would be grounded for eternity if I received anything less than a B. ( Not true of course since I've done this already, getting a B or C would keep the attention to a minimum) She chuckled at my use of the word and arched an eyebrow in a knowing way. I huffed and relented saying of course not literally. Bella got an A of course, and I got a blasted D on the thing. How freaking embarrassing is that? I'm freaking twenty-two and the seventeen year old got a better grade than I did! Well, now that I think about it, I am asking the seventeen year old to be my tutor…but I digress…

I said to her. "So…have you thought about my proposition?"

Bella nodded once doodling on her "A" quiz.

She looked up at me. "You can't be serious about the wages though."

I chuckled. "I am serious; I might be a spoiled, smart alec, but a liar I am not."

Who can be when your husband is a freaking mind reader and even if you block him he knows you so well that he can read your face?

I sobered. "I would not have mentioned them if I wasn't fully intending on paying you that."

Bella grinned.

"So…?" I prodded.

She sighed heavily. "You have no idea how tempting this is. I mean, its way more money than I could ever earn working full time at Newton's."

"But…." I frowned.

Bella bit her lip and looked me in the eye. "It's Jake…he doesn't want me to be friends with you, let alone tutor you."

I rolled my eyes and spoke really low. "Because I'm a Cullen."

Bella looked down sheepishly. "Yeah…"

I cleared my throat and she looked up at me again.

"What do you want to do Bella?"

I looked around to make sure no one was paying attention to us…well, no one but stupid Leah Clearwater.

I said really low into her ear. I quickly used my senses to make sure no one was listening in.

"Forget about the entire mythical world that we are immersed in. Do you really want to subject yourself to Forest over there?"

I gestured over to Mike Newton who was currently sucking up to Jessica Stanley.

Bella snorted causing everyone in the class to look over at us, including Mr. Varner who looked up from grading another round of ridiculous Math quizzes.

"Something you'd like to share with the rest of the class Miss Swan?" Varner raised his eyebrows in curiosity.

Bella shook her head no and blushed of course. I snorted at the fact that the girl blushes at everything.

Varner then turned his attention to me.

"Miss Cullen? Care to share?"

I looked him in the eye. I mean the dude was technically my peer so he couldn't intimidate me with his nerdy teacher stare.

"Umm….Actually, I'd rather not….It's private…" I smiled brightly.

"Hmmpf." Varner grunted. "I suggest you stop socializing and get to work on those problems Miss Cullen your performance lately has been shall we say…lacking."

He finished and gave me an evil smirk. I have to give the man credit; he knew I absolutely hated his class. He had overheard me complaining to Bella last week, and let's face it….I have a big mouth.

I heard Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton giggling over my admonishment. I turned to them and scowled. They both shut up and went back to their conversation.

"Jessica and Lauren can't stand you, you know." Bella interrupted my thoughts.

I turned to her and raised my eyebrows. "You don't say? Gee, I would have never guessed."

Bella snickered and shook her head. "You over heard them yesterday didn't you?"

I nodded. Bella gave me a quizzical look.

"You were all the way across the quad Amanda."

I shrugged innocently.

I could see the wheels turning in Bella's mind. She narrowed her eyes trying to read me.

I knew it the minute she had made her decision.

She sat up straight nodded once and said. "Alright. I accept your proposal. We have a deal." She reached her hand out and I took it and we shook, smiling like idiots.

"What about Jake?" I whispered.

She shrugged. "Don't worry about him. I can handle it."

I snorted. "I bet you can."

Bella arched an eyebrow. "I have one condition."

"Okay…." I gave her a skeptical look.

She motioned for me to lean down so she could whisper in my ear.

"We talk about everything….including what is going on."

I raised my head and gave her an incredulous look.

She gave me a challenging smile and raised her eyebrows again.

I cleared my throat and motioned for us to assume the secret stance.

I whispered. "What do you mean?"

Bella snorted. "Don't give me that crap Amanda; you are as bad of a liar as I am. There is some major stuff going down and Jake won't tell me anything. I'm not worried so much about myself, but I do have Charlie to think about. He's absolutely clueless, and is in law enforcement."

She gave me a worried look. I nodded and then sighed.

I mumbled. "Not here. Not at school."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Of course not…"

"Alright. I accept your condition." I nodded as well.

After school that day everyone was witness to Bella's temper in the parking lot. She had informed Jake after school that she was accepting the position of becoming my tutor because she'd be able to afford all four years of college with the wages I was offering, and she wouldn't have to work at Newton's. She reasoned with him that Charlie would not have to dip into his savings which he was planning on doing. I have to admit Bella's good because when Jake didn't relent over that she pulled out the big guns.

She told him she could marry him sooner if her college was paid for.

I smirked across the lot and gave her a thumbs up. Jake noticed and stalked over to Rose's beamer.

"Fine. Bella can tutor you, I shouldn't be surprised that you need a tutor since you are married to a vamp."

"We are at school Fido….watch it." Hissed Rosalie.

I narrowed my eyes at Jacob. "Up yours Jake."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Stop it both of you. Amanda, we'll work at my house, or at the library."

I nodded. "Works for me."

Jake glared. "When's your warden showing up?"

I scowled at him. "He'll be here tomorrow when I get home from school."

Jake pursed his lips. "Your crypt is off limits."

Bella let out an exasperated sigh. "I just said we'll work at my house or the library Jake."

Jacob grinned. "Just making sure ditzy remembers."

"Jake! Listen to me right now, I will not tolerate you being rude to Amanda. She's my friend and if you can't deal with that then maybe you should go hang out with Leah for awhile." Bella threatened.

Jacob's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Bella…."

Bella put her hand up . "I'm serious Jake."

Jacob scowled at me. "If anything happens to her I will hold you, the Cullen's and your entire race responsible."

I rolled my eyes and waved my hand telling him to talk to it.

After that lovely display Rose and I drove back home. As we pulled up our long driveway I noticed some familiar scents…some scents that I hadn't smelled in almost a year….Rose looked at me bright eyed with a grin on her face. I matched her enthusiasm. We pulled the car into the garage and before I could open my door, I was forcefully pulled out of the passenger seat and swept up into some very familiar, very strong arms.

I squealed with delight.

"YOU'RE HOME!"

"Yes, love I am home." Edward said as he nuzzled my hair and then moved on to my neck.

"Come on we are in need of some time alone my love." Edward grinned like the Cheshire Cat.

"Where are we going?" I grinned.

"To the river." Edward answered with a gleam in his eye. He turned me around and tossed me on his back because apparently we were running there.

"Let's go sugar daddy!" I exclaimed as Edward took off through the forest.

He was finally home…..


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 31 Chauvinistic Vampires and Shape Shifters will drive you into therapy…..**

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming home?" I asked Edward as we lounged on a blanket by the river.

He had put together a picnic for me and I had just ceremoniously finished off a chocolate peanut butter cheese cake.

"I didn't want you to be disappointed if it didn't work out." Edward answered as he played with my hair.

"Can you tell me what happened?" I rolled over and placed my hands on his chest and batted my eyes at him.

"Patrick, he's the leader of the super naturals in Australia; was able to retrieve some staggering intelligence at the last minute. He literally stumbled upon it. Jasper, he, and I quickly put together a plan and we were successful." Edward finished with a grin.

"Did you get rid of them all?" I asked playing with the hem of his un tucked shirt.

Edward snorted. "Yes."

"So no more disgusting fur ball beasts to ruin my plans…." I grinned wickedly.

Edward matched my grin. "You have plans?"

I nodded very slowly.

"And what are these plans little girl?"

"Well, my dear hubby….you are about to find out…." I said as I tackled him.

A few hours later we made our way back to the house. Esme was waiting with a stern look upon her face.

"Edward….you do realize that Amanda has school in the morning, and she needs to return a phone call. A Bella Swan phoned earlier."

Edward shrugged and pecked Esme on the cheek. "Come now Esme, you can't fault me for wanting to spend some alone time with my wife. I've been gone for far too long."

Esme smirked and nodded. I quickly turned to her.

"So is everyone enrolling tomorrow?"

Esme shook her head no. "No, they have some things to do before I can enroll them."

She gave Edward a wary look. I quickly turned to him and jabbed him in the chest.

"Are you serious? You're making me go but you aren't? That is so not fair!" I stomped my foot like a child.

"I have Volturi business to conclude Amanda." Edward said sternly.

"Sure you do, you're stalling." I replied.

Edward sighed and ran his hand through his crazy hair. "Well, I'll fully admit that I am not looking forward to attending the institution that you have deemed Po Dunk High…."

He chuckled lightly and cupped my cheek. I glared at him.

"However, I really do need to attend to some matters here, now that I am home."

"Like the rogues?" I arched an eyebrow.

Edward nodded. His mouth was in a hard grim line. "Yes, I'll be seeing your father and I will be trying to discuss some issues with the shape shifters."

I snorted in laughter. "Tell Jakey poo I said hi."

Edward arched an eyebrow. "Jakey poo? Why are you giving a pet name to Jacob Black?"

I shrugged. "Because he is a dog Edward….Dogs are domesticated pets are they not?"

Edward grinned. "Excellent point my love."

I added. "He also hates it, it's like an insult."

Edward sighed. "Amanda, we really do need to be civil in public."

"Why? He sure the hell isn't. He calls me a slave and you're my master every chance he gets."

Edward eyes blazed. "Does he say that in front of the humans?"

"No." I responded.

Edward nodded once. "Well, I'll be putting a stop to that."

"I need to go call Bella." I said as I moved passed him and trounced up to our room.

"Once you're finished with your phone call would you like me to help you study for Trigonometry my love?" Edward asked with mischief in his eyes.

I scowled. "No."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "I beg to differ….."

I shook my head and went to talk to the human. I ended up having to go to the garage because of the noise that was coming from the house. It was rather distracting, and every once in awhile Bella would say "What was that?" And "Are you sure this is a good time?"

Needless to say the next day at school I was in quite the jovial mood, and apparently everyone noticed. Including Bella.

"You…..are glowing." Bella jested from beside me in English.

I feigned innocence. "I don't have any idea what you are talking about."

She snorted. "Oh yes you do. Is your boyfriend finally here?"

I grinned. "Yes."

Bella's eyes widened. "Oh!...Oh!" She blushed furiously.

I snickered. "Bella Swan, get your mind out of the gutter."

She chuckled and continued to blush. "I can't help it, look who I hang out with."

She gestured to the Quileute's across the room.

I nodded. "Yes, well I think we might need to discuss your choice in friends."

Quil Aterara glared at me from across the room. I waved at him innocently.

Bella noticed of course. "Are we still on for our study session after school?"

I nodded. "Yep." I popped the p.

After English I bid Bella farewell and sent my usual scowl toward Jacob. Of course he had to get his digs in as well.

"No shackles Amanda? Wow, your bloodsucker is sure catching on to the times. I'm impressed." He said at a low pitch.

"Up yours." I mumbled.

I met Bella at the public library after school. Well, at least the "city" of Forks claims it's a library. I actually beg to differ. Bella was waiting for me in the fiction section, sitting at a large table. She had her book bag and her books spread all over.

"Is this seat taken?" I grinned.

Bella smiled and nodded. "Yeah, by you."

We were working quietly when Bella looked up at me and sighed.

I arched an eyebrow as I finished the last of the cursed Trig problems. Edward was going to check them for me after I got home.

"What?" I asked.

Bella pursed her lips. "You really don't need a tutor do you?"

I snickered. "Yes, I do. You saw my last quiz."

Bella shook her head. "I think you did that on purpose."

"Why would I hire you to be my tutor and pay you an obscene amount of money if I didn't need one?"

Bella narrowed her eyes at me. "Because you need a friend. A girlfriend who understands and is a part of all of this mythical crap."

My eyebrows shot up in surprise. Damn, that girl is good.

I looked her dead in the eye acting calm, cool, and collected. I am a Cullen now, so I have perfected this trait.

"I do?" I feigned innocence.

Bella nodded. "Yes, you do."

I pursed my lips and narrowed my eyes at her. "If that were true…..why pray tell, would I be friends with you? Your boyfriend irritates the living hell out of me."

Like someone else used to. Okay, still does from time to time however, I do love him.

Bella chuckled. "Yes, and why would that be Amanda?"

"He's an egotistical jerk?" I guessed with a smile.

Bella leaned in closer and said. "He's also a shape shifter who is a sworn enemy of your vampire boyfriend, or should I say husband?"

She leaned back with her eyebrows raised and gave me a cocky smile.

I chuckled, then I started laughing really hard. I pointed at her and crowed.

"You're admitting that you know!"

Bella laughed but then quickly checked around to make sure we were alone.

"We are alone by the way." I stated matter of factly.

Bella arched an eyebrow.

I shrugged. "I'm sure Jakey poo informed you about my….uh race as well."

Bella nodded. I continued.

"I have super human strength and senses. I'm not a mind reader like Edward, but I can tell if someone is paying close attention to us or if anyone is close enough to over hear us."

"What do you want to know Bella?" I gave an exasperated sigh.

She grinned. "Well, I want to know everything, at least what you know. Jake constantly keeps me in the dark. However, I also want to know you. You definitely have a story to tell, and I am fascinated."

"You are?" I asked with trepidation.

Bella nodded once and brought her brown eyes to mine. "Most definitely."

She ran a hand through her hair and continued. "Also…" She sighed. "I might be in need of the same thing as I accused you of."

Bella blushed and looked down. A friend? Bella needed a girlfriend who was a part of the world that she has found herself immersed in. After I thought about it, the idea was a good one we could totally dish and complain with someone who understood. And maybe…maybe we could get Jacob and Edward to get over their problem and work together.

I let out a breath. "You're right. I really don't need a tutor. Especially since Edward is home."

Bella nodded. She eyed me warily.

"Can I ask you something?"

I nodded and gestured with my hand. "Shoot."

"What are your logistics?"

"Logistics?" I scowled.

Bella's eyebrows shot up trying to give me a knowing look.

"Like my DNA and stuff?" I asked with curiosity.

"Yeah." Bella answered.

I pursed my lips and took a peek around to make sure no one was close enough or listening in.

I licked my lips. "Well….like I just said I have the same strength and senses as a vampire, I'm almost as fast as Edward…who is the fastest vampire on record…At least according to the Volturi."

I chuckled. "I eat all of the time."

Bella nodded. "Yeah, I noticed. Trust me I'm used to it with Jake and the pack and all."

Bella eyed me warily. "Can you kill a vampire like Jake can?"

I nodded.

Bella leaned forward fascinated. "But how? I mean I've touched your arm before it's no different from mine."

I cocked my head to the side. "You mean you were expecting my arm to feel like stone or something?"

She sheepishly nodded.

I snickered and shook my head. "I am human Bella. My skin is made of the same material as yours. However, it's a little more durable."

"But couldn't a vampire kill you? Because you're not impermeable?"

Oh boy….here it goes.

"Well, this is the thing. See….I'm immortal, a human immortal. So, let's just say that if I was accidentally shot, the bullet would pierce through my skin like anyone else's however my body would heal instantly."

Bella gasped and brought her hand to her mouth. "Just like the pack?"

I shrugged and frowned. "Probably. I'm not familiar with the shape shifters healing abilities, but since we are all human I'm assuming it's relatively the same."

I continued. "Have you ever read the book Tuck Everlasting?"

Bella nodded her head. "Well, that pretty much sums up how I am immortal, except we didn't drink any special water. Our immortality is directly connected to genetics and the vampires, exactly like the shape shifters. Since I'm married to one, I won't ever age, just like him."

"How does this protect you from vampires?" Bella asked warily.

I shrugged. "Well, of course we heal at the speed of light, but also our blood is poison to them. There are only two ways to kill a vampire. First, tear them apart and burn the pieces. Second, Have them drink the blood of a super natural human."

Bella's face registered surprise. "No kidding? So…you're not a temptation are you?"

I shook my head. "No…Not in terms of food at least." I looked up at her under my lashes and snickered.

Bella covered her mouth and blushed. "I get it. Attractive in other ways….I see."

I took a deep breath and nodded.

Bella was digesting all of this information. She looked up at me and narrowed her eyes.

"How old are you really?"

I grinned. "Don't worry, I'm not an old hag like Rosalie or a decrepit like some of the other vamps I've met."

Bella gave me a strange look.

I gave an exasperated sigh. " I'm the baby of the family by a fair share of decades. Emmett is the youngest next to me."

"Who's Emmett?" Bella asked with curiosity.

I laughed out loud. "Trust me, in a couple of weeks you will know exactly who Emmett is. You won't be able to miss him."

"How old are you Amanda?" Bella brought her brown eyes to mine.

I shrugged. "Hey, don't get your panties in a wad….we are of the same generation…is it Y they are calling it now?"

"Stop stalling and tell me." Bella threatened.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm twenty-two."

Bella frowned and nodded. "How old is Emmett?"

I chuckled. "Ummm….let's see.. He was turned in 1933, I think…They came here because they picked him up in Tennessee and needed to be in a remote location with that big lug being a newborn and all.."

I did the calculations in my head. "Umm….Emmett is ninety-one."

"Holy crow!" Bella exclaimed.

"Shhhh….Do you know how much trouble we could get in? Keep it down." I lectured.

"Teeny boppers….." I mumbled to myself.

"Oh, like you can talk…." Bella snarked.

"How old is the rest of your family?" Bella enquired.

"Why are you obsessed with everyone's real ages?" I questioned.

Bella pursed her lips. "Do you know how much it's going to suck that I age and Jake doesn't?"

I sighed and rubbed my face. "Listen, at least Jake is going to age eventually Bella, and it's not like you have issues with looking your age. You actually have a baby face."

Bella gave me a small crooked smile. I continued.

"When we move Jake will age Bella." She nodded her acceptance.

"However, I won't. I live with and am around vampires all of the time. Can I tell you how much that is going to suck? Edward and I are both stuck at seventeen. We are forever going to have to repeat high school and college."

"I mean how boring is that? We'll only get a break when we are in Italy at the fortress and trust me; I'm not looking forward to going back there any time in the next century. It's like literally living in the dark ages."

"I hear what you are saying. The grass is always greener." Bella acknowledged.

"Uh huh." I added.

"So…out of curiosity how old is everyone?" Bella grinned.

I laughed. "Well, Carlisle is of course the oldest I have no idea exactly how old he is…around three hundred years or so…"

"Let's see….next comes Jasper or you'll hear me refer to him as Jerkster…He's not the most stable so stay away from him…."

Bella's eyebrows rose. I waved her off. "He's doing fine on the synthetic, he's just….I don't know…He has a messed up history, way worse than Edward's. It's taken him awhile to adjust to not seeing humans as food."

I rolled my eyes. "Jasper was changed by some crazy vamp named Maria during the Civil War, so yeah…do the math. He was twenty when he was changed. He is probably the most chauvinistic of all of them, due to his human upbringing and history of course."

"I will say his southern accent is kind of cool…" I finished with a grin.

"Next…well next is my Edward." I blushed.

Bella snickered.

"Edward was changed in 1918 because he was dying of the Spanish Flu in Chicago. Carlisle knew Edward's parents, and his mother begged him to not let Edward die."

I chuckled. "So yeah….he's like eighty plus years older than me."

Bella's eyes widened and she shook her head. "I can't even wrap my mind around that."

I laughed. "It's just a number Bella trust me when you see him you'd never know….Well as long as he keeps his mouth shut that is…" I mused.

Bella arched an eyebrow.

I leaned down and whispered to her.

"He knows nothing about pop culture, and he speaks very much like he's still stuck in 1918. I've begun to educate him. He did flip off Emmett before they left for their mission."

I sighed. "It's a slow, grueling process. Jasper is a lost cause, I just tell him to not talk at all."

"Esme, Carlisle's mate is just a few years older than Edward. She was changed later, so of course her appearance is older. She's our mother literally, that woman is all maternal."

"How old is your sister? Rosalie, right?" Bella changed the subject.

I laughed out loud. "Rosalie…Rosalie…Oh, good old Rosalie… We totally hated each other at first, but since we were both left behind we get along now."

"Rosalie hates what she is. I'm not going into detail about why she was changed, you really don't want to know…She's ninety-three and I call her an old hag from time to time because she's so vain. Just to get under that marble skin of hers."

I grinned. "Last is Alice. Our deer sweet Alice." I looked up at Bella.

"God help you."

Bella's eyes widened in fear. I chuckled and waved her off.

"No, no not like that. Alice is a force to be reckoned with, she is Jasper's mate and keeps him in check, along with me, and Rosalie, and Edward…okay she runs over all of us."

"Alice is addicted to shopping, she also can see the future according to what decisions you make…Her and Edward and his mind reading can be quite annoying.'

I continued. "She has already told me that we are going to be good friends, and she is including her in that mix. I'm warning you now, just back away slowly and let her do her thing when it comes to shopping."

Bella shook her head. "I hate shopping."

"Makeovers?" My eyebrows shot up in question.

"NO!" Bella whispered yelled.

I chuckled. "Well, this ought to be interesting. Seeing if Alice has met her match in a human."

Bella chuckled. "I am pretty stubborn Charlie and Jake can tell you that."

"How old is Alice?"

"She's the same age as Edward. She's stuck at nineteen, she was changed in 1920."

Bella nodded and then looked up at the clock. "I better go…Jake is probably waiting outside."

I noticed the clock and grimaced. "Oh crap. Edward insisted on picking me up as well."

We gathered up our things and made our way out of the front entrance. It was at that time that not only did I smell them, but I heard two distinct natural enemies growling at each other. I rolled my eyes and turned to see where those two morons were. I turned to my left and sure enough there they were in the main parking lot facing off right next to Edward's Volvo.

I quickly turned to Bella.

"Alright listen up human."

Bella turned to me with a cocky grin.

I pointed my finger at her.

"I am adding an addendum to our little agreement, being that you are a fragile human."

Bella went to say something but I held my hand up and stopped her.

"Don't interrupt. As of right now we have a shape shifter and a vampire getting ready to go to blows in the parking lot right over there." I gestured with my head.

"And we both know how stupid that would be."

Bella nodded.

"If I keep you informed with what I know, then when I tell you to do something you will do it without question, got it?" I narrowed my eyes at her to make her realize I was serious.

Like it or not, she is a fragile human, and I do have five years on her.

"You, need to stay here and not move a muscle. I'm serious. Getting in between a vamp and a shape shifter is highly dangerous, especially if Jake loses control and phases."

"Jake won't phase with me around." Bella argued as she was standing on her tip toes trying to get a look at the show.

"He's never faced Edward before Bella. Edward's the leader of the guard, he can be very…"

Irritating? Obnoxious? Arrogant? Lethal? Ruthless?

"Infuriating." I finished.

"What could they be possibly arguing over?" Bella whispered.

I shook my head. "Oh, the usual, the treaty, the rogues….us." I finished with a frown.

"Oh." Bella pursed her lips.

It was at that time that I noticed that Jake and Edward were going to have more company.

"Aw hell…." I cursed then swiftly turned to Bella.

"We are going to have some more company. Seriously Bella…..stay here."

She nodded as I made my way over to the wonder twins.

As I approached I could see Edward with his arms crossed glaring at Jake he was standing near the passenger side of his car wearing a blue T-shirt and a dark pair of jeans. His hair was blowing in the wind. Jacob was in his customary jean cut offs and a tight fitting black T-shirt. His VW rabbit was across the lot.

I skipped over to them like a third grader.

"Gee, can I be a part of the supernatural pow wow that we have going on?"

The both of them looked over at me and scowled. Edward then grabbed me by the arm and yanked me behind him.

"What the he-"

At that moment Paul, Sam, Quil, and Embry made their way over to us in human form. They were all breathing hard and their hands were trembling. As they made their presence known I smelled Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie.

I chuckled behind Edward and grabbed a hold of his shoulder to steady myself to take a peek at the gang from LaPush.

"Hey, hey the gang's all here…" I started to sing.

"Be quiet Amanda." Jasper drawled.

I turned quickly around "JERKSTER! Oh how I missed you so!"

I could hear Bella snickering at my antics.

"You saw me last night darlin'." Jasper answered with a grin.

"Thankfully not for long-" I interrupted myself when I noticed what Alice was doing.

"Alice! Not now."

She was already over on the top of the stairs sitting on the edge swinging her feet talking to Bella.

Bella was eyeing her warily.

"Get that bloodsucker away from Bella!" Jacob roared.

Paul went to walk over toward Bella when Jasper stepped in front of him.

"The human is fine, Alice won't hurt her."

"Get out of my way bloodsucker." Paul spat.

"Do you have any idea who you are talking to dog?" Jasper growled.

"ENOUGH!" I shouted and tried to pry myself from behind Edward.

He was holding on to my arm and wouldn't let go.

"Edward, let me go."

"Absolutely not." He answered as he glared at the pack.

Emmett was chuckling. "Do it Amanda….you know you want to."

I scowled. "Yes, I sure do but unfortunately it would draw some unwanted attention."

I decided to tone down my strength.

I shoved Edward out of the way he toppled over, his elbow slammed down denting the hood of Silver.

"Amanda!" Edward growled. Apparently, I'll be paying for that later.

"Listen up you morons! I whisper yelled since all of them have super hearing.

I pointed to the shape shifters. "Jake, get your puppies to stop trembling and maintain control. I'm pretty sure you do not want a few heart attacks on your conscience."

I glared and gestured with my head for him to take a look at the two old ladies who were enjoying a late afternoon super natural performance.

He narrowed his eyes at me and growled.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh shut it dog….you know as well as I do that the vamps have an advantage on you in this situation. There is no way in hell you can phase in town, nor should you."

Jake gritted his teeth. "I will not have Bella around these leeches."

"Pffffttt….. Does it look like she's in any danger? Alice does plan on torturing her, but not the way you are thinking…It's more by way of a beauty regiment." I replied.

I heard Alice giving Bella a play by play and even she snickered at my comment.

I quickly turned to dear old hubby.

"And you….what the hell are you thinking?"

I mimicked Edward "We have to be polite in public Amanda."

"This…." I pointed my finger between Jake and him. "Is your way of being polite?"

I clicked my tongue and shook my head. "I'm getting ready to lump you in with Jerkster as a lost cause in Amanda Cullen's school of pop culture."

"Mandy stop calling Jasper Jerkster!" Alice yelled. Bella laughed out loud again.

Apparently she thought I was joking when I said that I really did refer to Jasper as such.

Controlling Edward was back and was not amused. Great.

"You think this is funny? The fact that you are near these…..dogs?" Edward growled.

"Hello? Immortal human looking right at you here Eddie." I snarled.

Edward narrowed his eyes and wrapped his hand around the top of my arm. He quickly pulled me behind him again slamming my back into the passenger side back door. I winced. That kind of hurt.

He turned around, his lean muscular form looming over me.

"You. Will. Not. Speak." I heard Bella mutter to Alice.

"Uh oh." Alice snickered next to her.

"Oh, the show is about to start Bella, it's a good thing we are way over here."

"Excuse me?" I spat right back. Controlling Edward was wearing out his welcome.

The dogs all began to relax. It looked like they were thoroughly enjoying the Edward and Amanda show. I even heard Quil bet Embry ten bucks that I could take Edward. Embry took the bet. Of course Emmett and Jasper decided to get a little piece of the action. Emmett put his money on me while Jerkster went with Edward. Figures.

"You heard me. You do have super senses Amanda, don't play dumb with me. You need to be quiet and let me handle the situation." Edward's eyes were hard, he was pissed.

"And what a brilliant job you are doing too." I snarked.

Edward narrowed his eyes at me and quickly said to Jasper.

"Jazz, you, Emmett, Rosalie and Alice take Amanda home. Now."

Volturi guard Edward is now here….I think I'll ask for a recall on Controlling Edward…

"I am not a child Edward." I seethed.

It was at this moment that Jacob Black full out started laughing, as did the rest of the crew.

Hahahahah…..You. Guys. Fight. Just. *laughter, deep breath* Like. Bella. And. I."

"That means you are a chauvinistic pain in the rear. Just like him." I pointed at Edward as I glared at Jake.

"Em, Jasper….that is an order. Take. Her. Home. Now." Edward growled.

Emmett and Jasper each grabbed my arms and started dragging me to the Jeep. I was pissed to say the least. Edward pretty much humiliated me in front of my friend and the pack. I'll never live this down…

I tried to shake them off, but it was no use. It had been three hours since I had last eaten and the jerks knew it.

Edward was like radar when it came to my strength.

Rosalie scoffed. "I really think you are over reacting Edward…"

Edward turned to her. "Go home now!"

He then turned toward Alice. "Get away from the human Alice, and go home."

Alice pouted but hopped down, she quickly turned to Bella.

"See you later Bella, we'll go shopping!"

I could see Bella cringe. "Uh, thanks for the invite but I don't think so."

"Damn right." Jacob replied.

The pixie made her way next to Rosalie and stuck her tongue out at Jake as she followed us to the Jeep.

Jacob quickly said to Paul. "Go get Bella and put her in the rabbit."

Paul quickly made his way over to her. I could see Bella rolling her eyes. Apparently she was just as embarrassed as I was. I'm sure we will have a lot to complain about in our next session of mythical therapy 101.

Jasper and Emmett placed me in the Jeep with Alice and Rosalie climbing in the back. Jasper strapped me in and gave me his cocky grin.

"Hungry little sis?" He snickered.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" I pouted.

"All of you disappeared. Edward, you and Bella…" Alice replied.

"Oh."

Emmett said as Jasper made his way around to the driver side having to keep to human speed as a lot of patrons were watching us.

"I'm staying with Edward I don't want him to be out numbered."

I scoffed. "We are in town they can't even phase."

He shook his head. "Still, I think some intimidation is in order. They need to know who they are dealing with. Besides, Ed and I were there when the original treaty was formed."

"That's my monkey man…ever the ambassador for peace." Rosalie crooned.

I turned around and stuck my finger down my throat. They were way too disgusting for words. It was their fault I had to go to the garage to talk to Bella. They were up to their usual tricks in their room last night letting all of us hear things we really didn't want to know.

Rosalie smacked me in the head. "Watch it human…."

I scowled. "No, you better watch your Jimmy Choos…I know someone who is dying to sharpen his claws and teeth on them."

"I'll kill him." She threatened.

"And I'll rip your head off blondie."

Alice chuckled. "Ah…..can't you feel the love Jazz?"

He chuckled and started the Jeep. "Actually, I can. They are teasing."

"It's about damn time you two got everything sorted." Alice nodded her approval.

"Whatever." We both said.

**(E POV)**

"Listen up Black." I said to Jacob Black once I knew Jasper and my sisters had Amanda out of hearing range.

"What bloodsucker?" Jacob sneered.

"First of all, I'm getting ready to ask my father to dissolve the treaty that we made with Ephraim. You are nothing like him."

"Who are you to judge?" Jacob started trembling again.

"Watch it dog…you are in public." Emmett said standing next to me. He was exhibiting his guard attitude as well. He decided to stay behind to remind these pups that they are not dealing with some random vampires, but royalty.

"Since I was present…." Emmett cleared his throat and raised his eyebrows at me.

"Excuse me, since WE were present at the original meeting; I believe we would have some insight into that observation."

Jacob Black was an immature kid plain and simple, and he needed to get his priorities straight.

He grinned hugely. "Right….you vamps are old aren't you? How much older are you than Amanda?"

"That's another thing, you will no longer be disrespecting my wife. She is a Volturi princess and will be treated as such."

Jacob looked taken aback. "Really? You don't say? Amanda? A princess? Hmmm…."

He stroked his chin.

"You sure don't treat her like one."

"My relationship with my wife is not any of your concern."

Who did this dog think he is?

Jacob glared. "You listen to me Cullen, I don't know what type of vamp crap you pulled on Amanda, but what you did to her was inexcusable. So don't lecture me about respect."

Emmett stepped in before I tore his head off. I was seething.

"Let's get to the real situation here, shall we?" He turned to Jacob.

"You. You have your own problems with your little missy over there."

He gestured toward Black's girlfriend, Mandy's new friend and tutor Bella Swan.

"What are you talking about?" Jacob growled.

"You are so wrapped up in your lovey dovey crap, and worried about who she is friends with that you are letting innocent people die between here and Seattle and everywhere in between." Emmett retorted.

"In essence, you are putting her in danger by not helping Tom catch these creeps."

"You can't even catch your own kind? You need my help?" Jacob scoffed.

I growled. " We just arrived here, trust me.. I'll find them and they will regret ever stepping foot in our territory."

Sam Uley then decided to contribute to the conversation. "Your territory? Our people have been here for centuries, this is our land."

"And what an amazing job you do at defending it." Emmett laughed. He then turned to Jacob. " You are doing a stellar job at protecting the humans you so love."

"You know nothing." Jacob spat.

"I know we have four rogues running around the state of Washington causing major problems." I retorted.

"What's wrong with traitor Tom?" Paul sneered.

Emmett laughed. "Nothing. He's busy cleaning up the mess and tracking. You all are a bunch of dogs, I would think tracking would be a specialty of yours."

"Yes, instead of worrying about your girlfriend's friendship with my wife." I scowled.

Embry decided then to add. "We'll find them and get rid of them."

The rest of Jacob's group nodded.

I shook my head. "No. You had your chance, Tom and I will take care of it, I see where your priorities lie."

"Who do you think you are? You pompous snob!" Jacob was getting angry at my attitude.

I shrugged. "Go home, protect the rez. Leave everything to us."

"Whatever leech. Watch your back."

I gave Jake a crooked smile. "You do the same."

Jacob and the pack turned and made their way to their vehicles and took off toward the rez. As I was beginning to climb into the Volvo Jacob drove by glaring the whole way. It wasn't his glare that quickly caught my attention, it was a very very sweet smell of lavender and freesia….Something I'd never come into contact with before. For the first time in almost a decade, venom pooled in my mouth in anticipation. It was something that I was able to dismiss from my mind quickly. I was well satisfied, so I couldn't understand what would cause such a reaction, and I couldn't tell where or who, the scent came from. Because as quickly as it hit me, it was then gone. Emmett and I pulled out of the library and made our way home to our wives, we both still had a lot of lost time to make up for.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 32 I'll see your Sadie Hawkins dance, and raise you a Lamborghini**

**(A POV)**

The next week Alice added to the population of mythical creatures now attending Forks..I mean Po Dunk High. Rose and I were irritated with her as she completely disrupted the social bubble we had created. I mean the fragile humans for the most part stayed away from us. Including Mike Newton, he had ceremoniously moved on to Jessica Stanley. However with Alice whirling into the building all of the attention was on us-again.

Bella was always chuckling and smiling hugely at me, she thought it was funny. Even though Mike Newton was keeping his distance, he still gawked at me, not her. Hence Bella's big grin. She believed Jakey had finally succeeded in scaring Forest off. I elbowed her in the ribs in English when she kept taunting me. I wasn't very careful and she winced in pain. I panicked, but she said she was fine. Luckily, she didn't bruise and Jakey was none the wiser. I could just imagine what he'd say if he knew. I needed to watch my strength around the fragile human, it was taking some getting used to. I can use my full strength against the granite stone statues I live with.

"Sooo…." Alice drawled as she sat at our assigned lunch table. Well, it really wasn't assigned but everyone knew that is where Rose and I sat, and between her menacing scowls and my smart mouth no one bothered to sit with us.

"What?" I asked as I bit into a ham and cheese sandwich from Rose's lunch.

"I hear there is a dance coming up. Are we attending?" Alice pouted out her lip.

I snorted. "Its girl's choice Alice, who do you suggest I take? Newton? He wouldn't survive the night."

Alice narrowed her eyes at me. "No, silly you'd bring Edward of course. He is your brooding bad boyfriend you know."

I shook my head as Rose looked on with amusement. "I am not bringing Edward until he has Esme enroll his sorry butt."

I have told him he does not get the privileges one attains during high school life until he actually participates in high school. I can tell this is his doing; he loves high school dances and crap. Personally, I think he just wants to see me in a formal dress.

"Well, what if you have a timeline for his enrollment?" She gave a knowing smirk.

"Oh? Have we had a vision pixie?" I grinned.

Alice nodded.

"When?" I asked with curiosity.

"Next week. They are finished with their business and Edward can't stand the fact that you are here with single males while he is at home."

Edward heard me complaining about Newton. He was just itching to introduce himself and show Mike that even though he was a mythical creature, he was very real; with real strength that could break every bone in Newton's body.

Her smile widened. "He also wants you to ask him to the dance."

I scowled. "Why? It's not like he'll be remotely familiar with the music, or the dancing. He'll probably try to tango or dance The Blue Danube with me."

Seriously, I'll be the laughing stock of this po dunk school.

I looked over at Alice skeptically. "Are you going to bring Jerkster?"

Alice narrowed her eyes at me. "Can it, human."

I stuck my tongue out at her as Rosalie laughed.

"She has a point Al, Jasper is a jerk." Rose kept laughing.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"Well, are you?"

Alice grinned. "Yes! We all are going and it's going to be so much fun! Oh! We are heading to Port Angeles tomorrow and we are bringing Bella with us."

I smirked. "Good luck with that."

Alice tapped her temple. "I know what your saying, but it's true…she's going."

"Bella can't dance, she isn't going. She and Jake are doing the usual bonfire thing that the gang on the rez does on Saturday nights."

Alice pouted. "I know. She wants to go to the bookstore, so she'll accept the ride since her truck is a gas guzzler."

"The thing wouldn't make it anyway." Rose sighed.

I nodded in agreement. "No doubt, that thing is a hunk of junk."

I then felt a human hand jab me in the shoulder.

"Hey! Don't hate on the truck!"

I turned around and acted all shocked that Bella was standing behind me with her hand on her hip scowling at my obvious disdain for that hunk of metal she likes to refer to as her truck.

I snickered. "Maybe I should give you a Christmas bonus….I'm thinking my Audi A6 since I will be conning Edward into buying me a Lamborghini."

Rose arched an eyebrow. "That's a little too conspicuous for Forks don't you think?"

I shrugged. Alice chuckled. "He'll buy the Lamb if you take him to the dance."

I huffed. Bella turned to me. "You're going to the dance?"

She chuckled. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"If she wants a Lamb she is…." Alice crowed while she bounced up and down.

"Fine. We'll go." I conceded. Alice clapped her hands loudly.

"Yay! Oh, Bella….."

Bella cringed. "What Alice?"

"We are heading to Port Angeles to see if there is anything decent to wear to this dance, want to join us?"

"Jake and I are not going."

I pointed my finger at Al. "Ha! Told you so…."

Alice stuck her tongue out again. "I know that smarty pants…"

She smiled sweetly at Bella and flashed her teeth.

"We could take you to the bookstore."

Bella's eye shot up. "Oh, well….I would really like to get over there…."

I rolled my eyes at Rosalie and turned to Bella.

"Just agree….It's obvious she's got you hook, line and sinker."

"Alright. I'll have to let Jake know….."

I snickered again. "Good luck with that Bella…."

She turned around and scowled at me as she walked back to the LaPush table.

"Have fun dancing the Blue Danube Mandy! Maybe we'll make an appearance so we can watch you and Edward showcase your dancing skills."

Bella smirked. I growled at her, to which she snorted and turned around.

"Stupid, fragile human…."

When we walked in from school that day, I had a very arrogant vampire on my hands. He sauntered in with his knowing smirk as I sat at the bar in the kitchen eating my afterschool snack.

"Don't look so smug there sugar daddy." I said between bites of my spinach quiche.

"Who me? I have no idea what you are talking about." He wagged his eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes.

"Amanda…." Edward drew out my name in a sing song voice.

"What?"

He gracefully walked over to the bar and sat down next to me. He was wearing a tan v-neck sweater with a white T-shirt underneath along with some button fly jeans that were slung low on his hips. In other words, he was playing dirty. Really dirty, the sucker knew my weakness….

He batted his long eyelashes at me and grinned.

"Don't you have something to ask me?" He crooned.

I chuckled. "Oh yes, I do. Ummm….when is my red Lamborghini being delivered?"

Edward's face fell and he scowled.

"Not until after that Sadie Hawkins dance."

"Sadie Hawkins? Who the hell is that?"

Edward chuckled. "She was a cartoon character in the thirties. I guess empowering women or something along that line."

I narrowed my eyebrows at him. He continued.

"Today….it is one of many names used when a girl asks a boy to a semi-formal dance."

I snickered. "Where did you learn all of that?"

He shrugged. "Wikipedia."

I snorted. "You googled it?"

He nodded. "Of course. I know how to use a computer."

I sighed. "Edward, you need to be enrolled before you can go."

He shook his head and flashed his chompers at me.

"I am enrolled."

"What? When? I didn't notice you at school today."

Edward shrugged. "Esme went in after school and registered Jazz, Em and I."

"Oh."

"So…..Don't you have something to ask me?" Edward arched an eyebrow.

I turned to him and pursed my lips. I held out my hand.

"Can I have the credit card? We are going shopping tomorrow afternoon."

Edward chuckled. "That depends. What are you shopping for?"

I scowled. "A dress."

"A dress for what?" Edward leaned in and asked seductively.

I huffed. "Some stupid dance that my husband slash boyfriend is insisting on me taking him to."

Edward grinned and kissed me behind the ear.

"That is what I thought."

I raised my eyebrows at him. "I want the newest, latest model Edward….Red!"

He rolled his eyes. "I've already ordered it."

"Huh, wha-? You tricked me!" I spluttered.

He laughed. "So what? You get what you want, and I get what I want."

"A Lamborghini is worth a school dance? You're insane Edward."

He shrugged. "You still haven't asked me."

"We are married Edward I shouldn't have to." I countered.

Edward grabbed one of my front belt loops of my jeans and pulled me to a stand. Our bodies had no space between them. He sniffed my hair, and my neck.

"If you don't ask nicely Amanda, I'll give the Lamb to someone else."

I snorted. "Nice try, you know what will happen if you do."

Edward kissed me again, trying to be his persuasive charming self.

"Ask me." He growled.

I pursed my lips and gave an exasperated sigh.

"Fine."

I traced my hands through his hair and then down his face. He grinned as he leaned his cheek into my hand.

"Edward honey, baby, pumpkin pie, sugar daddy?"

"Yes?" He was trying very hard not to laugh.

"Will you go to the dance with me?"

Edward's eyebrows shot up. "Well, let's see…I need to think about this. You take me to the dance and I buy you a Lamborghini? Hardly fair don't you think? I need some more returns on my investment."

"What?" I screamed.

Edward wagged his eyebrows. "I'll go to the dance with you, I'll even give you the Lamb, but you also have to agree to wear whatever Alice purchases for you, and I'm talking more than the dress too my love."

I growled. "Ughghhhahhh! You evil, conniving vamp!"

He scooped me up and ran me to our room.

"Why yes, yes I am." He snickered.

The next morning I wandered down the stairs bleary eyed from a very restful sleep. I pressed snooze on the alarm clock probably five times before I head Edward call from the bathroom that I better get up before he dragged me out.

I walked in and headed straight for my cappuccino machine. Esme always had a lovely blend of French vanilla, or Irish Crème waiting for me. Sometimes she'd even sneak in a little Kailua in them. Yes, physically I was underage, but technically I was twenty-two. However, the real reason behind the alcohol was the fact that Rose discovered that alcoholic beverages and food laced with rum, extended my strength impeccably. Let me tell you how much she rubs that into Edward's face.

I was sipping my morning heaven and reaching for more delectable's when I noticed Edward and the twin towers looking at me.

"What?" I asked innocently.

Edward pursed his lips as he helped Esme finish packing everyone's lunches. Apparently I will be well stocked on food all day.

"Are you sure that is appropriate attire for high school?" Edward questioned.

I snorted. "Yes. What is wrong with my attire?"

Jerkster shook his head and walked out of the room. He knew better, and besides he knew I'd be flinging insults at him and calling him a hypocrite faster than Edward could run. Alice dressed however she wanted, and he never said a thing. Shocking, really. However, like I said before she runs over all of us, including Jerkster. Well, except for Volturi business that is.

Edward studied me carefully. He was dressed in a pair of khaki dress pants and a navy blue sweater. I arched an eyebrow at him questioning his own fashion sense.

He sighed. "Your blouse is a little too tight in a certain area, don't you think?"

I gave him an incredulous look. "No, it's the sign of the times Edward. I told you five years ago these baby doll tops were going to be the new rage. I love them."

He looked down and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yes, but do they have to emphasize that area so much?"

"I'm not going to even dignify that with a response." I replied as I grabbed another blueberry muffin.

There was absolutely nothing wrong with what I was wearing, and hey my wardrobe had the Alice seal of approval. I was wearing an orange silk baby doll top with three quarters sleeves; it had a sash that tied in the back. I had on dark denim skinny jeans, brown heeled boots and gold jewelry. I had cut my hair while Edward was away, I didn't butch it, I just needed a change and it now was shoulder length instead of longer. Surprisingly, he approved of the new do. I had even added golden highlights.

I gestured with my hand at his outfit. "You're not exactly fitting into your mold either there, sugar daddy."

He gave me a dirty look. "We discussed this; I will not be going Goth!"

I chuckled. "No, no Goth….I just….well, the image I've given all of these morons of you is not exactly what you are portraying right now."

I raised my eyebrows at him and continued. "How are you going to scare the pants off of Mike Newton dressed like that?"

Edward laughed darkly. "Don't worry love, that I promise you, will not be a problem."

I sighed heavily and pouted my lip. I really, really wanted bad boy Edward…..

Emmett who had been quiet this whole time chortled.

"Ewww…...I'm out of here, I don't need to be privy to this crap."

"Please, like we aren't subjected to you and Rose on a daily basis." I snarked.

Emmett turned around. "Don't even go there human, it won't end well."

I rolled my eyes. "Get out of here, and go practice being human so we aren't exposed."

He grinned hugely. "No problem."

I turned back to Edward again and gave him the Mandy stare. It was my evil secret weapon, it worked every time….

Edward gave an exasperated sigh and threw his hands in the air. "Fine! What exactly do you have in mind?"

Alice walked in with Jerkster in tow. "Oh, she wants the James Dean look. Ever since she found those clothes, she's had the fascination."

Edward looked over to Alice. "Stop. Don't even go there."

Alice giggled and wagged her eyebrows at me. I shrugged. Jerkster even snorted in approval.

We pulled right up next to Rosalie's Beamer and parked Silver. Alice and Jerkster rode with us since apparently Rose and Em were driving Jazz crazy. We climbed out and were making our way to the main building. The boys already had their schedules; Edward was irritated at Jazz for not getting him in a couple of my classes. He was going to be in all of them except for two. My math class, which I agreed with Edward sucked, and my English class. I consoled myself with the fact that those were the two classes I had with Bella and he couldn't interfere with my friendship with her.

I knew it the minute the looming females noticed the boys. With my super hearing I heard collected gasps, and things like "they're so hot" and "figures they'd be a bunch of pretty boys."

I smirked over at Emmett when I heard that one. I said to him at vamp pitch.

_How are you doing there pretty boy?_

Emmett frowned. _I'll show them how much of a pretty boy I am…_

Edward hissed. _Emmett! I know what you are thinking, and I agree.. but that might draw some unwanted attention, wouldn't you agree?_

_Stupid humans…._ Emmett mumbled. Rosalie snickered and wrapped her arms around him to comfort him.

"Come on monkey man, let me show you some cool janitor closets."

Jasper groaned as Alice giggled. "God, get away from me now."

Edward and I walked in and proceeded to my locker. All of Forks High was staring. I looked over at Edward and grinned.

"What are they thinking?"

He turned to me and shook his head. "You don't want to know. It's rather disgusting."

I snorted. "I'm impressed. You haven't tried to kill anyone yet."

He shrugged. "Oh, I'm hanging on by a thread. I just keep reminding myself that they are petulant children who don't know any better."

I chuckled, but then noticed Mallory and Stanley checking out my man.

They were commenting on his fabulous attributes, the back side of him in particular. Um, yeah this is not going to fly.

"Hey, Stanley!" I called Jessica out.

She looked up at me in shock, surprised that I addressed her.

"Yyyyyes?" She stuttered.

Stanley could be a good person if she'd hang with the right people. I mean, if she'd stick to Angela Weber and Bella she'd be okay. Mallory on the other hand, I'd gladly feed her to a rogue, that girl is just plain evil.

"See something you like?" I wagged my eyebrows.

Edward was snorting in amusement.

"Uhh…..what do you mean?" Jessica stammered.

I'm pretty sure she's ready to crawl into a locker with me calling her out not only in front of the entire Junior class, but also in Edward's presence.

I narrowed my eyes at her and Mallory. "You know exactly what I mean."

I took Edward's arm. He really did look delicious. He had changed into a tighter pair of straight leg jeans, had on a form fitting navy T-shirt and finished it off with doc martins and his authentic leather jacket. Yeah, the one from 1955….His hair was also in its usual disarray. Alice pondered having him gel the hair for a split second until he read her mind and vetoed that idea quickly.

I cuddled up next to Edward making sure her and Mallory understood that Edward was taken and I would not be tolerating their sad attempts at seduction. I mean really if the succubus extraordinaire failed, they have no shot in Hades.

Edward whispered to me at vamp pitch.

_What are you doing little girl?_

I replied. _Having fun….so shut it…_

He grinned and played along. I smiled sweetly at them as we approached.

"Lauren, Jessica. I'd like you to meet Edward Masen. _My boyfriend…_ I emphasized.

Jessica waved shyly while Lauren glared at me and then turned to Edward.

"I'm Lauren." She purred as she stuck out her hand.

Edward looked at her outstretched hand, then at me. He winked and answered.

"Charmed, I'm sure." I snorted in laughter.

He didn't even attempt to shake her hand. That would be cold, snobbish Ed Jr. making an appearance. He's a lot of fun!

"See ya." Stanley got the hint real fast and went to go hook up with Newton.

Edward turned his back on Lauren and backed me into the wall. He spoke loud enough so Lauren could hear him.

"Amanda, darling. What is with the blond? Can she not see that I am obviously taken?"

He bent down and kissed me hard on the mouth. "And prefer brunettes with green eyes?"

Lauren huffed and walked away.

I grinned up at him. "Well played Ed."

He arched an eyebrow. "Don't call me Ed. Let us proceed to class I can't leave a bad impression on my first day of stimulating instruction."

I rolled my eyes and heaved off of the wall. Edward grinned and slung his arm around my shoulders, all the while taking my books into his hands.

I shook my head. "I'm feeling a sense of déjà vu coming on."

Edward snickered, but quickly stiffened. His body went completely rigid and my books fell to the floor. He stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes became black almost feral; his nostrils flared and a low menacing growl was vibrating in his chest. I moved quickly in front of him. I grabbed his face in both of my hands. I had no idea what the hell his problem was, because all of them not only went hunting, but drank five bags of synthetic to be overcautious last night.

"_Edward. Edward look at me."_ I said at vamp pitch. This was not the time or place for him to be pulling this crap.

He snapped out of it quickly. "What love?"

I gave him a wary look. "What was that?"

He shook his head as if trying to clear it. "I don't know."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Later." He replied.

I nodded. "Alright. Well, this is me."

He gave me his crooked smile and kissed me quickly. "See you after class."

Needless to say the Quileute's did not react well to Jerkster, Edward, and Emmett attending school. I was only able to speak to Bella in class, and as soon as the bell would ring, three to four Quileute's would surround her and rush her out of class because they knew Edward would be waiting for me. It really surprised me how fast they could move at a human pace. Bella was always long gone by the time Edward would find me.

We were walking in the parking lot after school heading toward Silver when Edward gave me a wary look.

"What's the matter love?"

I grunted. "I should ask you the same."

I raised my eyebrows at him. He sighed and motioned for me to get into the car.

As we drove toward home he said.

"I don't really know what happened this morning."

I turned to him. "You don't? It looked like you were ready to attack something, and it was like you weren't even there."

He nodded. "I know. I'm going to be discussing it with Carlisle."

"Can you describe to me what you smelled? How you felt?" I asked.

I could tell it was a scent because of his reaction, it was almost animalistic.

He ran his hand through his hair.

"You're right, it's a scent. One I've never come across before, ever. It's the most intoxicating, mouth watering feeling. This is the second time I've smelled it, but I can't pin point where it comes from."

"You smelled it one time before? Where were you?"

"Outside the library, the day I had my confrontation with Jacob Black."

I pursed my lips. "What exactly is the scent?"

"Lavender mostly. A little freesia as well. It smells very floral and sweet. Almost like candy."

He chuckled. "I've told you how I was such a terrible sweet tooth when I was a human."

I nodded. "What else is there?"

Edward pursed his lips. "It's strange, I smell it, get all worked up; and then it's gone."

"That is what happened at school? You smelled it and then it was gone?" I asked trying to figure this out.

Edward nodded.

"Do you think there is something wrong with the most recent batch of synthetic? The timing matches up. Maybe that and all of the scents in school." I proposed.

Edward grinned. "That is what I'm going to talk to Carlisle about. We might have switched some elements, although it's highly unlikely. Your hypothesis is a valid one though."

We arrived back at home so I could grab a quick dinner, then Rose, Alice and I headed off to go pick Bella up at her house for the trip to Port Angeles. Alice went inside with me to charm the chief. He was glad to see that Bella had some new friends besides only the Quileute's. He waved goodbye to us as Alice pulled Carlisle's Mercedes out onto the street.

I turned to Bella. "So, how'd you get Jake to agree to this?"

She chuckled. "Charlie."

"Charlie?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Yeah, Charlie told him that I needed girl time and that he needed to lay off."

Rose snickered. I tried to hide my amusement.

"I knew I liked the Chief." Alice grinned.

"Yeah, he's pretty taken with you guys as well." Bella smirked.

"Cool! We can do a sleep over! Mannies, pedies, hair, makeup, oh! And bad eighties movies!" Alice chimed.

Bella grimaced. "Don't push your luck Alice."

I rolled my eyes. "Are you kidding me Alice? You know there would be a shape shifter and a vampire sitting in the woods in Bella's backyard. That is recipe for disaster."

Alice pouted. "You guys are no fun."

"Hey, don't blame me, you can pin that on your overprotective brother." I scowled.

Bella grinned and turned to me in the backseat.

"Speaking of overprotective Cullen's."

"What?"

"How is it going with Edward home and now that he's enrolled in school?"

I grinned. "Fine. Well, as long as he lets me do what I want, but with the pack around, that isn't happening anytime soon."

"Doesn't he know what you're doing now?" Bella asked.

I nodded and gave her an evil grin. "Of course. I have his credit card, he just doesn't know you are going with us."

"Rose and Alice are great covers." I then looked at Rose.

"As long as you can keep blocking him."

She scowled at me from the front seat.

Bella looked down. "He doesn't like me."

I raised my eyebrows. "Well, Jake doesn't like me either."

Bella rolled her eyes. I sighed.

"Actually, it's not that. He doesn't know you, the problem is that you are Jake's imprint. His enemy's imprint, he understands that Jacob will go to great lengths to protect you. It's not that he blames him, it's just he feels that poses a threat to me. He wants me to stay away from you because of Jacob."

Bella nodded. "I understand."

Rose turned around and wrinkled her nose. "No offense Bella, but you really reek of dog right now, I mean more so than usual. What was up with the security detail today?"

Bella scowled. "Oh, yeah that. I really gave Jake a piece of my mind after school today. Because of the new additions to the student body he didn't want Edward, Emmett and Jasper to even see me."

She let out an exasperated sigh. "It's absolutely ridiculous."

"I agree." I smirked.

We made it to Port Angeles in record time with Alice driving. Bella was about to have a heart attack and kept yelling at Alice to slow down. She explained that she could anticipate every decision of every driver and that she had excellent reflexes. I rolled my eyes and had to agree. Vamps could really drive.

We drug poor Bella to the only two stores that Alice would even consider. Alice was like a tornado, she walked right in with a confidence and air about her. She demanded personal assistance and threw dresses at Rose and I like a whirlwind. Bella just kept out of the way. I was still trying on dresses an hour and a half later because every time I'd agree to one of Alice's selections, she'd get a vision about Edward's reaction and apparently it wasn't ending well.

Bella sighed heavily and knocked on the dressing room door.

"Hey, guys the bookstore is going to be closing soon. I think I'm just going to walk over there while you are finishing up."

"Are you sure?" I called as Alice was throwing a royal blue strapless at me.

"Yeah, it's just down the street four or five doors down."

"Do you want me to go with you? I already have my dress." Rose offered.

To be honest, I was shocked. I had no idea what had gotten into Rosalie. She hated humans, I mean she hated me…her sister. She got over her self when I wouldn't back down and take her crap. She also got a rude awakening once in Volterra when I handed her sorry ass to her. I had just snagged a bunch of grapes from the vineyard. We finally figured out the secret to my strength. Grapes, and Alcohol.

Bella was still not very comfortable around Rose, she tolerated Alice better, and however she preferred me to the rest of the Cullen's. I understood I am the human of the family.

"No, that's okay. I'll be fine." Bella stammered.

I grinned and decided to get my digs in. "Don't trip over your own two feet on the sidewalk. We don't want to have to tell Charlie you're in the ER here."

Bella snorted. "I'll meet you guys outside the book store."

I called to her. "See ya in a few, I think I finally found one."

I looked at myself in the mirror. I was surprised that royal blue looked so good on me. I usually did well in reds, pinks, and apricot. The dress was strapless, had a tight fitting bodice, a bow was tied on the left side of the waist and the skirt flared and flowed to right above my knees.

"So…Al? What do you think?" I asked as I emerged from the fitting room.

She clapped her hands and nodded. "Yes, that is it! That's the one. Edward's going to love it!"

Rose arched an eyebrow. "Wow. Who knew, Mandy has cleavage!"

I flipped Rose the bird as I went back to change out of my dress. As I was placing it back on the hanger I heard Alice mutter.

"Oh no….oh no….." Her eyes were wide with fright.

"What?" Rose was asking. She was bent down and looking into her eyes.

_Is she having a vision?_ I asked at vamp pitch to Rose.

She nodded.

Alice snapped out of it. "We have to hurry….."

"What's going on Alice? I asked as we threw all of the dresses at the sales lady and ran out the door.

Alice turned to me as we headed to a hidden area so we could move at a faster pace. The sun had just set and the streets were starting to clear.

Alice turned to me, her frame shaking with tearless sobs. "Bella….."


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 33 Ahh…..young, human/human/vamp/human/vamp/vamp love...It's official….vamps and humans are just weird….**

What's going on with Bella?" I yelled as the three of us whipped around small buildings and warehouses. Then, I smelled them.

"Never mind." I finished.

"I don't know them, you?" Rose asked Alice as we approached.

Alice shook her head. "No. We need to be calm, use our Volturi royalty as leverage."

We both nodded.

We approached a dark, out-of-the-way alley; it was surrounded by two very tall empty warehouses. One used to house a company that made barges, the other held the area where fish were harvested and organized. We were clearly on the waterfront.

The two vampires had obviously been following Bella, she did smell good. Well, at least according to Rose and Alice. This was exactly what Jacob Black was worried about; he knew she was a danger magnet. I silently cursed myself for being so flippant. I knew there were rogues about, what was I thinking letting her go gallivanting around unsupervised? If anything happens, Jacob Black will want my head on a platter. Edward of course would never let that happen, and then there will be war.

Bella was visibly shaken, and frightened. They had cornered her, herded her like a rancher does his cattle. She was plastered up against the wall, her pepper spray out, and aimed right at the offenders.

Alice cleared her throat.

The rogues turned around. A young girl with long dark hair scowled at the interruption. She couldn't have been older than fifteen. The girl hissed at us.

"Stay away! This is our territory. She's mine!"

Rosalie chuckled. "Whoa, there. Let's not get greedy my friend."

She scowled at Rose. "We are not friends. I will defend my kill."

I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself. Being that I am a human, calling my friend "your kill" was just not going to sit well with me. Besides, I had a small bottle of rum in my pocket.

I was silently thanking my lucky stars that Edward insisted I carried it with me, my own brand of pepper spray so to speak.

"You can't have her." I sneered.

Both of the rogues looked at me. The young girl and I locked eyes. I could tell she was a newborn, eyes teeming in vibrant red.

The girl let out a huge menacing hiss. I could see Bella shudder at the sound. True, it was rather….unsettling. However, she looked like a bad impression of one of Anne Rice's vamps. Now that I think about it, she looked like one of the female vamps in the movie Interview with a Vampire. Remembering that, scary would only go so far.

I chuckled in amusement. Which, of course really pissed her off.

Alice decided to step in. She cursed me wondering how I could be such a smart ass when our friend was in trouble.

"Might I remind you young one that this is most definitely not your territory."

Alice looked to the other rogue. "What's your name?"

The rogue backed away from Bella. He shook his head at the newborn.

Rose was standing to my right, Alice to my left. We had them surrounded and they knew it.

"Riley." He answered.

I sized dear old Riley up. He was older than the girl, she was barely hanging onto control. He outranked her or was her mate because she listened to him like he was her lifeboat.

Riley was a pretty tall guy himself, not as tall as our boys…but still tall. Who am I kidding? Everyone is tall to me.

"What are you doing hunting humans in Seattle Riley?" Alice issued her question with authority.

"I need to feed my mate." He replied.

"Not with my friend or any other human, go find some deer." I snarked.

Riley narrowed his eyes at me. "How about I feed you to her instead?"

I laughed at the thought. I mean really laughed.

Alice looked over at me and pretty much silenced me with the look.

I shut up, but narrowed my eyes at them. I pulled out my rum and grinned at the girl who was snarling. I toasted her….and bottoms up. Oh, if she only knew what was in store for her now? I am so in the mood to kick some rogue vamp butt. Beating up on Edward's minions can only entertain me for so long.

"Yes, well. As annoying as my sister can be sometimes; I highly suggest you refrain from doing that."

Riley smirked. "Sister? She's a human!"

Rose had to put her two cents in. "Oh, she is human alright. A special one. Haven't you heard of the Volturi?"

Riley furrowed his eyebrows. "No. I haven't"

"Who is your creator?" Alice enquired. She's the member of the guard so she had the authority here, well, until Edward and one of the boys showed up. Which, I wondered if she had time to text him?

Well, since I was standing here having to let Alice placate these fools, might as well expand the party. I quickly pulled out my phone.

"I already text Emmett." Rose said through her teeth.

I nodded.

"That is not any of your concern." Riley countered.

"Now, if you'll excuse me we'd like to finish our dinner."

"I'm Mary Alice Brandon Whitlock Cullen. My father is one of the four brothers of the Volturi, the ruling class of vampires Riley. My husband along with my self are members of the guard. My brother, is the leader of the guard, and my other brother is also a member. If you want to talk about territory, the entire North American continent is ours."

"THERE IS NO HUNTING HUMANS IN OUR TERRITORY." Alice emphasized dramatically.

I had to say, I was really impressed. I peeked over at Bella and gave her a thumbs up. She seemed to relax when I did so.

"Who is your creator?" Alice asked again.

"I don't know." He lied. I could see by his body language.

I turned to Alice and arched an eyebrow. She gave me a slight nod. She knew as well.

"Well, we can do this nice and civil, or it is going to get really ugly Riley. It's all up to you." Alice grinned wickedly.

"Oh, really now? The numbers look quite even." Riley smiled back.

I took offense to that. "Excuse me? Am I chopped liver or something?"

Rosalie snorted. "Nice analogy there Mandy."

Riley smirked. "You said it, not me. You are food; I wonder how you would taste?"

My anger was starting to boil.

"Listen up you ignorant vamp! Don't you know that I am a super natural human? Go ahead…"

I walked forward and stretched out my wrist. The little girl was bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Go ahead moron, take a bite. See what happens." I gave him a wicked grin.

Riley looked over to the girl and shook his head. He was smart enough to know that if I was practically begging for him to take a bite, I knew something that he did not.

I was close enough that they both took a good whiff of my scent. They wrinkled their noses.

I chuckled. "Yeah, thought so….." I winked and turned around and walked back to my sisters.

"So…..what'll it be Riley?" Alice questioned.

Before he could answer, and as I had my back turned….the little girl pounced on me. I heard Bella gasp in surprise.

I heard her attack a half a second before she latched onto my back attempting to bite my neck. I literally body slammed her into the pavement. The sound was deafening, it reminded me of a military plane breaking the sound barrier.

I had my right hand around her throat. "So stupid young one…..so very very stupid….."

Riley growled and was ready to attack but Rose and Alice both stepped in front of him.

I yelled. "You move one more inch and I'll rip her head off."

Alice reiterated as she placed her hand on his chest. "She can do it too, Riley. She's married to my brother for a reason. She's just as much a princess of the Volturi as my sister and I."

"According to the law, your little mate will die due to her attacking Mandy." Rose said.

"No! She's young! I'll take responsibility! I swear…." Riley sobbed.

Alice whispered to us. "He knows something, he definitely knows who his creator is….I think these two are more valuable alive…."

"I agree." I answered.

I looked down at the struggling girl. "Are you going to behave yourself?"

She screamed. "I need blood!"

I shushed her. "Listen, you need to chill out and not scream that. Do you want to alert the humans and the shape shifters?"

I raised my eyebrows, still not relenting on my hold.

"Whaaat are shape shifters?" The girl asked.

"What's your name?" Rose asked as she bent down.

"Bree." She answered.

Bella sucked in a breath from behind us. All of us turned to her. She pushed herself off of the wall and cautiously walked forward, hand raised in front of her body.

"I…..I know you!" She pointed at Riley.

"You…..you graduated from Forks last year! My dad is looking for you! You're parents are so worried!"

Riley furrowed his eyebrows. "What?"

Bella continued. "You were human just last year! I'm Bella Swan, my dad is Chief Charlie Swan."

Riley nodded. "It's so hard to remember…I get flickers of memories every now and again…."

He turned to Bella. "Are you sure?"

Bella nodded. "Yes, Forks High only has around three hundred and fifty kids. You're Riley Biers, editor and chief of the school paper."

Bella smirked. "You kept trying to recruit me for your newspaper staff."

Riley smiled. It seemed that since Bella could give him information about his human life, it comforted him.

"You've been missing for a while."

He nodded. "I can't let my human parents see me…..I'm too different. Forks you say?"

He quirked an eyebrow. Bella nodded.

Alice stepped up to him. "I don't think that would be wise right now."

"There are shape shifters in the Forks area, you've been feeding on humans, they'll know from your eyes. They'll kill you on the spot." Rose replied.

"Besides, you need to get this little girl under control." I added.

I arched an eyebrow. "She's probably been reported missing too."

Riley sighed. "Yes, she has."

Rose smirked. "You've mated already?"

Bree answered. "Yes, I love him."

"Then leave the humans be. Or you'll both be dead." I sneered.

She relaxed. "I….I'll try….It's just I want her so bad! I even want you, but you're too strong."

I leaned down and grinned. "And I'll taste like crap. Oh, and kill you."

Rose threw down a couple of bags of synthetic. "Here. My emergency stash. It should stabilize her."

I handed her the bags. "Drink slowly, can I trust you?"

She nodded as she was already starting to feed. I let her sit up and turned to Riley.

"What's your story?" I gestured to Bree, obviously he changed her.

"She found me….here in the city. She knew me, said we were in love as humans. Deep down, something about her was so familiar. However, when I looked her in the eyes…I knew. I knew she was my mate. I didn't hesitate, didn't think. I changed her."

"Bree Tanner." Bella answered again.

I made my way to Bella, being the fragile human she still needed protection.

"You know her as well?" I asked.

Bella shook her head. "No. Riley just talked about her all of the time. She was a Freshman here in Port Angeles."

"Makes sense." I shrugged. Bree had finished both bags and sat quietly.

Alice motioned for my attention, she threw me the keys.

"Get Bella out of here, the boys are almost here. I'll do what I can. Rose, stay with me huh?"

"Yeah."

I turned quickly to my sisters. "Hey, block him so he doesn't go ballistic. Tell him I'm going straight home so he doesn't freak."

Alice saluted. "We'll do. That's the best case."

"Come on Bella, before Jake and Charlie start worrying."

She nodded as I put my arm around her and we made our way to the car, as we walked in the parking lot I noticed Edward whiz by, followed shortly by Jazz. Emmett slowed enough to yell.

"Get her out of here….you too. The dogs are all up in arms, they smell the rogues and are sure that they've tried something with Bella….."

I yelled. "Don't let Edward kill them. They could be useful…."

He nodded and took off to join everyone.

I took off in the Mercedes and as we made our way out of the city limits of Port Angeles, I smelled them. Jake and his pack were making a bee line in the darkness camouflaging themselves in the trees.

"I hear them." Bella stated.

"Yep, I smell them too." I answered, keeping my eyes on the road.

Then, out of no where; a very large black wolf jumped out in front of my car. I slammed on the breaks and prayed that my reflexes were quick enough.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 34 Who Knew Port Angeles Was the New Supernatural Mecca?**

"Look out!" Bella cried as I swerved into the oncoming lane to avoid the damn dog.

I swerved missing the blasted mutt by centimeters and quickly maneuvered the Mercedes back into my lane. I slammed on the breaks and the both of us got out of the car. Sam had quickly run into the woods and phased back into his human form.

"What the hell?" I yelled as a logging truck came barreling past honking its horn.

I gestured to the retreating truck as Sam emerged to face us.

"If you would've been a few seconds later I would've ran into that you moron!"

Bella shuddered. "Yeah, and Bella would be flat."

"I really don't want a flat Bella." I deadpanned and winked.

She chuckled.

Sam pointed at me. "What are you thinking leaving Forks with rogues about?"

"They were in Seattle the last I heard, and I thought Jake and you had it all under control. Besides, we had Alice." I arched an eyebrow at him.

He shook his head. "Regardless, you have been irresponsible and have put Bella in danger. Now these leeches have her scent and will start tracking her."

"Pfffftttt….." I waved at him like he was crazy.

"Are you dismissing the danger that Bella is now in leech lover?" Sam growled.

"I'm not in any danger. It's being taken care of. Actually, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Jake?" Bella asked.

"Jake wants me to take you home. Immediately. He will also insist that you no longer associate with the bloodsucker's kin."

I scoffed. "Kin? Are you implying that we are some hill jacks or something? Seriously?"

I mean I'm not the one originally from the town that time forgot. Believe me, we'd know.

Bella shook her head and held her hand up. "Shut up. The both of you."

She turned to Sam. "This is partly my fault. I was impatient and decided to head to the bookstore on my own. Rosalie did offer to go with me."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Oh yes, the blond demon."

I chuckled. "Hey now…watch yourself. Although I will give you kudos for that nickname. I'll be stashing that away for later."

Bella snickered. Sam grimaced. He reached his hand out toward Bella.

"Come on Bella, I'll phase and take you home."

I slammed my hand against my forehead.

"Are you stupid or something? What the hell is she supposed to tell Charlie when she waltzes into the house? He's going to know that she wasn't brought home in a car."

Sam huffed, and his nostrils flared. I could tell that I really irritated the devil out of him, as I'm sure I annoy all of the pack. Eh, who cares? It's fun messing with them. Like I've said before I need something to entertain me in this God forsaken town.

"Not my problem." Sam replied.

I looked over at Bella with raised eyebrows. "Damn, it's a good thing you're Jake's imprint. These fools would've exposed themselves without you to keep them in line."

She nodded and grinned. "I know."

Sam growled. "Enough Bella."

Bella rolled her eyes. "She has a point Sam. Charlie is a cop."

She looked over at me warily waiting for my smart alec comment about Charlie being the Chief of Police in Forks and Spoons. Ah, my friend knew me oh so well….

"Charlie's recliner is right by the picture window so he can see what is going down on his street Sam. He's going to question her why we didn't bring her back."

I continued and smirked. "Especially since he loves Alice and me so much."

Sam shook his head and fumed. "I have to obey my Alpha."

I chuckled. "Well, you're Alpha's plan is a little flawed."

"Come on Bella, let's go." Sam reached his hand out again.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Seriously? Did you not just hear what the two of us have been telling you?"

"No. It sounded like a lot of hot air, coming especially from you." Sam grinned.

"Up yours Fido." I growled.

"Guys! Please! I do need to get home, I am the fragile human here." Bella huffed.

"The only human here." Sam muttered.

"Hey, I resent that Rover! I am way more human than you could ever dream about being." I sneered.

Bella shook her head. "Sorry Sam, you can tell Jake he can speak to me about this tomorrow, but I'm vetoing his little demand. I much prefer to ride the rest of the way home in a Mercedes Benz than riding on the back of a wolf."

I grinned at Sam and took Bella's arm. "Later, Sam."

He growled and ran into the woods to phase.

**(E POV)**

"What do we have here Alice?" I sneered as I approached Alice and Rosalie who seemed to have two rogues under control.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Riley and Bree. They've been a little too overzealous in their hunting habits."

"I see." I grabbed my chin and assessed the situation.

Riley and Bree held hands and stood in a submissive stance. I circled them as I read their thoughts.

"You changed her. She's your mate?" I asked with interest.

Riley nodded.

"He's from Forks Edward. Bella knew him last year." Rose stated as both Jazz and Emmett also made their presence known.

"Bella?" I asked with caution.

I read in Rosalie's mind that Bella Swan, Black's imprint happened to be the girls' guest on this shopping trip. Apparently something that Amanda wanted to have been kept from me. It also happened that Bella had wandered off and had been approached by these two. The girls' interrupted Riley trying to feed Bella to his mate.

I growled at Rose. "Go home. Tell my wife I'll be dealing with her later."

Rose huffed. "Get a grip Edward, let her have a normal human friend."

"Go. Home." I said through clenched teeth.

"Watch it Edward…." Emmett warned.

I turned around to him and arched an eyebrow. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He gave Rosalie an apologetic smile.

"Rose, baby….head on home this is official Volturi business."

Rosalie glared at Emmett She balled her hands into fists, gave Emmett and evil glare and stomped off toward home.

Alice sighed and rubbed her temples. "They could be of some use to us Edward. We need to find out who his creator is."

I chuckled darkly. "No problem."

Riley was terrified, he had been warned about us. His creator had told him about the Volturi, and the rules. He had told Alice and Rosalie a bold face lie. He had no idea I could read his mind, so I decided to let him in on my little secret.

I quickly swooped over to his little mate Bree and grabbed her by the hair.

She screamed for Riley to help her. Riley was enraged, quickly assessing his best way of attacking me. No doubt about it, he'd had some training, and had been teaching others.

"Let her go!" Riley snarled and steadied himself to pounce.

I grinned at him as I increased my hold on his girl.

"I don't think so Riley, not until you start talking."

Alice arched an eyebrow and a new vision started to form, but as quickly as the vision began it quickly disappeared.

"Ugh!" Alice snarled.

Jasper quickly went to her side to comfort her.

"What darlin'?" What happened?"

"I lost a vision again!" Alice huffed.

Emmet sniffed loudly, and I registered the thoughts of Jacob Black and the damn shape shifters. I roared with frustration. Even if we are in a secluded alleyway, those fools will expose themselves in wolf form coming into town. It seems Jacob doesn't care, he's enraged because a member of the tribe owns a bookstore across the street and noticed the girls talking to Riley and Bree earlier, calling in reinforcements. The caller did not know Bella was in town, but knew that Jake was looking for rogues.

"Jasper. You and Emmett go head off Black tell him he'll expose us all if he gets near town. Tell him we have these rogues under control and we will be interrogating them. Tell the mutts to get back to the rez where they belong."

Jazz nodded and motioned for Emmett to follow him. They stealthily made their way out of the alley and quickly took off toward the outskirts of town to confront the wolves.

"What's the plan Edward?" Alice asked with annoyance.

"You tell me." I sneered.

"I can't see anything, the damn dogs are here." She pouted.

By now, Riley noticed the wolves' stench and was highly confused. He'd not been told about the shape shifters, only what Alice and Rosalie had just recently revealed.

I gave him an evil smile and decided to let him know just how much trouble he is in.

"You're creator is an idiot Riley."

He raised his eyebrows in defiance. I jerked his little mate a little tighter, to which she whimpered.

"I'm sorry. Does that hurt Bree?" I asked with feigned concern.

She whimpered again and nodded.

Riley was awestruck. He didn't understand why Bree's strength was no match for me since she is a newborn.

I laughed heartily. "It's all in the training, Riley. I am the leader of the Volturi guard. There is a reason for that." I smirked.

"Let her go!" He growled.

I grinned again. "All in good time, right now we need to have our discussion in another location. This one is a little…..too out in the open for my taste." I flashed my teeth at him.

Alice sighed loudly. "I suggest you do what he tells you Riley, if you don't want your mate's head ripped off right in front of you."

He slightly nodded and all four of us quickly made our way to the thick forests on the outside of town.

**(A POV)**

"Seriously Bella, I thought the mutts were smart…." I complained to Bella as we proceeded to the outskirts of Port Angeles.

"Watch it, Amanda." Bella scowled.

She didn't like it when all of us insulted one another, as she had so eloquently put it she claimed she had an affection for Switzerland.

Personally, I prefer to run with vampires…. They smell better. I'm also partial to a certain Volturi Guard….Team Edward all the way baby! I chuckled at my inner musings.

I sighed heavily and turned on Alice's ipod. We continued on in comfortable silence, I was starting to get into Pat Benatar's Hit Me With Your Best Shot when something running in the trees caught my eye.

"Did you see that?" I asked Bella.

Bella turned to look behind us. "No. I didn't see anything."

I furrowed my eyebrows and shut off the ipod, so I could concentrate.

"Something smells funny." I mused.

Bella furrowed her eyebrows. She looked out her window.

"Amanda, I know my senses aren't as heightened as yours…..but I have the feeling that we are being followed by someone."

I took a whiff. "Yeah, more like something if you ask me."

"Get into my purse, there should be some bourbon chocolates and possibly another round of rum in there." I was getting a little freaked out.

Bella rummaged through my purse, opened a candy pack full of bourbon candy that Rose orders from Kentucky. They call them bourbon balls….they are made of dark chocolate and lots and lots of bourbon. Again, an emergency stash for myself. I shoved all four of them in my mouth.

Bella chuckled at the face that I made. Damn, those things are strong, my eyes were starting to water.

"Do you need your flask my drunkard friend?"

"Shut it…..the flask could one day save your fragile little life young one…."

Bella grinned. "Dude, you're only five years older than me."

I smirked. "And what a five years it has been….."

Bella wrinkled her nose. "Ew… just too much information."

I chuckled but quickly caught the most disgusting scent I'd ever smelled. I mean, I'll take the Brut and Old Spice any day….

"Ugh! Do you smell that? I mean that is just nasty!" I coughed and choked.

Bella shook her head. "I don't smell a thing."

"You have got to be kidding me! You don't smell that? I mean it is way worse than any shape shifter stench! I'd bathe with Black before I'd go near that!"

Bella shook her head. I scanned the dark road in front of us, and quickly perused the woods on either side of the road. A saw a quick flash that I had never seen before, it was a looming dark figure running on two legs along side of the car.

"Oh hell No!" I yelled as I whipped the car around like a madwoman and slammed down the accelerator rushing back to Port Angeles.

As we raced back to town I looked into my rear view mirror I caught the most disturbing sight I'd ever seen. Holy crap…..they are here and I have a pretty good guess as to who they are after.

"Well, I'll be a son of a biscuit eater!" I exclaimed looking in my rear view mirror.

Bella quickly turned around and gasped. She turned pale white, I mean more pale than her usual alabaster.

"What the hell is that?"

"That….my friend…is a real werewolf….a European one…."

It was standing in the middle of Highway 101 like a fool, then it decided that maybe it should start chasing us.

"Tighten your seatbelt Bella baby because we are about to see how well built Carlisle's Mercedes is…."

"Oh…" I said as I turned to her. "Give me my flask pronto….and if we live….never, make fun of the flask ever again…" I gave her a goofy grin.

Bella was trembling and handed me my flask. I downed the rum in no time.

Bella was watching the foul creature start to gain on us. I had the Mercedes punched at approximately 200 mph. Thank God Rose modifies everyone's vehicles. Speaking of Rose…..

A very loud thump crashed on top of the Mercedes…Bella screamed at the top of her lungs. I very gently slapped my hand over her mouth. I knew it was Rose by her scent.

"Shut it Bella it's just Rose…"

"Jesus Christ Rose! What in the hell are you doing here? If it wasn't for your scent I would have had a heart attack!" I bellowed.

"Already there…" Bella muttered.

Rose climbed into the back seat of the car.

"Shut up Amanda…only you would be this sarcastic with a European Werewolf intent on kidnapping and torturing us on our tails…."

"Pfft….. Dude, what is up with that thing? Is it losing steam?"

I noticed the EW was starting slow down. I chuckled at my brilliant nick name, EW? It stands for European Werewolf but of course they are just plain EWWWWWW!

Rose turned around. " I don't know. It probably isn't alone, maybe it wants to regroup."

"Great." I muttered.

"Head back to Alice and the guys." Rose mumbled.

"Speaking of Alice….what the hell? I think a warning would've been nice." I barked.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well…blame the puppies."

"Hey!" Bella turned and glared at Rose.

She shrugged. "It's true human….they block Alice's visions."

"Why don't you call their sorry butts then?" I asked Rose.

She whipped out her phone. "Ali? Yeah…..we only saw one. Amanda whipped the car around and was able to out run it. No, it stopped about a mile back….I definitely don't think it's alone."

"Amanda? What did you sense?" Alice yelled from the phone.

" I don't know…. The stench is so disgusting that I'm not sure if it was one or twenty….Seriously, Al how in the hell did you guys stand that in Asia?"

Alice gave an exasperated sigh. "Just get here. You and Bella are needed to calm down Edward and Jacob…They are currently arguing over Riley and Bree…and territory."

I chuckled as we entered the Port Angeles city limits. " And now…we return to Supernatural Pow wow Part II." I deadpanned.

Bella grunted and shook her head while Rose snorted.

I looked over at Bella….."What is up with you all of a sudden? Do we have uh…..issues?"

I raised my eyebrows at her.

Bella narrowed her eyes at me. "Just drive Amanda before our boyfriends end up killing each other."

I pursed my lips. "Touche'."


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 35 Betrayal, Disloyalty, and War…..**

Rose and I were able to figure out where the little pow wow was being held due to everyone's stench. I wrinkled my nose at the familiar Brut and Old Spice aroma.

"Seriously, you can't smell a thing?" I looked over to a scowling Bella.

She shook her head, huffed, and pointed out the windshield.

I brought my eyes to the front of the car and chuckled in amusement at the scene in front of me.

The pack in human form were on one side of the meadow, while Edward, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett were on the other side. Riley and Bree were in the middle trembling. I silently wondered what Edward had done to terrify them so. Or maybe Jake freaked them out?

Edward and Jake both whipped their heads around as I parked the car. It was actually quite comical, they both narrowed their eyes and growled at the same time. I looked over to Bella and raised my eyebrows.

"Stay here. Come on Rose…."

Rose turned to Bella as she slid across the backseat. "Listen to her human, you need to stay here, her and I are really going to get an earful from my brother. It's not going to be pretty."

"Yes, Edwardo is going to get a little pay back for the library incident." I grinned.

I noticed Edward's eyebrows shoot up in challenge, Jake quickly looked at Edward and smirked. They both were tense and had their arms crossed in front of their chests.

As we exited the car and made our way over I heard Emmett sigh loudly.

"Damn it Rose! You were supposed to get the two of them home! Now, we have bigger dogs to filet."

Rose glared at Emmett. "I thought it best that we come back here to prevent an interspecies war while a bigger threat uses you idiots' tempers to their advantage."

Edward sobered. "You saw one?" He directed his question to me.

I nodded and opened my mind to him.

He growled loudly and turned to take out a few trees, the crash was deafening.

"See what I mean about an idiotic temper?" Rose muttered.

I smirked. "Rose, I'm married to him. Of course I know all about the idiotic temper."

Jacob and the pack chuckled listening to the two of us.

Edward turned around. "Silence!"

I sobered and bit my lip. Uh oh. He's really mad…beyond pissed actually.

He pointed at me. "You…You stay where you are….I'm so angry right now I need some distance."

"What?" I whined.

"In Webster's Dictionary next to the word defiance is a big picture of you Amanda Cullen! We will be discussing this later….Right now, I need to get you and Rose to safety…."

"Jazz! Call Volterra, I want a helicopter brought here right now to this very spot."

Jasper nodded and did what he was told. He walked away as he spoke to Felix.

"You're flying them out of here aren't you?" Emmett looked to Edward.

He gave a slight nod.

"What?" I yelled.

Edward flashed his angry eyes to me. He spoke through clenched teeth as he stalked toward me.

" Do not…I repeat Do not defy me."

"You are not sending me back to the fifteenth century fortress!" I screamed.

Edward forcefully grabbed my arm, and I have to admit it stung a little. I winced in pain. Looking back I should have controlled my emotions better because that little wince set off a chain of events that left us all in a heep of trouble, and caused me to lose my friend….

"You will go where I send you!" Edward directed. "This is not up for negotiation this is a dictatorship, not a democracy!"

I heard a growl coming from the shape shifting wolves. They were all trembling apparently they didn't like me and Edward arguing.

"Take you hands off of her you leech." Jacob growled.

"Mind your own business mutt…" Edward replied with a growl.

"You are hurting her…" Sam retorted.

I shook my head at them. "It's not as bad as you think…."

I was interrupted when the passenger side door of Carlisle's Mercedes opened and then slammed shut.

Rose turned around. "Bella! Get back in that car girl! Have you no self preservation?"

The wind started to pick up and blew all around us. The trees swaying in the breeze, all animal life was stopped dead in their tracks, afraid to move due to the abundance of predators in their midst.

I then smelled the scent that had Edward so confused, and realized almost too late as to where or I should say who the scent was coming from….Bella.

Edward took a huge whiff and I watched his entire demeanor change. Yes, he was mad…He was in full Volturi killer mode, however he still had his whits about him. Now…he had reverted back into an instinctive monster.

"Edward…listen to me….snap out of it…It's me! Amanda…"

Edward growled and pushed me away as he sunk into a crouch and started stalking Bella. Jake shaking in anger phased and jumped to intercept him. This was not good at all… I quickly jumped on Edward's back and started whispering to him.

"Edward….snap out of it baby…it's me… you don't want to hurt her Edward….she's a human, she's my friend." I started kissing on his neck. My sentiments slowly started registering.

"If you hurt my friend Edward I will be extremely angry with you….defiance won't even begin to describe my attitude with you." I whispered directly in his ear hoping some humor will break the tension since now there was a huge russet colored woof standing in front of Bella.

"I'll cut you off Edward…for a decade." I finished with a smirk.

All of my siblings were trying to control the wolves and help me get Edward under wraps. Riley and Bree watched with wide eyes….too terrified to move.

However, nothing seemed to be working. He wasn't saying anything…not answering…just growling. The rest of the pack was starting to tremble. Emmett yelled over to them.

"Stay back…..we won't let him hurt her….we do not need anyone killed, let us handle this."

"No way bloodsucker!" Sam yelled as he phased. He and Emmett clashed, which in turn caused Rosie to join in.

Jasper yelled to Quil. "Call him off! Rose is right, we have European's in the vicinity…probably regrouping…we do not want to be fighting among ourselves…"

Quil scoffed as Edward with me on his back, and Jacob started circling.

Emmett and Sam were rolling around on the ground, Sam came close several times to taking several bites out of his arm. Rose was furious however, she knew better than to go in for the kill, the treaty was still fully in place. Although, with Edward's lack of control who knew for how long.

Growls were erupting furiously; I could see Bella shaking in terror….however she kept telling Jake to just get her out of there. He wouldn't take his eyes off of Edward though. I was still trying to talk to him as he was barely acknowledging me.

As I was getting ready to signal Alice and Jasper to help me wrangle Edward to the ground…..He threw me off of his back and lunged for Jacob. I wasn't having any of that…

At super human speed I jumped up from the ground and screeched in horror as Jacob and Edward were full out fighting…..Bella was screaming at the rest of the pack who were all getting ready to phase. Then she started yelling at me with tears running down her face.

"Do something before your husband kills my reason for existence! What kind of friend are you?"

I didn't have time to respond. Jacob almost took a chunk out of Edward's leg, and to be honest; I was rather fond of those legs….

Edward had thrown Jacob down on the ground, but he had quickly recovered, they were snarling and circling. The rest of the pack had phased and were also circling. Everything was spiraling out of control….Finally, Edward tried for one more lunge, and Jacob moved to intercept him….by the angle Jacob had, he could cause some serious damage if they ended up colliding. I quickly jumped in between them slamming my body into the huge wolf, shoving him into the forest. Although, my quick thinking did not go without a price, one of Jacob's claws sliced all the way down my left arm.

However, it was enough to stop Edward in his tracks.

"Amanda!" He bellowed and ran over to me.

"Baby! Oh my God, are you okay?" Edward frantically checked my arm.

"Rose! Get Carlisle's first aid kid out of the trunk!"

"I'm on it Edward!" Rose replied.

I winced. "Damn….Bella needs to get Jake groomed….someone needs their nails clipped for crying out loud."

Edward whipped his head around and growled fiercely. Jake had phased back into his human form, he was still standing in front of Bella glaring.

The scariest growl I had ever heard suddenly ripped from my husband's chest.

"Phase back you mutt! I'm going to kill you for what you did to my wife!"

"And why bloodsucker did your wife have to intervene?" Jacob growled right back.

Edward stopped and sobered. Jacob laughed. "Yeah, thought so…..would it be because you were about to drain my mate dry?"

"You leeches are all the same…..consider the treaty broken….This is war."

"Jake no…..it doesn't need to resort to that." Bella pleaded.

"Do you have any idea what would have happened if he would have reached you Bella? He was on the hunt…he was a predator…you were his prey….They can't be trusted, he didn't even listen to his wife that he claims he loves so much!" Jake ranted.

He continued. "Apparently your little invention has a flaw Edwaaard." Jacob drawled.

"Typically it doesn't." Alice interjected.

Everyone looked to her. "It's a phenomena that doesn't happen very often…but when it does it's overwhelming….La Tua Cantante." Alice finished looking at Edward.

"What's the Italian word for singing have anything to do with this?" I asked as I pulled my bandage off of my arm. My cut was already healed.

"Bella is Edward's singer…her blood sings for him. Most vampires never come into contact, but if they do they usually kill the victim instantly." Alice stated and continued.

"It says a lot about Edward's control and the synthetic because he didn't react as quickly as another would have. If he becomes desensitized and drinks a little more he can resist."

Jacob scoffed. "I'm banishing you and your clan from the Olympic Peninsula forever. You are a danger to all humans."

"We are not going anywhere…." Jasper smirked.

"Oh no?" Paul smirked.

"No." Edward finished. "Not unless you want to face the children of the moon by yourselves."

"We can handle them, and I've heard that once they have what they came for they'll be heading back to Europe." Jacob grinned at Edward.

"You wouldn't dare…." Edward gritted his teeth.

"Oh, I most definitely would if it means they'll leave…and my mate is safe from them and you."

"How could you? They are both women! You'd be that cruel?" Edward gritted his teeth.

"You tried to kill my fiancee Cullen….how is that any less cruel?" Jacob countered.

"I wouldn't have. I was fighting for control, I….would not have gotten that far….I didn't" Edward stated.

"They won't leave you alone Black…and as fierce as you shape shifters are….They'd be able to take you. They'd turn half of your tribe…..and would begin to reek havoc all around the state." Emmet said.

Jacob narrowed his eyes at Emmett. "I'll take my chances."

"Jake!" Bella warned.

"Enough Bella! Now do you see why you are no longer allowed to be around the leech's slave?"

"Up yours Jacob Black!" I yelled for the first time. This whole situation is just crap, and well…there is no way I'm going to Volterra.

Jacob chuckled darkly. "Forty-eight hours Cullen…that is all I'm giving you. Get out of Washington before I hand over your wife and sister to the Europeans."

"WHAT?" Rose, Emmett and I yelled at the same time.

"You heard me." Jacob sneered.

I was seeing red. I growled myself and lunged for Jacob, I tackled him and slammed him to the ground. Surprisingly, he didn't phase. I tightened my grip on his throat as he smirked at me.

Paul and Sam had both phased and were about to attack me when Jazz and Emmett intervened. The situation looked bleak

My strength started to waver as a fragile human was attempting to pull me off of Black.

I shoved Bella gently away, which infuriated her.

"Stop it Amanda! You're going to kill him!"

I turned to her. "He wants to hand me over to the European Werewolves, Bella."

I was pulled from Jake by Edward as my strength started to wane.

"He won't….he's just upset over the singer thing…." She looked at Edward warily.

He was standing only about ten feet from Bella and didn't move toward her or anything.

"Well, as Alice said….he's become desensitized. I can guarantee he won't hurt you."

"You on the other hand….are an evil dog." I pointed at Jacob.

"He's evil for trying to protect his tribe and the humans of this state?" Bella asked sarcastically.

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. "Please tell me…you are not going to defend him…"

Bella arched an eyebrow.

"So let me get this straight…." I broke from Edward's grasp and stalked over to her. Jacob pulled her to his chest and glared at me.

Edward shadowed me and wrapped his arm around my waist, crooning to me at vamp pitch to calm down, that we'd work things out.

"You are actually going to stand here and defend his intentions of turning me over to an enemy clan….who will most likely torture me for eternity because….well…." I shrugged. "It's not like they can kill me."

I stopped and looked her in the eye. "I thought we were friends….you are not this type of person…."

She shook her head. "No, I'm not, and like I said he won't do it."

"Yes, I would Bella. It's a tough decision but I will make it for the good of the tribe." Jacob interjected. Edward growled again.

"Okay….we are done here….." I quickly said.

"Edward….Please take me home." I said at vamp pitch before I started to cry. I didn't want to lose it in front of all of them. I am typically a very strong person, and let a lot roll off of my back. However, nothing hits me harder than betrayal and disloyalty, and that is how I'm feeling right now…..

"Forty-eight hours Cullen!" Jacob chortled.

"That….Jacob Black is something you will have to discuss with my father. I am not the head of the Cullen coven, nor am I a Volturi brother." Edward replied smoothly.

Edward picked me up bridal style and told Emmett and Jasper to send Bree and Riley to Henry so they can inform him of Maria's and Victoria's intentions. He then told them he was taking me home. That was the last that I heard before I let my energy, and adreanline from the day drain from my body. The last thing I remember was crying myself to sleep as I buried my face into Edward's chest.


End file.
